


Out of the Void

by PastaGuy



Series: Out of the Void [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne Wedding (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fights, First Love, Love Confessions, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Steven Universe References, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 109,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: Asriel Dreemurr thought that all his problems would be solved when he came back to life, but life isn't that simple. His resurrection by Gaster sets off a series of events that shake up his and everyone else's lives. He'll have to deal with that while growing up on the surface with Frisk and all the problems that come with it. And his dark past as Flowey isn't done with him just yet.But all will soon become clear because all will come Out of the Void.





	1. Running and Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: The first fourteen chapters of this were posted earlier in separate parts but have been put into this compilation. 
> 
> This chapter was originally posted on June 17th, 2018.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Part One: Reunions and Dimensions

Prologue: Running and thinking

“Why the heck did Sans just run off like that?!” this is what Asriel was thinking as he chased after Sans. His friend who had just bolted out the door from his house. The sun had just gone down and the street lights started to turn on, which was good because Asriel needed to keep track of Sans.

For a lazy skeleton, he sure seemed to be a pretty good runner. At least compared to the twelve-year-old goat monster running after him. “He just bolted right out of the door just because of what I said.” Asriel thought to himself trying to keep up with him.

He then started to wonder about how odd this all was. “I mean he just could’ve teleported if he needed to get somewhere quick, so why is he running?" Asriel then realized that it might be because he couldn’t focus. “He probably has so many thoughts in his head Sans couldn’t focus if he wanted to."

Asriel then realized how crazy this all was and how insane the last week had been. I mean it was just one week ago that he was still a soulless flower. But it then the dreams started him meeting Gaster in the void and him offering a soul to him.

He just remembered how shocked he was. A mysterious monster that he hadn’t met before was handing him a soul on a silver plate. And he was being so calm about it too like it wasn’t a big deal. But then again it wasn’t that simple.

Gaster wanted him to earn the ability to feel love again and put him through a test. That test nearly broke him. He had to run through a weird mirror version of his father’s castle. Not to mention being chased by a creature through the said castle, that was made from his worst memories. Which it then proceeded to display all of them while he couldn’t look away until he admitted why he killed so many monsters.

But in the end, it was all worth it. He got to live again and be apart of the family he missed so much, even if Chara wasn’t there. But they had Frisk now for a best friend and they were great.

“Hmm...THEY were great.” Asriel then thought to himself. “I’ve been living with them for a week and I can’t even tell what gender they are.” Asriel smiled to himself he couldn’t help it. “I wonder if it’s okay if I ask what gender they are? I mean they would have mentioned it to Mom and I if it’s important to them."

What does it matter anyway they’d be their best friend no matter what gender they were. He then realized that he was now on a different but familiar street. Asriel now knew where Sans was running to.

He’s running to his and Papyrus’s house? Why? What’s the reason?” he said to himself questioning the skeleton’s action as he saw him run into the two’s backyard. “Wait! Did I seriously run all the way to Sans house?! That’s like a whole block?!” he then suddenly realized to himself.

I mean it made a small amount of sense, he was a boss monster after all and they were known for being physically adept. But to run a rather long way and when he was only twelve. He then noticed how tired he was. He started panting and could feel the pain start to spread across his legs from exhaustion and overexertion.

Luckily for him and his now very tired new body. He had now finally gotten to the skeleton brothers house and made his way into the backyard.

The house itself looked very similar to the one back in the underground the only differences were that there was no snow on the rooftop or colorful festive lights. Frisk had to explain to Papyrus that most regular humans don’t have those lights up all year, they mostly have them up during late fall to early winter.

Asriel had gotten to the backyard. It was a small one with a wooden fence around it and had a few scattered bones around from Papyrus practicing his attacks. But Asriel was focused on the small shed that had one of its doors slightly open with a small glimmer light shining out of it.

But the light coming out of it seemed slightly familiar to Asriel like he had seen it before or something. The light wasn’t what mattered to him right now though it was Sans. He grabbed the door and walked through it.


	2. The Thinking Caps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: June 17th, 2018

Chapter One: The Thinking Caps

“Heya, kid.” Sans casually greeted. Sans was calmly sitting on a stool on the far side of the room reading over what appeared to be blueprints.

Asriel stood in the doorway shocked, they weren’t in the inside of the shed or even on the surface. They were back in the underground in Sans’s secret workshop. It was exactly as he remembered it.

Of course, the last time he was here, he was Flowey during one of his make everyone happy timelines. That was back when he had the idea that maybe if he made everyone happy he could maybe find a way to feel again, but like all his plans for trying to feel again, nothing came of it.

Asriel didn’t want to think about that or anything about his time as Flowey. Right now though he had some questions that needed to be answered. “Sa...sa...Sans! Why...the...heck..did...you...?” he tried to say while panting really hard, he was completely out of breath.

“Kid? Do you need a minute?” he asked concerned looking at how tired he was.

“Y...yeah...that...would...be...good,” Asriel said dropping to the floor, exhausted. He took some deep breaths trying to recover from all that running. It had had really tired the little monster kid out.

After a minute or so of this, he composed himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up. He was ready to talk.

“So you probably have a lot of questions, don’t you?” he asked knowing Asriel did have plenty to ask from him. He knew the next few minutes were probably gonna be devoted to just answering them. But honestly, he should have expected this.

“Well of course I do! You kinda just ran off in the middle of the night!” he yelled at him huffily.

“Yeah sorry about that. I just had so many things to think about that I didn’t want to risk trying to teleport...I mean I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna end up in a wall.” he said slightly laughing at him and winking. “I also kinda did it because I knew you’d follow me here.” he then explained.

Asriel got frustrated. “Why couldn’t you just tell me that you needed me?” he pouted.

“Oh come on. Didn’t you enjoy your nice run? I mean you gotta admit it’s a perfect night for it.” he said grinning at him. Asriel gave Sans an annoyed look. “Anyway, we should probably start talking about what I made you run all the way here for."

“Okay, please explain I’m really confused."

“Well, I guess if I had to sum it up. I’m going to recuse Gaster from the void and I need your help him.”He said pointing at him.

“Me? Why would you need me? I barely met the guy? And I’m not really sure if that thing I was can even be considered me.” he replied looking down at himself. He thought about what he just said. “That thing wasn’t me at all, it was only an empty shell.”

“Well, your my best bet and I’m out of options. So let me explain."

Asriel muttered something under his breath. “Nice to know that I’m the last resort.”

Sans walked over to another table and pulled off a blanket revealing a machine that the both of them had seen before.

“Oh, that weird machine. I never did find out what that thing did.”

“Yeah, we need it to save him. It’s actually a mental focusing device or to put in simple terms a thinking cap.”

“A thinking cap? Why do we need that?” he asked very confusedly.

“Well, we're basically gonna rip open a portal to the void. Using the power of our souls. You see my soul isn’t strong enough to open it.” he explained.

“What do you need me for then? Couldn’t you have asked Frisk if you needed a soul to power this thing?”

“Problem with that, this machine works by using the connection you have with the person. I thought mine would be enough, but it didn’t work. And because I was the only one who remembered him, that was a problem. That is till you of course.” he said pointing at him again.

“Man you must have a strong connection with him if you thought your soul was gonna be enough. How do you know him so well?” he then asked.

Sans smiled again. “He’s kinda my dad and Papyrus’s.” he casually explained.

This obviously shocked Asriel. “That weird goopy monster is your dad?!”

“Yeah it’s a long story, but anyway put this on,” he said handing Asriel a weird looking metal cap. It was connected up to the machine with wires and putting it on was very uncomfortable especially with his floppy ears.

He looked at Sans trying to convey his displeasure of wearing the thing. “Hey don’t look at me like that kid. I designed this for skeletons not goat monsters with long ears."

He then turned on the machine and it started to make some noise. “Okay kid listen up because this is important.” Sans suddenly said to him in a more serious tone. Asriel looked up and stared directly at him.

“You gonna have to focus on Gaster. I know you didn’t see much of him or anything but you have to stay focused on him. Okay?”

Asriel quickly nodded, showing Sans he was ready with a serious face.

Sans twisted a knob on the machine and the noises it made got even louder. This freaked Asriel out a bit. “Just stay focused, kid,” Sans said comforting him slightly. He brushed off his fear and started focusing.

“Just keep thinking about him. Just focus.” Asriel said to himself trying to ignore the immense stress he felt he was under.

Images of Gaster played in his mind. Them meeting in the golden flower field for the first time, him explaining that he had a soul for him, berating him for all the terrible things he had done, giving him the advice to run away from the creature that was about to start chasing, and finally him giving him the soul he so desperately wanted.

All this he did to try to continue to focus as the machine’s noises grew louder and louder. But then he saw it. The portal! It was opening up and he started to see the monochromatic field from before. It looked like someone had torn a hole in space itself, it was very odd.

“There it is! The void!” Sans yelled out as the portal grew larger and larger. It was about the size of a notebook, but it obviously needed to be bigger than that.

Asriel tried to focus as hard as he could on Gaster. His face, his voice, the way he walked anything to just keep his mind focused on him. A few moments later though the tear was finally big enough to walk through.

Sans cut the power on the machine. Everything went quiet and he and Asriel looked at the portal they had created. It memorized them they had never seen anything like it. They both stared at it for a good long minute.

“Okay! We gotta move quickly this thing isn’t gonna stay open.” Sans then explained. He then thought to himself.

“What is it, Sans?” Asriel commented on the skeleton thinking intensely to himself.

“Nothing just doing some math in my head. Anyway like I said we need to get moving this thing only gonna be open for like ten minutes…?” he said trying to think how long they had.

The questioning tone of Sans voice freaked Asriel out a bit. “Okay are sure you we have ten minutes?” he asked, very concerned.

Sans smiled at him. “I’ve never gotten this far before so this just me guessing here,” he said being completely honest with him.

This didn’t help quell Asriel’s fears in the slightest. “Come on kid you can trust my judgment, right?"

He wasn’t so sure he could but they didn’t have time to complain they had to move. “Let’s just go in and get him as fast as we can,” they said to him with a dash of fear in his voice.

Sans just smiled at him and look into the portal. “Well here goes nothing!” he yelled out. The two then stepped through the portal with one goal. 

Save Doctor Gaster.


	3. The Void: There and Back again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: June 17th 2018

Chapter Two: The Void: There and Back again

“Well, this place hasn’t changed much.” which is what Asriel said as he looked around at the familiar black and white field.

He was right the field hadn’t changed much. It was still absolutely covered in golden flowers that resembled those his father grew. But there was one change the two of them could see a castle off in the distance.

“Is that where Gaster is living?” Sans asked looking towards the fortress.

“Yeah along with some other guys I met,” Asriel answered.

“Well, those guys were probably the other scientists that were dragged into this place along with him."

Asriel guessed that made sense the followers did seem to be pretty smart if a bit weird looking. “So we just gonna teleport there?” he then asked Sans wondering if he would have to run again.

“Wish we could, but I can’t teleport to a place I haven’t been to yet and besides in this weird place I’m not even sure what would happen if I tried. So we just have to use our good old-fashioned feet as much as it pains me to say,” he explained to him. Sans then got into a sprinting position.

Asriel sighed but then nodded knowing that it would just be the quickest way to do it. The two ran as fast as they could to the castle, it was a long way off and the both of them knew they had no time to waste.

Sans looked down at his watch, he had set a ten-minute timer to keep track of how much time they had left. It read eight minutes and thirty seconds left. “Geez, we gotta hurry.” Sans thought to himself.

The two reached the large castle doors, Sans used his magic to slam the doors open. They ran past the courtyard and burst into the foyer. “Gaster! Doctor Gaster!” Asriel started to yell out. Sans started to do the same as they started running through the castle together.

They ran through it as fast as they could going through long hallways and checking the rooms inside them. The two of them couldn’t waste much time on this they had to find him. Asriel started to feel how impossible might be the castle was huge. But luckily they finally heard an answer to their cries. “Prince Asriel?!” a voice suddenly replied. Gaster suddenly appeared next to the two of them.

“Doctor Gaster?!” Asriel then yelled out surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Prince Asriel what are you doing here? How are you here?!” he asked shocked by him being in this place.

“He’s here because of me.” Sans suddenly interjected.

Gaster expression turned from shock to joy as he saw Sans standing there. “Heya, dad. Been a while hasn’t it?” he said calmly waving at him.

Sans then received a loving yet goopy hug from him. Sans smiled as he was being hugged. “Uh dad happy to see you and all but your kinda getting your goo or whatever all over me,” he said pushing him away slightly.

“Oh right, sorry.” He then stopped hugging him and put him down.

“Geez, what did this place do to you? You more look like a black amorphous blob than a skeleton. What the hell happened to you?” Sans asked commenting on his appearance.

Gaster looked down at himself “It’s a side of effect of living in this place for so long-. What am I even talking about, how are you two even here?!” he said cutting himself off realizing they had more pressing matters.

“We came to save you and everyone else trapped here,” Asriel explained.

“But how?! This place is nearly impossible to get into if you aren’t already trapped here yourself.”

Sans looked down at his watch and saw they only had three minutes left. He started to panic at the thought of all of them being trapped here “Look it doesn’t matter! What’s important that we need to get out of here!”

Asriel realized they had been wasting plenty of their limited time talking to one another. “Gaster! Where are the other monsters I met?” he asked with a slight bit of panic to his voice.

“They’re in the ballroom.” Gaster then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared to the side of all of them. “Follow me,” he said starting to run through the portal. Asriel and Sans followed suit. It led directly into the middle of the ballroom where they saw Goner Kid and the rest of Gaster’s followers.

“Doc what is it?!” asked Goner Kid surprised by the three’s sudden appearance.

“We finally found a way out of here! But we don’t have much time, let’s get moving." Gaster commanded as the followers got up.

Sans looked down at his watch again and saw they only had a minute and fifty seconds left. They’d never make it back to the portal. “Dad, can you make a portal to the flower field?!” he asked filled with adrenaline.

Gaster nodded and then he snapped his figures summoning another portal. “Everyone in!” he then shouted.

All of them ran through the portal and they were transported to the edge of the field. Asriel saw the portal and it was starting to close. “Sans the portal to the real world is closing!” he yelled pointing at the portal.

The seven of them saw that he was right it definitely was closing. “Run!” Gaster yelled towards all of them as he began to move. They all moved as fast they could and lunged for the portal only barely making it.

For a split second, Asriel looked back into the void. He saw a black hand reach for them.


	4. An Impromptu Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: June 17th, 2018

Chapter Three: An Impromptu Celebration

The seven had made it back into the real world. It was a happy occasion or it would be if they all hadn’t fallen onto each other into one big pile of monsters.

“Oh my gosh! We made it!” Asriel said joyfully at the top of the pile.

A voice from the bottom of the stacked together group suddenly replied: “Not without some inconveniences, my dear prince.”

He then looked down and saw all of them stacked on top of each other. The highly respectable Doctor Gaster was on the bottom. “Oh well...At least we made it here all in one piece.” Asriel said trying to make the awkward situation better. The group of them groaned simultaneously at him.

They all got off each other and situated themselves around the room. Asriel noticed that some of them had changed in appearance and they were all wearing lab coats probably the same ones they had when they fell into the void. And they also all looked a bit more like normal monsters. Well, as regular as you could be when the term monster covers such a broad spectrum from bipedal goats to weird anime octopuses.

Gaster had changed from just having a skeletal face and hands to actually looking like a skeleton with a pair of reading glasses. His looks now matched his eloquent voice. He was thin and tall unlike Sans’s short and well for lack of a better word fat.

Sans smiled seeing that everyone was okay. He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. It was finally something new, something different, something that had never happened before just like Asriel’s resurrection a week ago. He knew that this timeline had something special about it and it was gonna stick.

“Welp you all seem to be happy…” Sans started to say. All of them turned towards him. “I mean our journey couldn’t have better we gotta out there without a hitch. You could say our journey was deVOID of problems.” he punned grinning madly.

Everyone groaned immediately including Asriel. “Gosh darn it, Sans, this is not the time,” he said annoyed. The only one who wasn’t annoyed by the pun was Gaster who unexpectedly was laughing quite hard at the joke, he was crying it was that funny to him.

“Geez dad, I didn’t think you missed my puns that much.”

Gaster started to regain his composure “Oh...oh...oh sorry. It’s just that I haven’t heard one of your jokes in so long.” Seeing the once terrifying monster act like this was a bit odd for Asriel. This was the same skeleton who not long ago had threatened to keep him soulless for yelling at him. Yet here he was laughing like a lunatic at a substandard pun. Was he really the same monster?

“Anyway, we best get moving. We have a whole new world to explore.” Gaster said smiling at them grabbing the door handle to the surface. The followers and Goner Kid’s faces lit up, this was the moment they were waiting for. Not only were they back in the real world they could finally see the surface.

Gaster slowly opened the door as he felt the gravity of this moment. He then swung it open revealing...something rather unexpected. A mid-aged goat monster stood on the other side of the door with a certain human child and she seemed to be rather unhappy.

“Toriel what are you doing here?!” Sans asked shocked at seeing her standing in the doorway.

“Well Sans isn’t obvious?” she asked him with a cold fury to her voice. Sans knew he was in big trouble with her and she was absolutely livid. “We saw that you and Asriel weren’t home so we went looking for the two of you,” she explained in the same tone of voice.

She then walked up to him going past the other monsters. “So tell me, Sans. Why did you run off with my son in the middle of the night? And what the hell is going on here?!” they demanded staring right into his eyes sockets.

Sans was not expecting this in the slightest he was completely caught off guard. “I uh…” he tried to say but couldn’t get the words out. Toriel’s soul-piercing stare was still locked onto him making him more anxious.

“Mom it’s okay I’m fine,” Asriel interjected seeing the fear in Sans eyes.

Toriel looked over to him and unexpectedly gave him the same look. Asriel felt the blood run away from his face. “Oh you’re in trouble too minster Dreemurr.” she threatened him. Asriel knew she only used the term mister Dreemurr on him when she was very angry.

Luckily for him and Sans, someone interjected. “I’m so sorry madame but it was because of me Prince Asriel and Sans were taken suddenly away from you. I apologize. I needed their assistance rather urgently so they had no choice but to come abruptly. I again apologize.” Gaster said in a polite and gentle tone. She locked her vision onto him.

Toriel seemed to calm down a bit from the sudden politeness and her face softened a bit. “Who might you be, sir?” she then asked him.

He smiled and bowed. “Doctor W.D Gaster, my queen. And I can assure you that your son and Sans both deeply apologize for their transgression.” he greeted very formally. Toriel was caught off guard by the skeleton’s charm and manners but definitely appreciated it.

Gaster then turned their sight towards Frisk who had been silent up to this point. “You must be Frisk. If I’m not mistaken,” he said walking up to them.

“Yeah that’s me,” they replied.

Gaster then bowed at them. “I must thank you for freeing all of Monster kind. If not for you we all would still be trapped under that mountain.” he thanked them.

Frisk then realized something. They had seen him before. “Wait I know you. You’re that monster I once encountered behind that weird door in Waterfall.”

This was a shock to both Asriel and Sans. “You met him?!” they both yelled out simultaneously shocked by what they had just said.

“Yeah, I met him before. Well met is a strong word I walked up to him and tried to talk but he just disappeared when I tried to speak,” they explained.

“Yes, I remember that now too. It was when I first realized I could interact with this timeline. I do apologize for my sudden disappearance I was just so shocked by your sudden appearance.” he apologized to them. “Wait what are we doing? We have a whole surface to explore and we are blathering to each other in this small lab.”

“Yeah, boss I was about to say weren’t we just about to go to the surface, finally?” Goner Kid asked a bit perturbed.

Gaster looked at his old lab associates. “Well let’s move gentlemen, we got a whole new world to explore,” he said walking through the door. All of them followed suit and they all left the room behind.

He and his fellow lab associates were in awe feeling the warm air on their faces, seeing all of the beautiful lights in the night sky, feeling the soft grass beneath their feet and just seeing the wide open sky. “It’s beautiful,” said Gaster transfixed on the clear night sky.

Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and Asriel all smiled. “You’ll get used to it,” Sans said patting him on the back. They all just stood there and looked up at the stars for a while.

That is until a voice of a certain skeleton interrupted their star gazing. “What the devil is going on here?!”

All of them turned and saw Papyrus standing a few feet away. Gaster stopped dead in his tracks seeing Papyrus standing there. “Papyrus is that you?” he asked in disbelief.

“Why yes I am, have we met before or something? ” he questioned.

Gaster smiled “I guess you wouldn’t remember me. Even putting aside different timelines when I last saw you, you were a baby.”

“Oh, that explains why I don’t remember you...I guess. But who are you?” he then asked.

Sans decided to step in before Gaster could say anything. Sans knew it would be better for him to tell Papyrus. “Papyrus he’s kind of our long lost dad,” he explained to him. Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel were all obviously flabbergasted. Everyone else already knew so they just stayed  
quiet.

“Oh my god, I have a dad?! That’s wonderful!” he said joyfully. He then ran over and hugged Gaster tightly. “This is amazing I never had a father before! I can’t wait to tell everybody!” He then stopped holding him and pulled out his phone.

“Hello…?!” A voice said on the other end.

“Undyne! I have such great news! I have a father and he’s a skeleton like me! I just met him for the first time!” he cheerfully yelled into the phone.

“Geez! You seem excited it’s almost like you want to throw a party for him or something?” Undyne replied.

Papyrus’s face lit up from a sudden shock of inspiration. “Oh, that’s sound fantastic Undyne! We should host a party for him! Can you come over here and invite everybody?! Just our closest friends of course.” he asked her joyfully.

Undyne couldn’t resist him, he was just being so sweet and enthusiastic. “Yeah, I guess. But I’m not helping you set up!” she yelled at him.

The call ended shortly after that. And all of them just kind of accepted the fact they were going to have a party as odd as that was. It all happened so quickly that no one was able to put in a second opinion. Papyrus and Sans were the only ones that actually worked to set it up. He insisted no one help they were their guests after all.

An hour or so later the party was set up and everyone had arrived Alphys, Asgore, Undyne, Mettaton, and of course Frisk, Asriel, and Toriel were also still there. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Asriel told Frisk about the crazy night he had. Frisk like always just calmly listened as he rambled on about every single detail. They were always a great listener.

Gaster had introduced himself to everybody and had explained his and his associates' situation. After a few shocked gasps, everything seemed to calm down. He was now talking with Sans. “So is your brother always this enthusiastic?” he asked talking about Papyrus’s demeanor.

Sans laughed slightly “Yeah you could say that. It’s pretty HUMERUS to watch sometimes.” He joked casually. The two both laughed. “I mean you’ll be around a lot more now that business with the void is finally over.” Sans finished.

Gaster expression changed and he looked out a nearby window. “You know Sans I really do hope that it is over.” But something in the back of his head told him it was only beginning.

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Two

Next time on Out of the Void:

Four years quickly fly by as Asriel and Frisk grow up together working to better human and monster relations alongside Asgore and are now teenagers. Alphys and Undyne finally prepare for their wedding at the brand new M.T.T Resort. Asriel gains a crush and confesses their love for them. Gaster has an ominous dream about the void. And a battle erupts during the rehearsal dinner. Emotions flare and drama unfolds in the next installment. Out of the Void Part Two! Confessions and Turning points! And don’t worry will have plenty of references for ya!


	5. Years Fly By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: July 1st, 2018

Intermission One: Years fly by

After all the excitement of Gaster and the other monsters returning from the void, things calmed down and everyone went back to their normal routines. Gaster moved in with Sans and Papyrus for a little bit while they tried to find a place to live. He found a house for sale in the same neighborhood where the rest of Frisk’s friends lived.

Conveniently enough most of Frisk’s friends lived in the same neighborhood as they did. The only exception was Monster Kid who lived 20 minutes away.

It did take Gaster awhile to get a job but money wasn’t an issue for a lot of monsters. Turns out a society that still used gold coins for currency didn’t need much help with money. The value of gold did go down to compensate, but it wasn’t much of a problem.

Meanwhile Asriel and Frisk spent the rest of their summer vacation hanging around the house they lived in with Toriel. They spent their time playing video games, drawing, and watching TV. It turned out Asriel hadn’t seen much human TV or movies so Frisk had to catch him up on a bunch of stuff. All in all, it was pretty uneventful but a nice way to spend summer vacation.

Over the summer though the question of Frisk’s gender still occupied apart of Asriel’s brain. But he couldn’t really think of a way to bring it up. How the heck would you even start a conversation like that? He’d just find out when they were ready to tell him.

But it turned out he didn’t have to wait that long. It was one night in late July and they had called a family meeting. It was just the three of them. “You called us all here my child what is it? ” Toriel asked them.

“Yeah, Frisk you seem kind of tense. What is it?” Asriel also asked concerned about how tense they seemed to be.

Frisk was indeed stressed out they had something big to get off their chest and had decided they wanted to tell the two of them first. “I wanted to talk to you guys about something. It’s about something I’ve been hiding from you two, and from everybody.” they started to explain.

Asriel started to wonder what it could be. Are they going to confess about being able to save and load? No that wouldn't make sense why would they call him here, he knows all about that.

“It’s about my gender,” they said looking down at themselves. Toriel and Asriel’s eyes widened that was something they had never talked about before. The both of them knew this was going to be a very serious and important conversation.

“I don’t...wanna keep it secret from you two or anybody anymore,” they confessed. “I want to be honest to you and myself.” they sighed.

“What do you mean to yourself?” Toriel asked confused about the myself comment.

Frisk gripped their shorts tightly. “Before I meet you or even before I fell into the underground I was bullied.” they started to explain as they remembered their painful and lonely memories before Mount Ebott. “I was bullied for a lot of reasons me being quiet, me wanting to help people even if they didn’t ask, but the most hurtful thing was that they bullied me because I didn’t act like I was supposed to.”

They started to cry. Toriel and Asriel knew that Frisk didn’t cry unless something really bothered them. “They bullied me for being myself, for me wanting to do stuff that my gender and sex weren’t supposed to. And I was smart enough to realize I shouldn’t let it get to me, but I…” They paused for a second the pain of remembering those days hurt them heavily.

“But I did let it get to me! Their insults burnt me up inside and cut deep into me for some stupid reason. All of them calling me a freak just for being myself! I felt trapped! And back in those days, I didn’t have anyone to talk too.” They continued to explain now gripping the top of their head.

“Heck! Who would listen to a twelve-year-old kid claiming they were going through an identity crisis. I felt like I was a prisoner in my own body and I thought I couldn’t be myself!” They yelled out with tears continuing to stream down their face.

Frisk then paused and took a deep breath. “So that’s what I did, I tried to make it so that no one could identify me or give me a label. I became someone who didn’t define anything. I became someone who denied who they truly were. I became someone who couldn’t admit who they were.” they finished as silence fell onto the room.

Asriel and Toriel knew what Frisk needed right now. The two got up and warmly embraced them holding them tightly. Frisk then wrapped their arms around the two of them.“Frisk it’s okay. Those mean people aren’t here anymore just be honest with us and yourself about who you are.” Asriel said trying to comfort them.

Toriel then spoke. “My child no matter who or what you are, you know we will still love you,” she explained.

Frisk composed themselves. “I know and it’s actually because of people like you along with Undyne and Alphys, I feel I can be honest with myself again. I can embrace who I am,” they said happily. A smile appeared across their face. “I feel like I can be a girl again,” she said smiling at the both of them.

Toriel and Asriel eyes both widened again. “You’re a girl!” Asriel yelled out shocked by what she had just stated.

“Yeah Asriel I am and I’m so glad I can say that,” she said smiling at him happily. She was so glad she could say that about themselves.

Asriel paused for a second and his cheeks went pink. “I mean...it just...puts things into a different...perspective.” he stammered out awkwardly. All those tender hugs they had given him were definitely put into a new context. Also, the two sharing a bed for the first night he lived with them certainly had a new meaning to it.

“Oh my gosh, I was sharing a bed with a girl.” he quickly realized while blushing slightly at the thought of it.

“My child I’m so glad you can finally be happy with comfortable with your identity...” Toriel started to say. Asriel and Frisk both looked at up at her waiting for her response. She finally spoke. “But I’m not so sure if it’s okay for you two to share a room anymore...Since you are both are going to start going through some changes,” she explained to them.

The two then realized what she was talking about was puberty. The both of them had started showing early signs of it. Asriel had horns start to grow at the top of his head and Frisk’s voice had cracked a couple times when she tried to sing along to some tv shows theme tunes.

So the two guessed her sudden decision made sense. “Yeah, mom you did say I would probably start wanting more alone time,” Asriel said innocently not fully grasping what that entirely meant. Not understanding how much his attitude would start changing.

“I’ll just clear out our second guest room and she’ll be fine in there. Won’t you Frisk?” Toriel asked looking down at her.

Frisk nodded her head in approval. “Yeah, mom that’s fine.”

“Well, I guess that settles it. I’m so glad you were able, to be honest with us and yourself, Frisk. And I hope you’ll be happy with yourself and who you are.”

She nodded at her again. “Mom I think as long as I’ve got you guys, I’ll always be happy.”

After that night Frisk became much more comfortable with herself. And it was a good thing she had because that’s when puberty really started to hit both her and Asriel hard. His voice cracked and he started having growth spurts. While her more feminine features started to appear. And both of them had acne but magic along with skin care products that wasn’t much of a problem.

Toriel decision to make Frisk and Asriel have separate rooms turned out to be a smart one. As most people know having a teenage boy and girl share a room is not a recipe for stability. Especially when one of them was a fast-growing goat monster.

But they also had school to worry about. The two of them went to a newly monster integrated middle school. Toriel’s school wouldn’t be open until the beginning of next year. Turns out starting a new school from the ground up was gonna take a lot longer than expected. But they would be transferred to her school after one semester. But that didn’t mean the two could slack off on their studies just because Toriel ran the school.

They had an easy time though even if Asriel at the start struggled with a completely different school curriculum. Luckily with Frisk and Toriel’s help, he managed to adjust. Those two were always there to help him with anything school related.

This also was the time where he and Frisk came closer friends with Monster Kid. The three were actually seen as a bit of a three musketeer trio. Oddly enough though Monster Kid was quite the student. Turns out that brain of his was amazing at memorizing facts even if they weren’t related to Undyne.

Speaking of Undyne she and Papyrus had started training both Asriel and Frisk. She told them it was about teaching them self-defense and Asriel needing to be a strong king and everything. But the two knew it was probably just because Papyrus wanted someone new to train with. There’s just no denying that guy, his sweetness could make the most ironclad soul break.

The training started off as torture Undyne wanted to tough them up quick and she didn’t really understand that two pre-teens didn’t have the stamina she did. Then again few monsters or humans did.

“Un...dyne...can...we...please have a break?” Asriel begged, laying on the ground gasping for air. Frisk was right alongside him, they were both totally wiped out.

“Oh come on! You think this is hard?! You two have no stamina!” Undyne yelled out in frustration at the two of them.

“With all due respect Undyne. This is ridiculous.” Frisk said venting a bit of her frustration. She was just as tired as Asriel was.

Undyne scoffed at the two of them. “Fine, I guess that’s enough for today,” she said picking the two of them up off the ground. The two stood up and smiled at Undyne. “Don’t expect to be babied like this all of the time though!”

They did eventually get used to the intense training. It was bitter work but the two of them got used to it. After about a year or so of training sessions with just physical exercise. Undyne decided to shift the focus towards magic. And it turned out Frisk wouldn’t have to be left out.

It turned out only a certain select few humans could do magic and Frisk was one of the lucky few that could. The only problem was that there was no human alive that could tell her how to access the magic she had inside her. It was seriously frustrating for them. Especially since all the monster she knew did magic so casually. They tried a lot of methods to try and activate it, but nothing seemed to work.

She’d try to make the energy flow out of her and visualize herself casting spells, but this made her look like any other dork who tried to use magic without understanding it. It made them look like a goddamn fool. And that only heighten their frustration with it. Doing all that with it still coming up dry would make anyone mad.

Asriel couldn’t really relate with her frustration when it came to magic. It just came to him as easily as it did to his mom and dad. He was making fireballs and summoning chaos sabers left and right. Even if him discovering that he could summon swords was a big mistake because Undyne started doing private lessons with him just on blade fighting skills. At least training with Frisk he had the slight comforting thought that she was suffering alongside him.

He tried to help her but it didn’t seem to help all that much. Actually pretty much all of their friends tried to help them in their own way. They tried to explain it to them emotionally, scientifically, and lazily. But no matter how it was explained to her magic wouldn’t work for them.

This went on for about a month and since it was summer she didn’t have school work to distract her. They would sneak out of the house at night and practice in the backyard doing it while everyone was asleep. Determination or just her plain own stubbornness she wasn’t really sure what it was that caused her to do it. It was during one of those late night session that she finally figured it out.

“Magic bolt!” she yelled out pushing her hand forward expecting something to come out. But like always nothing happened. “Fireball!” she then said doing a slightly different motion. Still, nothing happened. They were definitely frustrated now. After all this still nothing?

“Why is this so goddamn hard for me ?!” she yelled out frustrated with herself. She then yelled out a few more spells doing more hand motions along with it, out of just pure frustration. Frisk, probably the person with some of the highest patience levels in the world swore and raved loudly.

“Wow! You are loud when you eventually get angry.” a familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Asriel standing on the porch. “Oh. Asriel did I wake you?” she asked slightly embarrassed that someone saw her like that.

“No, I was awake already. I got up to get a glass of water but then I heard you yelling outside and I had to check that out,” he explained to them. He then walked up and stood in front of her. “So? Secret late-night magic practice, huh?” he asked her.

“Yeah…” she sighed and paused for a second. “I just don’t get it. Everything else I’ve ever had to learn it would just come to me or because of my determination I could eventually just understand it…” she started to explain to him. She sighed again. “But magic for some reason I can’t figure it out,” she said to him explaining her frustration.

Asriel had never seen them like this. He always has seen her as someone who didn’t get frustrated like this. He thought about what she had just said and had a realization. “Well, maybe you’re looking at this the wrong way.”

“How the heck should I be looking at it?” she then asked him.

“Maybe you need to take a step back and think. You keep trying to brute force it and it’s obviously not working. Remember humans aren’t as adept with magic as monsters are. So maybe instead of trying to force it out. You just try to let the magic flow out of you by clearing your head or something.” Asriel said trying their best to help her.

Frisk gave him a “Don’t you think I already tried that” look. But she then smiled. “I guess, maybe I should just try that again. I mean what do I got to lose,” she said sitting down on the ground in a meditation position.

“That’s the spirit!” Asriel said happily flowing suit.

They both sat on the ground and Frisk closed their eyes. “I’ll try to help and guide you the best I can. Just breath and try to clear your head.” Asriel told her.

A smile appeared across her face. “What are we gonna do some yoga?” she asked him jokingly.

“Shut up and just relax and clear your head,” he said in reply slightly irritated. Even though it did make him slightly smile too. “Okay now just try to feel your the warmth and power of your soul. Remember that’s the source of magic and it’s where all of your energy comes from,” he explained to her with a certain gentleness to his voice.

She nodded and did as instructed. Frisk suddenly felt a warm feeling emanating from her chest. It was her soul’s energy. She felt how the energy flowed into every bit of her. That beautiful scarlet red power flowed from her head to her toes.“I feel it.” she said slightly surprised that Asriel’s guidance had worked.

“Now you know how you feel that energy from it flowing through you? Try to see if you can make that energy move. ” Asriel instructed calmly.

She nodded and felt the energy radiating from her soul. They felt the amazing amount of power it contained. The power of a determined human soul. Frisk concentrated on making the energy move how she wanted it to. She felt as though her very essence started to move to her will. It was such an odd feeling. Then without much warning, a small ball of light appeared in their hands.

Asriel gasped at the sight of it. She had really done it. She had cast magic right in front of him. “Frisk open your eyes,” he said still astonished by what he saw.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the small ball of light gently floating there in her hands. “I can’t believe it. I did it!” she said happily staring down at it. She was obviously ecstatic at what she had done. “Thank you so much Asriel!” she then thanked him.

Asriel smiled “Glad I could help. You’ve done so much for me that I’m happy to help you out when I can.” he said happy for her, rubbing the back of his neck. He then yawned “We should probably go back to bed though it’s late."

Frisk nodded “Yeah we can tell Toriel all about this tomorrow. She’s gonna be so happy.” said she with a slight smile on her face. Asriel nodded and the two then walked quietly back inside and they slept happily knowing that Frisk had taken her first step into a larger world. That was one of her best memories.

After that night magic became much easier for her. It was as though them just summoning that small ball of magic had open up the floodgate of energy she had inside her. She gained the ability to heal, taught to her by Toriel of course and also being able to summon a red shield made up of their magical energy.

To say the least, this made the training sessions with Undyne and Papyrus much more fun. Frisk and Asriel became quite the team with him doing most of the upfront attacking and her providing support. She didn’t just stay on the sidelines though she could give anybody a good shield bash if they had to.

All this training did have a positive effect on them physically. Along with them going through puberty and the constant working out both of their appearances changed. Asriel became taller and he grew muscular from all the exercise he got. But it wasn’t the type of muscular like his dad, you couldn't really tell he had such a body if he didn’t wear anything too tight. He was quite the looker.

Frisk too became a rather pretty sight. Her puberty had been kind to her and she was proportioned rather nicely. Along with her clear skin and generally being nice to everybody she got a lot of guys and even a few girls fawning over her. But unfortunately, she and Asriel didn’t really have the time for a relationship because of one important thing. Their ambassador duties.

Frisk, in the beginning, had let Asgore do most of the talking. He was the king of all monsters after all and he was a good negotiator. Turns out there was a good reason he was king besides being the most powerful non-apathetic monster of course.

After a few years though and a lot of studying Frisk took up the official mantle of human monster ambassador. And Asriel worked alongside them being the prince of all monsters he decided he could be a help to them, even if that meant he had to suffer studying with her and sitting through dull political litigation.

Being part of the monster’s ambassador missions did have the upside of them traveling the world. Going to different countries and seeing the unique sights and sounds each country had to offer was amazing. They saw and did so much together.

Because of all of the time they spent together Frisk and Asriel became close practically brother and sister which was ironic because Toriel never actually got the chance to officially adopt them. After all that they’ve been through together, they seemed inseparable. Frisk would often joke that if she never found a good enough guy to marry she would just marry him. Asriel most of the time would just laugh it off. That is until one night.

The two were alone in a hotel in South Africa and they had a long boring day of listening to politicians blathers on about trade deals and foreign policy. They were near the end of the movie Howl’s Moving Castle and Frisk had fallen asleep using Asriel’s legs as a pillow. She tended to do that but then again anyone would with how soft his fur was.

But Asriel stayed awake though and saw the movie to the end. He then looked down at Frisk and smiled at them. “I can’t believe she fell asleep during one of her favorite movies,” he told himself. “I mean it’s not great, but it has a nice story…” he started to say. “You know...about two people who are damaged...finding comfort from each other. And about how a girl never stops caring about somebody...even...when-"

Asriel stopped talking mid-sentence and thought back to his time as Flowey. “Even when he told her not too…” he said to himself quietly in shock by his sudden realization. And that was the moment he realized something. She had always been there for him through thick and thin. On his worst days and on his best ones. That sudden understanding of her put their entire relationship in a new whole light.

He felt something inside something he had never felt before. Love. Not the love you show a best friend or a parent or the love for a movie or TV show. No, it was different. It was the type of love that makes you want to stay with somebody, the type of love that makes you crazy, the type that you can’t get out of your head. It was that kind of love that he suddenly realized that he felt for Frisk.

At first, he didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it. There were so many things that didn’t make sense about it. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how he felt for her. This was something entirely new and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to be with her. The only problem was since this was his first time in love. He had absolutely no idea how to tell her.

He wanted the moment to be special he knew that much. But what was the right time? And he couldn’t just blurt out: Hey just wanted to tell you that the person you have been best friends with for years has fallen in love with you. He knew this would take some time to plan out. Unfortunately for him for the next few weeks wouldn’t give him much time to do that.

The following weeks were spent preparing for and taking final exams at school. Which didn’t give him much time to formulate a plan. What also didn’t help was that he had to help Frisk study for some of those exams. Turns out helping a person you secretly have a crush on study for a geometry exam is a tense experience or at least it was for him.

Asriel thought after that though there’d be nothing else to stop him. But then Alphys and Undyne finally announced that they were gonna get married, which threw another wrench into his plans. The reason the two had waited so long was because of a promise Alphys had made to Mettaton that they would get married in the brand new MTT resort. Which was only now just opening four years after they had gotten out of the underground.

So a few weeks later after all the preparations were made Frisk, Asriel, and all their closest friends got on a plane and flew to the coastal city where the new resort had been built. Asriel and Frisk knew that this weekend would definitely be one they wouldn’t forget. But unknown to all of them there was a danger of an unnatural kind was on the horizon.


	6. Sharing A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: July 9th, 2018

Part Two: Confessions and Turning Points

Chapter Four: Sharing A Room

“Phew! I can’t believe we’re finally here.” Asriel said setting down his travel bag. The group of Frisk and Asriel’s friends stood at the grand entrance of the main building of the resort with all their luggage at their sides. It had been a long trip and most of them were glad just to be standing somewhere that wasn’t an airport. The only one that didn’t fly with them was Mettaton who had flown in a couple of days earlier to make sure that the resort was up to his very high standards.

“Wow, this place looks so great!” Alphys exclaimed happily, looking around at her stunning surroundings.

“Well, of course, is it! I wouldn’t allow us to get married in some shack. ” Undyne explained to Alphys rubbing their head. “And speaking of which where is Mettaton? He said he was gonna greet us here.” Undyne questioned. She was right he had said they would welcome all them when they came.

A couple of them shrugged but a second later they noticed smoke starting to come out of the front door. “What the hell?” asked Undyne seeing the sudden fumes. But then some spotlights activated above all their heads. The lights pointed into the smoke and they all noticed the silhouette of a certain theatrical robot.

Mettaton walked out of the vapor and struck a dramatic pose. “Good evening everybody!” he yelled out greeting all of them enthusiastically. After a second of everyone being fairly equally shocked he started to speak. “I’m so glad all you darlings are here for this momentous weekend!” he exclaimed in a very melodramatic tone.

“The opening of my brand new resort. And the wedding that was always meant to be! Between our two favorite young ladies. The Former captain of the royal guard and the lovely doctor Alphys ” he continued in a similar tone of voice gesturing to Undyne and Alphys. “Now then let’s get this weekend started!” he exclaimed joyfully.

The lights turned off and the smoke stopped pouring out of the doors. Mettaton then clapped his hands together summoning several monsters to his side. “Gentlemen get these people's belongings to their rooms. Remember to be gentle with them they are after all our guests of honor,” he instructed them. The monsters silently nodded and grabbed everybody’s bags, they then walked them into the building.

“Well now darlings let’s get you all checked in,” he said to all of them with the automatic doors opening up behind him. Everyone just stood there for a second. All of them still a bit shocked by what had just happened.

“That was certainly a Mettaton way to greet people.” Frisk then said. They all should have seen this coming in retrospect.

Sans smiled “Yeah you could say that was certainly a TRAUMATIC experience.” he joked. All of them including the usual pun-loving monsters gave him a look. Sans realized he had definitely screwed up the joke if not even Toriel or Gaster were laughing at the pun. “Get it. Because dramatic and traumatic sound similar…” he said awkwardly.

“Sans I raised you better than that. That pun was terrible. ” Gaster said disappointed in his son.

“Yeah even by your terrible pun standards that was bad,” Asriel said agreeing with Gaster and everyone who heard that.

Sans just stood there quietly ashamed of himself. If he didn’t have puns what did he have? “Let's just go check in.” he sighed. All of them then walked through the doors into the building.

But then they all stopped and stood in awe at the vast and beautiful lobby right in front of them. It was truly breathtaking with high ceilings that showed the beautiful blue summer sky through multiple skylights. There was a grand crystal chandelier hanging above the center of the grand room. And that was just the ceiling. The floor was made of a beautiful sparkling marble with a geometric pattern spread across it.

So many things to see and stare at just in the lobby. Mettaton had truly made a spectacular looking resort. They could also see amenities from where they stood like a general seating area, a bar, and the hallways that led to the ballrooms which was where the reception and rehearsal dinner was gonna take place.

“Are you all just going to stand there gawking at my beautiful lobby all day?” Mettaton then asked commenting on them just stopping to look at everything. “I mean I obviously don’t mind darlings. I did put a lot of work into this place, but please let’s keep moving. We’ve got a lot to do this weekend to make it absolutely perfect."

They then followed him towards the front desk to get checked in. The group of them split up into separate parties to register their rooms. Asriel and Frisk let Toriel handle the checking in while they still looked around the lavish lobby. Frisk then noticed something she hadn’t before. “Hey Asriel look,” she said pointing to the other side of the room.

Asriel looked over and saw what she was pointing at. “Oh, a grand piano,” he said noticing the instrument by itself in the middle of the sitting area.

Frisk smiled. “Maybe you can give the guests a little performance later,” she said happily looking at him.

Asriel cheeks suddenly reddened. Seeing Frisk smile like that would do that to him nowadays. He couldn’t believe how cute he found that smile of hers now. But it was also the thought of him performing in front of a bunch of people. “Yeah...maybe,” he said a bit embarrassed.

“Oh come on your great at playing the piano and you know it,” she said in response to his reaction.

He knew she was right. Playing the piano one of those talents he’s had even before coming onto the surface. He still remembers secretly practicing with the one in Waterfall and showing off his skills to Chara which they also thought were great. And he still practiced regularly at home with a keyboard he got for his Fourteenth birthday. Yet he still had an aversion for performing in front of people even though plenty had told him he was good at it.

“Alright, you two I’ve gotten everything set up.” Toriel suddenly said.

They both turned their heads towards her. “That’s good, Mom. So what’s the three of ours room number?” Asriel asked.

“Well actually about that...” she started to say. “I actually got you two a room to share with each other by yourselves,” Toriel explained.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other, both a bit jarred at what she had just said. “Since when?!” Asriel asked in a slightly shocked tone.

“Well, I actually arranged it awhile ago. While I was booking the rooms online I realized that you two are getting older now and maybe it might be good to try and see how you two would be by yourselves,” she explained to the two of them. But while she was explaining it her eyes dotted around trying to avoid the two’s eye contact.

Frisk then smiled evilly. “You sure it’s not because you wanna be alone so you can put the moves on a certain ex-husband?” she asked grinning ear to ear.

Toriel face went red. “No...not at all,” she said awkwardly embarrassed that Frisk was asking those type of questions. “I mean. I have started to see him in a better light since that speech he gave to the United Nations. But I…” she tried to say but was stopped by seeing Frisk and Asriel both having massive evil grins on their faces.

The speech she was referring to was when he gave a speech talking about international monster rights. It was a powerful speech most commentators said it was the I have a dream speech for monsters rights. Frisk and Asriel remember being in the audience at the time. Seeing Asgore talk with such grace and dignity was a bit of a surreal experience for them, considering how much of a dork he acted most of the time.

“You still like him,” Asriel said in a slightly playful tone voice to her.

“Look...what a woman does with her love life is her own business. Now you two just stop all this prodding at my social life and go up to your room,” she demanded awkwardly trying to direct them away from the topic.

They both still kept their grins though. “Heh. Okay, Toriel but just know we’re still gonna check in on you two love goats.” Frisk said winking at her. Toriel just told them to leave again handing them the room number and key cards. The two of them then waved goodbye and walked into one of the elevators.

“I can’t believe my mom of all people is acting like this,” Asriel said in disbelief, casually leaning against the elevator wall. “I mean she’s a grown adult yet she still acts like a lovesick teenager,” he said while slightly laughing.

“Yeah. Aren’t we supposed to be the awkward ones when it comes to relationships?” Frisk then asked.

The elevator doors then opened and the two started to move “I don’t know. I mean maybe that awkwardness never goes away?” Asriel said shrugging while walking through the hallway.

“Yeah like the awkwardness you have because of your secret crush.” she suddenly said.

Asriel wasn’t expecting her to bring that up. Frisk had figured out that Asriel had a crush on somebody just not that it was her. She had confronted him about it once after one of their training sessions with Undyne. Frisk had noticed he had seemed oddly distracted during the training session. So she pestered him about it. Luckily for Asriel, she got distracted before they could figure out it was her he had a crush on. “Yeah…” he stuttered out while blushing slightly.

“Are you ever going to tell me who it is?” she then asked him.

His face got redder and he started to sweat looking at her. “Eventually. I just want to. Tell them first.” he answered awkwardly while turning away from them.

She then shook her head. And looked back at him again. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait and see, then." Asriel hastily nodded in reply.

The two of them finally found the room. Asriel unlocked the door and they walked inside. The room was a standard three room set up with a door connecting the two major ones. The room they walked into had a couch, a TV, a little kitchenette with a fridge and a microwave, and a table to sit at. The second room was where the two beds were. It also had two dressers, a nightstand with a lamp on it that also doubled as a charging station, and another TV. Finally, there was a bathroom with a sink, a bathtub, and a toilet. All in all, it was a fairly nice room.

Both of them found their respective bags on top of their beds. The two of them decided that they would just get the beds they found their luggage on. Frisk and Asriel unpacked putting their clothes and everything else away. They both stayed pretty quiet during this process. With all the trips they’ve taken together this was an incredibly standard procedure.

She then laid herself on her chosen bed and looked out onto busy city street below. “Man, it’s certainly has been a while since we shared a room together with it just being the two of us.”

Asriel sitting on the bed now smiled. “Yeah, last time it was just the two of us sharing a room we were both like twelve. And for a little bit we shared a bed,” he said remembering the first night he was alive again. He then smiled again. “I’m definitely not that cute little goat monster anymore.”

Frisk then sat up and turned her head over to see him. Her brown eyes met his vivid green ones. She smiled at him.“I still think your still pretty cute, Asriel." He then blushed at the sound of her calling him cute. “Just in a more sexy goat kind of way. ” she casually flirted at him, winking at him.

He felt his face get redder and he started to sweat. “I mean yeah...you could say that about me, I guess,” he replied awkwardly. Frisk trademark casual flirting had always made him flustered, but now since he had developed genuine feelings for her it was now torture for him.

“Heh, do you think I’m still cute, Asriel?” she then asked him with a cheeky grin on her face.

“What do you mean…?” he asked her awkwardly. He felt himself starting to sweat harder. Asriel knew he couldn’t answer truthfully. He couldn't tell her that he thought she was beautiful and probably the cutest girl he had ever seen. He just couldn’t say that, not yet anyway. “I. Uh. You are really nice to look at and everything,” he said blushing slightly.

“Please don’t read too deep into that!” he yelled to himself over and over again inside his head.

Frisk smiled at him again. “Well, aren’t you sweet. You’re gonna make that mystery girl of yours, so happy,” she said to him happily.

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief. The comment appeared to be as platonic as he had wanted it to be. “Yeah. I hope I make her happy,” he said looking down away from her. Frisk just continued to smile at him for a little bit.

After that, the two just relaxed enjoying how soft the beds were. Frisk turned on the TV and started to watch a movie that was playing, it was kinda boring so she just browsed on her phone instead. It was quiet in the room, both of them just enjoyed relaxing for once. They rarely got the time to do that nowadays with all of the responsibilities they had.

“Maybe I should tell her now?” Asriel pondered to himself while stopping the music he was listening to. “I mean we’re all alone and I’m nice and relaxed. But maybe it’s not special enough? And I’m still not sure if she’d even say yes.” He thought to himself. “Ugh. I’m overthinking this. She so freaking nice that even if she does reject me, she’d help me get over it. So why and I’m still so scared?” he wondered staring up at the ceiling.

But before he could think of anything else he heard a knock on the front door. Frisk turned off the TV and walked passed Asriel’s bed to go into the other room where the knock was coming from.

“Heh, knock knock.” a familiar voice then said from the other side of the door.

Frisk slightly smiled. “Who’s there?” she asked happily.

“Beets.” replied the voice.

“Beets who?” Frisk asked knowing what was about to happen.

“I don’t know BEETS me.” the voice laughed.

She smiled again, then opened the door and saw Sans along with Papyrus who was carrying some pizza boxes standing in the hallway. Papyrus looked down at Sans. “Did you really have to waste our time doing that?” he asked annoyed by his knock-knock joke.

“Hey I have to redeem myself for my terrible performance earlier day today,” he said smiling at him. Papyrus just groaned at him.

“Well, I think it was pretty good. Definitely better than one from this morning.” Frisk replied. “So do you guys want to play something?” she then asked. Papyrus nodded while Sans just shrugged.

“Wait what are we doing?” Asriel then asked while walking into the room.

“Don’t you remember? We said we would hang out with these guys, tonight.” Frisk answered.

Asriel then remembered that they said Frisk and him would hang out with Sans and Papyrus because they had kind of been neglecting the two friendship wise. With all of the friends, Frisk and Asriel had giving each of them their own hang out time was a bit of a challenge. Especially considering the busy last couple of weeks they’ve had.

“Oh, that’s right. So what are we gonna play? A party game or something?” He asked.

“That sounds good, actually. Let me get out the Switch I brought and will play some Mario Party.” Frisk said happily turning a way to go get the console. She then proceeded to walk away leaving the three of them alone together.

Sans came up to Asriel and leaned on him. “So. You still haven’t told her, huh?” Sans said quietly to him. Asriel tensed up a bit because of Sans bringing up his crush on Frisk. He along with Undyne and Monster Kid were the only ones that had figured out he had a thing for her. And he only found out because he had accidentally teleported into his room late at night while he was talking to himself questioning why he couldn’t just confess to her.

“Look I just haven’t found the right time, okay. If I’m gonna do this, I want to do it right.” Asriel muttered to him.

Sans just sighed and smiled at him. “You really should just be honest with her. What’s the worst that can happen?” he asked quietly to Asriel. He just gave him a look of “I’ll tell her when I want to.” Sans just shrugged again.

“Alright, I got everything!” Frisk said happily while awkwardly carrying the gaming console along with a bunch of cords and controllers.

The four of them then got everything set up and started to play. They were playing one of the older games off of the console's virtual console. The four of them played on the western theme map with Asriel as Mario, Frisk as Yoshi, Sans as Wario, and Papyrus as Donkey Kong. Frisk always picked Yoshi because she thought he was cute.

The game they played was the pretty standard Mario Party affair which for the ill-informed was something that could easily ruin a friendship but it was still fun. Just eating pizza and playing a game with them was a good time. But things certainly flared up between Asriel and Sans near the end of the game. The two of them were on the top of the scoreboard, the only thing separating them was how many coins they had.

Sans had called a duel mini-game between him and Asriel. Whoever won this was probably going to be the winner because the two had bet most of their coins on it. The mini-game a standard western two-way standoff. The person who shot first when the in-game timer ran out would win and get all the opponents coins they had betted. 

“If I win this I win the whole game. Just need to shoot first. ” Asriel told himself holding the controller tightly.

“Hey whoever wins. Wins.” Sans said casually with a grin on his face.

The timer on the game ticked down. Both of them got their fingers ready and they both primed to press the button on the controller that fired their in-game pistols. The clock ticked down to zero and Asriel sent his finger down to click the button. But before he could do it he felt his thumb freeze up for just a fraction of a second. And that one second cost him the game.

“Sans!” he then yelled at him with anger in his voice. He had lost everything and he knew Sans had used magic to cheat.

Sans smiled at him. “What? Did I do something wrong?” he said winking at him.

Asriel didn’t take kindly to his whole innocent act. “You cheated! You skeletal son of a bitch! I know you did it, I felt it! ” he yelled at him with the same amount of anger as before.

He just smiled “How do you know? Maybe it was just a finger cramp or something?” he said trying to act all innocent.

Asriel wasn’t taking any of it though. He knew he had cheated using his blue magic and he was mad. “You son of a bitch, I was gonna win!” he yelled at the smiling skeleton. But before he could yell anything else at Sans, he suddenly heard Frisk start to laugh. He turned his head towards her and yelled “What?!"

“Oh, nothing. I just think you’re adorable when you get mad like this,” she said smiling at him.

Asriel cheeks pinked and pretty much all of his anger went away. “Oh my god, she called me adorable!” he thought to himself. Anger was now replaced by awkwardness. “Um...well yeah I guess we should continue playing.” he then stammered out.

The rest of the game was nothing to write home about. In the end Papyrus actually was able to pull up a surprise upset victory. Asriel muttered to himself he would have won if it wasn’t for Sans stupid interference. Sans and Papyrus left shortly after that.

It was late and Asriel and Frisk decided to go to bed. “I’m going to get changed in the bathroom, so don’t go in there,” Frisk told Asriel as she got up and grabbed her clothes.

“Yeah, we don’t want another London situation on our hands,” he replied blushing slightly. She smiled at him then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

“The London Incident. Geez, that was a fiasco.” Asriel thought to himself remembering that trip to U.K two years ago. He remembered that memory well it was one of his most embarrassing moments along with Frisk. It happened on an early morning at a hotel in London. Asgore and he had gotten up before her to go get the complimentary breakfast.

In the middle of their meal Asriel had noticed someone famous he knew was just walking around the street, he could see from the window. He got so excited by seeing them that he rushed to go get Frisk. Like an idiot though when he got up to the room he didn’t bother to knock.

“Frisk you won’t believe who I saw downstairs! Peter Capaldi was just walking around and-.” He then stopped mid-sentence and froze exactly where he stood. Asriel should have knocked because Frisk was in the middle of getting dressed and was just in her underwear. His face turned scarlet red and he made a strange noise.

“Asriel!” she yelled out embarrassed with her face also crimson red. She tried to cover herself with one of the nearby sheets, but it didn’t help much. Asriel got a good long look of her and felt as embarrassed as anyone would be in this situation.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” he yelled out apologizing for him barging in while also trying to avert his eyes. He then ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The two of them obviously agreed to always knock before entering a room they were sharing from then on.

“That was so long ago.” Asriel thought to himself laying on his bed. “But now that I think of it that was the first time I ever thought about her like that. I didn’t really think of her in any sensual way before that. And now have a full-on crush on her, not because of that though.” he thought to himself, smiling.

Frisk then re-entered the room in her pajamas. She got onto her bed. “Hey is it okay if I turn off the lights?” she then asked him. Asriel nodded and she proceeded to turn off the lamp on the nightstand in between their beds which was the only thing illuminating the room. Frisk then got into her sleeping position and closed her eyes.

Asriel did the same a few minutes later but kept his eyes open. He stared at her for a little bit just watching her sleep. “Wow, I am such a creep.” Asriel sarcastically thought to himself still looking at her. He smiled but it quickly faded. He then sighed. "Why can’t I just tell her how I feel? I mean what’s the worse that can happen?” he wondered.

He paused and stared at her for a little bit longer. Frisk then suddenly shivered from how cool the room was. Asriel felt really bad for her. He wished he could just get into bed with her and wrap his warm fluffy arms around her, but he knew that would be really weird if he just did that out of the blue. He sighed again and turned himself away from her.

His mind then wandered to some darker places he started to think about all of the reason they shouldn’t be together. “Would she even want to be with someone like me? I mean I’m a boss monster for god sake. What would our kids even look like if we had any? A brown little goat? That actually sounds really cute.” He thought to himself thinking of a small brown goat monster.

All of the things wrong with them getting together yet most of them he brushed off as him just thinking too much. But there’s one thing that he knew he couldn’t brush off. “Why would she want to be with someone that hurt her? I know I wasn’t myself, but I still feel so guilty about it. All that pain I caused her and I'm just supposed to forget all about that?” he wondered to himself remembering some of the horrible things he had done to her. He gripped his sheets thinking about all of that.

Asriel then sighed and looked over at that clock on the nightstand. It was about twelve AM now and he knew he had to get to sleep there was so much to do tomorrow or later that day. He put his head back onto his pillow. “Just get some sleep, Asriel.” he told himself, closing his eyes. He then drifted off and fell asleep.


	7. Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: July 19th, 2018

Chapter Five: Rude Awakenings

The midday sun shined in from the window into Asriel and Frisk’s room. The room was quiet as the two teenagers were just laying on each of their beds, both of them just browsing on their phones. It was nice and peaceful in the room with a certain calmness that they usually didn’t get to experience.

But that calmness for Asriel at least suddenly disappeared as he then turned his gaze over to Frisk. He paused the song that he was listening to on his phone which was the opening of one of his favorite anime. As he looked towards her he saw that she was just sitting there on her phone. Even when she was just relaxing and staring down at the bright little screen she looked so amazing to him.

He then felt something stir inside him while looking at her, a feeling that Frisk knew all about. The feeling of determination. Asriel felt it build up inside him and he now knew he was finally ready to confess his feelings. “This is it…” he began to think. “No more excuses. I’m ready to tell her how I feel.” He told himself suddenly filled with confidence and courage.

Asriel then got up from his bed and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her bed and stood there with his eyes fixed on her. “I don’t care that I’m a monster, I don’t care that I’m might not be the best person, and I know I’ve done bad things, but now I’m ready.” he thought to himself staring at her. “Frisk.” He then spoke out loud.

She looked up from her phone and shifted her gaze so she was looking right at him. “Yeah, Asriel?” she then asked wondering why he had gotten up and was now staring at her intently.

Asriel then nervously gulped, he knew if he did this there wasn’t any going back. “I have something to tell you,” he said with a touch of anxiousness to his voice.

“What is it? And why are you so tense? ” she then asked commenting on his obvious uneasiness.

A bead of sweat then dripped down Asriel’s forehead. He couldn’t back down now. “It’s just that I have something very important to tell you. Something I’ve been keeping to myself for a while.” He told her while looking down and slightly blushing.

“Well what is it?” she asked now looking intently at him, fully focused on his face.

“I…” Asriel began to nervously say. He then paused for a second and gulped again. “No damn it! Stop being such a coward and just tell them! You can’t keep this in!” He yelled internally to himself. He then made a fist with his right hand and took a deep breath. He then looked right into her eyes. “I love you.” he finally confessed.

Frisk eyes widened. “Wha...what?” she stuttered in shock at what she had just heard.

Asriel felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “Look I don’t know how to explain it. One day I just started to see you differently from before. I started to see you as more than a best friend, I started to see you as someone I wanted to be with. I started to see you as someone who I wanted to love.” he quietly explained while softly blushing.

The room fell silent after that with the two of them just staring at each other waiting for one of them to speak. Asriel just stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Frisk expression went from shock to a more neutral pondering look. It seemed like an eternity past before anyone of them spoke.

But then Frisk face started to turn from a calm thinking expression into an unhappy one. “Asriel I’m sorry but I don’t think I feel the same way.” she softly muttered to him.

Asriel had realized that this might happen, but it didn’t make him feel any better. He tried to stop it but tears started to slowly roll down his face. “Goddamnit.” he quietly lamented. More and more tears just kept coming and there was no way he could stop them now. “I’m such an idiot. Thinking a person like you would want to be with me."

“Asriel I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t feel the same way,” she said trying to console him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him putting him in a tender hug.

“It’s fine. I’ll just get over it or something,” he said feeling completely defeated.

“It’s gonna be okay, Asriel. You’ll get through this,” she said patting him softly on the back. Frisk then sighed. “And besides…” she began to say tenderly to him.

A grin formed on her face. “Who could ever love a murderer like you, Asriel?” she suddenly said maliciously to him, in a tone of voice that was far removed from the caring tone he had just heard.

His eyes widened from the sudden shock and fear that he suddenly felt. All the blood drained from his face. Asriel then felt Frisk’s body start to fall apart. Her body seemed to change from a stable whole to what felt like a bound together bunch of roots and vines. He saw the person he loved start to form into something completely different, something that terrified him.

Asriel tried to back away from the thing that was about to take shape, but he tripped over a root that was now sticking out of the ground. He fell flat on his back and then looked at the center of the room as his worst nightmare started to form in front of him. “Been a while hasn’t it goat boy? Did you miss me?” a sadistic high pitched voice then asked.

“Flowey?!” Asriel then yelled terrified beyond all measure.

“That’s right!” The voice replied as it finished forming into the small golden flower. “It’s me! Your very best friend! Flowey the Flower!” he said viciously gleeful.

Asriel felt paralyzed with fear as he saw his worst nightmare fully formed in front of him. Before he could move or do anything to try and defend himself, he was grabbed by a bunch of vines that started to choke and crush him. “Hehehe, you’re so pathetic. Trying to think you’re still a good person after all the things you did.” Flowey said with a wicked grin on his face.

“That wasn’t me,” Asriel said while the vines wrapped tighter and tighter around his neck. “You’re not me. I wasn’t the one that did all that,” he answered him, trying to reject what the sadistic flower had told him. He couldn’t breathe the vines just kept strangling and restraining him as he tried to escape but he just couldn’t move.

“Oh, trying to blame me for all the terrible things you did, huh?” Flowey said with a wicked smile forming on his face. He then laughed a vile and evil laugh that echoed around the room. “Fine do that. But you know there’s one terrible thing you can’t blame on me...” he said sinisterly. He paused but then smiled again that terrible smile that made a chill run down Asriel’s spine. “You let Chara die,” Flowey said coldly, staring right into his eyes.

With him saying that Asriel painful memories he had tried so hard to forget he suddenly remembered. Voices. So many screaming voices he heard now started to hear. “Chara! Please wake up! I don’t want to do this plan anymore! Please wake up!” he heard his past self cry out.

“Monster! It killed an innocent child and took its soul!” another one of the voices cried out. More and more of them started to scream at him.

“Kill the abomination before it kills anyone else!” another voice yelled out.

Asriel could do nothing to stop all the voices that screamed out at him. Even from the one he heard from most clearly. “You idiot, do something! We’re both gonna die if you don’t do something!” Chara’s voice screamed at him.

The voices just kept getting louder and louder with more of them screaming at him. But Chara’s voice was still the clearest and loudest. “Please, Asriel! They’re going to kill us if we don’t kill them first! It’s killed or be killed! ” Chara’s voice yelled at him, pleading for him to do something, anything.

Asriel felt tears of anguish flow down his face as the screams continued. Flashes of that terrible day played before him. He remembered his mother and father’s face as he fell over and turned to dust right in front of them. The image of him reaching his arm out for them but it fading away before they could grab it. That memory of seeing Toriel and Asgore’s faces of pure terror was too much for him. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone!” Asriel finally screamed out.

But it all suddenly stopped as Asriel gasped while his eyes suddenly opened. He quickly jerked upward, sitting up in his bed. He just sat there for a second quickly breathing in and out with sweat pouring down his face.

It had all been a bad dream and luckily he had woken up.

“Asriel, are you okay?” A soft voice suddenly asked.

He turned his head and saw that it was just Frisk on her bed. “Oh, Frisk did I wake you up? I wasn’t screaming in my sleep or anything was I?” Asriel quietly asked her.

Frisk shook her head. “No I was awake already,” she replied warmly. She then suddenly walked up to his bed and sat on it with her getting very close to him.“You didn’t answer me, Asriel. Are you okay?” she asked him again gently placing her hand on one of his.

“Yeah Frisk I’m fine it was just a bad dream.” he badly lied to her. He wasn’t fine that dream had really shaken him up. Asriel had nightmares like that before which made sense considering all that he had been through. But it had been a long time since he had one as horrific as that one.

Frisk gave them a look that Asriel knew was the look of “No you’re not fine and stop lying to me.” look. But he couldn’t tell her everything about his dream though, especially the part about him being rejected after confessing his love for her. He realized he should just tell her the stuff that didn’t involve her.

“It was a dream about Chara.” he quietly told her with his head drooped down.

Frisk expression changed to her calm understanding one, she had whenever the two would talk about sensitive subjects like this. “It’s okay just tell me what’s wrong.” she calmly told him. She had always been the first one to comfort him when he had nightmares.

Asriel sighed. “It’s just that I feel so guilty for getting the both of us killed back then.” he started to say. He then gripped his bed sheets. “I know it was a long time ago and everything but I still feel like if I just have done something different we wouldn’t have died. If I had just defended myself or dodged another attack I would have lived.” he continued admitting to the guilt he had built up for years.

“And if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t have had to become that sadistic flower, I wouldn’t have killed so many monsters, I wouldn’t have hurt you or anyone else! And I wouldn’t have had to see my parents faces as they watch me die right in front of them! ” he yelled with tears starting to flow down his face.

He tried to control himself but Asriel knew that he couldn’t. He sniffed and wiped some of the tears away. “It’s my fault that Dad declared war on humanity, it’s my fault that those six humans died, and it’s my fault that you were hunted down and killed so many times by monsters. It’s all my fault.” he weakly finished saying. “I don’t deserve any of this...Asriel the coward that couldn’t even save his best friend,” he whispered disgusted at himself.

“Asriel, look at me.” Frisk suddenly told him. Asriel looked up at her with tears still in his eyes. “You were just a kid. You couldn’t have known that any of that would have happened. You just did what you thought was right.” she softly comforted him.“Stop beating yourself up about it. You can’t change the past no matter how much you want to. So just be happy about where you are now with people that love and care about you.” she calmly told him with her hand gently placed on his cheek.

“And besides...If none of that stuff had happened you wouldn’t have met me,” she said smiling at him.

A smile then formed across Asriel’s face. She always knew what to say to him to help make himself feel better. “Thanks, Frisk,” he said smiling back at her.

She then proceeded to bring him into a nice warm hug. He didn’t want it to end something as safe and calming as her embrace made him feel. “Anytime you stupid goat monster.” she joked with a small smile on her face.

The hug between the two of them lasted a bit longer than probably necessary but the two of them didn’t complain. But then a question popped in Asriel’s head. “Hey Frisk, if I didn’t wake you up, why were you awake?” he then questioned her.

Frisk eyes widened and she broke up the hug between her and Asriel. He saw that her face had turned a bit pinkish. “Well, you see...I also had an interesting dream, that caused me to wake up. But it was a different type of interesting than your dream.” she explained to him awkwardly with her trying not to make direct eye contact with him.

It took him a second to realize what type of dream she was talking about, but he then understood her embarrassment. “Oh! That type of dream.” Asriel realized. He had those types of dreams before also, he was a teenager and who wouldn’t have those types of dreams at that age.

“Yeah…” Frisk said rubbing the back of her neck, still embarrassed.

Asriel then smiled devilishly. “What was it one of your celebrity crushes or something?” he asked playfully teasing her.

Her face just got redder with him saying that. “Let’s just go back to sleep, Asriel,” she said awkwardly with her then walking back to her bed.

“Okay, don’t keep the boy of your dreams waiting.” he happily teased her. She just turned away from him on her bed and said nothing. Asriel got back into his sleeping position. He smiled thinking about her. “No matter what I tell her, Frisk will be there.” he thought to himself with eyes now closed. He then drifted back to sleep, one that was much more calm and happy.

But unknown to Frisk and Asriel they weren’t the only ones that were having trouble sleeping.

Darkness. That was the only thing that Gaster could see as he slowly opened his eyes. The mass blackness that reached out into infinity. The type of blackness that only could be described as the absence of everything. The type that just got darker yet darker.

“What is this…?” he said confused by his surroundings. Gaster then picked himself up. He turned around and saw that only that was illuminating any light in the enteral blackness. He slowly moved towards it and saw what it was.

A mass of tv screens that were all turned on. Some showed some static but most played video feed of something very interesting. Different timelines, different realities, all of the possibilities of Frisk’s journey through the underground displayed in front of him.

“This is…” he started to say but stopped to look down at himself. What he saw terrified him. He had returned to the form that he had been in before he was set free from the void. “No.,” he said with fear starting to wash over him. He had remembered what this place was. This was the void as he had first remembered it. The infinite blackness, the screens that showed the different realities, the hollow feeling it instilled in him all he remembered.

“No. No. No.” he continued to say over and over again in sheer terror. “Not this place, not this pit."

“Isn’t this what you deserve?” a deep mysterious voice suddenly asked.

Gaster looked up and his eyes darted around the room but he saw no one. “What are you? Where are you?!” he demanded.

“I mean after what you did…” the voice began to speak again. The ground Gaster was standing on started to change from the stable ground it had been to a black liquid. He started to sink into the dark liquid. The fluid was molasses-like and oddly it seemed as he struggled against it the liquid itself seem to pull on him.

He fought as hard as he could but he couldn’t fight against it for long. He began to sink into the deep pitch blackness. “You don’t deserve anything.” the voice said as he was completely swallowed into the dark abyss. “The monster who tried to play god."

Gaster then awoke in his bed. With the terrifying feeling that something was coming for him. Something way more powerful than they had faced before.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: July 28th, 2018

Chapter Six: Questions

“I’m singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling I’m happy again!” Papyrus sang while in the shower which could be heard throughout the entire suite. This was the sound that Gaster now heard as he sat there on his bed in their resort room still in shock by what he had just dreamt.

So many questions started to fill up his head. Questions about what he had just seen and how real the dream he had just dreamt of was. “It couldn’t have been real. I escaped that place years ago.” he quickly thought to himself while having a hand on his forehead. “Is the void itself trying to reach out to me? No, that’s absurd the void couldn’t the barriers between realities are too strong.” he pondered to himself.

But then he remembered that he thought that no one could ever break into the void before Sans did four years ago. The impossible seemed to just happen when it involved him. “But what could this all mean? Will the void try to just take me back by force? And why would it want to? When I was trapped inside that reality it didn’t seem to want to keep me there. Or did it?” he asked himself with more and more questions piling up inside his head.

A yawn suddenly broke his concentration. The yawn of a certain short skeleton. “Morning Dad,” Sans said sleepily as he walked into the room.

Gaster turned his head and saw him standing in just a t-shirt with the writing the PUNisher on it. He hesitated for a second but then replied. “Morning Sans.” he greeted in a tone of voice that sounded happy in a slightly fabricated sort of way. His face trying to look like nothing was wrong.

Sans gave his father a concerned look. “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost or something?” he said commenting on his stressed out looking face with sweat clearly visible to him.

“Oh, I’m fine, Sans. Just a nightmare gave me a bit of a rude awakening that’s all,” he told him only saying half of the truth.

The short skeleton had a serious face on him for a second, but then Sans just smiled. “Whatever you say, dad. I’ll just be heading down to that complimentary breakfast Mettaton told us so much about,” he said while starting to walk slowly out of the room. “Apparently it’s supposed to be EGGcellent.” Sans punned looking back at him.

A smile formed across Gaster’s face and he quietly chuckled. “I’ll be down in a second, Sans. I do need my morning coffee after all. I just feel HOLLOW inside if I don’t have it in the morning.” he told while smiling.

Sans gave him a thumbs up and left. Gaster just sat there for a second before moving though. “I hope my mind is just playing tricks on me. Because if it isn’t...” he thought to himself. “We are in more trouble then I can possibly imagine."

Gaster’s morning may have had a rocky start but he would manage. A certain prince, however, was having trouble getting out of bed.

“Come on Asriel, we are gonna be late,” Frisk said while shaking him.

Asriel was curled up against a pillow, holding onto it tightly. He was so comfy in his bed he didn’t want to move. And was also still in his pajamas which is to say a loose fitting t-shirt and underwear. “Five more minutes,” he said pulling back on one of the sheets Frisk had torn away from him.

Frisk tore the sheet back off. “Asriel if we don’t hurry up we're gonna miss our complimentary breakfast,” she said now frustrated at his unwillingness to move.

“But the bed is so soft.” he wined while snuggling into his pillow more and curling up into a ball around it.

Frisk then had an annoyed look on her face. “But you’re already soft!” she yelled at him.

“It’s different, though,” he said with his face still buried into the pillow. It was obvious that he was not going to move if she just kept talking to him.

Frisk sighed out of frustration. She was already dressed and ready to go it was just him that was holding them back. She knew there was one sure fire way to make him move but she also knew that Asriel would definitely give her crap if she did it. “You’ve forced my hand, Asriel.” they sighed under their breath while shaking their head.

She reached her hand down to the bottom of his back and right above his rear which was where his small cotton ball-like tail was. Frisk grabbed onto it and tugged on it.

This instantly made Asriel yelp and his whole body jerked upward and tensed up. “Why would you that?! You know my tail is sensitive!” he yelled at her slightly embarrassed and flustered.

“Well I tried to be nice, but you forced me to do it,” Frisk explained with a slight tinge of anger in their voice. “Now go get dressed so we can go get breakfast,” she told him pointing at the door that led to the bathroom.

Asriel gave her a slightly mean look but then did as he was told. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. While changing he thought about how that same situation had happened plenty of times before. He had become a heavy sleeper in his teenage years so this occurred regularly.

After he had finished changing into his shorts and forest green t-shirt he did his normal morning routine. Brushing his teeth, styling his hair, all that boring start of the day stuff. There’s one getting ready for the day thing he didn’t do though and that was shaving.

For all he had grown and matured he still didn’t have a single bit of golden fur grow alongside all the regular white ones. Asriel remembered complaining about it to Frisk. “It’s not that big a deal. You look fine with just your regular white fur,” she told him trying to comfort him.

“It’s just frustrating. Here I am Prince of All Monsters and I can’t even get a single bit of my royal golden mane,” he remembered complaining to her. Frisk just told him that he should just enjoy not having to shave every morning yet and that they would grow in some day.

Even though he had no golden facial hair Asriel always brought a razor with him whenever they traveled. Just in case his face finally wanted to catch up with the rest of his body when it came to maturing.

Asriel finally finished getting ready and came out of the bathroom. Frisk and him then headed downstairs to the dining area where everyone else was enjoying the breakfast that Mettaton’s staff was serving. It was a buffet type set up with plenty of options to choose from. And of course keeping with the rest of the high standards set by everything else at the resort the food was fantastic.

“This is so good!” Alphys said biting into her waffles topped with strawberries and creme. Everyone else there seemed to enjoy their food just as much as she did.

Frisk and Asriel got their plates and picked out their own meals. Frisk got a nice omelet along with some buttered toast and coffee. Asriel meanwhile got a big plate of mostly meat with plenty of bacon and breakfast sausages.

“You really need a more balanced diet in the morning,” Frisk said commenting on the massive pile of meat on his plate.

“What? I’m a growing boy. I need my meat!” he said enthusiastically while biting into a delicious breakfast sausage. They then both sat down next to each other at the table Toriel was sitting at.

She smiled at the two of them. “Did you two have a good time, last night?” she asked the two of them.

“Yeah, we had a good time.” Frisk happily replied. But then she smiled cheekily at her. “So...did you have a good time last night? Maybe put the moves on a certain goat monster?” they asked her smiling hear to hear.

Toriel softly smiled “Well I did have a good talk with him last night, talking about us maybe getting back together.” she quietly told the two of them.

“That’s great!” Asriel exclaimed enthusiastically. He had always wanted his parents to get back together. But he also understood how much animosity that had been between the two of them and that it needed time for it to heal.

He also came to understand that he and Frisk couldn’t force them to get back together. All of the plans he had made in his head of making them get back together when he was first living on the surface, some of which were actually endorsed by Frisk. But the two eventually realized they were both adults and they would make their own decisions when they wanted to.

Toriel smiled again. “I’m glad you two are on board with this. It’s not an easy decision to make and I’m happy to see you’re all for it.” she happily explained looking at the two of them. Frisk and Asriel just smiled back at her. As if on cue the three of them saw Asgore casually getting coffee from a nearby table. Toriel looked over at him fondly.

Frisk saw this and smiled. “Well…” she started to say. Toriel turned her head and looked at her. “Go talk to him if you want.” she happily told her. Toriel smiled at her and Asriel and got up from the table.

Asriel and Frisk just watched her walk over to him. “What’s that phrase again? Everyone hooks up at weddings?” Frisk asked while smiling looking at the two of them.

“Well, it seems to be true. At least when it comes to my Mom and Dad.” Asriel replied watching Asgore and Toriel hug.

Frisk smiled again and looked at Asriel. “Well if your secret crush was here, would you hook up with them?” she playfully asked him.

Asriel felt himself slightly blush. “M...maybe?” he awkwardly told her while a bit flustered. He did not need questions like that from her right now.

She just smiled at his cute awkwardness. “Well, this certainly wouldn’t a bad place to tell them. Considering how nice it is at this place.” Frisk said while looking up from the table examining their beautiful surroundings.

“Yeah. It would be a great place to hook up with someone.” Asriel quietly replied while still blushing.

Frisk again smiled at him, but then her gaze shifted from him and she seemed to notice something going on across the room. “Hang on. I gotta go deal with something quick,” she said while getting up from her chair. She quickly walked away and Asriel was left alone at the table.

He sighed. “Why am I so pathetic? I’m a six-foot-tall goat monster for god sake I should have a lot more confidence than this.” he thought to himself frustrated at his cowardness to just tell her how he felt.

“You okay there, buddy?” A voice suddenly asked.

Asriel was caught a bit off guard by the voice appearing out of nowhere. He stumbled back a bit but luckily caught himself before he could fall out of his chair. They then looked up and saw it was just Sans doing his popping out of nowhere thing. “Oh, it’s just you, ”Asriel replied after composing himself.

“So you still haven’t told her, huh? Even when you had the whole of last night to tell them?” Sans questioned him.

“Yeah…” Asriel sadly sighed. “I mean I just don’t know why it’s so hard for me.” he quietly told him.

Sans gave him a smile and a pat on the back. “You’ll do it eventually, kid. And besides nothing is telling you to do it this weekend. I mean I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t want to risk stealing Undyne’s Thunder on her wedding day.” he casually told him while still grinning at him.

Asriel hadn’t thought about that. He imagined the wrath she would set upon him if everyone was talking about Frisk and him getting together at the wedding instead of Undyne and Alphys. “Oh god she would kill me,” he said while scared by what might happen to him.

Sans just quietly laughed. “Well I’m gonna go take an after breakfast nap, see ya kid,” he said while starting to walk away.

“See ya, you lazy bum,” Asriel told him bidding him adieu. After that, he suddenly shifted his gaze over to the other side of the room where he saw Frisk talking with Gaster. “Wonder what she’s talking about with him? They don’t really talk that much. What made her just walk up to him like that?” he internally pondered to himself.

The reason Frisk was talking to Gaster was because of the dream he had that morning. She had noticed that he was a bit off from his usual self. Whenever someone was hurting they just had this sense that told them so. “So in your dream, you were back in the void and a voice told you didn’t deserve anything, then you drowned in an ocean of black liquid,” Frisk explained what she had just been told by him.

“Yes, that’s what happened,” Gaster replied.

Frisk sighed. “So you think this might be some sort of warning?” she questioned him.

Gaster looked down at his coffee mug and shook his head. “I don’t know. But all I know is that whatever it was. It felt real and when I woke up I just felt something that told me it wasn’t just a regular dream.” He explained to her. “Something is coming for me and I’m not sure if we can stop it.” he finished with an ominous tone that told her how frightened he was.

“I guess we’ll have to see what happens. But I know no matter what happens we can handle it,” she told him confidently trying to raise his spirits.

The old skeleton smiled at her. It appeared that her saying that had helped them. “Well, I hope we can young ambassador. Because something tells me that what is coming is something we all should be afraid of,” he told her while looking away, staring at the rest of Frisk’s family.

Frisk smiled at him, “Well I gotta go, Gaster. But don’t be afraid to talk to anyone else about this, okay?” she said while getting up. They then walked away back to their table.

If they only knew what he knew then she would be just as scared as he was.

Everyone finished their breakfasts a little while later and went back up to their rooms. Asriel and Frisk decided to lay around a bit more in their room while also deciding what to do with the free time they had before the rehearsal dinner that evening. “We could just stay in here and order room service. I mean we don’t get to just relax all that much so why not just stay in?” he asked while staring at his phone laying on the bed.

“Come on, Asriel! We’re in a city we’ve never been in before and you just want to stay in the room?” she said annoyed by his lack of imagination.

“What’s wrong with that? Also easy for you to say let’s go explore the city. It’s like a billion degrees outside and you know how hot my fur gets.” Asriel explained.

Frisk sighed again, but then quickly noticed a paper pamphlet. “Well we can at least check out this big resort Mettaton set up for us,” she said while looking over at the brochure Mettaton had given Toriel then gave to them when she handed them their room keys. She opened it up and started to look at all the locations at the resort it advertised.

“Oh, we can just go swimming at one of the pools they have,” she suggested to him.

Asriel then had the image of Frisk in her two-piece swimming suit and his face went red. Of course, he had seen her in that outfit before but now that he had a crush on her he couldn’t just brush off how good she looked in it. “No...let’s not...I mean...you know how my fur mats because of the chlorine in the water.” he awkwardly stammered out while flustered.

She gave him a weird look but then just went back to searching through the magazine. Frisk then found something that she knew the two of them would like. “They have an arcade, wanna go try that?” she then asked him.

He smiled. “That sounds good, let's do that.” he happily replied.

Frisk smiled and picked up her things. “Alright let’s get going.” she joyfully said while grabbing Asriel’s hand and pulling him up out of his bed. The two of them quickly got out of the room and walked to the arcade following the map on the pamphlet on how to get there. It took a little bit but eventually, they found the place.

“We’re Here!” Frisk shouted out excitedly seeing the entrance to the arcade.

Asriel looked up and saw all the fun looking video game stuff. Like everything else at the resort, it looked top of the line. “Woah.” he then said expressing his amazement.

Frisk then smiled at him and grabbed his hand. “Come on!” she said enthusiastically tugging him into the arcade.

“Hey, stop tugging me around.” he quickly protested while she pulled him towards the doors. But they were both soon inside the arcade where they both started playing around with the many machines it had. The place had plenty of Mettaton themed arcade games but it also had some classic arcade fare like Street Fighter Two, Galaga, and much more.

A nice thing about the arcade was that it didn’t use tokens. You would just scan your room key on the machine and it would you let play as long as you wanted. The two of them enjoyed just hanging out and playing games together.

After a while, though they both started to get hungry and they decided to go and find a place to eat. Turns out the bar they had seen in the lobby was also a bar & grill so they decided to go there. But then Asriel realized one problem with that plan. “Wait we don’t have any money.” he then said realizing their predicament when they were about to sit down at the bar.

Frisk felt really stupid for not realizing that sooner and smacked her forehead. “Damn you’re right. How the heck are we gonna pay for lunch?” she then asked herself.

But before they could say anything else the monster bartender interjected himself into the two's conversation. “Don’t worry Frisk and Mr. Dreemurr, Mettaton told the staff that everything your group of friends orders is free,” they explained in a charming southern accent to the both of them.

“Well, that’s nice of them,” Asriel said, happy that the problem had been solved. Frisk nodded in agreement and the two of them order their meals. Which was the standard bar fare of fried food and burgers.

“Itadakimasu!” Frisk happily exclaimed when they got their food just like in the anime the two watched with Alphys and Undyne.

“Why are you saying thank you for the food in Japanese when it’s just some fried American stuff?” Asriel asked her.

Frisk smiled at him. “I just like to and it shows that I’m really excited to eat. It might just be some quick fried food but someone worked hard on it. And I wanna express how happy I am for it.” She happily explained to him.

Asriel smiled at that. He found it cute that even when they were just casually eating out she still looked out for people. She was so sweet that way.

But then she smiled again while also softly laughing to herself. “What?” Asriel asked confused by her smiling suddenly.

“Nothing it’s just that if nobody knew any better they would think we were out on a date right now or something,” she replied while still smiling at him.

The young prince then felt himself blush again. “Oh my god, how did I not realize that I was basically going out on a date with Frisk!” he thought to himself while starting to sweat. It was so completely obvious though the more he thought about it. “We literally went out somewhere and got something to eat while just enjoying each others company. How the hell isn’t that a date?!” he quickly thought to himself.

“Uh...yeah that would be really weird us going out on a date,” Asriel said while still flustered by her comment.

Frisk just smiled at him again. “Yeah especially since you got that crush back home. I don’t think your someone who would cheat like that. You’re just too sweet.” she playfully told him.

Asriel just laughed it off the best he could. He realized that this probably would have been a perfect date with Frisk. The only thing that was missing was the romantic stuff like kissing or hand holding and other body contact stuff. Luckily for him though she didn’t bring up that topic again and they just finished the food.

The two of them left the restaurant and walked around the lobby a bit more. But then while they just looking around Asriel’s eyes found the piano from yesterday. “Hey look it’s the piano from last night,” he said pointing it out from the other side of the lobby.

“Well, you wanna go play something on it?” Frisk asked him with a cute grin on her face.

He nodded and soon the two were over by the big musical instrument. Asriel looked down at the keys of the piano and froze up a bit while sitting on the stool right next to it. He felt a bit nervous for some reason. “I’m not sure what to play,” he told her while looking up at them expressing a bit of his uneasiness.

A smile spread across Frisk’s face. “Just play something that you wanna play. Maybe something to get some feelings out,” she suggested to him happily.

Blood rushed to Asriel’s face again. Her sweetness along with their words encouragement was enough to do that to him. But then he thought of the perfect song to start playing. He got his hands ready and started to play a piece of music that really fit with what he was going through. And it was from one of his favorite shows.

“If I could begin to be half of what you think of me…” he started to sing in his head alongside him just playing the music out loud. He played it perfectly not missing a note or anything. Asriel just performed the song as perfectly as he could. With the sweet sounds of his music radiating throughout the room. It was beautiful.

After the song was done Asriel looked up from the piano and saw Frisk smiling at him. “That was amazing.” she quietly told him.

He couldn’t help but blush. “You...really think so?” he softly asked her with a tinge of embarrassment in his voice.

“Yeah, it was great.” Frisk praised him. She suddenly walked to the piano and scooted herself right next to him on the small stool he was sitting on. Asriel didn’t expect her to come up and sit right next to them. “I mean love like you is a bit of a sad song but you played it beautifully,” she said looking right at him now just inches away from his face.

Asriel felt himself tense up and blush. She was so close to him at that moment. “Thanks.” he quietly thanked her. He felt his heart starting to beat faster from her closeness. Is this the moment he had been waiting for? He wondered to himself. But before he could do anything he felt something slip out of his pocket.

“Shit my phone,” he swore as he heard it drop to the floor. The shorts he was wearing had always let his phone slip out when he least want it to. He reached down to quickly try and grab it. Luckily it hadn’t been damaged at all.

But Frisk also bent down to pick it up. “Hang on I got it,” she said while trying to reach for it. The two of them both tried to grab hold of it, but Frisk was the one that eventually got hold of it. They both then tried moving back up to a sitting position on the small seat they shared. But when they did their eyes meant each other.

The world seemed to stop as their gazes meant each other. They just were both transfixed on the other's eyes. Asriel just stared at Frisk’s beautiful brown eyes and she stared right into his vivid greens ones. The two of them just sat there and looked at each other inches away from their faces.

“A...asriel…” Frisk suddenly said while still staring at him.

“What?” he asked a bit breathlessly.

“Your phone, don’t you want it?” she then asked in reply while pushing it into him.

The spell that was over the two of them shattered and they broke eye contact. “Oh right,” Asriel said awkwardly while grabbing it then putting it back in his pocket.

The two went silent as they recovered a bit from what had happened. Frisk then got up from the seat. “Well, I think I have had enough exploring for one day. I’m gonna get back up to the room,” she explained to him.

Asriel nodded. “I’ll be back up in a second I wanna to play one more song,” he told her.

Frisk then waved goodbye and walked away quickly. Asriel meanwhile just sat at the piano for a good long minute and let out a really loud beleaguered sigh. “Why didn’t I just tell her, then?!” he yelled out frustrated beyond belief with himself.

“I don’t know, darling you had every chance to tell her.” A theatrical voice suddenly said to him out of nowhere.

The sudden shock of suddenly hearing that voice made Asriel tense up instantly. “Relax darling it’s just me,” Mettaton said trying to calm him down.

“Oh...Mettaton nice to see you.” he awkwardly said as he walked towards him.

Mettaton gave him a serious look. “Let’s cut the formalities darling and get straight to point,” he said while pulling up a chair. “So...you have a thing for Frisk,” he said while devilishly grinning.

Asriel wanted to try and deny it but he knew with what Mettaton just overheard he couldn’t have. So he just expected his fate. “Yeah…” he told him while sighing.

The grin on Mettaton's face only grew larger. “Well, I can definitely see why darling. She has filled out in all the right places,” he said while sending a wink at him.

The young prince felt his face go red. “It’s more than that! And you know you’re talking about a sixteen-year-old girl, right!” he yelled out annoyed at him.

“Oh darling I joke even if you also have gotten rather handsome lately,” he said while again winking at him. Asriel just got more flustered and shook his head. “So...our great prince of all monsters has fallen in love with the girl who saved the whole underground. How romantic! Two species coming together to make beautiful harmony with love! ” he yelled out theatrically while pretending to fall back into his chair.

“Please stop being so theatrical and don’t bring up the species thing it makes it sound really weird.” Asriel pleaded to Mettaton with him looking down in embarrassment.

Mettaton just continued to smile. “Darling don’t be ashamed about it. Remember it’s legal now.” the theatrical robot explained to him.

“I know it is. I helped make it legal,” he replied making a reference to the political work he had done with his father and Frisk.

“Anyway, darling…” Mettaton suddenly said in a much more serious tone. “Let’s talk about you and Frisk.” he then told him.

Asriel then fell silent from Mettaton’s sudden seriousness but then took a deep breath and looked up at him. “I don’t know I just started to see them differently then I did before.” he started to explain to him.

Mettaton gave Asriel a reassuring look. “Go on darling I’m listening,” they told him.

The prince then breathed in and sighed again. “I mean I thought at first it would just be something that was just infatuation and it would go away but...it wasn’t. It was more than that. She makes me feel safe and they make me feel like I can tell them anything without having to shield who I really am. Frisk is just so kind and caring and I love that about her. I just love her.” he explained to him trying to express his feelings for her.

The robot smiled at him. “Well, your feelings definitely seem genuine darling but...I have to ask why haven’t you just told them how you feel?” Mettaton then asked him.

“That’s the thing I don’t know. I want to tell her but...I don’t know why but something is just holding me back.” Asriel explained to him. But then he sighed and looked down at himself. “Maybe it’s because the last time I got close to a human...I lost them,” he told Mettaton while thinking of Chara the friend they had lost long ago.

The two of them were silent after he said that. Even Mettaton knew that the subject of his former sibling was something that he didn’t bring up because of the pain that caused him. But then Mettaton sighed and looked up at them. “Darling if I’m being honest I have no idea what it was like between that human and you, but I do know this. You can’t let the past define who you are now,” he said uncharacteristically genuine to him.

“I know,” Asriel said while nodding.

“Now go get that girl darling! She the best damn person you’ll ever meet. So don’t you dare blow it, alright? Just wait for the right moment and tell them exactly how you feel about them.” Mettaton then explained courageously at him while forcefully grabbing his face.

Asriel nodded and then quickly left the room to go back upstairs waving goodbye to Mettaton as he left. While riding the elevator up to the room he felt like he was definitely given a confidence boost by what Mettaton had said. But he knew that he still couldn’t just waltz in there and say I love you right out of the blue. So when he got back to the room he just did what he wanted to do all day just lay around and be on his phone. He didn’t even really talk to her much.

But then a few hours later Frisk told them it was time to start getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. He had almost forgotten about the whole thing but the two of them got up and grabbed their dress and tuxedo respectively. Frisk decided to get changed in the bathroom while Asriel got dressed in the bedroom.

He finished putting on his suit and was now ready to go downstairs. Asriel took a second to admire himself with a nearby mirror. He definitely wasn’t the vainest person but he thought he looked damn good in his suit. “Wow, Asriel you look amazing.” a voice suddenly complimented him while he was staring at himself.

Asriel smiled and blushed slightly in response to Frisk’s complement. He then slowly turned around. “Thanks, Frisk I think I look good t-” Asriel started to say but then stopped himself when he saw her. He then quietly gasped at her.

Frisk was dressed up in a gorgeous royal blue dress. She looked amazing and Asriel was rendered speechless by the way she appeared. Frisk blushed and slightly smiled. “I know it’s a bit girly than I usually dress. But do you think I look good?” she asked a bit embarrassed while gently brushing her hair back.

It took Asriel a second to respond still in shock about how great she looked. “You look amazing.” he quietly said still transfixed on Frisk. They just looked just so incredible to him that he couldn’t look away.

She calmly smiled. “Thanks, but we have to get going though,” Frisk said while starting to walk towards the front door of their room.

“I have to tell her.” Asriel then thought to himself. He knew that he couldn’t take it anymore. After all that happened between them, he knew this was it. It was time to tell her. “But what if she rejects me? What if something bad happens? ” he then started to doubt himself about his resolve.

But instead of listening to himself and just backing down as he had always done he felt a sudden rush of courage. “No damn it! No more what ifs or excuses! Stop being such a coward! And just tell her!” He internally yelled at himself while gritting his teeth and making a fist with right hand on the outside.

“Asriel what’s wrong?” Frisk then asked seeing how tense he was.

Asriel bit his lip but then took a deep breath and looked right at her. “Frisk, I’ve developed feelings for you."


	9. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: August 9th, 2018

Chapter Seven: Answers

Time had appeared to freeze in the resort room. Frisk and Asriel stared at each other for a good long moment with the two of them both knowing this conversation was going to be important. Asriel hadn’t moved at all but his lack of movement was in contrast to how fast his heart was beating. There was no going back, this wasn’t a dream or some fantasy it was real life.

Frisk still looked shocked by what Asriel had just told them. “You’ve developed feelings for me?” she quietly asked still in shock with her gaze still firmly upon him.

Asriel knew that he had to choose his next words very carefully. He knew that it might decide his future. Would it be one of love and wonderful new experiences? Or would it be one of sadness but platonic comfort? He realized that what he said next would decide that.

He took a deep breath and started to explain what he had been feeling for so long. Asriel had decided he was going to tell her the whole truth. “Yeah I have…” he started to say. “Look it’s just that...I think you’re amazing. I think that you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re kind, you’re caring, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re an amazing friend, and you just make me so happy.” he explained while making sure to keep his eyes firmly on hers.

He took a deep breath and sighed. “But I never realized how much you’ve done for me. How much you’ve stood by my side and cared for me. Even when I was a soulless flower you still cared about me!” he yelled out. Frisk eyes widened when he mentioned his time as Flowey.

“I never realized that until a little while ago. And when I did realize it...I just started to see you completely differently. In a way I’ve never thought about anyone.” he said while blushing a bit. “I thought about all of the things you’ve done for me and...I don’t know along the way I started to really like you.” Asriel explained to Frisk while slowly rubbing the back of his neck. He then looked down at his feet and sighed again.

Asriel then looked back up at Frisk and stared right into her eyes. “Frisk I can’t keep these feelings in anymore. So I’m just gonna say it,” he said filled with more adrenaline than any training session with Undyne ever had. He breathed in and said the three words he knew he could never take back. “I love you."

Frisk and Asriel stood still as the two of them looked at each other. Both of them knew what Asriel had just said was genuine and couldn’t be taken back. Frisk seemed to be processing what had just happened and appeared to be thinking. This moment which was probably over in just an instant seemed to take an eternity or at least it did for Asriel.

So many questions were running through his head. Did he tell her right? Did he do the right thing by telling her? Will this just end up like his dream from that morning? And most importantly what would she say? All those questions swirled inside his head before she finally spoke.

Frisk looked up at him with a sad look on her face. “Asriel I…” she began to say but was cut off when he saw his face.

“Oh god, her face it’s just like my dream.” he fearfully thought to himself with tears starting to run down his face. “Don’t say anything I get it…” Asriel started to say out loud while choking up at the memory of her rejecting him in his dream. “You don’t want to be with a monster like me. A monster that hurt you and your closest friends. I understand.” he said while trying to wipe away as many tears as he could.

The young prince couldn’t help but keep crying. He just let the tears flow out even though he felt totally disgusted with himself. “She could never love me like that. I’m such an idiot for thinking that they ever could.” he thought to himself filled with self-loathing. “God, I really am an idiot,” he said with tears still dripping down his check feeling totally defeated.

“Asriel that not what I meant at all.” she suddenly said in her warm comforting voice.

Asriel sniffed and brushed away his tears. “What did you mean then?” he asked still a bit teary eyed. Frisk then slowly walked over to Asriel and stood right in front of him and stared right into his eyes. “Frisk what are you-” he tried to ask but was cut off by her suddenly grabbing his face.

She pulled down his face to hers and kissed him passionately pressing her warm soft lips up against his. Asriel tensed up from the sudden surprise of it. He couldn’t believe it. After a few seconds, she broke it off and stared right into his eyes again. “I love you too.” Frisk happily said with a small tender smile on her face and with their cheeks slightly reddened.

The young prince’s eyes widened and he stood there in shock. “She loves me…?” he quickly thought to himself. He had no idea what to say or think while staring back into what he now knew were romantically loving eyes. But he did know one thing he wanted to do was kiss her back.

Both of them then leaned in for another kiss and this time Asriel was ready for it. The two’s lips met and they started kissing each other deeply. It felt amazing not like any kiss Asriel or Frisk had ever felt before. Something filled with so much passion and mutual love for one another.

In the middle of the kiss, Asriel decided to try and add some tongue into the mix. He thought for a second that it might be a bit much. But he then remembered that every other romantic gesture he had tried that day had rewarded him. So he went for it. He pressed his tongue up against her mouth and to his surprise, it was accepted immediately along with her tongue entering his.

The two made out with each other enjoying how their tongues mingled with each other in their mouths. Asriel knew he had been waiting for this moment for a while and he had the urge to do it as sloppily and passionately as possible. But he knew Frisk and himself would enjoy it a lot more if he took his time.

After a minute or so of making out the two slowly pulled away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment not saying a word. “That was amazing,” Asriel said in a tone barely above a whisper. Frisk quietly nodded agreement with a cute smile on her face. He warmly smiled back at her while putting a hand on her cheek.

This one moment between them was probably the most perfect the two of them could have hoped for. Asriel and Frisk didn’t want it to end. The soft quietness of it was too amazing for them to want it to end. But reality came crashing down on them when they heard a very loud confused noise from the other side of the room.

“Uhhhhhh...” a nerdy voice then said breaking the comforting silence between the two of them.

Asriel and Frisk quickly turned themselves around to find a certain betrothed lizard standing in the doorway of the resort room bedroom. “Alphys?!” the two of them yelled out simultaneously with a tidal wave of embarrassment washing over the both of them.

“You two...just...made out.” she stammered out staring at the two of them. Alphys’ eyes then rolled into the back of her head and she started to fall over.

“Alphys!” Frisk yelled out then ran over to quickly catch her before she hit the ground. Frisk held Alphys in her arms.

“My OTP comes true then you guys get together what a day,” she said discombobulated from nearly fainting.

“Snap out of it!” Frisk yelled at her while slightly shaking them. Alphys then shook her head and was able to shake away her dizziness. “Are you okay?” Frisk then asked her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just that when I opened the door to you and Asriel’s room I didn’t expect to see you two kissing each other so passionately,” Alphys said with a slight blush of her face.

Asriel and Frisk faces went slightly red when she described the kiss the two just shared that way. “So what are you doing here anyway?” Asriel then asked her.

Alphys sighed. “Uh...well I was down in the ballroom waiting for the rehearsal dinner to start. I saw everybody start to come in and sit down but I noticed you two weren’t there. Undyne also noticed and she started to grumble about you guys being late. So I knew I had to do something, I mean the two of us are already pretty stressed out about the wedding and everything. So I told her that I would go check on you two. And you can guess the rest.” Alphys explained in her nerdy and slightly nasally voice.

Frisk and Asriel nodded, understanding what she had told them. “But that doesn’t really matter because holy crap you guys just kissed!” Alphys then exclaimed at the two of them. “That’s so crazy but amazing! How did this happen?!” she asked both of them, very excited.

“Uh well, it just kinda did,” Asriel told her while a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But who was the first one to kiss the other? What is it, Frisk? I bet it was Frisk. She’s always been more open to stuff like that.” Alphys quickly said to the two of them. She was obviously very excited. They were the ones that loved to go into detail when fictional characters or people got together. Alphys would just go on and on about how two characters hooking up was a big deal.

She kept asking more and more questions which made Frisk and Asriel feel rather awkward. Five minutes ago they had admitted their love for each other but now they were basically playing twenty questions about their relationship they haven’t even talked about to each other yet.

But luckily for the two of them, Alphys had gotten a glance at the time from one of the clocks in the room. “Oh my god, I just remembered the dinner starts in five minutes! And I’m one of the people getting married, I can’t be late!” She said moving towards the front door. “I’ll see you guys down at the party!” Alphys said walking through the front door. She then slammed it behind them.

Asriel and Frisk were silent for a second, processing what had just happened. “Well, that was certainly...weird.” Frisk awkwardly said.

“Yeah sure was,” Asriel replied to them, agreeing with what they had just said. He then looked over at her and she looked over at him. Frisk and Asriel realized the two of them were alone again. “So...where the hell do we go from here?” he then asked her.

Frisk sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sure Asriel but I do know we don’t have any time to talk about it,” Frisk said looking over at the clock. She sighed again. “Let’s not tell anyone about this until we have the details sorted out,” Frisk said looking at Asriel with a bit of blush on her face.

“Yeah, I guess,” Asriel said while sighing. He wanted to tell everybody but he knew she was right. They should probably just act like nothing happened between the two of them until they figured out how the hell their relationship would work.

“Let’s get going,” Frisk said standing up and starting to walk towards the door. Asriel followed suit and the two of them were soon in the elevator. They both stayed rather silent as they waited for the elevator to get down to the ground floor.

Asriel kept thinking about how people might react to them getting into a romantic relationship. Undyne, Sans, and MK would be happy because they had been rooting for them from the start. And he thought that everyone else would be on board for with it. But what in the world was he gonna tell his parents? And how the heck would the general public react? They were public figures after all. He had to keep that in mind.

But he didn’t have much more time to think about that as they finally got to the ballroom. The room looked just as amazing as everything else at the resort. It was big and grand with plenty of tables and chairs set up to accommodate a lot of guests with a big dance floor in the middle of them. At the front of the room, it had a stage for people to perform or speak on. And finally, on the ceiling, there were plenty of crystal chandeliers illuminating the room.

Frisk and Asriel looked around the room for a second until getting called by a familiar voice. “Frisk! Asriel! We’re over here!” Toriel yelled out from a nearby table. The two both looked over and saw that Toriel and Asgore were sitting with each other and she was waving at the two of them.

They quickly walked over to the two of them and sat down across from the two of them with Frisk sitting right next to Asriel. “Good evening you two. I haven’t seen much of you over the past couple days.” Asgore said while watching the both of them sit down.

But then Asgore had a smile appear on his face. “Well probably because of this beautiful women right here,” he said then kissed Toriel on the cheek.

She playfully laughed while being kissed. “Well, I’m sorry Gorey I just kept visiting you. It has been so long since we’ve “caught up" Toriel cheekily said staring into his eyes.

Both Asriel and Frisk didn’t like hearing basically their parents acting all lovey-dovey. “Mom, Dad please stop.” Asriel pleaded to his parents.

Toriel and Asgore both smiled at him and pulled away from each other. “So how have you two been doing with the whole sharing a room by yourselves and all.” Asgore then asked both of them.

Asriel and Frisk both blushed thinking back to them all alone in the room. With them locked in a gentle but passionate kiss. “Yeah, we’ve had no trouble,” Asriel told his father rather awkwardly.

“Yeah, no trouble at all,” Frisk replied in a similar tone to Asriel’s.

Asgore and Toriel both gave them a stern look. “What’s going on?” Asgore asked in a serious tone.

“Nothing...Dad.” Asriel quickly replied with him scared by his sudden shift in mood.

“Yeah, nothing happened between us Asgore.” Frisk also answered.

Toriel and Asgore continued to glare at them. They knew something was up and if Asgore could tell they knew they were in trouble if the two of them wanted to keep it secret. Asriel looked over at Frisk trying to psychically ask them what to do. She gave him a not very helpful shrug. He knew they were screwed so he might as well just tell them the truth.

But thankfully before he could fully open his mouth a loud and bashful voice interrupted them. “Hey ya big goats! How are ya doin?!” Undyne loudly asked them walking up to their table. She was dressed up in a fancy looking tuxedo. Undyne wasn’t much for dresses and she thought she looked way better in a suit anyway.

“Oh, we’re doing fine, Undyne. Glad to see you’re cheerful.” Asgore answered them.

She gave them all a big toothy smile. “Hell yeah, I am! I’m marrying the most awesome girl on the planet! And I have all of you here to see it!” Undyne yelled out enthusiastically. She then shifted her gaze to Asriel and Frisk. “You two dorks certainly clean up nicely.” She said while giving them another huge grin.

“Thanks, Undyne you look great in that suit.” Frisk complimented them.

Undyne then looked directly at Asriel. “Excuse me but I’m gonna borrow the little goat boy for a second,” she said walking over to him. She then grabbed Asriel’s arm and tugged him right out of his chair. “Don’t worry we’ll be back,” she said smiling at all of them. Asriel was then led away from them.

He was a little bit scared by her suddenly wanting to talk to him personally. Had Alphys told her about the kiss between Frisk and himself? She had been a pretty bad secret keeper when it came to romantic stuff. Undyne just dragged him along with her tightly squeezing his hand.

But then Asriel saw where she was leading him to. An almost empty table with only one monster sitting at it. A certain pun love skeleton who was as nicely dressed as everyone else at the event. “Heya, kid.” Sans greeted Asriel with his usual grin.

“Hey Sans how are you?” Asriel then asked the short skeleton.

He gave him a casual smile. “I’m doing good. Just waiting for Paps and Gaster to get back from the snack table.” Sans explained. “I wasn’t all that hungry you see. I didn’t feel like getting OLIVE that food right now.” he then punned at the two of them. Asriel and Undyne gave Sans an annoyed look.

“Whatever, now Undyne can you please tell me why you dragged me over here? ” Asriel then asked her.

“Well, it’s simple squirt. We have a question for you.” Undyne replied.

“What would that be?” Asriel asked.

“Well, we just wanted to ask if you’ve told Frisk or not,” Sans explained to him.

Asriel blushed when he asked the question but then calmly smiled. “Well if you’re gonna be upfront about it. I might as well just tell you.” He said while looking at the two of them happily. “I just told her just a little while ago. And she said yes.” Asriel said with a small smile on his face with a soft blush on his cheeks. He was so happy to tell these two, they had been rooting for them since the beginning. Which made what Sans said right after that even more surprising.

“Damn it!” Sans then yelled out.

“Ha! Yes! Pay up you lazy sack of bones! You lost!” Undyne shouted enthusiastically.

“Wait for what?” Asriel asked confused beyond belief. To say the least, Asriel had no idea what was going on.

“We made a bet about when you would tell Frisk about your feelings. And I just lost. ” Sans explained in a sour tone of voice. The skeleton then pulled out his wallet and took out what looked to be a good stack a cash. Undyne quickly snatched up what looked to be about one hundred bucks.

“Yeah, I said you would build up the courage before the rehearsal dinner. But Sans said you’d wait till after my wedding. But he was wrong! And I was right! ” Undyne yelled out joyfully holding up her winnings.

The young prince was rather annoyed by the two of them making a game out of his romance with Frisk. “You can’t bet on people’s love life you know?!” Asriel yelled out at the two of them, a bit angry at the two.

“HA! Yeah, we can! And besides who’s going to stop us? ” Undyne told Asriel with a grin on her face.

Asriel wanted to say a witty comeback or something about the sanctity of relationships but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He just sighed and walked away. Those two would always mess around with him no matter what he did or how old he got.

He sat back down next to Frisk at his family’s table in slightly mad silence. Before Frisk or anyone else at the table could start up another conversation. They all saw that Mettaton had gotten up on stage for a speech. “Good evening beauties and gentle beauties!” he greeted all of them in the room.

“I hope you are having a fantastic evening. I certainly am seeing you all here tonight.” Mettaton said pointing towards all of them. “Now I would just like to say a few words about the lovely couple before we start serving dinner. They are after all the reason we are here tonight. And I think they’re certainly the most FINTASTIC couple I’ve ever seen.” He then joked which only Toriel, Gaster, and Sans laughed at. Everyone else either groaned or just kept silent.

“Tonight we celebrate a couple who despite everything working against them have made it here to the eve of what will be the most beautiful and fabulous wedding I’ve ever seen,” Mettaton said in his trademark theatrical tone. But he then suddenly shifted his gaze towards Asriel for a split second. “And their relationships shows that any two people or monsters can fall in love no matter the circumstances.” He said giving a quick wink to Asriel. Everyone of course clapped at his statement.

But Asriel knew that was at least a little bit of that was speaking directly to him. But Mettaton continued. “So I hope you all have a wonderful evening! And I hope you enjoy what I know will be an amazing dinner!” He said with everyone standing up and they all started clapping again at the end of his speech.

The applause lasted a couple seconds. The noise of all of them putting their hands together echoed across the room. With all the clamor and commotion though none of them noticed something. Something crawling and creeping close around all of them. It was something that was about to attack.

The only person who knew something was amiss was Sans. He only got a brief glance at it but something deep inside him told him that thing whatever it was something with malicious intent. And his gut feeling turned out to be true.

A few seconds passed and the moment right before everyone was about to sit down. The unknown creature made its move. The creature suddenly lunged towards the table where Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster was sitting at. But Sans was ready and threw a small bone straight through it before it could even get close to whatever it was trying to lunge at.

It was pinned to a nearby wall for all to see. Everyone was of course shocked by Sans’ sudden attack and turned to see wondering what had happened. “What in the hell is that?!” Undyne called out watching the full thing unfold. What it appeared to be was a completely pitch black amorphous blob creature that seemed to have been skewered by Sans’ bone.

“Dear god, it has finally come for me.” Gaster quickly thought to himself as he stared at the impaled creature with fear starting to overtake him. “The void is here."

Suddenly as if out of nowhere more and more of the blob creatures seemed to appear out of thin air. Everyone watched as these the unknown creatures seem to form all around them. “What are these things?!” Asriel then yelled out.

But before anyone could answer him a couple of the creatures lunged at Gaster again. Gaster promptly fired them with his signature weapon the gaster blaster. “Not friendly that’s what they are. And they aren’t going to take any mercy.” Gaster sternly replied with the blaster now floating behind him. More and more of the dark blob-like creatures kept forming in around them.

This time, however, they didn't move in or try to attack any of them they just began to encircle them. They just stood there surrounding all of them. Suddenly though a voice could be heard speaking through them. A voice that was as if was one voice composed of many but all came together into an unnerving whole. “Doctor Gaster and his associates we demand that you give us W.D Gaster or face the consequences.” The voice said in a threatening but demanding tone.

“What are you? What do you want with Doctor Gaster? And why did you attack him?! ” Asgore asked in his kingly serious voice then summoning his mighty red trident.

“We are the void. And we order that you give us the Doctor so he may return to us or they’ll be consequences.” The void said in the same tone as before.

“Yeah no, he’s not going anywhere,” Sans said with his right eye suddenly turning blue. “He’s not going to be your prisoner again. I spent way too long trying to get him back and you aren’t going to take him away.” He said in a serious and slightly angry tone unbefitting of Sans. If only he knew he had just declared war.

“Then you all shall face the consequences.” The void then proclaimed to all of them. The voice then stopped talking and the creatures began moving in towards all of them.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do. They both pulled out their weapons. Frisk summoning her shield and Asriel forming his chaos saber in his hand. “Well looks like we can’t talk or act our way out of this was one,” Asriel told frisk while filled with energy ready for a fight.

“Yeah seems that way,” Frisk said holding up their red energy shield.

The creatures then started to encircle all of them. Everyone now knew that none of them were getting out of that room without a fight. They all drew their weapons or summoned their magic. Preparing for the battle that was about to take place.

“I’m not gonna let some stupid blob monsters ruin my rehearsal dinner!” Undyne yelled out while summoning a spear to her hand.

They were already for what was going to be a grand epic fight. If they only need what this was going to lead to.

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Three.

Next time on Out of the Void:

We jump two years into the past seeing how Alphys and Undyne got engaged. Asriel, Frisk, and their friends begin to battle the void creatures. A battle erupts on the rooftops of the city ravaging the streets below. And our heroes face their biggest threat yet. All of this and more in Out of the Void Part Three! Undying wills and New Beginnings! And don’t worry they’ll be plenty of Friskriel for ya!


	10. A Night in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: August 22nd, 2018

Intermission Two: A Night in Paris

Two Years ago:

"I can't take much more of this.” Asriel thought to himself as he tried to keep awake while sitting in a conference room. “We’ve been in here for like two hours! And this is so boring!” He whined to himself internally.

Asriel was very bored sitting in one of the meeting rooms in the French capital building. He was there alongside Frisk and his father on a diplomatic mission. But this was one of Asriel and Frisk’s first diplomatic missions with her just being sworn in as the official monster ambassador only about a week ago.

They were now in the middle of taking a big tour of western Europe to introduce all of the countries to the two of them. Asriel then sighed “No this is what I wanted. I wanted to be with Frisk and Dad more.” he told himself trying to justify why he was there. But he then groaned internally “But why does it have to be so freaking dull!” he yelled internally.

The young prince then looked over towards Frisk. She was sitting next to him and seemed to be still listening intently even as the French economic minister droned on about how monster magic might affect oil prices. But Asriel quickly turned away from her, because of the embarrassment of remembering what had happened only a couple days before. "Oh god I still can't look at her without remembering walking in on her.” he quickly thought to himself while trying to look away from her.

The memory of him walking in on Frisk while she was in the middle of changing was extremely embarrassing and shameful for him. It was the first time Asriel had seen her like that since she had started getting more of her specifically female characteristics that came with puberty. Now that he had seen her like that he couldn’t look at her the same way.

Asriel quietly sighed and shifted his gaze over to his father. He had noticed that Asgore always acted so differently than he usually did while in political meetings. The loveable king who many Asriel included saw as kind of a huge dork was sitting there stern but attentive as he listened to the minister’s speech.

Asgore had been doing much of the political heavy lifting in the two years since they had been set free. The king had basically stood in as the representative for the monsters. He was the one who had been negotiating and dealing with foreign countries to make it so that monsters wouldn’t be discriminated against and got the same rights that their human counterparts while also dealing with economic issues.

He didn’t seem to be the type for it but Asgore was actually a very skilled politician and a good speaker when he needed to be. With his imposing figure and commanding voice, he could make anyone listen to him. He used this to his advantage when a monster civil rights act was tangled up back in the United States Congress. He called all the congressmen that were considered swing votes on the matter and held a meeting for all of them where he convinced just the right amount of them to get the votes the bill needed.

Asriel remembered that even the president was amazed at his father’s political maneuvering. He even joked that he couldn’t have done any better himself at the signing of the bill into law. Which was quite the compliment considering how long the president had served in the country’s senate as a senator.

But Asriel remembering actually exciting political moments didn’t make the boring one he was currently in move any faster. Thankfully though the meeting finally adjourned for the day and the three of them got up to leave while of course thanking all those that had attended.

“Geez I'm glad that’s over,” Asriel said glad to be finally out of that room as the group of them started walking down one of the long hallways to the exit.

Frisk then sighed. “You know when I signed up to be the Monster ambassador I didn’t think it would involve so many meetings about trade negotiations,” she said while walking aside the two of them.

“Well, not every meeting is going to be on some important issue. You’ll both have to get used to that.” Asgore explained to the both of them.

Asriel sighed knowing that he was right. “But at least now we can get back to the hotel we’re staying at and just enjoy the rest of our day. It is a holiday after all even if it is a French one,” he said to his father and Frisk mentioning that today was a holiday.

Frisk then smiled. “Yeah, it will be nice to see all the celebrations that are going to happen today and tonight. I heard there’s gonna be fireworks later,” she said happily excited.

“Didn’t we just see some fireworks like ten days ago?” Asriel said remembering the fourth of July celebrations that occurred back in their hometown just over a week ago.

“Well, I’m always glad to see them. I love all the beautiful colors and lights they make.” Frisk said while continuing to smile.

“Yeah but I wish they weren’t so loud sometimes. They kinda hurt my hears.” Asriel said while touching them.

“Heh, well I guess that isn’t as much of problem for me because I don’t have sensitive goat ears,” Frisk replied in a playful tone.

The three of them then got to the exit of the building and rode in the limo that had been provided for them by the French government. They were driven back to the five-star hotel where they were staying at. Soon they were all back in their shared luxury suite. The three of them went to their separate rooms to change out of their business attire and into their everyday clothes.

“Don’t come in here till I say so, okay?” Frisk told Asriel before she closed the door to her room.

Asriel blushed, remembering again what had happened only a couple days ago and nervously laughed. “Yeah I don’t want that to happen again…” he said while looking down at the floor.

Frisk also awkwardly laughed. “Yeah that was a big mistake, wasn’t it,” she said while also looking downward.

“Yeah, it’s funny, because...I can’t…look at you the same way anymore.” Asriel awkwardly stammered out with a visible redness to his cheeks.

The two young teens awkwardly stood there by the doorway for a brief second. “I’m just gonna go get changed now,” Frisk said while grabbing the doorknob to her room and closing it.

Asriel sighed then started to get changed into his regular clothes. Asriel took his shirt off and got a brief glimpse of himself in the full body mirror that his room had. The prince took a second to look at himself specifically his bare chest. Frisk had started changing with puberty but he was also changing.

His muscles had started to develop a lot more recently and it was a bit odd for him. “Geez, I guess Undyne training along with me maturing has really changed my body, hasn’t it.” He thought to himself staring at his rather muscular figure along with his longer horns. Asriel then smiled slightly. “At least I won’t disappoint any girlfriend I might have in the future. If I ever find the right girl that is.” he thought to himself with a bit of blush on his face.

The young prince then finished changing and walked into the living room the suite had. Frisk soon came into the room as well, sitting on the white couch while on her phone. Asriel just awkwardly sat alongside her for a couple of minutes until they both heard a knock at the front door. He walked over to the door and opened it and saw a very distressed anime nerd on the other end. “Oh my god, I’m glad you guys are here! You gotta help me!” Alphys suddenly yelled at them.

Asriel was obviously confused by her demeanor. He could see that she was sweating and was clearly very anxious. “Wait, what do you need help with?” he then asked her.

“Yeah, Alphys what’s wrong?” Frisk then asked.

"Oh god, it's just that I feel like I'm getting cold feet about proposing to Undyne tonight," Alphys said while very anxious. Asriel and Frisk both looked at each other both of them remembering that she was going to finally ask Undyne to marry her tonight. This had happened often in the weeks leading up to the trip. The two of them had to deal with this ever since she had told them she planning to propose on their two-year anniversary trip.

"I just feel so stressed out! I keep thinking about all the stuff that might go wrong! Like what if I blow asking her the question?! What if I lose the ring?! What if she says no?!" she semi hysterically yelled out to the two of them. Alphys then started hyperventilating from how terrified she had made herself.

Frisk then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Alphys calm down and breath," she said comforting the nerdy lizard. Alphys did what she was told and took a deep breath. "You're going to do fine. I know you’re scared but I know you can do this.” Frisk told her.

“Yeah Alphys it’s okay to be scared I mean this is a really big step for you. My dad actually told me he was terrified when he asked my mom to marry him.” Asriel said slightly smiling while trying to add onto Frisk’s comforting of her.

Alphys then smiled calmed down by the two’s comforting words. “Thanks, guys I needed that. It’s just that I was never the one to make these big steps in our relationship,” she explained to the two of them.

“Well, that’s what makes it so great that you’re going to be the one to propose to her. ” Frisk happily explained to her. “And besides with the ring, you picked out it would be hard to say no,” she said while smiling at her.

“I guess you’re right.” Alphys agreed with her. She then pulled out a small box and carefully opened it. “I mean it is a beautiful ring,” she said while looking down at the silver ring with a beautiful clear two-carat diamond with two sapphires on either side of it adorning the ring.

“It’s absolutely perfect, Alphys,” Frisk said staring at the beautiful ring. All three of them looked down at it. Examining the beautiful craftsmanship of it. Even Asriel stared into the beautiful blue gemstones. But their staring made them unaware of a large monster entering the room.

“What’s absolutely perfect?” suddenly asked a deep and strong but confused voice.

Asriel, Frisk, and Alphys all recoiled from the surprise of hearing it “Dad? What the heck are you doing in here?!” Asriel then asked his father while still slightly shocked by his sudden appearance.

“Well, I heard Alphys and you two talking with each other. So I wanted to see what was going on.” Asgore explained to all three of them. The old king then smiled. “Sorry if I snuck up on you.” he playfully apologized.

“So what were you three talking about?” Asgore then asked all three of them.

“Well uh. Asgore I was just telling Frisk and Asriel about how I was getting cold feet about...proposing to Undyne tonight.” Alphys awkwardly confessed to him.

Asgore then gasped but then gave one of the biggest smiles the three of them had ever seen. “Oh, my stars that fantastic! I can’t believe you two are finally going to be engaged.” he loudly said while extremely happy. He then gave Alphys a big tight hug. “I’m so happy for you,” he said while squeezing her. He then let go of her and she was placed back on the ground.

“This is so amazing! You proposing to her in the most romantic city on earth.” Asgore said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, Asgore it really is amazing. And I hope I do it right.” Alphys quietly said while slightly blushing thinking about how romantic the moment might be between the two of them.

“Hope you do what right?” A gruff female sounding voice then suddenly asked her.

All four of them quickly shifted their gazes upward to see Undyne who had unexpectedly appeared beside them. “What the hell are you guys even talking about?” she then asked all of them.

The four of them then just stood there silent for a second. All of them realized that they were in a real dilemma and had no idea what to say. They all knew they had to keep the proposal a secret so they couldn’t tell her the truth. “Oh...we were...talking about something stupid. Nothing important or...anything.” Frisk nervously said, trying to explain the situation.

Undyne gave the four of them a stern look. “Oh yeah...it was just something about a video game…” Asriel awkwardly adding on to Frisk’s lie.

The former captain of the royal guard continued to glare at them. For a second Alphys thought she would just have to propose right there and ruin the two’s plan for the evening. But luckily she didn’t have to do that because Undyne gave them all a big smile. “You dorks are so weird.” she playfully said to all of them. She then thankfully walked away.

The four of them couldn’t believe their luck and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “That was way too close,” Alphys said glad that they hadn’t been found out.

“Let’s just be happy Undyne didn’t find out.” Frisk then told her.

Alphys then sighed again. “I don’t think I need any more encouragement so I think I’ll leave,” she said to all three of them. She then said goodbye and left them going back to her shared room with Undyne.

After all of that excitement Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore just went back to relaxing. Outside they could hear the city streets start to become louder and more crowded as the festivities of the day intensified. It was a sight to see all the people excited and celebrating Bastille day.

It was a couple of hours later and it was now evening. Frisk and Asriel were both in the middle of playing a game of Super Smash Brothers when they heard a loud knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” Frisk said while pausing the game and getting up to answer the door.

She opened the door to find Alphys and Undyne standing in the doorway. “Oh hi, guys. You going off to your date?” Frisk asked seeing them both dressed up in very fancy looking attire.

“Heck yeah, we are!” Undyne explained in an enthusiastic tone while wearing a sharp looking black blazer with a blue undershirt. “We just wanted to tell you guys that we were leaving,” she told them.

“Well have a nice date, you two. And I hope it goes well especially for you Alphys.” Frisk said while looking directly at the nerdy lizard with a smile on her face. Alphys quickly nodded her head and gave her a cautious thumbs up.

“Well see ya, kid! See ya later Asriel!” Undyne said saying goodbye to both of them. Asriel and Frisk then said goodbye to them as well. Undyne and Alphys then quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

Frisk then sat back down next to Asriel. “I wish we could go along with them and see them actually getting engaged,” Frisk told Asriel while sighing.

Asriel then smiled. “Maybe we should follow them and watch it happen.” he then casually joked to Frisk.

A big smile then suddenly formed across Frisk’s face. “That actually sounds like a good idea, Asriel,” she said with a big smile on her face.

“Wait, what?” Asriel then asked confused. The young prince did not expect her to take his suggestion seriously.

“Yeah we should just follow them to the restaurant and we can watch Alphys propose to her,” Frisk explained to him while slightly excited.

“But wait wouldn’t we be invading their privacy? I mean it seems kind of stalkerish.” Asriel then told Frisk. He didn’t expect her to act like this she was the one who seemed to understand that people wanted some secrecy.

“Come on Asriel we’ve both been waiting for this moment between the two of them for years and we’re missing it.” Frisk then slightly whined to him.

“That doesn’t give us the right to secretly follow them.” Asriel protested to her.

She then smiled at him knowing what to say to convince them. “Don’t you want to see that magical moment when Undyne and Alphys’ faces both light up when she says yes?” Frisk asked cheekily to him.

Asriel thought about what she had described and he felt his inner fangirl bubble up inside him, the one that cried tears of joy when a couple got to together in a Disney movie or romantic comedy. “Yes.” he awkwardly said while blushing and slightly embarrassed that Frisk could sort of manipulate the hopeless romantic in him.

A grin then formed across her face. “Well let’s get going then,” she said while happily getting up and grabbing her phone.

The young prince then did the same and both of them were about to leave the room until the one thing they had forgotten about stopped them. “Where are you two going?” asked Asgore in his authoritative kingly voice.

Frisk and Asriel both nervously turned around and saw Asgore with a stern look on his face. The two of them didn’t see that look often but they knew if he was giving them that look it usually meant they were in trouble. “Oh...nothing...dad. We’re just going to the pool.” Asriel awkwardly stuttered to him trying to make an excuse.

Asgore expression didn’t change. “Without your swimsuits?” he questioned them with the same serious tone as before. Asriel and Frisk knew they were all kinds of screwed and just stood there completely silent. “If you going to lie to a couple hundred-year-old monster put some effort into it, Asriel.” he then told his son.

The both of them might as well come clean. “We were going to sneak out and follow Alphys and Undyne so that we could watch Alphys propose to her.” Frisk then explained to him feeling ashamed that they were serious about that.

“Not only were you about to sneak out and invade two people’s personal privacy but you also were about to wander out into a city both of you hadn’t been before.” Asgore sternly explained to them. “What would’ve happened if you two would've gotten lost?” he then asked the both of them.  
Asriel and Frisk both felt like two really big idiots. Asgore was right and they knew he was. “And the worst part is…” the large monster began to say to both of them.

The two of them braced for Asgore’s anger to be unleashed. But surprisingly he smiled happily at them. “You didn’t even invite me to come along,” he said with a large grin on his face.

Frisk and Asriel expression changed from scared and ashamed to ones of joy that they were glad that they weren’t in trouble. “Are you serious?!” Frisk then asked him.

Asgore nodded and kept his big smile. “Let’s go see something beautiful,” he said happily to the both of them.

All three of them soon walked out the door and went down to the busy street below. It was really bustling by now with a lot of people already heading to the Eiffel tower for the fireworks later that evening. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore, however, were headed to a bistro ten minutes from there. Frisk using her phone to find the place. Asriel remembered that Alphys had made reservations for the restaurant weeks in advance because of how popular it was especially on a major holiday like that night.

Luckily the two of them had been seated at an outdoor table making it easier for the three of them to spy on the two. Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore were about twenty feet away looking at them from the corner of the street. Frisk poked her head out while Asgore and Asriel stay behind the side of the building they were standing at. “Can you see them?” Asriel asked Frisk.

“Yeah I can and they’re still just eating their dinner.” Frisk then replied.

“Is Undyne wearing the ring yet?” Asgore then asked her.

Frisk tried to look closer to see her hands. Her keen eyesight definitely helped her. Luckily for the three of them, she didn’t seem to have the ring on. “No, she doesn’t have it.” Frisk then answered Asgore.

“Okay good, we didn’t miss it.” Asgore sighed happily in relief.

That sigh of relief made Frisk realize something. Out of all three or them, Asgore seemed to be the most invested in all this oddly enough. “Hey Asgore why do you care so much about this?” she then asked the large monster.

Asgore cheeks then reddened. “Well, it’s...just that...I want my former captain of the royal guard to be happy that’s all,” he said with a tinge of embarrassment to his voice, not expecting that question.

“He’s been shipping them together since they were teenagers.” Asriel then told Frisk with a smile on his face.

Asgore became flustered when Asriel said that. “Asriel!” he then yelled at his son.

Asriel just kept smiling. “What dad it’s okay for you to ship people even if you were the king of all monsters,” he said rather uncharacteristically cheekily to Asgore.

Frisk smiled seeing Asgore so perturbed. “You really are a big dork on the inside, aren’t you?” she said smiling at him.

Asgore just kept silent and Frisk went back to watching Undyne and Alphys. The two of them seemed to be finishing up their dinner and were laughing about something that Frisk couldn’t hear. But then unexpectedly Alphys and Undyne got up from their seats and started walking away from the restaurant.

“Wait Alphys didn’t say they were going to take a walk. What is she doing?” Frisk then asked while confused by the scientists' actions.

“I don’t know,” Asriel said in reply while also now poking his head out and watching the couple slowly walk away.

“We have to follow them.” Asgore then told Asriel and Frisk while he himself started to move.

The two of them followed suit and they were now walking close behind Alphys and Undyne through the large crowd of people that were on the streets as they walked to an unknown location. “Where the heck are they even leading us ?” Asriel then asked while trying to keep up with them.

But it was soon answered for him. As Undyne and Alphys turned the corner. The three of them than did the same and they then all saw a bridge that was illuminated by light and in the background, they saw the Eiffel tower. Undyne and Alphys then walked onto it and rested their arms on the rim while staring out at the grand french structure.

Asriel, Frisk, and Asgore stopped and watched them from afar. They could still see them but they couldn’t hear what Alphys or what Undyne were about to say. But if they could the three of them would hear this.

“This has been such a great evening, Alphys,” Undyne said while happily looking at the Eiffel Tower off in the distance while the fireworks from the celebration started to go off.

Alphys then smiled. “Yeah it really has been,” she said in her trademark nasally voice but with a certain tenderness to it. She then paused for a second. “I’ve actually been thinking for a while now how great and happy we’ve been these past two years.” she calmly explained to her.

Undyne then looked over at Alphys and saw that she had a small smile on her face. “And I’ve realized that I want to keep having a great time with you. I want to keep being happy with you. But then again now that I think about it I knew that a long time ago just that I didn’t have the courage to say it, until now.” she softly explained to her ditching her usual stuttering.

Alphys then pulled out the small box from her pocket and got down on one knee. Making Undyne quietly gasp. She gulped but then continued her speech. “Undyne will you marry me so that we can continuing being happy forever?” she then asked her staring right into her eyes, the most important question she would ever ask anyone.

As if on cue some of the fireworks celebrating the holiday went off in that brief moment silence Alphys and Undyne had just staring at each other. Undyne then joyfully smiled probably the biggest smile she had ever give anybody “Yes, you freaking idiot.” she answered her with her face lighting up and tears of joy calmly rolling down her face.

Alphys then got up and the two of them then hugged each other tightly. They then proceeded to kiss each other passionately with more and more fireworks illuminating the night sky in the background. Punctuating how happy they felt.

“Oh my god, that was beautiful,” Asriel said with tears running down his face as he watched it unfold.

He wasn’t alone both Frisk and Asgore were also crying seeing how amazing that was to them. “Let’s just go up and talk to them. We need to be there.” Frisk said no longer wanting to stand on the sidelines anymore.

Asriel and Asgore agreed and they all walked up to the two of them. “Hi, Alphys!” Frisk then yelled out at them.

Her gaze then saw the three of them walk up to her. “Guys, what are you doing here?!” Alphys then asked shocked to see them there.

Undyne smiled a big toothy grin. “Oh, they’ve been following us since the restaurant.” Undyne suddenly explained to her.

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore were shocked to hear that. “Wait you saw us?!” Asriel then asked her, very surprised to hear that.

The fish monster then smiled again. “Of course I did! You can’t sneak up on a former captain of the royal guard!” Undyne said enthusiastically. “Also the fact that you guys are about as sneaky as a red stop light! I mean you guys just having Asgore gave you a big disadvantage,” she explained to them.

“Oh sorry I do tend to stick out don’t I,” Asgore said while slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter because Alphys and I are getting married! And that’s freaking awesome!” Undyne said joyfully while showing off the engagement ring.

“Yeah, it is!” Frisk said excitedly to her.

Asriel, Asgore, and Frisk then congratulated Undyne and Alphys. And the five of them happily celebrated and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks. That was certainly one night that all of them would remember. And one that would lead them to a wedding two years later.


	11. Ballroom Blitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: September 4th, 2018

Part Three: Undying Wills and New Beginnings 

Chapter Eight: Ballroom Blitz

The ballroom was filled with an intense energy, the type that indicated that a fight was about to start. All ten of them stood all around the room while surrounded by the void creatures. Most of them were ready to fight with their weapons or magic drawn.

Asriel gripped his chaos saber tightly ready for the first attack. Frisk stood alongside him, with her scarlet shield at the ready. Asgore stood just across the table they had been sitting at and had two firm hands on his trident while Toriel had fireballs in her hands ready to fling them.

And that was just the Dreemurr family. Sans and Gaster had their blasters primed to blast anything that came their way. Papyrus was ready to summon his bones and throw them at the creatures. Undyne clutched the spear she had summoned tightly waiting for the first move.

Everything was ready for the fight that was about to take place. Everyone just waited for a brief second till the void creatures made their move. And it finally came as they started lunging themselves at the group of them. Breaking the tension that had been built up in the room, cutting it like a tightly woven string.

After that first action, everyone started moving and attacking the creatures assaulting them. The creatures started attacking all of them by either fling themselves at them or forming tentacles that tried to strike them. Another quirk to them was that when the creatures were defeated they seem to fade away as if the only thing bounding them to the world was their life force.

Asriel began to slash at the amorphous blobs that attacked him cutting them easily in half with his sword skills. Meanwhile Frisk started bashing them with her shield made of determination. She wasn’t the most anxious to fight but she was a capable fighter when they had to be. The two of them were filled with adrenaline as they experienced their first real fight in years.

“These things just keep coming at us,” Asriel said while slashing a few of them that tried to strike him.

Frisk bashed one of them causing it to be flung against a nearby table. “Yeah and there seems to be so many of them,” she said while dodging an attack by one of them.

Asriel then cut through a couple more of them. “Well at least we get some on the battlefield practice for once,” he told her while quickly jumping away from an attack.

“Well I honestly hoped we would never have to use any of what we learned in a real fight,” she said while holding up her shield to block a tentacle strike from a void creature.

While the two of them were in the middle of their mid-battle conversation a creature tried to hurl itself at Asriel from behind him. “Look out!” Frisk yelled out at him. She then quickly came to his side and blocked it with her shield.

“Thanks.” Asriel then said. 

“No problem,” she said while nodding at him.

The two of them stayed close together battling alongside each other like during their training sessions with Undyne. They fought well together keeping an eye on each other’s back. The two of them combatted the creatures well slashing or bashing them whenever they tried to assault them.

Asriel also started using fire magic, snapping his fingers causing a small burst of fire to form under a group of the amorphous blobs searing them. He had to be careful not to get to wild with his magic though. He didn’t want to accidentally burn anyone.

Meanwhile, Gaster and Sans were blasting and skewering the void creatures with their attacks. “Never thought we’d be fighting alongside each other like this,” Gaster said while blasting some of the black amorphous blobs.

Sans smiled while summoning some bones and launching them right through the creatures trying to attack him. “Well life is pretty unpredictable and besides…” he began to tell Gaster. The skeleton then snapped his fingers making a gaster blaster appear which fired off a beam of blue energy. “It seems to be a BLAST.,” he said while looking towards him and grinning.

Gaster smiled back at him but the two of them went back to fighting the creatures.

“Brother! There’s something extremely odd about these creatures!” Papyrus yelled out to Sans from across the room while holding back a black tentacle from one of the blobs.

“What is it, bro?!” Sans said while dodging some attacks from a group of creatures then blasting them.

“I can’t use blue magic on them! It’s like they don’t have souls or something!” the tall skeleton loudly explained to him.

That made Sans start thinking. “These things really aren’t normal, if they don’t have souls.” he thought to himself while snapping his fingers causing a large group of the amorphous blobs to get skewered by his bones. He then went back to focusing on the fight.

With all the fighting and battling going on the room itself was getting ravaged by all the magic attacks the group of them were using. Tables were being smashed, glasses and plates were being broken, and with some of the more brutal attacks, the marble floor would break. Mettaton who had set all this up and watching as the fight wore on and protested. “Be careful that’s really expensive!” he yelled out as Undyne speared a void creature against a chair.

Every few seconds it seemed that something valuable would break and Mettaton just stood there in dismay as the parts of the beautiful room he had set up were destroyed. “Can you darlings, please stop breaking everything!” he yelled out frustrated beyond belief from what he saw as pointless destruction. But a void creature attacked them attacked him causing him to unintentionally break one of the room's tables with one of his dramatic kicks. “Oh forget it!” he exclaimed realizing it was pointless to try and protect his room.

During all of the commotion of the fighting, no one had noticed that Alphys had slipped underneath the table she was seated at. She was cowering below it. “God I hope none of those things find me.” she thought to herself balled up in her dress.

Unluckily for her at that moment a creature had scurried underneath the table and started swiping at her with its tentacles. Alphys tried to crawl away from it but it was too quick and made its way to her with it coming inches away from her leg. She yelped slightly and winced as the thing looked like it was going to try and climb on her. But she then kicked the thing away and before it could start moving again zapped it with her admittedly weak but effective lighting magic, closing her eyes while casting it.

Alphys opened them to find the creature had thankfully been defeated. “I did it!” she yelled out happily while relieved that she had indeed done it. But unfortunately for her, more void creatures found her because she had alerted them with her happy cry. “Oh my god,” she said seeing all of them.

The void creatures were ready to attack her but before they could they were all pierced by spears that suddenly appeared underneath them. A familiar blue arm then grabbed her and scooped her up. “I gotta keep better track of you,” Undyne said while carrying her. She brought her to a safer part of the room and put her down. “I’m glad you can defend yourself but keep the fighting to me,” she told her.

Alphys nodded and Undyne jumped back into battle. “Oh my gosh, she is so freaking hot when she’s fighting,” Alphys said while watching her go right back into the battle spearing a void creature.

Only feet away from that was Asgore and Toriel who were fighting alongside each other. Toriel tossing fireballs at void creatures as they tried attacking her. “I think we’ve never really fought alongside each other,” she said while throwing a fireball at some of the amorphous blobs.

A big smile appeared across Asgore’s face. “Well luckily it has never come to that before this, but now that I see what we're like when we are fighting together it’s a damn shame,” he said while skewering the dark enemies with his red trident. The creatures however still moved and squirmed but Toriel snapped her fingers and sent them ablaze. “We work well together,” he told Toriel while grinning at her. She smiled back at him and the two kept battling on.

All of them kept fighting and it looked like they were making progress. There were less and less of the dark amorphous blobs attacking them. All of their attacks had seemed to whittle down the creatures numbers. Only a few of them remained but all of them kept their guard up just in case. Except for the person who turns out most needed it.

Undyne had noticed the smaller number and like she was prone to do because of her proud and rambunctious personality started gloating. “You blob monsters are all a joke!” she yelled out cockily. “We put all of you morons into the dirt without getting a scratch on us!” the former captain of the royal guard loudly exclaimed to the creatures.

“All of you jackasses can’t beat us! We’re way stronger than-” she was then suddenly caught off guard by a void creature that attached itself to her face. The creature had snuck up on her while she had let her defense down from gloating at them.

“Undyne!” yelled out Alphys from across the room witnessing it happen. Everyone turned when they heard her scream. The creature had latched onto her tightly squeezing Undyne’s face, smothering her. She couldn’t breathe as the creature choked her as it started to reach it’s black tentacles down into her throat going down deep into her as if it was looking for something deep inside of her.

Undyne tried to pull it off but even with her immense strength, she couldn’t tear it off her. “Somebody help her!” Alphys screeched to all of them making their heads turn towards her. But before anyone could run over and try to help them the creature had found what it was looking for inside of her. Undyne felt a sharp pain in her chest as if her whole body was being split in two. Like her very essence was being torn apart.

The creature then started to retreat out wherever it had dug itself into her. The amorphous blob crawled back up her throat and was spat out of Undyne’s mouth. She coughed and gagged, spitting up a black sludge-like substance. “Undyne are you okay?!” Alphys asked her now standing beside her.

Undyne then coughed again. “I think I am but I just feel like something is wrong with me. I have this sharp pain in my chest,” she explained to her in a raspy tone of voice. Undyne then flinched from the pain suddenly getting more intense. She gripped her chest firmly.

“Undyne!” Alphys stressfully yelled out again worried by the pain she was in.

Suddenly though their attention was shifted to a bright white light coming from the amorphous blob that Undyne had inside her. “What the hell is that?!” Undyne then yelled out shocked by what she had seen while shifting her gaze.

Everyone including Asriel and Frisk looked at the dark blob that had crawled out of her. It had become translucent and a bright light was radiating from it. But Asriel then noticed something from inside of the creature. “Is that part of her...soul?!” he yelled shocked by what he then saw. Half of a little white heart within it.

The few creatures that remained suddenly moved towards the one that was shining a bright light. They seemed to congeal and fuse into it making the amorphous blob larger. And they then started to change shape and form into a humanoid figure. A figure very familiar to all of them.

For some reason, the words spoken to Asriel years ago played in his mind as watched as the creature formed into its new shape. “To answer your first question, this place was made by the doctor and the void, the doctor convinced the void to form this castle for this trial. You see the void itself is semi-conscious and you can convince the void to bent to your will to make a new area, however, the void can not make anything new it can only go off what’s in the real world.” he then remembered.

An explosion of energy suddenly occurred as the creature finished its transformation into its new form. All of them shield themselves best they could from the blast. But as the light faded away they all looked up to see something that shocked them. The creature had taken the shape of their friend, Undyne.


	12. Spears of Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: September 16th, 2018

Chapter Nine: Spears of Justice

The creatures that had taken the form of the former captain of the royal stood tall as the light shone in from the massive hole in the wall that led outside of the resort. Asriel and everyone else stared at it, shocked by how it had taken the form of their friend. Though the amorphous blobs had done an uncanny job at replicating their friend’s appearance there were differences.

It was dressed in Undyne’s Armour that none of them had seen worn by her in years. Their pupils were white dots on a black backdrop revealing how alien they were in nature. And it had this cold emotionless stare on its face that made them appear to have a cold and calculating temperament, very much removed from her boisterous personality.

All of them stared while waiting for the duplicate to act. Asriel gripped his chaos saber tightly with both hand in a defensive stance prepared for anything. He saw that everyone besides Alphys was ready to do the same if they had to. Even Undyne had gotten back to their feet seemingly mostly recovered from having part of her soul ripped out of her.

The tension of the room was broken when Undyne’s duplicate suddenly leaped straight towards Gaster. They tried to stab him with the spear but he luckily blocked the attack by summoning one of his signature blasters just in time. “This thing is just as fast as they are.” Gaster quickly thought to himself.

Gaster’s blaster did hold against the foe’s attack but only for a moment as Gaster soon heard the distressing noise of his summoned object starting to crack. The blaster then shattered into pieces turning to dust as it did so. Gaster’s eyes widened as he saw the blue glowing spearheaded right for him.

The spear was just barely an inch away from him when the Undyne duplicate was suddenly thrown back by Sans. Undyne’s double skidded against the floor and fell back to near the hole it had made in the wall. “Sorry to barge in like that when you were trying to make a POINT but I’m not letting my old man be hurt by a clone of one of my friends,” he said to it as the creature got back to its feet.

The duplicate stood up and intensely stared at all of them and saw how they were ready to fight them. A smile appeared across Sans’ face. “Well buddy looks like you got yourself a problem don’t ya?” he confidently told them.

“You said you wanted to try and take Gaster away from us. But there’s one thing you forgot…” he began to explain to it. Sans then closed his eyes but then reopened them “We are not gonna that let happen!” the skeleton exclaimed with his left eye flaming light blue with everyone standing behind him.

And he was right they were all determined to protect Doctor Gaster. Some more than other obviously but all of them were ready to defend him. “Your move, pal,” Sans told Undyne’s malicious duplicate knowing he had the backing of all of them.

The clone angrily grunted and gritted its teeth in response. Everybody again waited for it to make their move. And it did snapping its fingers summoning a barrage of blue spears above all of their heads that began to fly towards them. Everyone began blocking or dodging the cyan attacks as they flew towards them. Asriel dodged some as they flew towards him at great speed and then blocking them. Frisk did the same as she held her red shield high as more and more of the spears descended on her.

All of them kept defending themselves against the volley of spears. But as that was going on the duplicate made its escape through the large opening it had made. It knew that it couldn’t take all of them on at once and had decided to make a tactical retreat. Everyone was too distracted to see it happen except for the one monster who they had stolen their appearance from.

“Hey, that thing is getting away!” Undyne yelled as she watched her double tried to escape. She then started moving to try and chase after it. “You’re not getting away with half of my soul, you prick!” she intensely yelled at her duplicate as it ran away from all of them. Undyne followed in hot pursuit.

“Undyne come back!” Alphys exclaimed as she watched her starting to go after her clone.

Her yell got the attention of Asriel and Frisk. The two of them were close to each other and realized what was going on. There was a brief second of them just watching it happen but Frisk then suddenly got up and started running after her. “Wait! Frisk what are you doing?!” he quickly asked her surprised by her sudden movement.

“We have to go help her, I’m not sure she can beat that thing when she only has half a soul. So come on!” she said beckoning him to follow her. Asriel was conflicted for a second wondering if they should go running after a fight. But then nodded his head and started running right alongside her.

The two of them ran outside onto the street that was outside the ballroom. It was twilight now and a golden light shone from a setting sun. They then saw Undyne chasing after their duplicate. “Undyne!” Asriel yelled out trying to get the monster’s attention. But she didn’t hear him as they just kept up her pursuit.

Undyne’s clone suddenly jumped onto a nearby building and scaled it easily making huge jumps up the side of the building that got it to the rooftop. “Oh hell no!” Undyne screamed out then doing the same as her duplicate had continuing to follow it.

Asriel and Frisk ran up and saw them scale the building. “We can’t do that! How are we going to follow them?!” Asriel loudly asked Frisk while looking at her.

There was a brief pause between the two of them but Frisk then thought of something. “Stairwell?” she awkwardly answered him while shifting her gaze over to the building's entrance Undyne had just scaled. The two of them then stood there for a second looking at each other but then started moving again. They ran into the building and luckily the two of them quickly found the way to the stairs and they began to hastily run up them.

As they were making the way up the long staircase Asriel’s mind was racing. He was filled with adrenaline and felt like every step he took mattered greatly. He thought to himself about how crazy the last hour had been. But as he thought back to seeing Undyne’s double run away he smiled as he thought back to an old memory. “Hey Frisk aren’t you the one that’s supposed to run away in the middle of a battle with Undyne?” he jokingly asked her as he was reminded of Frisk’s fight with Undyne in the underground.

“This really isn’t the time to be making jokes, Asriel,” Frisk responded to him as the two of them kept running.

As Asriel and Frisk continued up the stairs Undyne was still chasing down her duplicate. She chased after her duplicate now running on multiple buildings rooftops, jumping quickly between them. “You aren’t getting away you soul stealing bastard!” she madly yelled out at the clone. She then summoned a spear and threw it at them. This got the duplicate’s attention and it stopped running turning to face their assailant blocking her spear with their own.

“Well, you look like you aren’t a complete coward!” Undyne thunderingly yelled at it. “Because now we can have a real fight, you damn faker!” she roaringly said to them. She then summoned another spear. “Take this!” she yelled at the clone. She then flung the spear with all of her might at it but the clone simply dodged it.

Undyne scoffed. “Well you can at least dodge one spear,” she told her duplicate. A large toothy grin then appeared across her face. “But how about a hundred!” she loudly exclaimed while summoning blue glowing spears that appeared all around her. She then loudly snapped her fingers causing the spears to start shooting at her opponent.

Meanwhile Asriel and Frisk had finally made their way to the door that led to the roof. Asriel quickly pushed the door open and they looked out onto the rooftop. They saw Undyne and her clone off in the distance. The two of them watched as the great multitude of spears fired off at the duplicate. “We gotta get over there.” Frisk quickly told Asriel. He hastily nodded in reply and they started jumping over the rooftops to catch up to her.

Both of them hurried as fast as possible to get to her. Luckily the buildings were rather close to each other making it easy for them to jump from one building to the other. Asriel felt exhilarated while hopping from one roof to the other. The heat of the battle was intense and it filled him with energy.

Frisk and Asriel found their way to the roof Undyne was on. “Undyne!” Asriel yelled at them getting her attention.

She turned around and saw Asriel and Frisk. “What the hell are you two doing here?!” Undyne yelled at the two of them.

“We came to help.” Frisk quickly explained to her.

“I can handle this by myself!” Undyne angrily yelled at Asriel and Frisk feeling slightly offended that they thought she needed help. Before Asriel or Frisk could respond she lept towards her duplicate with a spear in her hand. The clone blocked Undyne’s strike and then shoved her back towards Asriel and Frisk.

“Goddamn Prick.” Asriel then heard Undyne angrily say. The three of them then saw a blue light below them causing them to all lookup. Undyne, Asriel, and Frisk saw that the duplicate had summoned a massive amount of spears. It then snapped its fingers and the spears quickly descended onto them. All three of them got into defensives stances and started dodging and blocking the spears.

Asriel swung his saber reflecting the spears away from him. Frisk dodged and blocked all the spears that came her way. The two of them actually found it quite easy since they had trained under Undyne for a couple years. They knew how to deflect her attacks. And of course, so did she easily blocking all of them not even breaking a sweat.

The spears eventually let up and the three of them saw the clone had jumped up high into the air above them possibly for another attack. “I’m not waiting for it to just attack us again!” Undyne loudly said to Asriel and Frisk while summoning another spear to her hand.

Undyne then positioned herself into a throwing stance and with all strength flung the spear at the duplicate. The spear streaked through the air with great speed towards its target and struck the clone flying right through it. “She got it! ” Asriel then yelled out as he saw the duplicate get pierced with the spear.

The duplicate stayed in the air and for a second all three of them thought it was defeated. It started to fall apart with it appearing to return to the more amorphous blob form it had before. But suddenly it started to reform and regain its shape. “What the hell?” Undyne said confused by what she was witnessing.

All of them watch as the duplicate started to glow with the same light as before when it initially took Undyne’s shape. But it wasn’t dramatically changing its appearance it was only morphing slightly. The three of them covered their eyes as the intense white light luminously radiated from it as it fell back down to the rooftop.

The light soon faded and Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne looked up and saw the shape it had morphed into. It had taken the shape of something that shocked all of them. Its armor was now larger and spikier with the image of a red heart on the chest plate. The duplicate’s eye that had the patch over it was now sending out a blazing blue ray of light that flared in the twilight.

All of them stood there in shock at what they saw. Asriel recognized the form it had taken as one that didn’t belong in this timeline. Frisk looked at it too and when she saw it. She had a look of absolute terror on her face. Her shield disappeared and she slowly started backing away from the duplicate. “Frisk?” Asriel called to her noticing her distress.

But she didn’t respond to him because she remembered the form the creature had taken. And it suddenly brought back memories that rocked her to their core. Memories that brought her nothing but pain and anguish by suddenly remembering them.

Asriel watched as Frisk slowly looked down at her right hand and in terror thought she saw a knife appear in their hand and they saw “them" “No, no, no…” she fearfully started repeating to herself over and over again in great distress.

“Frisk! Snap out of it!” Asriel loudly yelled to her from being scared by her freighting behavior. But before Asriel got a response from her Undyne’s duplicate made its move summoning what looked to be hundreds of spears. The massive amount of spears lit up the sky with cyan as Asriel, Frisk, and Undyne looked up in shock from seeing all of them appear. Undyne saw all of the spears and realized there was no way they could dodge all of them in their current position.

Undyne hastily made a snap decision and quickly grabbed Asriel and Frisk before the spears started shooting off. She took both of them and hastily hopped off the rooftop of the building towards the city street below. The second after she had jumped the hundreds of sharp spears fired off with them narrowly missing them.

The three of them landed on the ground. Asriel looked up and saw that they were in a busy square and that their sudden drop to the ground had caught the intention of some onlookers. There were gasps and a couple of people wondered what was going on.

Asriel and Frisk both stood up, both of them out of Undyne’s grasp. Asriel shifted their gaze to Frisk. “Frisk, are you okay?!” he asked her with a large amount of worry in his voice while grabbing them and then staring into her eyes. He looked into them and was shocked by how much fear he saw in her eyes. He hadn’t seen this genuinely scared by something in ages.

But luckily his words seemed to snap her out of it. Frisk then shook her head. “It’s okay Asriel I’m fine.” she then replied to him.

The young prince smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she was okay. “Don’t scare me like that, alright?” Asriel said while giving them a quick hug.

Undyne, Frisk, and Asriel then heard a large crash and their gaze shifted to a dust cloud that had been kicked up nearby. All three of them could see the piercing eyes of the duplicate through the dust and got back into fighting position. Asriel redrew his chaos saber and Frisk did the same for her shield. Undyne similarly drew a new cyan spear.

The dust cleared and Undyne’s double made a great leap forward towards the three of them. It headed straight for Asriel and he quickly blocked the assailant’s attack with his chaos saber. Asriel could feel the raw strength behind it as the two’s weapons clashed. He could barely hold his stance with the sheer amount of power behind the strike.

Asriel felt overpowered by the clone. He just couldn’t hold up against its strength. But before he was completely overwhelmed, Frisk came in and bashed the duplicate as hard as she could with her red shield. This was enough to push Undyne’s clone off of him and send it to the ground.

“Thanks.” Asriel then thanked her while a bit winded. Frisk smiled at them and soon Asriel was back into his defensive stance, ready for the next attack. The two of them and Undyne watched as the creature got back up.

As they were staring at it though the three of them noticed something was wrong with the duplicate’s face. It appeared to melt off as if it was turning into a liquid. Asriel recognized this odd deterioration, it was what happened when a monster got filled with too much determination just like the amalgamates Alphys had experimented on.

The duplicate must’ve been deteriorating from it so quickly because it only had half a soul to keep it together Asriel realized. Even a monster that had a complete soul couldn’t stay together long filled up with that much determination. Asriel guessed that since it couldn’t keep in this form for long the clone was probably going to attempt one last big attack to try and defeat them.

His assumption appeared to be proven true as the duplicate got up and summoned a massive spear. One that was bigger than any other the three of them had seen it materialize before. “Guys get ready!” Asriel yelled out to both Undyne and Frisk.

All three of them got into defensive stances as the clone ready it’s spear. The duplicate swung the massive spear at all of them. Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne tried to jump out of the way of it with it barely missing all of them. They all thought they had successfully dodge its attack but they all suddenly felt as though a great weight was pulling on their feet. They then all stood back onto the ground feeling locked in place with a blue spear appearing in each of their hands.

“What the hell?!” Undyne loudly exclaimed wondering what the hell had just happened. But she along with Frisk and Asriel realized what had happened. All three of their souls had been turned green locking them in place so they couldn’t run away from the attack they were about to barrage them with.

All three of them then looked up and saw that the clone of Undyne had summoned as many spears as it possibly could surrounding all of them and was ready to fire every single one of them at the three. “Looks were going to be blocking,” Frisk said to both Undyne and Asriel. The two of them nodded at her and she nodded back.

“Here it comes!” Undyne yelled to Asriel and Frisk as she stared up at what were probably hundreds if not a thousand spears. All of them stood ready for the massive attack that was about to take place.

The duplicate finally loudly snapped its fingers and all of the spears started to converge on all three of them. The blue spears shot at an amazing speed towards their targets. All three of them started reflecting all of the spears that came to them. The speed at which they had to block the spears was maddening. If any of them held up for even a fraction of a second they would be done for.

Asriel couldn’t believe that he was keeping up with such an attack but he was, they all were. The years of training with Undyne had paid off tremendously for Frisk and him. It having heightened their reflexes so that they could even keep up with all of the spears launching at them.

Spears just kept coming and coming. Asriel wondered how much longer he could maintain doing this. The rate of the spears became faster as the attack worn on. But all three of them still amazingly kept blocking each and every one of them.

Finally after what was, in reality, was about thirty seconds but to them felt like hours. All of the spears stopped and they stood there amazed by what they had luckily been able to do. Asriel looked up towards the duplicate and saw that its face and body were melting. “Your attack is done?” Undyne coldly asked her double even though she knew the answer.

Undyne then summoned a spear to her hand. “Then so are you!” she yelled out while throwing the spear with all her might at the duplicate. The spear when clean through it, striking it right through its stomach. For a split second the same white light that had appeared when the creatures had transformed into Undyne radiated again. The clone then exploded into an amazing flash of light making all three of them cover their eyes just as they did before.

Asriel opened his eyes and saw that there was no trace of the foe they had just faced but there was a small white half heart floating where it once was. “Is that the part of her soul?” he asked the two of them.

The former captain of the royal guard walked over to the white object. Strangely Undyne felt like she was drawn to it. She walked up to it and the part of her soul that had been ripped out of them slowly drifted back into her chest. It entered inside her and she felt this wonderful warm feeling. She couldn’t really describe it. “I feel whole again.” she then quietly said out loud.

“Undyne!” A nerdy voice then yelled out for all three of them to hear making them turn their heads. They looked over and they saw that Alphys and the rest of the group had finally found them.

“Alphys!” Undyne loudly replied to her.

The lizard then ran up to them and wrapped their arms around her. “I was so worried something bad might have happened to you,” she told Undyne while continuing to squeeze her.

“It’s okay Alphys I’m fine. We beat the bad guy and everything. And I got the bit of my soul that jerk stole.” Undyne told her lizard finance. Alphys then looked up and smiled at her relieved that she was okay.

“I guess you could say you had a HOLE in your heart?” Sans suddenly punned from within the group of monsters with some audible groans coming from him making it.

“Shut up Sans,” Alphys told him annoyed by his pun.

“And I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it were for these guys!” Undyne happily yelled out while gesturing towards Frisk and Asriel.

“Oh thanks, Undyne.” Frisk happily told her. Asriel also thanked Undyne.

“Frisk! Asriel!” Toriel then called out to the two of them. She then ran over to them and looked at two of them as if she was inspecting them for injuries.

“Hey, Mom,” Asriel said to his mother.

“Are you two alright? Did you get seriously hurt?” she then asked the two of them with a great amount of concern in her voice.

“It’s alright Toriel. Asriel and I are fine.” Frisk explained to them.

“Well, that’s good,” Toriel said breathing a sigh of relief that her children were safe. Her tone then suddenly changed with her face turning from a concerned one to an angry one. “But what were you and Asriel thinking running off into a fight like that?!” Toriel yelled at both of them.

“We thought we could provide back up and you don’t have to worry about us mom you know we can handle ourselves in a fight,” Asriel said to Toriel.

“That doesn’t mean you go running after one!” Toriel then berated the two of them.

Asriel and Frisk knew that no matter what they were in trouble. But what they didn’t realize was that it wouldn’t just be Toriel who was mad at them. “What in the hell is going on here?!” A loud and very angry voice asked. All of the monsters and Frisk shifted their eyes over to a middle-aged looking man in a suit.

“Who might you be, sir?” Asgore then asked the man in his kingly authoritative voice.

“The mayor of this fine city that you had just caused a public incident in!” the mayor yelled out at all of them. “Now can you tell me what the hell just happened?” he then asked them.

Asriel knew that this man meant business and they had found themselves in a very tough situation. That could get all of them in trouble.


	13. So where is this going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: September 27th, 2018

Chapter Ten: So where is this going?

An antique clock in the waiting room ticked away as Asriel and Frisk sat right next to each other in the city’s capital building. There was an awkwardness between the two from them being alone for the first time since their kiss. Asriel thought he should talk to Frisk but he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. All of this had happened so quickly that now that he had a second to think he realized how crazy the last couple of hours had been.

Just two hours ago he was alone in their shared resort room with Frisk pouring out his romantic feelings that he had kept bottled up inside himself for weeks. And now he was sitting in the town hall of the city where they had just run on the rooftops of its buildings. While fighting a malicious clone of one of their friends.

Asriel remembered how quickly they had been dragged into city hall. Turns out the city square they had landed in contained the building. And the mayor was just about to go home for the evening when they had suddenly dropped in and finished fighting Undyne’s duplicate just across the square.

The mayor was obviously angry but tried to keep a cool head. He quickly called Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk to his office to get the facts straight. He wanted to know everything before he decided on what was he was going to do. The mayor didn’t want to rush in accusing them of anything but he did want to know why the monster ambassador, the prince of all monsters, and the former captain of the royal guard had run across his city’s rooftops and apparently fought with a hostile monster.

Toriel wanted to go along too because she felt like that since they were her children she wanted to be in the room with them when they discussed that. But Frisk told her that since this was a monster and human matter the three of them should handle it like they always even if it involved them personally.

Asgore, Frisk, and Asriel got into city hall and were led to the mayor’s office. But before the three of them could enter alongside each other the mayor stopped them. “Ambassador Frisk and Prince Dreemurr I want to just discuss this matter with King Asgore,” he explained to them.

Frisk and Asriel were both shocked by this. “Wait why? I’m the ambassador I should be part of this discussion.” Frisk then told him, confused by his sudden decision.

“I want to discuss this with him leader to leader. I know as a mayor of this big city I can’t exactly compare to the king of an entire group of people, but I just think it’s right.” The mayor said making his reasoning clear. He then walked into his office.

“But…” Frisk began to say as he walked away.

Asgore then stopped her. “Frisk I think we should just listen to him. I mean we are in pretty hot water with them already, so we probably shouldn’t go against what he says.” Asgore explained to her. “Now go wait with Asriel in the waiting room. I’ll try to sort everything out as best as I can and I’ll call you in if we need to hear from you, okay?” the king of all monster then asked her.

Frisk sighed. “Okay, Asgore.” she then said agreeing with him.

Asgore smiled at the two of them and walked into the mayor’s office. Asriel remembered doing what he and Frisk were told to do. But before leaving he was able to catch the start of their conversation.

"So. Mr. Dreemurr can you tell me why the prince and ambassador of your people were running on my city rooftops and causing a disturbance on a calm and peaceful Saturday evening." Asriel heard the mayor say through the door, thanks to his keen sense of hearing.

He then heard his father sigh. "Well it's a long story and I don't really understand all of it myself." Asriel heard Asgore answering him truthfully. In fact, now that Asriel thought about it he didn't know the whole story either.

"Just start from the beginning of what you do know." The mayor then told the old king.

Asriel then finished recalling the recent past. He finally looked over to Frisk and tried to start a talk with her. “So uh...some crazy fight, huh?” he suddenly said to her in an awkward tone.

“Yeah, it was…” Frisk replied with the same level of awkwardness.

The two of them went silent again. Asriel realized that his conversation starter hadn’t decreased any of the discomfort in the room. But he kept trying to chat with them. “Are you sure you’re okay from earlier? You know from that whole Undyne transformation thing?” he then asked her with a concerned tone in his voice.

“I think I am it just...stoked up some bad memories.” Frisk then told him with some dread in her voice.

“Do you maybe want to talk about it?” Asriel softly asked her turning his head towards her. He knew that he had to be gentle with her since this was such a sensitive subject for them.

“No it’s fine…I’m fine.” Frisk said to him trying to steer the conversation away from it.

“Are you sure...I mean you know you can talk about this stuff with me, right?” Asriel asked her with concern in his voice.

“I said I’m fine,” Frisk said while raising her voice slightly with an authoritative tone to it.

Asriel got the hint that he should drop the topic. If she didn’t want to talk about it he wasn’t going to force her into an uncomfortable conversation. Her situation was rather similar to his past so he knew that they shouldn’t press this issue.

Besides, there was something else that he knew they needed to talk about. Something really important. “Okay if you don’t want to talk about that I guess we should talk about the kiss and our relationship. You know while we got the time.” he then said to her with a bit of blush on his face.

Frisk turned her gaze towards him. She then sighed. “Yeah I guess we should talk about that.” she then said to him.

“Did you enjoy it…?” he then awkwardly asked her with his cheeks visibly reddened.

“Yeah, I did. It was really nice actually.” Frisk replied to the prince. She then softly smiled. “Especially since that was the first time you really kissed anyone."

“Oh yeah, that was definitely my first real kiss with anyone...” Asriel replied with him blushing brighter than before and with some noticeable embarrassment in his voice.

Frisk then gave Asriel a look. “What is it?” she asked in a slightly accusative tone.

Asriel became flustered because of her infliction. “No, it’s just that I’ve never told anyone this but…” he began to say while also blushing again.

“What?” Frisk asked the young prince.

“Well, you know how Chara and I were close...? Well, they...once kissed me...on the lips.” He quietly stammered out, awkwardly admitted to her while keeping his blush.

“Wait, really?” she then questioned him in a slightly surprised tone.

"Yeah it was a long time ago." he then answered her while rubbing the back of his neck showing off his embarrassment.

"Can you tell me about it?" she then asked him obviously very interested in the story behind that.

Asriel sighed. "Okay but it's kinda stupid so don't expect much." he then told her. The young prince then began telling her their story.

 

"Hey Asriel has anyone ever kissed you?" Chara suddenly asked the eleven-year-old monster prince while the two of them were laying around in their shared bedroom in the underground.

"Wait what do you mean? You know Mom kisses us every night before we go to bed." Asriel replied to the scarlet-eyed human, rather confused by their question. They knew that they both got a good night kiss every night when it was time for bed.

"No I mean like what Mom and Dad do. You know on the lips?" Chara then questioned them.

Asriel then gave it a second of thought and realized that he never had. "No I've never gotten a kiss on the lips before," he answered them.

"Well let's do it then." they suddenly said.

"Wait, seriously? Why?" the goat child then asked, surprised by what they had just said.

"Because I'm bored." Chara responded to him.

"Is that really a reason?" Asriel then asked them while still embarrassed.

"What are you scared?" Chara then asked him with a devilish smile on their face.

"I'm not scared!" Asriel yelled at them while suddenly standing up from the floor they had been sitting on.

"Well fine here I come then." Chara said while getting up. They then walked towards him and stood right in front of him.

Both of them were only inches away from each other. Chara then leaned their head forward to kiss him. Asriel felt himself flinch slightly as they moved closer to him. "Hey stop breathing it tickles." they suddenly said. Before Asriel could say anything in response Chara had put a hand over the front part of his snout making him not able to breathe. Chara then suddenly pressed their lip against his.

Asriel might've enjoyed the kiss if he was able to breathe. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was agony for him not being able to even get the tiniest bit of air. Asriel just prayed that it would end quickly. Chara then pulled away from Asriel. He gasped and took in a big breath of air that he so desperately needed.

Chara then suddenly coughed. “I think I got some of your fur in my mouth,” they said while coughing up white bits of hair. They then ran into the bathroom to rinse out their mouth, just to make sure they got everything.

Needless to say, the two of them didn’t try to kiss each other again. And it wouldn’t be for a long time till Asriel got a proper on the mouth kiss.

 

Asriel had finished telling their story to Frisk. He felt a little embarrassed telling her that but he knew it was far enough in the past that it was okay for him to talk about it. He thought it was kinda funny.

Frisk seemed to agree with him as she gave him a cute smile and laughed slightly. “Wow that kiss sounds like it was awkward,” she told him with a grin on her face.

“Heh, yeah.” Asriel then told her with a slightly awkward smile on his face.

“I’m wondering though besides the whole you couldn’t breathe thing, how was the kiss?” Frisk asked him while continuing to smile.

“About as well as you would expect from two eleven-year-olds that had no idea what they were doing,” he answered her with a smile on his face. Frisk just gave him another cute smile and a small giggle. Asriel then blushed while watching her. “Yeah, it was nothing like the kiss we had. One that was warm and tender. And filled with love.” he said while looking slightly away from her and blushing harder than before.

Both Frisk and Asriel looked away from each other with their cheeks bright red. Asriel then sighed. “Wow we’re awkward when it comes to romantic stuff.” the young prince said commenting on the current situation between them.

"Yeah." Frisk replied while still blushing slightly.

Asriel then sighed again. "Well, I'm just glad you're taking me admitting my feelings to you so easily. I mean it must've been quite a shock for you, right?” he then asked Frisk.

Without much warning, a frown appeared on Frisk’s face and she looked down. “Frisk, what is it?” Asriel asked, concerned by her sudden mood change.

“Asriel I knew you had a crush on me.” Frisk unexpectedly answered him.

The young prince’s eyes widened and he quietly gasped. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say. “You...knew I had a crush on you?” Asriel asked in a stunned tone.

“Of course I knew Asriel. With the way you acted around me how could I not figure it out?” Frisk then told him.

So many questions now populated Asriel’s head but there was one that was bigger than all the others that he needed the answer too. “But if you knew why didn’t you say anything?” Asriel then asked her.

Frisk then sadly sighed. "Well when I first figured it out I didn't know what to think," she explained to him. "I couldn't believe it at first. The idea of someone so close to me falling in love with me was crazy." Frisk continued to explain to Asriel.

Asriel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I just felt like I needed time to think about it and collect my thoughts. I know I seem like someone who has all their emotions sorted out but this was different. I’ve never dealt with anything with a serious romance before so I didn’t really know how to handle it.” Frisk finished telling him.

The young prince didn’t know what to say. The notion of Frisk being the one who wasn't sure on something was so odd for him. He knew them as someone who was always certain when it came to practically anything. It was surprising but also kinda humbled the picture they had of her. For some reason, it was just nice to know that they could sometimes be as insecure as he was.

“But it’s not like I didn’t think about you and me being a couple or anything in fact…” Frisk began to say but her speech suddenly trailed off.

“What?” Asriel asked her, wondering why she had just stopped talking.

Frisk cheeks became a bright red. “You remember that dream that woke me up last night?” she questioned him.

“Yeah…?” Asriel confusingly asked.

“It was…about...”Frisk began to stammer with her face getting even more scarlet. “You.” she finally said while her face was now fully crimson.

As soon as Asriel heard that his face turned the brightest red Frisk had ever seen. The girl he had a crush on for weeks just told him that she had a dream about him. How the hell was he supposed to react? “Wait in the dream did we…” he began to say, flustered beyond measure.

“No, we didn’t get that far. But considering what happened in it we probably were about to,” she explained to him while being just as embarrassed as he was.

“Wait what did happen then…?” Asriel then awkwardly asked Frisk.

Frisk then sighed. “Well I guess since you told me an embarrassing story might as well tell you mine.” she then answered him. Frisk then started to explain the sensual dream that had awoken her the night before.

 

Frisk slowly opened her eyes and saw that the bedroom she was in was nothing like the room she had fallen asleep in. “What?” she then questioned to herself about their surroundings.

The pacifist looked around the room. The bed she had woken up on was a large king size bed with comfy blankets and pillows on it. She looked around the rest of the room. Nothing seemed to be that odd about it except the fact that it contained personal belongings from both her and Asriel.

“Where am I?” she quietly asked herself.

But before she could look around at anything else in the room she heard the door open. Frisk shifted her gaze towards it and saw someone she recognized. “Asriel?” she then said looking towards her friend.

When Frisk looked at the prince she was surprised by his appearance. He was wearing the golden armor that Asgore used to wear with a crown and everything. And the expression on his face was one that was odd to see on him. It was one that radiated confidence.

Asriel then smirked. “Hey there Frisk.” he warmly greeted them with him firmly locking his eyes on to her’s.

Frisk felt herself blush. The way he greeted her was different from any way she had ever heard him speak to her. It had an underlying intimate nature to it. “Sorry I’m late I had some business to attend to…” he began to explain to her. Asriel confidently smiled. “But that doesn’t really matter now, because now that I’m here…” he sensually said to her. Asriel then unfastened the straps that held up his armor.

Frisk’s eyes widened as she saw her closest friend easily take off the royal golden armor he was wearing. It was like he had done it a thousand times before. He stripped down to nothing but his underwear revealing his muscular body that lied underneath.

Frisk was speechless as Asriel got onto the bed she was laying flat on and got on top of her with an arm on either side of her as her head laid on one of the pillows. “We can get down to our business,” he said looking down at her with a seductive look in his eyes.

Asriel’s vivid green eyes stared directly into Frisk’s. Frisk was blushing intensely as the two stared into each other. Asriel longingly gazed at her as if she was the only person in the entire world.

A grin then appeared on Asriel’s face. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful.” he warmly told her while gently brushing his hand against her cheek. Frisk felt herself flinch from the intimate tone of his voice and his soft caressing of her face. “And so cute when you’re flustered, but I have no idea why we’ve done this so many times before.” he then wondered aloud with his eyes still locked onto her's.

“Asriel what are you talking abou-?” Frisk tried to ask him but then quietly gasped. She was interrupted by feeling one of Asriel’s hands grab and gently pull off the shorts she was wearing.

Frisk finally realized what Asriel was talking about. And when she realized it she felt a bit of panic rush through her. “Asriel I’m not sure if I want to do this-” she tried to tell him.

But she was cut off by Asriel quietly shushing them. “What’s wrong Frisk?” he tenderly asked her. He then bent his head down and warmly whispered in her ear. “Don’t you want to be with someone you love?"

She froze as he heard those words. There was a brief silence between the two of them. The words that left her mouth surprised her but also told him the truth. “Yes.” she suddenly answered him while staring into his loving eyes. Her heart melted and she couldn’t resist him anymore. Frisk then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

And that is when she suddenly woke up in their resort room.

 

Frisk concluded telling Asriel the details of her dream. “Wow, that was certainly an “interesting” dream,” Asriel said while continuing to blush. He was practically bright red through the whole story especially when she told him about the part with him gently sliding off her shorts.

“Yeah, but the weird thing is when I woke up I was shocked but...I also realized that I liked it. I liked the idea of you being intimate with me. And doing those sort of things to me.” Frisk explained while blushing softly. “But I still wasn’t sure if I should be with you…” she said with her speech trailing off.

“I still kept questioning if this was right and if I should be with you. I wondered if people would hate us getting together. I mean the monster ambassador getting together with the prince of all of them doesn’t exactly make them look impartial.” Frisk continued to explain. Asriel face shifted to a somber one for a split second. “That is until you explained your feelings for me.” Frisk began to explain. Asriel’s eyes widened when he heard her say that.

“You were just so open and truthful with what you were saying. You told me everything I wanted to hear and I realized how genuine your feelings were for me. But there was still a part of me that was still unsure. Even then.” Frisk said with a small frown on her face.

Frisk then looked up towards Asriel and stared directly into his eyes. “But then when you started crying when I showed that one last bit hesitation on my face. And I stared into those beautiful green eyes of yours. I was reminded that those eyes belonged to the kindest and most caring person I’ve ever met. And all my doubt and fear washed away. All that was left was love.” she then quietly finished with a soft blush on her face.

Frisk then saw tears in Asriel’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” Frisk concernedly asked him while watching tears roll down his face.

“Nothing, it’s just that you really know how to make someone feel special,” Asriel said while being a little choked up and also wiping away his tears.

Both Frisk and Asriel then smiled at each other. Frisk then started quietly laughing. “God we’re both idiots,” she said with a happy grin on her face.

“At least we can be idiots together.” he happily replied to her with a joyful smile on his face.

Frisk cheerfully nodded in agreement. The two of them then stood up and got close to each other. They lovingly stared into each other’s eyes both knowing what they were about to do. Asriel and Frisk leaned in and the two kissed each other. It felt just as amazing as it did before.

After a couple seconds Asriel slowly pulled his head away and he stared into Frisk’s beautiful brown eyes. “I love you,” he said contently.

She tenderly smiled “I love you too." The two of them then warmly hugged each other knowing that they would be together.

As Asriel and Frisk discussed their relationship a conversation with more of a political purpose was underway.

“And that’s all I know,” Asgore said finishing his explanation of the events of the evening. He was sitting in a chair right in front of the mayor’s large desk.

“Well, that does sound quite extraordinary.” The mayor sighed. “I mean a couple of years ago I don’t think I would have believed that story. But then again a couple of years ago I wouldn’t have believed that a bunch of monsters would come out of a mountain and start living among us.” the mayor explained.

“So are you going to press charges?” the king of all monsters then asked.

The mayor sighed again. “I don’t know. Well, for one thing, I should have probably have handed you off to the police when this happened. But for some reason, I thought I should speak directly to you. I mean it might seem odd but I care about this place very deeply. I feel like it's always my responsibility to handle everything that goes on it. I think you can kinda understand that.” the mayor finished explaining.

Asgore nodded. He did know what it was like to feel like everything was your responsibility. “But they did cause property damage and disturbed the quote on quote peace of the city.” The mayor told him.

“They were only defending themselves. And who knows what would have happened if they didn’t stop that creature.” Asgore said to him.

“None of what happened would have occurred if they weren’t in the city though. And no matter how noble there reasons were they still caused an incident in a major metropolitan area. People could’ve gotten hurt if they continued what they were doing.” The mayor explained with a bit of fire in his voice to Asgore.

“They were assaulted by a being that had every intent on seriously injuring or possibly even killing them. You can not blame them for defending themselves.” Asgore said while raising his commanding voice.

“They still openly engaged in actions that threatened the lives of people around them!” The mayor yelled at Asgore.

“They never intended to hurt anyone. Or cause damage to your city. They only did what they had to do.” Asgore replied in his full-on authoritative kingly voice.

The mayor paused and sighed again. He looked away from Asgore and stared out the large window in his office. “When monsters emerged four years ago a lot of people including myself didn’t know what to think. You had turned our world upside down. You showed us that we were oblivious to so much of the world.” He began to explain.

“Some people couldn’t believe what they were hearing and became frightened by it. And I was one of them. I just could not wrap my head around the idea of an entire race of monsters with magic being right underneath our feet without us even knowing.” The mayor continued to explain.

“I didn’t say anything publicly as some others did but I had a deep distrust for all of you. That is until one day one of my children got hit by a car when they ran into the street,” he said in a serious tone. “She was bleeding and was losing a lot of blood really quickly. She honestly probably would have been dead before someone could call an ambulance.” The mayor emotionally told Asgore.

“I remember feeling so helpless as I saw her lying there nearly lifeless on the ground from across the street. She looked so small and weak. I ran as fast as I could but I wasn’t the first one to get to her. A monster came up to them. I got over to them and yelled at them to let go of her. But instead they just starting healing her with their magic and they saved her life.” The mayor explained to Asgore.

Asgore couldn’t believe that the mayor had told him something so personal. “I wanted to tell you that because that’s when I knew I could trust monsters. Because you’re good people even when we're yelling at you to stop.” The mayor finally finished explaining to Asgore.

“I won’t press any charges. Just pay for the damages and I’ll take care of everything else.” The mayor said with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for being so reasonable. You’re a good man.” Asgore said to him with a smile also appearing on his face.

“You are too mister Dreemurr. Now go be with your family I think they’ll appreciate that none of them are going to jail.” The mayor casually joked.

The two of them then shook hands and Asgore left the room with him being on good terms with the mayor.

He walked down the hall and entered the room where Asriel and Frisk were. “Alright you two looks like we’re getting off easy…” he began to say as he entered the room. But he stopped when he saw the two of them hugging each other tightly. Asriel and Frisk broke from their hug and looked over to Asgore.

“What’s going on? Why were two hugging each other like that? Is something wrong?” the king asked the two of them.

Asriel and Frisk then looked at each other and smiled. They both then looked over to Asgore. “No dad there’s just something we have to tell you.” Asriel then happily told him.


	14. Awkward Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Originally Posted On: October 13th, 2018

Chapter Eleven: Awkward Talks

“You two have fallen in love with each other?!” Asgore loudly exclaimed, shocked by what his son had just told him.

“Yeah, Dad that’s basically what I said.” Asriel awkwardly replied while holding Frisk’s hand tightly. The two of them sort of expected for Asgore to have this kind of reaction.

Questions seemed to swirl around in Asgore's head. They seemed to be endless but oddly enough the simplest ones seem to be most important. “How did this happen? When then did this happen?!” he asked.

“Well it just kind of happened, I guess,” Asriel replied while rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean I confessed to her right before the rehearsal dinner and she agreed with me, but since we had to get going we only just now actually figured out the details for it while you were talking to the mayor. ”

Asgore then sighed, letting out the tension he had. “You know now that I think about it this actually does make sense. You two have spent a lot of time together and do seem to enjoy it, and both of you seem to find the other attractive.”

Asriel and Frisk’s cheeks pinkened. Asriel honestly couldn’t believe how cool headed his father was taking this. He expected him to be shocked and he was but he cooled down very quickly oddly enough.

“I have always seen this as a possibility actually, but I was so surprised because I thought it would happen sooner if it was going to happen at all,” Asgore explained to the two of them.

“So wait you aren’t upset or anything?” Asriel asked his father, confused by Asgore's reaction.

Asgore then laughed. “Why would I be upset? Frisk has always been there when you needed her to be and she's always seemed happiest when she’s been around you. I think if you make each other happy, that's what matters.” he explained to Asriel.

Asriel sighed in relief. “I’m glad that you approve dad because she does make me happy,” he said while turning to Frisk with a smile on his face.

Frisk then matched his smile and the two proceeded to quickly kiss each other. Asgore smiled while watching the two of them, but then a frown appeared on his face. “What is it Asgore?” Frisk asked him.

The old king sighed. “It’s just that I’m not sure how other people are going to react to the two of you being together. And I know that Toriel is probably going to be at least more surprised than I was. I don’t think she’s ever thought about you two getting together.” Asgore explained to them.

Asriel always knew that his mother was going to be the harder one to tell about this. She was definitely more protective than Asgore. It was certainly going to be complicated.

“And let’s not even begin to talk about the press. They’re probably not going to be pleased to hear about this.” Asgore told both of them.

“Let’s talk about that later.” Frisk then told him. “Right now I think we should get back to the resort and tell everyone were okay.”

“I suppose it would be better to talk about this in private. Let’s get going,” he said while standing up.

The three of them then stood up and began walking back to the resort. Luckily it was a nice night for it and wouldn't take long for them to get back.

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore weren’t the only ones having a talk that needed to be had. A certain lizard and fish woman were looking over the damage of what was their rehearsal dinner.

“Wow, that’s a mess,” Alphys said while staring at all of the debris that lay across the room.

“Yeah, everybody kind of trashed the place when we fought those weird blob things, didn’t we?” Undyne replied.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to reschedule. I mean I don’t think we can really have a wedding when the place we were going to have the reception has a huge hole in the wall.” Alphys said looking towards the gaping hole in the wall. “Yet another thing in my life that has fallen apart right in front of me.” she sadly sighed.

“Hey! Don’t think about it like that!” Undyne yelled at her.

“Why shouldn’t I? I thought for once that nothing bad would happen but everything still went wrong. I just wanted at least one thing to not get ruined.” Alphys said with tears now forming in her eyes.

“Hey.” Undyne then sternly told her.

“Wha-” Alphys tried to say but suddenly felt Undyne lips against hers, drawing them into a passionate kiss.

Undyne then slowly pulled away from her. “I don’t care where or when we get married. All that matters to me is that you are there with me when we do it. Okay?” she explained to her while gently holding her face.

Alphys then slowly nodded with a small smile forming on her face. Undyne smiled her usual huge toothy grin. “Great!” she happily exclaimed. “Well, we should get going. I mean we gotta go book a flight to get us home tomorrow, don’t we?” she then rhetorically asked her.

“You go on ahead I just wanted to stay here for a second, okay?” Alphys then explain to her.

“Alright, Alphys! ” Undyne then exclaimed. The former captain of the royal guard then ran towards the exit. “See ya later!”

“Bye! See you soon!” she called out to her as she watched her run out the door.

Alphys then stood there and continued to look at the rubble. She felt better from Undyne’s kiss and everything, but she still sulked a bit. It was dead quiet in the room with only the occasional breeze from the hole in the wall. She knew Undyne had told her not to think like that this was her fault but she couldn’t help but think that her bad luck was the cause of this.

She continued her moping until she suddenly heard a theatrical voice speak to her. “Well, you certainly look down in the dumps darling.”

Alphys practically jumped out of her skin and yelped, caught off guard by the sudden sound of the voice. “Mettaton, what are you doing here?!” she loudly asked him while still filled with a bit of panic.

“Well, I was just about to bring in the cleanup crew so that they could finally sort out this mess.” Mettaton then explained.

“O-oh okay.” Alphys awkwardly stammered out.

Both Alphys and Mettaton then took another look at the destroyed ballroom. Mettaton then sighed. “Your hopes and dreams fell apart right in front of you. That must feel terrible.”

“Yeah,” Alphys said while deeply sighing.

“Well, I actually know how you feel just a little bit, darling,” Mettaton said to her.

“Wait you do?” Alphys then asked him confused.

“Well, you have to remember darling that this is my resort and the first big event I had planned for it was destroyed,” Mettaton explained to her. “I mean I also wanted all of this to go right. Especially since you two are my favorite couple,” he said while sighing.

Alphys frowned. She had forgotten about how important this was to not just her and Undyne but everyone else. “Well, there’s not much we can do now but reschedule and hope that it doesn’t screw up again.”

“I guess you’re right, Alphys.” the theatrical robot sighed.

There was then an awkward silence between the two of them. They both just stared at the rubble. The broken chairs and tables mirroring how Alphys was feeling. The occasional sounds of the city street and gusts of wind being the only thing that made any sort of sound.

The silence was suddenly broken by Mettaton. “Alphys, can you upgrade me?”

Shock and confusion spread through Alphys. “What?!” she loudly exclaimed, bewildered by her creation's abrupt question. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Upgrade me, Alphys.” Mettaton then answered.

“Wait why?!” she asked, surprised.

Mettaton sighed. “When everyone was fighting today I just felt inadequate. I felt like I couldn’t really keep up with all of them. Everyone seemed to be stronger or at least more competent than me. I just feel like I’m not strong enough to protect myself if those things ever attack again.” he explained.

He then looked straight at Alphys. “So I’m asking you if you can upgrade me into someone who can defend himself.”

Alphys sighed and took a second to think. She thought about all of the scrapped ideas from when he was supposed to be a human eradication device. She struggled with the idea of upgrading him like that for a brief moment but she decided it was right. “Okay, Mettaton I’ll upgrade you.”

Mettaton’s then face lit up. “Oh thank you darling!” he joyfully said while bringing her into a tight hug.

“Look it’s still going to take a bit for me to do it, okay? So don’t expect stuff right away.” Alphys told him.

“Of course darling! But I can’t wait! Think of me, Mettaton the world-renowned pop star and now an amazing fighter!” he melodramatically shouted out, striking several poses as he did so.

The magically powered robot then dramatically stood up. “Well, I have to go now darling! See you tomorrow!” he said while heading for the exit. He then left the room.

Alphys then sighed. “I guess I have my work cut out for me.” The lizard monster then took one last look at the destroyed ballroom and left passing by the incoming clean-up crew.

She knew that she had her work cut out for her, especially if she wanted to please Mettaton’s high standards, but she knew that she could do it. Engineering was one part of her life she never seemed to screw up. At least she had that small thing to count on.

As Alphys was going upstairs back to her room Frisk, Asriel and Asgore had gotten back into the resort. They were outside of Toriel’s room. Which funnily enough she had spent very little time in because she spent so much time with Asgore.

When Asgore knocked on the door it almost instantly swung open. Toriel opened the door with a worried look on her face. “Are you all alright? Is the city going to press charges?” she asked them while a bit hysterical.

“They’re fine Toriel, and the city isn’t going to press charges or anything like that.” Asgore calmly explained to her.

Toriel breathed a happy sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s good. I was…” she began to say. She then grabbed Frisk and Asriel into a tight hug. “Just so worried about you two!”

Asriel and Frisk both appreciated the hug even if she did squeeze a bit too hard. “It’s okay mom we’re both fine,” Asriel said comforting his mother.

“Yeah, Toriel,” Frisk said adding to Asriel’s remark.

Toriel then unwrapped the two from their hug. “Although Mom there is something important we have to talk about with you.” Asriel then told his mother. “Is it okay if we go inside?” 

“Of course, come in,” she said while gesturing them to come into her room.

All four of them then headed in. Asriel saw how the room looked like it had been barely used. The covers and pillows on the bed in the room looked like they hadn’t been touched let alone slept in by her.

Frisk and Asriel stood next to each other in the middle of the room, while Asgore and Toriel were near her bed.

“So what is it you want to talk about Asriel?” Toriel then asked him, when everyone had gotten inside.

“Actually it involves me too, Toriel.” Frisk then said speaking up.

“Oh well, that’s fine,” Toriel told her. “But what would involve the both of you?” she then asked both Frisk and Asriel.

Asriel, Frisk, and Asgore all gave each other some concerned looks. “Toriel I think you need to sit down for this.” Asgore then told her.

“But why Gorey? Is it something really that shocking?”

Asriel felt a pit form in his stomach. It was obvious that Toriel had absolutely no idea what they were about to tell her. “Well you see Mom when Frisk and I were in our resort room I told her something I’ve been keeping secret for a long time.” he began to softly explain.

Toriel looked up at Asriel and Frisk and stared at the two of them intensely. “I told her, that I...” he began to say with a small awkward smile. She then watched as her son and Frisk subtly grab the other’s hand and held it tightly. Her eyes then widened as she realized what her son was about to say, “loved her and I wanted to stay with her. What was even crazier though was that she felt the exact same way.” he finished.

Asriel looked down at his mother and saw a look of shock on her face. She was absolutely stunned. “You two are in love?” she asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, Toriel,” Frisk answered.

“I need to sit down,” she said with a hand on her forehead. She then sat on her bed and began to try and think about what he had just said, going quiet for a minute.

Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore looked intently at Toriel waiting for her to speak.

“When?” she then suddenly asked.

Asriel sighed and then explained, “I realized I loved her about a month ago on that trip the three of us took to South Africa.”

Toriel then shifted her gaze to Frisk. “What about you?”

“I realized that he loved me about a week later and I wasn’t sure about it at first, but then I gave it some thought I realized that I also wanted to be with him.” Frisk calmly explained to her, telling the truth.

Toriel then took a deep breath and sighed, trying to clear her head. Asriel felt uneasy as he saw his mother sitting there. It was obvious to him that she was overwhelmed. “Mom are you okay?” Asriel then gently asked her.

“I’m fine. I just have to think.” she then answered him.

Asriel kept a firm look on his mother as she thought to herself.

Toriel knew that this was serious. Her son wasn’t the type to see love as something frivolous. She knew that if he had fallen in love with Frisk it meant that his feelings were sincere and deep. Frisk was also someone who might joke about flirting and everything but when it came to real love she was also genuine.

But there was a question she knew she had to ask.

“I want to ask you two something.” she then told Asriel and Frisk.

“What is it?” Frisk asked her.

“Do you make each other happy?” she then asked them both intently.

Asriel and Frisk’s eyes widened for a second but then a small smile formed on Asriel’s face. “Yes, Mom. She makes me happier than anyone else ” he explained to her while tightening his grip on Frisk.

“And he makes me happy too because he understands me,” Frisk said while matching Asriel’s tightening grip.

Toriel then looked down and stared at herself. For a moment everyone just looked at her waiting for what she’d say. Asriel stared intently at her. All he could do was wait for her to speak as questions and anxiety filled up his head.

After a brief silence, she looked up towards Asriel and Frisk. She had finished thinking and had finally had come to a decision. “Asriel, Frisk I’ve known both of you for so long and as someone who loves and cares for you, I want you both to be happy. And if what you tell me is true, that you two being together makes you happy…” she began to explain.

The former queen then stood up “Then I can not think of anyone else that I’d like you two to end up with.” she said while happily smiling at the two of them.

Frisk and Asriel then smiled back at her and they both wrapped their arms around her. Giving her a warm hug. “Thanks, Mom,” Asriel then happily told her with him squeezing her tightly.

It was about a half hour later and Frisk and Asriel were in their room. The two of them had finally changed out their formal clothes back into their normal day ones. It was such a relief to get out of them. Asriel had been baking in that suit with him having to run in it. He laid on the bed relaxing.

Asriel thought of the conversation he had with his parents after his group hug with himself, Frisk, and his mother. Both Asgore and Toriel were happy for Frisk and himself, but Asgore had brought up the question of how Frisk and Asriel’s relationship would be seen by the general public.

Both Frisk and Asriel felt like they shouldn’t try and hide their relationship. They both realized that it would just be worse if they kept secret from the public. The media would jump on them keeping something so important hidden from all of them.

The four of them decided that they would call a press conference and tell the general public there on their own terms. That press conference would also be used to explain what happened with the incident with Undyne’s clone. The conference would be held tomorrow evening at the monster embassy.

The embassy had been established as the official place where monster and human negotiations took place. It was the main building for world leaders to come and talk with Asgore or Frisk on human and monster issues. It basically came to be known as the monster white house with Asgore basically acting as the quote on quote president.

Frisk and Asriel had spent a lot of time there. Talking with foreign or domestic leaders and holding press conferences whenever there was a major event between monsters and humans or when Asgore had a major announcement.

All four of them agreed that the press conference idea would probably be the best way to go about this. They knew they would have to be smart about telling the public about Asriel and Frisk’s relationship. The idea of the ambassador to the monsters dating the prince of them was sure to be seen as a conflict of interest by a lot but hopefully, people wouldn’t take too much offense to it.

In the middle of Asriel reminiscing Frisk walked by him with her phone in her hand. She was on the phone with a senator who was questioning her about the day’s chaotic events. Frisk had gotten a few calls like that from multiple people.

She had to keep reassuring them that all would be explained tomorrow at the press conference.

“Senator Lewis I know you have a lot of questions but I assure you that all will be explained tomorrow at the press briefing. Goodbye.” Asriel heard Frisk calmly tell him. She then hung up the phone.

“Senator Lewis being tough on you again?” Asriel asked her.

“Yeah, he might be a civil rights hero and everything but he’s a bit of a pain to work with sometimes,” Frisk replied while throwing herself onto her bed.

“He does get results though. I don’t think we could have passed the monster marriage equality act without him.” Asriel then told her.

“Does he have to be so persistent with me though?” Frisk asked him.

“Hey, his persistence is probably the thing that got him this far in politics,” Asriel explained to her.

Frisk sighed heavily. This made Asriel feel sorry for her. All the stuff she had to deal with as the monster ambassador was crazy, especially considering how old she was. He wanted to comfort her as best he could.

“Hey, Frisk I think I know what will cheer you up.”

“What would that be?” she then asked.

Asriel smiled and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her on her soft warm lips. He was glad that he could at least give her some comfort with his affection, especially if it involved getting another kiss from her.

“Feel better?” he asked after slowly pulling his face away from her.

“Yeah, that was great Azzy.” she softly answered.

Asriel felt himself blush at the sound of the nickname. “Azzy…?” he then asked her, confused.

Frisk gave him a cute small smile. “Yeah, I thought since we’re going to be dating that, I thought I would give you a cute little nickname. Do you not like it?”

“No, I do. I like it...a lot actually.” Asriel replied while keeping the blush from before. He did really like it a lot. He liked how it reminded him of how cute she found him.

Frisk gave Asriel another happy look. “I think I’m going to go take a shower.” she suddenly said while standing up.

“Yeah, that sounds really good now, actually.” Asriel sighed.

“Especially after the day, we’ve had,” Frisk replied while also sighing. She then gathered up some clothes and went into the bathroom.

The young prince heard the water start rushing as he laid on his bed. He just laid there for a moment then sighed. “Today has been a crazy day.” he began to think to himself. “I can’t believe all of this has happened today. But then again a lot can change in one day.”

He then frowned. “I hope people don’t hate Frisk now because I’m dating her.” he continued to think to himself. Asriel then shook his head. “I shouldn’t be thinking about that. That’s to worry about tomorrow. And besides…” he began to think to himself.

The image of Frisk then appeared in Asriel’s head and he smiled. “I have her.” he thought to himself, happily.

Asriel then heard the door open and Frisk walked out, already in her pajamas. “Have a good shower?” he casually asked.

“Yeah I needed something like that.” she then answered while still rubbing the back of her wet hair with a towel.

The young prince then got up and got into the bathroom after grabbing his pajamas. He then got into the shower. Asriel turned on the water and then started cleaning himself. The hot water felt so nice as it poured over his white coat of fur.

He then got out of the shower and started to dry himself. It took a while because of his fur but he eventually got dry. Asriel then put on his clothes and walked back into the bedroom.

Asriel saw that Frisk had already turned off the lights and was laying in her bed. He knew he should do the same. They had a lot to do tomorrow so he needed to get to sleep. He got into his bed and got underneath the covers.

“Good night, Frisk.” he quietly told her.

“Night, Asriel.” she then replied.

Asriel smiled and then rolled over into his usual sleeping position. With how comfy the bed was it didn’t take him long to feel sleepy. He felt himself start to fall asleep. He was about to close his eyes and drift off, but before he could a voice stopped him.

“Asriel are you awake?” he heard Frisk ask.

The young prince opened his eyes and looked over to the end of his bed. He saw Frisk standing there. “Frisk what is it?” he sleepily asked.

She paused for a second as though she didn’t want to tell him. “I can’t sleep.” she softly answered.

Asriel gave her a confused look.

Frisk then sighed. “I just can’t calm down. I just keep thinking about all of the stuff that’s happened today and all the stuff we have to do tomorrow. It just stresses me out.” she finished quietly explaining. “But since we’re in a relationship now I want to ask you something.”

“Sure what is it, Frisk?” Asriel asked.

“Is it okay if we snuggle?” she replied with a soft blush on her face.

The young prince’s face pinkened when she told him. Frisk filled up with embarrassment. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to...It’s just a suggestion.” she awkwardly told him.

“No, it’s okay. I actually...like the idea.” Asriel said while turning his head away from her. He then pulled up the covers from the side of the bed he wasn’t using.

Frisk nodded and got into bed with him, slipping under the blankets. She got herself in and then moved right next to Asriel. She then nuzzled her face into his neck and the top part of his chest that was exposed by his t-shirt. “You’re so soft.” she softly told him.

Asriel cheeks turned an even brighter red. “Thanks...I try.” he awkwardly replied. He then wrapped his fluffy arms around her. He loved how warm he felt with her in his arms.

“It’s nice laying against you. Your fur is so warm and cozy, but you also have a nice firm base.” she quietly told him.

“Does that mean you enjoy my...hot...goat...bod?” he then awkwardly stammered out.

Frisk smiled and moved her head away from his chest. “I definitely appreciate it,” she said staring right into his eyes.

The two then kissed. It was a soft gentle one that matched the tenderness of the situation. She then laid back down on him.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Frisk then said.

“Well you’re so close to me I’m not surprised,” Asriel answered.

“Kind of reminds me of the time when we were kids and I asked you if I could hear it right after you came back to life.” she softly said while smiling again.

“You know I thought you were a bit weird for asking that, right?”

“Yeah, I figured that. It’s just that I wanted to make sure you were okay.” she sincerely replied.

He smiled. Even back then she was always looking out for him. He loved that so much about her. “This is all I need. You here with me. I don’t want to do anything else.” Asriel softly told her with his eyes closed.

Frisk then devilishly grinned. “Are you sure? Because I can feel your “chaos saber” up against me and it probably wants to do a lot more to me then just snuggle.” she said cheekily.

Asriel's face then turned bright red from embarrassment. “Just...go to sleep okay?”

“Okay, it’s not like it’s going to be hard or anything with you here making me feel warm and safe.” Frisk tenderly told him with her eyes closed. She then quietly fell asleep laying against him.

The young prince smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you,” he whispered to her.

He then happily drifted off knowing that she would be there.

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Four

Next time on Out of the Void:

Frisk and Asriel announce to the world that they’re dating. Alphys begins work on Mettaton’s upgrade. Gaster and Sans begin their research on the Void revealing dark secrets. The next Void duplicate appears and gives our heroes the fight of their lives. Frisk and Asriel encounter an old armless friend. And the truth behind Dr. Gaster is revealed. Determination will be tested and our heroes will be pushed to breaking point in Out of the Void Part Four! Secrets and Lies! And don’t worry there’ll be a lot of anime references for ya!


	15. Both of You, Dance Like You Want To Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk learn how to do synchronized attacks with each other. It doesn't go as smoothly as they would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody Pastaguy here with a new chapter! After more than three weeks...look I'm sorry okay I needed time to rest and school started to pick up. I also didn't have this chapter as well thought out as I thought I had so that was a massive time drain. But as a promise to all of you, I will have the next chapter out before the end of the week. I have thought about that one more and will be able to write it much quicker than this one. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

Intermission Three: Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win! 

Seven Months Ago: 

It was a cold late autumn morning. The sun had just risen over the treetops and a slightly chilled breeze gently blew by, rustling the leaves that laid on the ground. Summer’s sounds of insects were now only a distant memory with a cold quiet winter soon approaching. It was peaceful. As if the world itself had decided that this morning would be quiet and still. 

Which was in major contrast to what was going on in a nearby field. 

“Come on goat boy keep up!” yelled out Undyne with a spear firmly gripped in her hand. She then used her massive strength to throw it at high speed toward the six-foot tall monster teen that was holding his own signature weapon while slightly panting. 

Asriel quickly blocked the spear with his saber. “I can keep up just fine,” he said while slightly proud of himself. 

“Oh really?!” he suddenly heard from behind him. “Then block this!” Undyne yelled out while running straight toward him. She then ran up right next to him and thrusted right at him. 

Asriel barely blocked her strike. His saber and her cyan spear clashed against each other with sparks coming off of them. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Frisk was blocking against attacks from a tall pasta making skeleton. “Nyhe! Frisk,you’re shield skills are almost as amazing as my bone attacks!” he said while holding a long femur looking bone. 

Frisk nodded while gripping her scarlet red shield. “Thanks, I think you’ve gotten a lot better with that femur of yours.” she complimented him.

Papyrus happily laughed. “Of course! This weapon of mine is the peak of skeletal power,” he said while enthusiastically spinning it around, showing off how skilled he was with it. “But don’t think your compliments will make me go easy on you,” he boldly told her while gripping the long bone firmly.

Frisk courageously nodded. Papyrus smiled and then started attacking her again, summoning bones to fling at her. 

Undyne and Asriel were still clashing. The both of them taking swings at each other. There blades striking against one another. It was an intense struggle between the two. Undyne obviously being more confident and trying to strike more often than Asriel did. 

That all suddenly came to an end when the two of them heard a loud beeping noise come from her pocket. Undyne lowered her spear and pulled out her phone. “Break time everybody!” she loudly yelled out to all of them. Papyrus and Frisk stopped their sparing and their magically drawn weapons disappeared. 

“Whew! Thank god for that.” Frisk said while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

Asriel snapped his fingers making his summoned chaos saber disappear as well. “Geez that was the quite the workout,” he tiredly sighed. 

“Well don’t you know Undyne’s training method is to kick your ass until you can kick hers,” Frisk told Asriel with a slightly cheeky smile on her face. He smiled at that. 

“Asriel! Frisk! Listen up!” Undyne suddenly yelled out. 

The two’s heads turned toward her. “What is it Undyne?” Asriel asked. 

“You two have been doing great these past few sessions so I want to take your training to the next level!” the former captain of the royal guard enthusiastically told them.

“Are we going to learn some new type of magic or something?” Frisk asked her. 

“Nope! You two dorks are going to learn about fighting alongside each other as a team!” Undyne explained while pointing a finger at the two. “You two have become pretty awesome fighters individually but you two haven’t really learned how to cooperate with another fighter. So I thought we’d do a training exercise where Papyrus and I face off against the two of you in a two versus two fight.” 

“So it’ll be the two of us versus you guys?” Asriel asked her. 

“Yep! And to make sure that you squirts are totally in synch with each other, you guys have to defeat both Papyrus and me at the exact same time,” she told the two of them. 

“The exact same time? Won’t that be kind of difficult?” Frisk asked a bit concerned. 

“Oh come on it won’t be that bad, Frisk! We’ll at least go a little easy on you two.” Undyne replied with a toothy grin.

Asriel and Frisk both sighed. They were both nervous. They hadn’t really thought about how their attacks would work with each other before. The two of them weren’t really sure that their attacks could compliment each other. 

“I guess will give it a try.” Asriel sighed while Frisk nodded. 

Undyne smiled and smacked her fist into her hand. “Now then, let’s get started you two!” she said enthusiastically summoning a spear into her hands. Papyrus also did the same with his long femur.

Frisk and Asriel looked at each other and nodded. The two of them stood next to each other getting into their typical battle stances and summoned their weapons. 

The two pairs stared at each other for a second. The air thick with energy. Undyne made the first move throwing the spear she had at Asriel and Frisk’s feet. 

The two of them jumped out of the way moving in opposite directions. They safely landed on the ground but they both suddenly felt the ground shake. Bones sprung up from the ground. Instinctively they both jumped out of the way of the attack. 

Unfortunately, they both didn’t realize that they were jumping toward each other making them crash into one another. “Ow. Asriel!” Frisk yelled at him while on the ground. 

“Sorry!” he quickly replied while picking himself up. She then also picked herself up and ran toward Undyne. "Frisk wait, don't just run in!" Asriel tried to tell her but she didn't listen and began clashing with Undyne. Before the prince could say anything else to her Papyrus came up and swung his long bone at him. 

Asriel and Frisk blocked their attacks and tried to back away from them but then tripped over each other causing both of them to fall face first onto the ground. Asriel then looked up and saw a blue glowing spear right in his face. 

“If that were a real fight you two would’ve been dead.” Undyne coldly told him. She then unsummoned her spear and helped Asriel and Frisk up. 

“I think we’re done for the day.” Frisk then told her. Asriel nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, you two got your asses kicked. You two are going to have to learn to work a lot better with each other.” Undyne told them. Her words seem to make Asriel and Frisk feel even worse than they already felt with all their bruises. She then sighed. “Sad thing is I can’t really teach you guys that. You two have to figure out how to work together on your own.”

“Is there really nothing you can tell us?” Asriel asked her. 

“All I can tell you is that you guys need to find your own rhythm that works best with each other. It took Paps and me a long time to figure that out.” 

Frisk and Asriel frowned. But Undyne smiled at them. “Hey! Don’t give me that look. You’ll two will figure it out. You two are gonna make an awesome fighting duo it’s just that you guys need some time.” she then told them trying to give the two of them some encouragement. 

“Yes, Prince Asriel and Frisk you’ll become the most powerful two-person team there is!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

The two of them smiled. “Thanks for the encouragement guys,” Frisk told them. 

All four of them then soon packed up and left after that to make their way back to their houses. Before they went Frisk healed herself and Asriel as she always did when they had a particularly rough training session with Undyne. Asriel always liked the warm feeling of her healing magic and the rush of relief that came with it. 

Undyne told them on the way back that they would reconvene at the end of the week. She also told them that she wanted them to be ready to do their synchronized attack when they next met up. She wanted them to figure out their own strategy for a change. 

A few minutes later Asriel and Frisk walked into their house where they could hear the living room TV playing a Korean drama. Toriel had taken a liking for them along with Alphys when they got onto the surface. They loved the emotional stories that came from them. “Oh hello Asriel and Frisk how are you?” she asked them while sitting on the couch.

“Not the greatest Mom, Undyne kind of kicked our butts harder than usual today,” Asriel told her exacerbated. 

“Oh well, you know that Undyne might be harsh sometimes but you know she does it to make sure you two are capable fighters.”

“Yeah, but does she have to kick us into the dirt so hard?” Frisk then asked her. 

Toriel sighed. “You can’t really change someone’s teaching methods, Frisk.”

“I guess you're right.”

The two of them then went upstairs and started to head into their separate rooms. “We really need to figure something out.” Asriel sighed right outside the door to his room. 

“Let’s just rest first, we deserve it,” Frisk told him while opening the door to her room. He nodded and the two said goodbye to each other. 

It had been a long morning so relaxing sounded good to both of them. 

After changing out of his work out clothes Asriel laid on his bed. He opened up his phone to find that he had missed a couple of text messages from Monster Kid. “Yo! Check out how awesome this campus looks!” it read. The message came with a good looking picture of a college campus that Monster Kid was at for an academic competition. 

Frisk and Asriel might travel a lot for their ambassador duties but Monster Kid did plenty himself with him going to events all over the country. Guess that’s what happens when you're the first monster valedictorian at least on the surface. 

Asriel and Frisk didn’t talk about the training session until after dinner. They both just decided to enjoy their day off from school, which was the first day on their week-long fall break. The two of them met up in Asriel’s room and planned out their strategy for defeating Undyne and Papyrus. 

It took a couple hours to formulate a good plan with their different kinds of magic and skills, but they eventually came up with one. The day after that they tried to do it in their backyard. But turns out making a battle strategy and actually doing it were two very different things.

“Asriel you gotta keep up with me. We have to stay in sync remember?” she told him while looking back at him.

“It’s not my fault. You move way too fast for me,” he whined slightly to her.

What Asriel said was true. Frisk had always been quicker than he was. She was really good at dodging and running, all that time in the Underground made her great at that. 

The two of them kept at it for a few more days but they still couldn’t seem to synchronize with each other just right. Asriel would be too slow or Frisk would move too quickly. It was frustrating, to say the least. They were such good partners in other activities like school work and diplomacy. But this was different. 

They just couldn’t seem to get it right. They just couldn’t work alongside each other for some reason. And this came to a head three days before the deadline Undyne had set.

It was around seven o’clock in the evening and the two of them were home alone. Frisk and Asriel were having dinner by themselves. Toriel had a teacher conference she had to go to. What most people don’t realize is that even when the schools are closed that didn’t mean the teachers were off. 

The room was quiet as the two of them ate their leftovers. That is until they heard a knock at the front door. Frisk got up to get it. She smiled when she saw it was two monsters she recognized. “Oh hey, Sans and Alphys. What are you two doing here?” she asked them. 

“Oh well, we just wanted to drop by quick and say hi, before we head over to my yoga class,” Alphys replied in her nasally voice.

“Wait you guys signed up for a yoga class?” Asriel asked while walking up to the three of them. 

“Y-yeah I kind of want to work off some extra weight for the wedding this summer. I also still have a bit of weight saved up from when I ate nothing but ramen noodles. You guys might have Undyne to help you guys stay in shape but I want to try something a bit more my speed.” she explained to him. 

“Yeah that makes sense,” he replied. Asriel then shifted his gaze to Sans. “What I don’t understand is why Sans is going with you,” he questioned.

Sans smiled. “Hey, when you’re lazy like me you need to find new ways to relax.” he joked. 

“So uh what have you guys been doing? Undyne told me you both were working on some sort of synchronized attack. How’s that going?” she asked them, kind of awkwardly.

They both sighed. “Not great. We can’t seem to get in sync with each other.” Asriel gloomily explained.

Alphys frowned. “Oh well that sucks, but I’m sure you two will figure something out.”

“If you say so, Alphys,” Asriel said while sighing. 

“Well, we’re both just going to go now. See you two later.” Alphys told them. She and Sans then left.

“We really need to find out how to synch up with quick each other if we want to reach that deadline.” Asriel sighed. 

“Let’s go and try practicing it again in the backyard.” Frisk then told him.

“Yeah maybe if you try to not rush in every freaking time we try to do our team attack. ” he said under his breath with a touch of bitterness in his voice. 

Unfortunately for him she heard that. “What?” she asked him in an accusatory tone.

Asriel knew he made a mistake as soon as she said that. 

“Oh my gosh, it’s so cold!” Alphys shivered while walking. It had gotten considerably colder in recent weeks and what wasn’t helping was that the wind had picked up while they were walking.

“Geez with how you’re reacting to this weather…” Sans began to say with a grin on his face.

“Please don’t.” Alphys pleaded.

“You think you were nothing but…” he continued while grinning even wider. 

“Please god no,” Alphys begged him. She knew what was he was going to say and she definitely did not want to hear it. 

“Skin and BONES.” he horribly punned.

“God damn it Sans!” she angrily yelled at him.

Sans laughed. “Heh, at least my pun stopped you from thinking about the cold for a second.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right but I think you could distract me without using your terrible puns,” she answered him annoyed. 

“Nope not going to happen if I see a chance to pun, I pun.” He said while winking at her. 

Luckily for her sanity, the two of them made it to the gym. They got inside the thankfully well-heated building. The two of them got changed in the locker rooms and got into the room where the yoga class was being held. 

Alphys was wearing a tank top with some yoga pants, while Sans wore his basketball shorts with a white t-shirt. In fact, it looked like Sans didn’t even bother to bring any clothes and just took off his jacket, instead. 

Alphys sat down on one of the mats. She was excited but also a bit nervous. “Sans, what do you think we’ll be doing first?” she asked while tilting her head back slightly toward him. “Sans...?” she then asked after hearing no reply. She turned around to find that he had fallen asleep on the mat.

She sighed knowing that she should have probably expected this. “Dang it Sans.” she quietly said under her breath. Alphys glared at Sans for a little bit longer until her attention was suddenly brought to the door. “Oh my gosh, wait a minute is that…?” she started to say, surprised by who had stepped through the door. It was somebody she hadn’t seen for a long time. Someone who always brought a smile wherever he went. 

“What do you mean I always rush in?” Frisk asked Asriel in a slightly accusatory tone as they stood in the living room. 

He sighed. “It’s just that you always rush in so quickly when you’re in the middle of a fight. I can’t keep up, you know I can’t.” Asriel explained to her. 

“Well I’m sorry I’m not used to someone slowing me down.” Frisk told him. 

“Slowing you down? I’m just trying to keep a good pace while you just run in.” he said slightly raising his voice.

Frisk grumbled. “Well, you’re way too cautious. You always try to back away and everything even though you’re the main attacker,” she said pointing out his own flaws. 

“Well maybe I just don’t want to be right in the middle of the fight like you always seem to be!” he exclaimed. 

“You’re a sword fighter, you’re supposed to be in the middle of the action.” she explained to him, annoyed. 

“ Says the pacifist who uses a shield as their weapon, but seems pretty eager to get in right in the middle of a fight. ” he replied bitterly. 

“I’m sorry that I have to do your job!” she blurted out. 

Asriel huffed and beleagueredly sighed. “You know what fine! If we’re just going to fight like this I don’t want to do any team attacks with you,” he said with anger and frustration in his voice. 

Frisk sighed heavily. “Fine. We’ll just tell Undyne that we should do something else,” she told him. 

The two of then sighed again and Frisk started to walk away. They both hated when they argued like that. 

As Frisk started to walk away Asriel pulled out his headphones he had been carrying with him. He needed to listen to something to help calm him down. He started playing some music from one of his playlists. 

Frisk saw him do that and remembered what Undyne had said. “All I can tell you is that you guys need to find your own rhythm that works best with each other.” she thought of as she stared at him. 

“That’s it!” Frisk happily suddenly exclaimed. 

“Wait...what is?” Asriel asked confused by her sudden mood shift. 

“That’s how will stay in sync!” she said pointing at his phone with the song he was playing paused. 

“Wait we’re going to use music?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, will match the beat to our movements. That way we’ll both know when to do our moves.” she explained.

“Yeah, that sounds like it could work. But what song are we going to use?” he asked her. 

Frisk smiled and pulled it up on her phone. Asriel recognized the tune, it being from one of the anime that they had watched with Alphys. “I think that’ll be the perfect song to kick Undyne and Papyrus’ butts too.” she smiled happily at him while filled with determined energy. 

“Yeah.” Asriel replied while happily nodding. 

Both Frisk and Asriel then went into the backyard with two pairs of headphones. The two of them played the music and their actions became much more in synch. It wasn’t perfect and they still needed to refine it but they certainly did better than before. The music just seemed to make matching each other’s moves so much easier. 

After an hour or so of training they went back inside not wanting to practice any longer in the cold of the fall evening. Frisk and Asriel were happy they had made progress. 

The two of them then heard a knock at the door again and they both walked up to answer it. “Heya Kid.” Sans nonchalantly greeted. 

“Hey Sans and Alphys. How was the yoga class?” Frisk asked them. 

“Sans fell asleep on the mat.” Alphys replied, slightly annoyed. 

“Hey I got what I wanted. Never slept on a yoga mat before.” Sans said while grinning. 

Alphys sighed again but then continued talking. “The yoga class was good though even if screwed up some of the positions that I needed to do. I mean it was my first time so I knew I was going to screw up at least a little bit.” she awkwardly explained.

She then smiled. “But oh my god guys! There’s something amazing I have to tell you about!” Alphys happily exclaimed on the verge of squeeing.

“Wait what is it?” Asriel asked her.

“Oh my god, do you guys remember Burgerpants and the Nicecream guy?” Alphys excitedly asked them. 

“Yeah?” Frisk said confused by why she would be so excited by seeing two people that to her knowledge they never really talked with before. 

“Well they were in the class with us and you’ll never believe this but Burgerpants has a super big crush on him.” the lizard monster happily told them. 

“Wait really?” Asriel asked her. 

“Yes! It was so obvious the whole time especially when we did one of the poses where we had to reach above our heads. That made him show off a bit of his chest and Burgerpants blushed and looked away. It was so cute!” Alphys explained filled with energy. 

“Wow you really are a shipper even in real life.” Asriel joked with a grin on his face.

“I guess you could say that.” Alphys replied with a smile on her face. “Well Sans and I are going to get going. See ya guys later!” she said while waving goodbye. 

“Bye Alphys, bye Sans.” Frisk and Asriel said as they walked out the door. 

The next couple of days flew by quickly as Asriel and Frisk prepared for their next meet up with Undyne. They both practiced their attack as many times as they could. Practicing the sword swings, dodging attacks, and defending against what they knew would be fierce attacks. Through all of that, the music helped them make it so that their timing was perfectly in synch. 

Everything went well and the two of them knew that if they kept with their plan they’d be good. But for some reason that didn’t stop Asriel from having trouble falling asleep the night before the deadline. 

He laid in his bed feeling butterflies in his stomach. Asriel tried to distract from his anxiety by listening to music or scrolling through his social media but it didn’t really help. He turned off his phone and looked up at his cold and empty room. He sighed sadly knowing that he wouldn’t get to sleep just laying there so he decided to get up. Maybe a midnight snack would help him? Or more accurately a 1 AM snack. 

He got up from his bed and walked himself toward the stairs. Asriel passed by Frisk’s room as he walked to them. He stopped and wondered if he should go to her and ask her for help, but he decided against it. It was just some pre-fight jitters it wasn’t enough to go and wake her up. Even though he knew she would help him if he did. Asriel did decide to peek and see if she was awake.

Asriel slowly opened the door and peered into her room. He saw Frisk sound asleep on her bed. She always looked so peaceful to him when she slept and for some reason that made him happy knowing that she was safe and sound, gently sleeping. 

The young prince then closed the door and moved on. He made his way downstairs and got into the kitchen where he opened up a small chocolate cake snack from a cellophane packet and started eating it along with some milk. It made him feel slightly better but he knew that it probably wouldn’t be enough. 

“Asriel?” he suddenly heard a familiar warm comforting voice ask. 

He looked up and saw his mother on the stairs dressed in her nightgown. “Mom? What are you doing up?” he asked her. 

“Oh I’m awake whenever I need to be my child and you seem like someone who needs their mother right now.” she explained to him while walking down the steps.

He felt a bit awkward when he heard that. He had always been close to his mother but thought that he was getting a bit too old to need his mom to help him fall asleep. But he honestly would take it at this point. He was tired and knew he had to get to sleep soon if he wanted to have any energy the next day. 

“Yeah I guess. It’s just that I’m feeling a bit nervous about tomorrow. I just don’t want to screw up and make myself or Frisk look like idiots in front of Undyne.” He explained. 

Toriel smiled. “You’re going to be okay Asriel. You’ve faced hardships in the past but you’ve gotten past them and I know you’ll do it this time. You and Frisk are a great team and you two can do anything if you put your minds to it.” she reassured him. 

“Thanks, Mom.” Asriel said happily while wrapping his arms around her. 

“Of course my child.” she replied mid-hug. Toriel then pulled away from him. “Now you better get off to bed Mr. Dreemurr. It is past your bedtime after all,” she said half-jokingly. 

“Okay Mom. Goodnight.” he said while heading up the stairs.

“Goodnight my child have pleasant dreams.” she said waving goodbye to him. 

Asriel then walked up the stairs and got back into his bed and fell asleep ready for whatever tomorrow would bring. 

He woke up the next morning energized and ready to go. Frisk did as well and the two them quickly ate their breakfasts before heading out to where Undyne and Papyrus were waiting. “You guys ready to take us on?” Undyne asked courageously.

Both Frisk and Asriel nodded. “We’re ready,” Frisk told her. 

Undyne and Papyrus both grinned massively and drew their weapons. “Then come and get us!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each and nodded summoning their trademark weapons to their hands. “Let’s do this,” Asriel said filled with energy. 

The four of them stared at each other for a second but then Asriel surprisingly made the first move. He flung his chaos saber in between Undyne and Papyrus making them both jump back. Frisk then ran up to Papyrus with her shield while Asriel flung fireballs at Undyne so she would be distracted. 

But Papyrus and Undyne easily dodged their attacks and soon backed away from the two of them. The two of them then summoned their bones and spears from the ground. Luckily Asriel and Frisk had prepared for this and they both did multiple backflips out of the way of their attacks. 

Both Frisk and Asriel could hear the music playing in the heads as they moved perfectly synchronized with each other. Undyne then flung some spears directly at them but Frisk got in front of Asriel and blocked them. Undyne and Papyrus both lunged for Asriel and Frisk but they both quickly dodged out of the way.

Undyne threw some more spears at Asriel but he resummoned his saber and deflected them with it. Papyrus also threw bones at Frisk but she just kept her shield raised and they bounced off it. Asriel then looked over to Frisk and they both nodded. 

The two of them dodged out of the way of the two’s attacks and slowly they brought both Papyrus and Undyne next to each other. “Now.” Frisk quickly told Asriel. He nodded and the two of them then both delivered two perfectly timed kicks into their sides knocking Undyne and Papyrus into one another.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other and smiled. The two of them then jumped off the ground going into the air. Undyne and Papyrus looked up but by the time they did, it was too late. Frisk and Asriel both kicked down right into both of their stomachs forcing them both to the ground. 

Undyne and Papyrus were both out. Frisk and Asriel had defeated them. “We did it!” Asriel joyfully yelled out. 

Frisk and Asriel both smiled at each other happy that they were able to do that team attack. “Good job squirts!” Undyne said while picking herself up from the ground congratulating the both of them. 

“Yes good work Prince Asriel and Frisk! That was a fine team attack!” Papyrus happily exclaimed. 

“Thanks.” Frisk told the two of them with a happy smile on her face. Suddenly Frisk felt Asriel wrap his arms around her and squeeze her. “Asriel what are you doing?” Frisk asked him surprised. 

“Nothing I’m just so happy we actually did it.” he told her with a big smile on his face. 

“Heh, you dork.” Frisk happily replied to him. 

Undyne stared at her students proudly as they celebrated but when Asriel and Frisk hugged she noticed something. Something that no one else did. Not even Asriel and Frisk. “Undyne why are you looking at Prince Asriel and Frisk like that?” Papyrus asked her confused. 

“Oh nothing Pap it’s just that…” she began to say. Undyne then looked at the two of them and smiled. “They just look...so happy together.” she quietly replied. 

That day was a good day for Asriel and Frisk it proved to them that could work together well as a fighting team. But Undyne looked at the two of them and realized something was there. It was something that Frisk and Asriel couldn’t see or realize at that moment but she could. It was the same thing Alphys and her had. 

It was love.


	16. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel announce their relationship to the press. It goes about well as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally got that done. Six days later than I promised but I got it done. I'm sorry for keeping all of you waiting it's just that halfway through making this chapter I got sick so that obviously slowed production way down. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter it's probably the most political I'm going to take this series so if you are not a fan of that that's good for

Part Four: Secrets and Lies

Chapter Twelve: The Announcement

Asriel woke up on his bed in the resort room. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that sunlight was peeking into the room from behind the closed curtains. It illuminated the room in a warm dim light.

However, the first thing he saw was Frisk who had fallen asleep up against his chest. The girl who he had confessed his feelings to the night before and had told him that she felt the same way. There was still a part of him that still couldn't believe that someone as amazing as her was snuggling into him.

He looked at her and smiled. Frisk looked so peaceful when she slept that he didn't want to wake her up. He stayed still and continued to admire how beautiful she was. 

Suddenly he felt her stir then slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. “Morning.” she softly whispered while looking into his vivid green eyes.

“Morning,” he whispered happily back to her with a grin forming on his face. “Did you have a good sleep last night?”

“Yeah it was great, I can definitely get used to waking up next to you,” she said with a smile. 

“Yeah me too.” Asriel softly told her. He then moved his head to her’s and the two softly kissed each other. 

Asriel could never get over how amazing he felt while kissing her. It just felt so natural to him, having her soft warm lips up against his. It just felt right. 

But as they were kissing Asriel suddenly felt a warm hand slip underneath his shirt. He quietly gasped. “Frisk? What are you doing?” he asked shocked by her hand now on his stomach.

“Nothing, I’m just trying to rub your belly.” she calmly explained. 

The young prince couldn't help but blush. “You just want to feel up my muscles, don't you?“ he awkwardly asked. 

Frisk smiled. “Hey you should be proud of them...“ she softly said as Asriel felt her hand start to gently caress his stomach feeling his abdominal muscles. He let out a quiet sigh. "They're really nice to feel. They're so firm but also soft." she tenderly whispered to him. 

Asriel let out some quiet gasps as Frisk continued to stroke his stomach making circles on it. He loved the contrast of her smooth skin against his fluffy white fur. He felt as warm heat spread across his body. No one besides himself had ever touched him so sensually. It felt amazing. 

He felt her hand move higher with it now on his chest. “Oh god Frisk.” he sensually whispered as her hand covered one of his nipples. She could feel his heartbeat getting faster as she continued to gently feel up his muscular chest making sure to feel every last bit of it. Frisk was practically swimming in it at that point, enjoying every single second of feeling how soft but firm his chest was while also enjoying the soft sighs Asriel gave her. 

After a few more minutes she slowly pulled her hand away from under his shirt. “Wow Frisk that was great, you’re really good at feeling me up.” Asriel murmured out with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him. “But now it’s my turn to feel you.” 

Frisk watched as Asriel gently put his hand onto her stomach. She let out a quiet gasp as he started to gently rub. He felt how firm her stomach was. She definitely wasn’t as muscular as he was but she still had a nice solid core. 

The young prince continued to gently stroke Frisk as she let out some content sighs. Asriel then started to move his hand slightly upward to feel more of her abdomen. But when he did his hand brushed up against something. Something that was a lot softer than the rest of her skin. 

It was something that Asriel knew he shouldn’t have touched.

His face turned bright red and he quickly pulled his hand away from Frisk. He jerked back with him sitting up straight. “Oh god, Frisk I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” Asriel apologized filled with shame and embarrassment.

“Asriel it’s okay, I know it was a mistake.” she consoled him. 

“Okay good, it’s just that...I didn’t want you to think...I was moving too fast.” he awkwardly said with shyness in his voice. 

“It’s okay I know you aren’t the type of person that would do that,” she reassured him.

“I just didn’t want to seem like someone who would skip right to...second base,” he replied while blushing and looking downward. 

Frisk let out a giggle. “Asriel you barely got your foot onto the plate.”

“Heh, yeah even if...the one little bit I did feel of it was the softest thing I’ve ever felt...” his speech trailed off with his face turning an even brighter red. Frisk then suddenly started quietly laughing. “Wait what is it?”

“Oh, nothing just that you reminded me that I’ve fallen in love with the sweetest monster on the planet,” she said with a cute smile on her face. 

Asriel smiled. “Yeah and I’ve fallen in love with the most beautiful girl in the world,” he said while gazing into her eyes. 

The two of them then kissed again. One that was gentle but passionate. They both wanted to just stay in that nice warm comfy bed forever, but they both knew they had to get up if they wanted to catch their flight back if they wanted to get home. 

They got up from the bed and got dressed. Frisk and Asriel then packed their bags. The two of them were soon downstairs with everyone else backed up and ready to go the airport. While they were in the lobby Asgore explained that the three of them along with Doctor Gaster would be heading to the embassy. He explained that Gaster would be there to tell people about the void creatures. 

All of them then got to the airport where they had to navigate through security and head to their gate. Luckily it all went rather smoothly even if Mettaton got distracted by his adoring fans when they were heading to the plane. 

“I don’t care if they’re your adoring fans they’re going to make us late!” Undyne yelled at Mettaton protesting him as he posed for multiple pictures with his admirers. 

“But darling I have to at least get them all an autograph.” he melodramatic complained. 

Undyne then proceeded to grab him and drag him away from them. She knew that he would stay there for forever as long as they were fans to gawk at him.

The group of them made it to the gate in time and got onto the flight. The trip was uneventful for the most part. Asriel and Frisk got seats next to each other so it wasn’t too bad. 

While they were flying Frisk worked on the speech that the two of them were going to give at the embassy that would announce that they had gotten together. Frisk would be the one to deliver it because she was the better speaker of the two. Asriel watched as she typed it down while giving advice on what to say. Asgore had wanted them to write the speech personally because after all, it was about their relationship. 

After they were done writing Frisk laid her head onto Asriel’s chest. He didn’t mind and gently leaned his head against hers, enjoying the closeness. He looked around the cabin and saw that they weren’t the only ones that were leaning on each other. He saw his father and mother doing the same and Undyne and Alphys were also calmly snuggling. 

He smiled but as he sat there Asriel thought about what they had to do when they landed. They wouldn’t have much time to stop at home they would only have time to change and then they would have to head straight to the monster embassy in the nearby major city where it had been established. He thought about how people might react to him announcing that he was dating her. 

And that same terrible question came into his head. “Will people be okay with it?” Asriel thought to himself while staring out the window to the blue sky with a white blanket of clouds underneath. “I don’t want our relationship to strain the connections we’ve made with humans and monsters. Frisk has worked so hard to make sure that everyone is happy. And I don’t want that work to go all to waste all because of me.” 

He looked down towards Frisk and then sighed. “No matter what we say some people are going to be mad. But that doesn’t really matter. Who cares that a few people will be angry it’s not going to change the way I feel about her.” 

After an hour they landed and got off the plane. They all went down to the parking lot where their cars were and the group of them then split up going back into the same separate units they had when they originally drove there. But before they went everyone said their goodbyes. 

“Bye, you dorks hope that meeting goes well!” Undyne yelled out while waving to Frisk and Asriel as she was walking away. 

“Y-yeah I hope everything goes well for you guys too.” Alphys weakly added. 

“Bye Undyne. Bye Alphys.” Frisk answered.

“See ya later you two.” Sans casually said. 

“Goodbye Prince Asriel and Frisk!” Papyrus loudly exclaimed. 

“Bye guys,” Asriel replied.

Everyone then got into their cars and drove off. It was about a thirty-minute drive on the way back to their house so Frisk and Asriel spent that time practicing the speech they made. They got home and got out of the car. 

It was nice to see their own familiar house again but Asriel knew he didn’t have time to enjoy it. He knew it was a brief visit to drop off their bags and get changed. In the end, they only stayed there for about ten minutes and then they were on the road again headed to the city. 

As they drove Asriel just sat in the backseat next to Frisk with butterflies in his stomach. He kept silent with him stewing thinking about all of the stress about the press conference. Asriel knew he was just overthinking this again but that didn’t stop him from being nervous. 

Luckily though Frisk noticed this. “Hey.” she suddenly spoke. Asriel turned his head to her. “I know you’re thinking about the announcement and I know that’s making you stressed…” she told him then placed a hand on his leg. “But don’t worry we’re both going to do fine, I know we will,” she said while looking into his eyes.

Asriel smiled and hugged her. “Thanks, Frisk I needed that,” he said telling her the truth. 

A little while later they were at the embassy. Toriel drove them into the back entrance that was only for high ranking officials. They drove around the bend to the building. 

All three of them got out of the car and walked to the building’s entrance. Before Asriel and Frisk stepped in Toriel gave them a hug. “Both of you do well in there, okay?” she said with her fluffy arms around them. 

“Yeah, we’ll do our best Mom.” Asriel then told her. 

The three of them ended their group hug and Toriel waved goodbye. The two of them waved back and then headed into the embassy.

Frisk and Asriel started walking down the long halls of the building with them heading to Asgore’s office. Both of them saw and heard many people talking and moving as they walked. Asriel noticed that this building always had a certain energized feel to it. In that building no one was ever doing nothing, everyone had somewhere to be or some paperwork they had to file. 

The two of them got into Asgore’s office. He was standing next to his large desk reading some important looking documents. He looked up and smiled. “Ah, afternoon you two. I’m glad to see that you got here okay.” he happily greeted them.

“Hi, Dad. So where’s Gaster?” Asriel asked his father.

“Oh well, he’s already in the press room. He decided that he’d wait in there.” Asgore explained while still staring at his papers. 

“Are we going to go to the briefing room now?” Frisk then asked.

“In a moment I want to finish reading this memo. Apparently, Governor Daniels wants to have a meeting on how monster magic can be used as some sort of energy resource,” he explained. Before anyone could say anything else they heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” Asgore calmly called out.

A tall brown haired woman entered the room. “Ah, Karen nice to see you. What do you have for me?” Asgore asked her. 

Asriel recognized the lady as Asgore’s personal secretary. “Just wanted to tell you that everything is ready for your press conference in ten minutes,” she replied.

“Good, I guess the three of us should get moving then,” Asgore said while looking towards Frisk and Asriel. They both nodded.

“Sir I also wanted to tell you that the meeting of radio talk show hosts is going well.” Karen then told him.

“Ah, I forgot that was happening today with everything else going on. Maybe we should stop by quickly before we head to the press conference, I mean it is on the way there.” Asgore then said. 

“Do you think we should really do that when we have an important meeting in a couple of minutes?” Asriel asked him.

“Oh, it will be fine. All these people came here might as well go visit them,” he explained. 

“Always thinking about the people aren’t you Asgore?” Frisk said with a smile on her face. 

The three of them along with Karen then proceeded to quickly walk down the hall towards the reception room where the talk show hosts had gathered in. All four of them then entered the room where a bunch of hosts were conversing with each other.

“If I may have your attention.” Karen then said to the crowd of people talking with each other. “Ladies and gentlemen King Asgore Dreemurr, Monster-Human Ambassador Frisk Dreemurr, and Prince Asriel Dreemurr,” Karen called out introducing all of them. 

There was applause and everyone stood up as they walked into the center of the room surrounded by all of the attendees. “Thank you very much! Now I can’t stay long because of the important press conference I have to attend but I thought I would at least say a few words. Then again a few words are all I really can say because I didn’t know I was going to be speaking here a minute ago.” Asgore greeted them in his kingly voice with a large grin. 

Asriel was always surprised by how easily his father could slip into his strong noble king persona when around people. Even when he had been traveling for hours beforehand like that day he always was able to put on a smile and talk to whatever crowd or group of people he had to. He wished that it could’ve been as easy for him but then again he realized that Asgore had literal decades of experience doing this so he didn’t feel too bad about it.

Asgore continued to speak in his authoritative tone while looking around and seeing all the different faces in the crowd. “You know with how politics has been shaken up by monster emerging four years ago it’s a good idea every once in a while too...” his voice trailed off suddenly as he stopped moving with his gaze fixed onto a blonde haired woman sitting at one of the tables closest to him. 

The old king quietly grunted and tried to continue speaking but it was obvious to Asriel and Frisk that the women bothered him. They both looked over at her and the two of them knew that woman’s face but they just couldn’t put a name to her. “It’s a good idea every once in a while to be reminded of the impact that...call-in shows have when furthering the national discussion on-” 

Asgore then stopped mid-sentence. He looked over directly at the woman and sighed. “I’m sorry you’re Doctor Linda Jacobs, right?”

As soon as Asgore said that Frisk and Asriel both gave each other concerned looks. They knew what type of person Linda Jacobs was. She was a popular radio host who was firmly against monster rights. 

“Yes, sir.” she quietly replied while giving him a smile that seemed to be slightly off. 

“It’s good to have you here.” he politely told her but with a touch of sourness to his voice. 

“Thank you.”

“Furthering the national discussion on monster and human relations that have become such a focal point in this country…” he continued but then stopped and sighed again. “Forgive me Doctor Jacobs are you an MD?” he suddenly asked her. 

“A Ph.D. actually,” she replied with a hint of pride in her voice. 

“Is your degree in psychology?” he began questioning her. 

“No, sir.”

“Theology?” 

“No.” 

“Social work?” 

“I have a Ph.D. in English literature.” she finally explained. 

“I am asking because you go by the name Doctor Linda Jacobs on your show and I was wondering if your listeners were confused by that and assumed that you had any training in psychology, theology, or healthcare,” he explained to her.

“I don’t think they are confused Mr. Dreemurr,” Linda said while obviously slightly perturbed by what he said.

“Good,” Asgore replied firmly. “I like your show. I like how you call human monster relationships bestiality and say that it’s a sign of society falling apart.” 

Asriel and Frisk’s looked toward each other again and knew that this was going to be messy. 

“Bit of an overstatement I must admit but I still stand by it,” she answered him firmly. 

“Yes, you do but then again that’s what you said about Gay marriage a couple of years ago isn’t?” he rhetorically asked her. Linda was slightly taken aback by him saying that. “I told you I liked your show so I listened to more of it.” He explained to her. 

“I have a couple of questions I want to ask you while you were here. Why is it that when I listen to your show I don’t get the civil political discussion you say you offer I get fear mongering and biased arguments instead? Why is it that when I hear you go off on one of your tirades against me with your baseless claims and your smears you don’t just insult me you go after my people and my family as well?” he sternly asked her with a cold stare. “Now I’ll tell you this you can say any damn thing you want about me but when you go after my family and the people I rule over you should be ashamed of yourself.”

The room was dead silent at that point with everyone staring at either Asgore or Linda. She sat there practically speechless as the large boss monster towered over her. “Think about those questions, would you? One last thing while you might be mistaking this for the monthly meeting of your ignorant tight-ass club. You should damn well know that if you even take a single step inside this building, you should know that when I stand nobody sits.” he finished with his big imposing voice reverberating around the room. 

Linda relented for a second but then slowly stood up. Her feeling the pressure of everyone in the room to do so. “Asriel, Frisk.” Asgore suddenly said to the two of them. “We have a press conference to get to one that I think Doctor Jacobs will particularly enjoy,” he said with cold fury in his voice staring back at her.

They all then started walking out of the room. “I think I’ve never been more scared of Asgore in my entire life,” Frisk said while walking next to Asriel.

“I know it was so weird seeing him be so imposing even though he didn’t even raise a finger at her,” Asriel told her.

“He was scarier there then when I fought him.” she joked with a grin on her face. Asriel smiled matching hers. 

The four of them then walked down the hall heading to the briefing room. Before they entered the room they looked in and saw all the people along with Gaster sitting by the podium with a Deltarune symbol on it. They walked into the room and got on stage with all of the reporters standing up. 

Asgore walked up to the podium. “Please be seated,” he told all of them. The reports then sat down. “I hope all of you are having a pleasant afternoon today. I know that a lot of you have questions about what happened yesterday and I hope that this press conference will answer them,” he said to the crowd with cameras pointed at him.

“To better explain the events of what happened on Saturday I have brought my former royal scientist Doctor W.D Gaster to inform all of you,” Asgore explained to them. He then stepped out of the way and let Gaster take the podium. 

“Thank you King Asgore. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As his Majesty has just explained to all of you I am Doctor W.D Gaster, the former royal scientist and I am here today to explain to you what exactly happened yesterday. At 6:10 P.M King Asgore and his associates were gathered in the ballroom at the M.T.T resort. For a rehearsal dinner for Doctor Alphys and Undyne ” Gaster began to tell them. 

“But as Mr. Mettaton was making a speech we were attacked by creatures that we have never seen before causing us in the ballroom to defend ourselves. These creatures could not be classified under the term monster or human. Because they do not contain a soul. They can be described as black amorphous creatures that have a blob-like form.” He began describing the creatures to them.

“Now these creatures may not have souls but they do have the ability to steal half of a monster’s soul. Duplicating the monster’s appearance and magic.” He heard multiple gasps from the audience. “We do not, however, know if they can steal a human’s soul. There’s a lot that we do not know about these creatures at this current time but fortunately, it seems that they are nonhostile until threatened or otherwise attacked. And because of their origins, I can confirm that the creatures will only attack people personally associated with myself and the Dreemurr Family. I can also confirm that they are not from any foreign government or any anti-monster group. ” he finished explaining the creatures. 

Gaster then went onto explain the rest of the events of that night. The rooftop run and the fight between the clone of Undyne. He then finished speaking and then took questions. So many reports asked so many different questions that Gaster could hardly keep up. 

But eventually they died down and Asgore was able to take the stage again. “Well, now I hope that answered all of your questions about what happened yesterday. But let me reaffirm what Doctor Gaster has said. No average civilian is in danger. It is only myself and my close associates that are in any real danger. We will keep you posted if this changes or not. Thank you.” Asgore finished. 

“However there is another matter I would like to discuss today. Something else that occurred over the weekend that involves my son Prince Asriel and Ambassador Frisk. It is a personal matter so I will let them explain it to you.” he told them. Asgore then gestured to Frisk and Asriel to take the stand. 

Asriel felt like the fear he had grown more intense. For a brief second, he felt like he wouldn’t even be able to walk up to the podium. But Frisk gave Asriel a confident smile and he felt some of the tension in himself go away. 

He then got up and walked up to it alongside Frisk. She then began to speak. “Good afternoon. Many of you are probably wondering what would be such an important personal matter between myself and Prince Asriel that we would announce it at a live press conference. It’s because we have an important announcement that involves the two of us that affects the people we represent.” she began to explain.

The young prince intently watched as Frisk spoke to them. She was always such a good public speaker even if she did have her awkward moments. Asriel was too it’s just that he admired how she could talk to a crowd like this and not even look the slightest bit anxious.

“Asriel and the close relationship I have with him is well documented. His mother took me in and raised me into the person I am today. And after he came back to life four years ago he was and continues to be my best friend. We’ve lived together for many years and I have grown very close to him. Our relationship has been one that represents how humans and monsters can get along with each other.” Frisk then paused for a second. 

“But our relationship has changed. As we got older our opinions of each other the feelings we had for each other got more complicated. Me being a teenage girl growing up with a boy that was the same age as me and my best friend in the same house there was obviously going to be some awkwardness. As our bodies developed the emotions we had for each other developed along with them. But our friendship held firm even with all our changes. Until that friendship grew into something different.” the room seemed to drop dead silent as soon as she said that. 

Asriel knew that the next words out of her mouth would change everything. “Our relationship grew into something much deeper. It grew into something romantic. He and I realized that our feelings toward each other were no longer platonic. They had grown into a genuine love for one another. It took us some time to admit these feelings but yesterday Prince Asriel confessed his feelings for me. And I reciprocated those feelings. I know that this will seem like a conflict of interest for some but let me tell you that I am still dedicated to being ambassador to the monsters and this relationship will not affect my ability to do so. Thank you.” she politely finished. 

As soon as she stopped talking what looked to be a million hands shot up. The reporters obviously had so many questions for the both of them. Asriel stood right next to Frisk knowing that the questions would be for the both of them.

“Prince Asriel and Ambassador Frisk how serious is this relationship?” one of them asked. 

“It’s very serious,” Asriel replied. 

“Ambassador, do you think that it’s possible for you two to have children?”

“I think it’s a bit early to ask about that. But I don’t think they’ll be any problems with it when the time does come.” Frisk answered with a smile. 

“Prince Asriel how do you feel about dating a human when you are a monster?”

Asriel felt himself tighten up a bit as he heard that question. That was one he knew he would have trouble answering considering how uncomfortable it had made him. He decided to go with a stock answer. “I feel as anyone would with dating such an amazing person as the Ambassador is.” He knew what he said was true but still hated how he had to fake a smile. Frisk knew that question would make him anxious so she shot him a comforting smile.

“How do you think this will affect monster-human relations?” another reporter asked. 

“I hope that it will be seen as a sign of unity between our races and will be seen as a big step in the right direction,” Frisk replied while smiling at Asriel. He smiled back hoping that people would see it like that. 

More and more questions were asked by the reporters. Asriel and Frisk answered them as best they could even if some of them did get a bit too personal for their tastes. Eventually, the press conference ended and they walked out of the room. Doctor Gaster left them quickly saying that he needed to get back to his lab to begin researching the creatures. They said their goodbyes and the three of them stood there alone. 

“Do you think it went well?” Asriel asked as they stood in the hallway. 

“I think it went pretty well we answered all of their questions now we’ll just have to wait and see how everyone reacts,” Frisk replied. 

“Well, I think you two did the right thing telling them upfront like that. I know it wasn’t easy considering you just admitted it to each other but you two did well.” Asgore told the two of them. 

Frisk and Asriel smiled at him. “Thanks, Dad,” Asriel said with his smile. The two of them then hugged him. 

After everything that had happened that day Frisk and Asriel were happy to finally go home. They both laid themselves on their beds and rested on them enjoying being back in such a familiar bed. Asriel checked some social media websites while laying down to check on how the announcement was being received. 

What he saw was what he should have expected, a lot of people were angry but thankfully it looked like the people that were happy with it outnumbered those who weren’t. Asriel was glad that most people were accepting of their relationship. 

Later on at dinner, Toriel announced that Asgore would be moving back in with them soon. Frisk and especially Asriel were excited. Seeing his mother and father reconciled was just another happy event on top of everything else. 

When dinner was over Frisk came into Asriel’s room and they both snuggled with each other in his bed. “Hey, Azzy?” she suddenly asked as she laid on his chest. 

“What is it?”

“Do you think you’d be okay with me sleeping in the same bed as you tonight just like last night?” she asked him. 

“Yeah I think I want to spend every night with you now.” he lovingly said while looking into her eyes. 

She smiled and the two kissed again. It was probably the easiest question Asriel had to answer all day.

The two of them slept alongside each other that night and enjoyed it just as much as they did the night before. Frisk always loved how soft Asriel was so being able to snuggle with him was definitely an upside for them in their relationship. Asriel like always loved how safe he felt with her in his arms. 

The next day Asriel and Frisk woke up alongside each other. It was later then they would usually wake up it was already 10:00 am. The two of them then smelled pancakes and they both went downstairs to investigate after getting dressed. “Good morning!” Toriel enthusiastically said while turning towards them.

“Morning mom” Asriel yawned while he and Frisk sat down at the kitchen table. She then quickly put down two plates of butterscotch flavored pancakes next to them. 

“I see you two had a wonderful sleep last night with the two of you sharing Asriel’s bed like that,” she said with a grin on her face.

“Wait you saw that?” Frisk then asked. 

“Yes I came to check on Asriel and when I opened the door I saw that the two of you were already asleep. It was adorable seeing you two holding each other in your sleep like that,” she explained while smiling. 

Asriel blushed. “I guess it is adorable how we can sleep like that. We barely move when we're asleep together.” he thought to himself. 

Suddenly all three of them heard a knock at the door. But it sounded more like banging than a regular knock. “Who could that be?” Frisk asked.

“I’ll go check,” Asriel said while getting up. 

The banging seemed to get louder as he approached the door. Asriel thought to himself how odd it was even though the banging noise sounded familiar. He got up to the door and opened it. But before he could say anything to whoever was making the noise he felt himself get hit right in the stomach knocking him down. 

“Ow, what the hell!” he yelled out while on the floor.

“You told a room full of a bunch of reporters that you got together with Frisk before you told me!” A familiar voice madly told him. 

Asriel looked up and saw someone that he had almost forgotten about the past couple of days. “MK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now enters an armless monster that's angry how he's been sidelined for so long.


	17. You Have Some Explaining To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk have some explaining to do after ignoring one of their closes friends.

Chapter Thirteen: You have some explaining to do. 

Asriel sat on the floor shocked by who was standing over him. The armless monster that if it weren’t for his lack of arms he swore would be having his hand on his hips right now from how mad he was. “MK?! What are you doing here?! And why the hell did you just headbutt me?!” he asked, surprised.

Monster Kid who ever since becoming a teenager everyone referred to him as MK had an angry look on his face. “Oh I don’t know maybe because you haven’t said a word to me in about three days!” he loudly replied. “Which apparently have been the most important days of your life and you didn’t even think about talking to me! Some friend you are,” he said with bitterness in his voice. 

“I was kind of busy!” Asriel yelled at him annoyed. “Besides that doesn’t give you the right to come in and just headbutt me first thing in the morning!”

“Well, you could’ve at least sent me a text! I mean did you just forget that your phone existed or something?!” he shouted back at him. 

Both Asriel and MK tempers were both flaring by this point. But luckily before tensions could get any higher they both heard the voice of the person who always stopped when they were about to fight. “What the heck is going on here?”

They both turned their heads and saw Frisk standing a few feet away from them. The two of them froze up and the pressure between them disappeared. 

“Frisk!” Monster Kid shouted. He then ran up and nuzzled his head into her neck. Which was the closest thing to a hug he could do. 

“Hey MK what’s up?” Frisk asked him while smiling. 

“Oh nothing I just wanted to check in on you guys after a certain goat monster didn’t even bother calling me the whole weekend,” MK told her while directing a sharp look of anger at Asriel. 

“You don’t seem to be too mad at her. She didn’t text you or anything either.” Asriel quietly grumbled to himself.

“But who cares about me when you guys had such an exciting weekend!” MK excitedly exclaimed. “I mean Asriel and you got together, fought blob creatures, and fought a clone of Undyne! That all sounds so cool!” 

“I guess it was. But I’m glad that you’re happy that the two of us got together.” Frisk happily told him. 

“Of course I'd be happy for you and Asriel! I always thought you two would be adorable together,” he explained to her with a big grin on his face. 

But his happy grin suddenly turned into a smirk. “I am a bit sad though. I mean I’m jealous of you Frisk…” MK started to say. He then walked up to Asriel and stared into his eyes. “I would’ve loved to been the person that got to feel up his big fluffy chest.”

“Yeah, sorry MK even if I was into guys you wouldn’t be on the top of the list.” Asriel direly deadpanned. Ever since Monster Kid had come out as gay he often joked about how "hot" he found Asriel. Unlike Frisk’s flirting which got under his skin, Asriel was able to easily deflect his supposed advances, mostly from him knowing that he always did it just to screw with him 

“I mean you don’t even have any arms. How would that even work?” the young prince asked him. 

“Oh you should know Asriel that you don’t need hands to show affection.” the armless monster told him while giving him a playful wink. 

“Yeah well, you’re still not my type.”

“Fair enough Asriel.” Monster Kid playfully told him while continuing to grin. 

Asriel then sighed and shook his head.

“How about we go sit down.” Frisk suddenly spoke up. “We have a lot to tell you MK so we should probably go sit,” she explained.

“Yeah, I can’t wait for you guys to tell me about how awesome your weekend was.” he happily replied. 

The three of them then walked their way into the kitchen. “Oh hello MK.” Toriel greeted. “So nice of you to join us.”

“Hi, Mrs. Dreemurr! Are those pancakes I smell? I’d love to have some. I didn’t have much of a breakfast.” Monster Kid said while the three of them sat down. 

“Of course.” she happily replied while taking out a plate. “I always seem to make too many of these things anyway.”

Toriel then placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. He thanked her for them and she went back to stove to cook some breakfast sausages. 

“So what do you want to talk about first?” Asriel asked him. 

“You two getting together of course!” he excitedly answered. “Not every day your best human & monster friend get together. Especially when it’s the prince of all monsters dating a human that’s so cool!”

Asriel was taken a bit aback by how enthusiastic he was about his and Frisk’s relationship. He knew it was a big deal but him being so upfront about wanting to talk about it made him feel a bit awkward. With how happy he was it was almost like he was the one who just got into a relationship.

“And I’ve been waiting so long! I always had a feeling you guys were going to be a couple one day and I’m so happy it finally happened,” he explained. “I mean I knew it was just a matter of time when I found out about him having a crush on you Frisk.” he finished.

“Wait you knew he had a crush on me? Since when?” she asked him.

“Oh, I’ve known ever since the last day of school.” Monster Kid told her.

Frisk then looked over at Asriel. “Asriel you never told me about this. How did he find out?” she asked him confused. 

The young prince suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment washed over him. “Oh well, I uh…” he started to awkwardly say. 

Monster Kid laughed. “Oh you should have seen him, Frisk, he was so embarrassed when I figured it out!” he said with a big smile on his face. 

“What happened?” Frisk asked Monster Kid.

“Well you see he-” the armless monster started to say.

“No MK you are not telling this story.” Asriel suddenly interjected. “If she’s going to hear about this it’s going to be from me.” he then explained.

“Alright fine just tell me.” Frisk calmly told him. 

Asriel then started telling her about how Monster Kid found out that he had a crush on her.

“Alright students pencils down,” Alphys instructed the classroom full of students. It was the last day of school at the high school Frisk and Asriel attended and Asriel had just completed his last exam. His physical science final.

Asriel sighed glad that the test was over. “Man I’m glad that’s over that chemistry section nearly killed me.” he thought to himself as he closed his test booklet. Chemistry had always been the tough part of the class for him. He was good at math and it had a lot of math in it but for some reason, it never clicked for him. 

Alphys collected all of the test materials. She then stood in front of the class. “Alright, I hope you all did well. I know that this wasn’t the easiest class for all of you but I hope that everyone at least passed,” she told the class.

The classroom stayed silent with a few grunts of disapproval, the loudest being from the corner of the room. Asriel looked over and saw a purple lizard monster with long hair. “Oh it’s that jerk again.” he thought to himself. “What was her name, again? Susie? The girl who always smells like chalk for some reason.” he pondered while looking at her.

Whoever she was the monster was seen by everyone as the class bully. Everyone including Asriel thought she was a brute that was mean to practically everyone but he knew that there was probably more to her than that. 

“Alright, I guess you guys aren’t really listening to me anymore so I’ll stop talking,” Alphys told the class. “Come get your phones that I've collected,” she said while placing a plastic bin down full of said devices. 

Everyone in the room got up and grabbed their phones. Asriel got his and sat back down at his seat. He pulled up some music and started to listen to it while staring off into space. “Man I wish Frisk was here. It’s so boring without her.” he began thinking to himself with a sigh. 

The young prince smiled as he thought of her. The way she always seemed to light up the room for him when she walked in, how he felt so at ease when they talked, and how seeing her smile made him feel so happy. He started blushing more and more as he thought about her. 

His face became redder as he started to think about more of her physical aspects.“Her beautiful brown hair that shines in the sun, those lips of her’s that are probably so soft and warm, we would be all alone in my room and I would press my lips up to hers then we would get on my bed and we would start to take off our-”

“Hey, Asriel.” a voice suddenly said. 

Asriel nearly jumped out of his chair from the sudden shock of the voice. He quickly turned his head and saw that it was just his armless friend Monster Kid. “MK don’t sneak up on me like that?!” he yelled out surprised.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t realize how lost in thought you were,” he explained to him. “Anyway, how are you?” 

“Fine, I guess even if the test almost killed me,” Asriel replied.

“You had trouble with the test? I thought it was really easy,” he said with a grin on his face.

“Well I’m not a freaking perfect student like you, you freaking valedictorian.” Asriel said with some resentment in his voice.

“Oh, you’re just mad because some random monster gets better grades than the prince of all them.” Monster Kid told him.

Asriel sighed. Monster Kid was right it did bother him that he wasn’t the perfect straight-A student that everyone expected him to be. Even with all the help, he got from his mother and Frisk there were just some subjects that he couldn’t fully grasp. It was a sore spot for him and he frowned thinking about how he felt like he wasn’t meeting people’s expectations.

Monster Kid saw this and felt bad for bringing it up. He knew that this was a sore point for him. “Hey don’t be sad I’m not saying you’re an idiot or anything like that,” he said trying to comfort Asriel. 

He sighed again. “I know, it’s just frustrating, okay? I just think that I could be doing better.”

“Don’t worry Asriel you're doing fine.” Monster Kid comforted him with a smile.

That smile seemed to make Asriel feel a little bit better and he smiled back. “Thanks, MK.”

Before either of them could talk about anything else they heard the door to the classroom open. The two of them looked over and surprisingly they saw Frisk walk into the room. She walked over to Alphy’s desk and the two started talking. “What is Frisk doing here?” Asriel asked confused.

“Oh, Frisk? She’s probably here just to help Mrs. Alphys with the graduation that’s happening this evening.” Monster Kid explained. 

Asriel then remembered that she had promised to help out with the ceremony. He remembered Frisk talking to his mother about it a couple days ago. 

Frisk finished talking with Alphys and walked to the door. Before she left she waved to Asriel and Monster Kid with a happy smile on her face. The two of them waved to her with Asriel feeling flustered at seeing her smile. 

“Man Frisk is so cool. Always wanting to help out people. That what makes her great.” Monster Kid said happily. 

The young prince heard Monster Kid’s words and smiled. “Yeah she’s always willing to help people including me.” he quietly said while staring over at her with a small smile as she walked out of the classroom, unknowingly starting to blush.

Monster Kid saw his blush and the smile he had. As he looked at the way Asriel looked at Frisk and the way he had acted the past two weeks around her it all finally made sense. “Yoooooo!” he enthusiastically exclaimed.

“What?” Asriel asked confused while turning his head over to him. 

“It all makes sense now!” he eagerly told him. “The way you’ve been looking at Frisk the past couple days and how awkward you’ve been it all makes sense!”

Asriel then realized what he was talking about and he knew that he had to make Monster Kid stop it. No else besides him knew about his crush. “Asriel I can’t believe you have a crush on Fri-” he began to say but Asriel put his hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

Monster Kid’s words were muffled as Asriel held his fluffy hands tightly on him. “Shut up, would you? You almost blurted that out to the entire class.” Asriel told him through gritted teeth. “Just calm down, okay?” he quietly asked him. 

The armless monster nodded and Asriel took his hands off. “Dude this is amazing.” he quietly told him. “You gotta tell me all the details.”

“Well, there’s not much to say really...I just started to like her in a different way from before I guess. I don’t really know how to explain it.” Asriel awkwardly explained.

“This is so great. I always knew you two were going to get together eventually. When are you going to tell her?” Monster Kid asked very excitedly. 

“I...I don’t know it’s just that...I don’t know how or when I want to tell her.” he quietly replied. He then paused. “I guess I’m just waiting for the right moment.” 

“Well, whatever you do I hope that it goes well.” Monster Kid then said comforting him. “Just do it soon. It’s bad to keep stuff like that bottled up, ya know?”

“Yeah, okay I’ll try,” Asriel answered. 

The bell soon rang after that and the two of them gather their things and left the room. In the hallway, they said their goodbyes and Asriel walked to his locker happy with the knowledge that one of his friends was rooting for him.

“And that’s how he found out I had a crush on you,” Asriel said, finishing his story. 

“Wow I can’t believe MK of all people was the first one to figure it out,” Frisk told him with a smile.

“Hey I’m at the top of the class you should expect stuff like that from me.” Monster Kid confidently said while grinning. 

“Heh, I guess you’re right. You are one smart monster.” Frisk told him with a small smile.

“You bet I am!” The armless monster proudly exclaimed. Monster Kid smile got bigger, he always loved it when people pointed out how smart he was. “Anyway since we’re talking about your relationship I want to ask you two something.” 

“Yeah what is it MK?” Asriel asked. 

Monster Kid smirked and leaned in close to them. “Have you two gotten “frisky” with each other yet?” he whispered to the two of them.

Frisk and Asriel's faces immediately turned bright red bewildered by what their friend had just asked them. “MK you can’t just drop a question like that!” Frisk yelled out.

“Yeah seriously what the hell!” Asriel exclaimed.

“What? You two have been waiting a long time and I thought since you two already knew each other so well...” he began to say. “You would skip past all the fluff and go right to the good stuff.” he cheekily said while winking. 

This caused both Asriel and Frisk to blush harder and Toriel to drop a dish she was cleaning. She was okay with Frisk and Asriel dating but she didn’t want to think about the children she raised doing those sort of things. 

But out all of them, it was obvious that it was Asriel affected by it the most. “That’s not how it works!" he shouted at him. He then paused for a second while the images of being intimate with her played in his head. “You don’t just go from being a friend with someone to being instantly able to do that type of stuff.” he told him.“You can’t...rush into being intimate with someone like that.” he quietly explained. 

Frisk looked over at Asriel with a concerned look on her face. The subject obviously bothered him so she decided she had to speak up. “I think what Asriel trying to say is that we’ll do it when we’re ready,” she told Monster Kid. 

Asriel looked over at Frisk. He gave her a smile trying to silently thank her. He didn’t know why but the question troubled him more than he expected. “Alright, it’s your guys' relationship so I don’t really get a say in it.” Monster Kid said while sighing. “Anyway what was the rest of the weekend like?” he asked the two of them. 

They both proceeded to talk about the rest of Asriel and Frisk’s weekend. Monster Kid was amused by hearing about Asriel’s awkwardness. But he did seem genuinely happy when he heard about how sweet them get together was also how they snuggled. 

What really got him interested though was hearing about the fight they got into with the void creatures. Hearing about how they fought them with their summoned weapons got his blood pumping. “Man I wish I could’ve been there. I would have totally scorched with my fire breath!” he said with his eyes flaring with energy.

“Really, you could beat them?” Asriel asked sarcastically.

“Heck yeah, I could. You know if it wasn’t for me studying and go on trips with the math team I would be out there training with the two of you along with Paps and Undyne,” he said with courage. 

Asriel sighed. Monster Kid had expressed wanting to train with them before. He had even shown up to a session once or twice. But it always came down to a scheduling issue. It was hard enough with Asriel and Frisk having to travel around the world so trying to add another person who also had a lot of extracurricular activities along with school wasn't feasible. 

The three of them went back to talking about the weekend. Asriel and Frisk of course leaving out the more awkward inmate stuff that happened. They then finished up. Monster Kid stood up. “Well I think I’ve bothered you two long enough so I’m going to leave,” he told both of them. 

“Okay MK thanks for visiting.” Frisk politely thanked. 

Monster Kid smiled. “You’re welcome Frisk! See you later Asriel, you too Mrs. Dreemurr!” he said while walking away. 

“Goodbye MK always nice to have you over,” Toriel called out. 

The three of them then heard the door close. Asriel got up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. He headed upstairs to his room where he laid down on his bed and started listening to some music. He just wanted to be alone and calm down after talking to Monster Kid for so long. 

But as he listened to the music he couldn’t help but think of that question from before. “I can’t believe MK would ask a question like that!” he thought to himself while listening to his music. “Why does he always have to be so upfront about everything? He had no right to be like that especially since it was about something so…” he began to think to himself. “Personal.” he thought to himself while blushing. Asriel then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks like Frisk said we’ll do it when we’re ready,” he told himself. 

But as he stared up at his room’s ceiling a question popped into his head. A question that made him stop his music. “When will we be ready?” he asked himself. But the question he asked himself next was the one that confused him the most. “When will I be ready?” 

He stared at the ceiling in silence. Asriel knew he didn’t have any answer for that question. All he could hope for was that he would find the answer soon. 

A screwdriver tightened the last bolt of an energy converter as Alphys worked on a piece of Mettaton’s new upgrade. She was working in her and Undyne’s garage as a sort of makeshift lab. It definitely didn’t compare to her former lab in the underground when it came to equipment but it would do on such a short notice. 

“Alright that should be the last part for the D.T field generator.” she quietly told herself as she looked over her completed work. “Now all I need to do is make sure that the soul’s energy can generate the field,” she mumbled to herself. 

She kept mumbling numbers and statistics until someone appeared behind her. “Hello darling how’s my upgrade going?” A theatrical voice suddenly asked. 

“Oh my god!” Alphys quickly yelled out nearly falling out of her chair. She then hastily turned around and saw the melodramatic monster that had requested for her to upgrade him. “Mettaton what the hell are you doing here?!” she loudly asked him. 

“Well I just wanted to check on how my upgrade was going,” he explained. 

“Could you maybe have done it without giving me a heart attack?” she asked while exacerbatingly sighing. 

“Sorry, darling. But anyway how’s my upgrade going?” Mettaton asked her. 

“It’s going fine but I’m not even close to done yet,” she told him while handing him a blueprint of the design. 

“Well these are interesting,” he said while briefly scanning the page. “Have you worked out a fix for the poor defense system?” Mettaton asked her. “I remember you said that was a big problem with the original design.”

“Y-yes I’m working on a system to address that issue. The only problem is that the system that I’ve come up with has a high energy consumption rate,” she said while pointing to it on the paper he held. “I’ll have to run more tests on it to see if it’ll work right but if it functions correctly you’ll be able to defend against pretty much all physical attacks.”

“That sounds astounding darling! You really are a genius when it comes to this sort of thing.” he cheerfully complimented her. 

“Yeah I guess technology is something I’ll always be good at,” she replied with a small slightly awkward smile. 

“Well, I gotta get going, darling. I have an important meeting with one of the executives of a major human network that wants me to sign off on a talk show deal,” he said while getting up. “I’ll see you later!” he exclaimed while waving goodbye. 

“Bye Mettaton,” Alphys said bidding him adieu. 

Alphys sighed, Mettaton was always a lot to deal with. She then went back to work. She started to think about how working on creating parts for Mettaton was nostalgic for her making them reminisce about when she was making his current EX body for him. “Geez, that was so long ago now. A lot has changed since then. I mean I’m engaged to Undyne now and that’s crazy. I never thought that anyone as cool and awesome as her would actually be going out with me.” she thought to herself.

“She’s just so great.” Alphys happily sighed thinking of her, lost in thought. 

“Yeah I am!” a loud voice suddenly yelled out. 

For the second time in about ten minutes, Alphys screeched. “Undyne what are you doing here?!” she then shouted out.

“Geez is it so wrong to check in my fiance while she’s working?” she asked her with a toothy smile. 

“I guess not. Just don’t sneak up on me like that.” Alphys sighed 

“Sure thing Alphys!” Undyne exclaimed while continuing to smile. That smile suddenly went away though. “But in all seriousness, I have a question for you,” she said in a much more serious tone. 

“Uh yeah what is it?” she asked a bit off-put by the sudden mood shift.

“It’s about when I was fighting that weird duplicate of myself.” she started to say. “When I fought it, I thought I had defeated it once when I shot a spear right through its chest. It even started to fall apart and turn all goopy like those blob creatures or whatever but it didn’t…” she explained.

Alphys eyes widened. What Undyne was describing brought back memories. Painful memories.

“It reformed into this more powerful version of myself. Its shape had changed into something I’ve never seen before and its magical energy was off the charts. Hell I knew all my attacks and everything but with all the spears it flung at me I barely kept up.” she continued to explain. “So basically my question is what was that? And it was a clone of myself so is it something I can do?” she intently asked her.

“Uh well, what you’re describing is very odd but not impossible.” Alphys began to tell her. “Undyne you’re known as a monster that is for lack of a better term very determined. What you were describing sounds like the effects of determination but the way your clone used it is unprecedented. It’s as if the duplicate could actually somewhat sustain itself and even wield the power boost usually only humans get from determination in a near-death state.” she finished to explain.

“Like an anime power boost? That sounds totally awesome!” Undyne courageous exclaimed. “Imagine if I could control that power against those weird blob things! I would absolutely destroy them!”

“W-well it’s not that simple. The only way to see if it would activate would be in a near death situation. And I don’t think anyone wants you to do that.” Alphys then explained to them. 

Undyne’s enthusiastic mood instantly darkened. “Oh. Right.” she awkwardly said in a tone that sounded more like her fiance then her usually enthusiastic one. 

Alphys saw this and felt bad for her. “Hey don’t worry you’re plenty strong without having to use that form. Even if it is possible for you to reach it. I know you can protect me you always have.” she comforted her with a small blush forming on their face. 

The former captain of the royal guard gave her a big toothy smile. “Yeah I guess you’re right I don’t need a near death power up to fight those things. Those stupid blob monsters don’t deserve me going all out anyway!” she confidently shouted out. She then started to walk away. “Well, I’ll see you later Alphys! You just continue working on that melodramatic dork’s upgrade.”

“Bye Undyne,” Alphys said as she watched her leave. She then continued her work on Mettaton’s upgrade with her hoping that she would never have to see Undyne's life threaten in such a way that she would possibly transform. All she could do was hope. 

Unfortunately, hope wasn’t exactly what a certain skeleton was feeling at the moment. 

“Damn it. It’s impossible.” Gaster suddenly said in frustration with his skeletal hand banging on the desk. 

“Wow not even a day researching these things and you’re already saying that. Geez, you got to lighten up Gaster.” Sans sarcastically replied. 

The two of them were in Doctor Gaster’s lab at the university he worked at. Ever since the meeting at the monster embassy had ended Gaster and Sans had been working tirelessly to study the void creatures to try and find a way to defeat them. But as soon as they started researching them it became clear to Gaster at the very least that it seemed there was no way to defeat them. 

“Sans you don’t understand. Every time I look at all the data we’ve processed all I see is an unwinnable scenario.” Gaster explained to him.

“Come on it can’t be that bad, can it? There has to be a way to beat them.” Sans said trying to console his father. 

“There’s just no way with the data we have. The void itself is endless so that means the army it can create is also endless. We could be fighting these creatures for the of our lives and we still be no closer to beating them.” he told his son. “The only way we could possibly stop them is to completely close off the void to our world but who knows what would happen with that.” 

Sans’ expression had darkened while listening to his father. He knew Gaster was right with how things were turning out it was obvious that they couldn’t fight against the void forever. Eventually, they would all fall to its power and Gaster would go back to the void. But Sans didn’t want that to happen, he wouldn’t let it happen not after everything he’s suffered through to get to where he was. 

There had to be a way to overcome it, there must be. But how do they defeat something that can fight forever? He smiled when he thought of the solution. It was something that seemed simple yet it was an idea that was ludicrous to even think it would work. But they were out of options so he suggested something that sounded right out of Frisk’s playbook. “Have you ever thought of just talking to it?”

“What? What?!” Gaster exclaimed in absolute shock.

The short skeleton smiled. “I mean think about it. We can’t defeat it by fighting it so talking to it is our only option.” 

Gaster looked at Sans absolutely dumbfounded. “Sans have you lost your mind?!” he yelled at him. “Even considering that an entity like that could be bargained with is absolutely insane. The void is something that can’t be talked down. It just isn’t possible.” he tried to explain to him. 

“Well, what other option do we have. You said we could fight those things the rest of our lives and still be nowhere close to beating them. We have to at least try this option, right?” Sans rhetorically asked. “And besides we don’t even know why it wants you so we have to communicate with it somehow.” 

Sans’ father let out a heavy sigh but then gave it some thought. “I don’t even know how we would even begin to communicate with it without waiting for another attack.” he sighed in an exacerbated tone. “Unless we were somehow to connect to it mentally-” he began to say but stopped. 

Gaster at that point got what he needed. He had an idea. He didn’t know if it was a good idea or not but that’s all he required at this point. Especially considering he had no clue before. “Yes that could work!” he said to himself enthusiastically as inspiration flowed through him. 

“Glad to see you at least have some of your confidence back,” Sans said with a grin. “I hate it when you go all BONELESS on me.” he punned. 

The former royal scientist smiled at his son and got to work on a plan that he hoped could end all of this madness. 

If only he knew it would just cause more.


	18. Best Kept in the Past

Chapter Fourteen: Best Kept in the Past

The next week for Asriel and Frisk passed without much incident. The two of them didn’t have much to do but enjoy their summer as their ambassador duties had been held up by the situation involving the void creatures. Asgore, as well as a multitude of world leaders, agreed that they should halt most in-person diplomacy because of the threat of an attack that would cause an international incident. 

They didn’t want the president or prime minister of some country to get caught up in a possible attack. So they would just restrict themselves to phone calls and video conferences for now and Asgore could easily handle those most of the time. 

For once Frisk and Asriel spent the week enjoying their summer vacation as any teenagers would. They lazed around, watched movies, and hung out with their friends. It was a very relaxing week which was needed after the craziness of the weekend before it. 

That’s not to say that nothing interesting happened. Asgore moved back in with them which was a happy event, even if they did have to spend a day hauling boxes of his belongings into their house. But Asriel finally got what he wanted his Mom and Dad reunited under the same roof. And it made Frisk and Asriel so happy to see them both so happy. 

Another thing that happened was that Frisk went to the doctor. It was only noteworthy because when she came back from it she had these pills that Asriel had never seen before. When he asked what they were for Frisk blushed slightly but then smiled saying that he would find out about that later. He didn’t really know what she meant by that but just shrugged it off. 

Asriel enjoyed the downtime that he and Frisk got but with all that free time the question that bothered him the most was able to creep back to the front of his mind. Every time the two of them were alone he would start to wonder if that was the right moment to try and progress their relationship. Something always seemed to hold him whenever he tried. 

Just like before his mind seemed to be his worst enemy when it came to advancing their relationship. His brain would be flooded with questions that would make him doubt himself. He knew he was just overthinking it but it always got to him. Asriel thought it would be fine though it was early in their relationship so it was fine that he was nervous. But the question of why he was nervous was something that he couldn’t brush off.

He tried to ignore it as well as he could but Asriel knew he would have to deal with it eventually. And it happened to be when Frisk and himself were alone together that it was brought up.

The two of them were making out each other as they laid on Asriel’s bed as the sun was going down. Asriel held Frisk tightly as their tongues both explored the other’s mouth. The sweet sensations of doing it were intoxicating to both of them. 

When they pulled away from each other Frisk let out a tiny giggle. “What is it?” Asriel asked confused.

“Nothing I just like how you always have a cute smile whenever we’re done kissing like that,” she replied with a smile on her face.

Asriel blushed. “I guess that I’m always so happy that I get to do that with you that I can’t help but smile,” he said while rubbing the backing of his neck. 

Frisk quietly laughed with a smile on her face. Asriel couldn’t help but do the same with how cute she looked.

After they were finished laughing though Frisk suddenly remembered something that she had been wanting to ask them. “Hey, Asriel I know this might seem a bit out of nowhere but do you remember the talk we had with MK?” 

“Yeah,” Asriel said a bit confused that she was bringing it up. 

“Well I know you probably don’t want to talk about this considering you’ve been avoiding it but…” she began to say. “I couldn’t help but notice that when he asked that stupid question about us getting ‘frisky’ with each other you kind of freaked out a bit,” she told him. 

The young prince felt himself tighten up. He really didn’t want to have a conversation like that right now. But to his dismay, Frisk continued. “I mean you had every right to be like that. He did ask that out of nowhere and you’ve always been sensitive about that type of stuff but I couldn’t help but notice that it bothered you more than normal.” she finished explaining. “So I have to ask. What’s up with that?” 

“I...I…” Asriel awkwardly stammered out. He then looked down away from Frisk. 

“Asriel are you...scared to get intimate with me?” Frisk suddenly asked before Asriel could say anything.

Asriel looked up with his eyes widened. “I…,” he said while looking towards the ground. “I don’t know. It’s just something about the idea of us doing that bothers me. I keep thinking of all these questions when I think about us doing that type of stuff and I know it’s just my mind overthinking it but I can’t help it.” 

“It’s okay to be nervous Asriel I know that it’s a big step for us especially since neither of us have ever done it before,” she said trying to comfort him.

“I know it’s just that I fear that you’ll be ready and I won’t be,” he said with a somber expression on his face. 

“Don’t worry Azzy,” Frisk said while placing a hand on his shoulder. “When the time comes I know you’ll be ready.” She said with a confident smile on her face. 

“Thanks, Frisk. I hope I will be,” he said while matching her happy expression with his own one even if it was smaller. 

Frisk smiled at Asriel and the two of them felt at ease. 

“Asriel! Frisk! Dinner!” They heard Toriel call out.

The two of them then walked down the stairs with the aroma of chicken alfredo drifting into their noses. They then saw Asgore sitting at the table with a bowl of the pasta right in front of him. A smile formed on his face when he saw the two of them. “Hello you two.” he happily greeted them. “How have you been?” he asked as they both sat down next to each other with their own bowls of food. 

“Pretty good I guess,” Asriel replied. “How was your day Dad?”

“Oh, it was fine enough. I actually had some time to get some gardening done today which is good because the tulips out in the back were starting to wilt.” 

Frisk smiled. “Asgore Dreemurr. King of all monsters yet somehow still finds time to worry about flowers.” she joked.

Asgore let out a small chuckle. “Guess it is a pretty big difference isn’t? A towering figure such as myself taking care of a bunch of flowers.”

“Well Gorey it’s simple you were the only one that ROSE to the occasion.” Toriel punned with a grin on her face. 

Toriel and Asgore both laughed while Frisk and Asriel simply smiled. It was moments like that which made Asriel appreciate that his father was living with them again. Seeing his parents acting like any other happily married couple made him smile. These moments reminded him of so many pleasant memories from his childhood. 

As Asgore and Toriel’s laughter died down all four of them heard a knock at their front door. “Who the heck could that be?” Frisk asked.

“I’m not sure we aren’t expecting anybody to come over tonight,” Toriel said confused. 

“I’ll go check it out,” Asgore told all of them. He then got up from his seat and walked towards the door and opened it. On the other side of the door to his surprise, he saw a short lazy skeleton standing on the welcome mat.

“Hey, your majesty. How are you doin?” Sans casually greeted.

“Hello Sans. I’m doing fine it’s just that we weren’t expecting you.” Asgore answered. 

“Yeah sorry about dropping in like this but I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by. Is it okay if I come in?” he then asked. 

“Of course come on in,” Asgore said while gesturing for him to come inside. 

The skeleton then walked inside and down the hall to the table where everyone else was sitting at. “Hey everybody, what’s up?” 

“Oh hello, Sans we weren’t expecting at this hour.” Toriel welcomed him. 

“Yeah, aren’t you scheduled for one of your evening naps about now?” Asriel jokingly asked. 

“Heh normally you’d be right but for once I actually got something important I need to talk to you guys about. It’s about the whole situation with the void.” Sans explained with him sitting down at the table. 

“Really? What’s going on with that?” Frisk asked him with curiosity in her voice. Everyone else in the room also was interested to hear what he had to say. 

“Well Gaster and I have developed a plan that might be able to let us gather more information on them which could give us an edge on them,” he told all of them.

“What is it?” Asriel intently asked.

“It’s simple really.” Sans began to explain. “From the data we’ve been able to gather from the void creatures we’ve found that they’ve got this sort of hive mind that controls all of them. Gaster’s thought of a way to use that to our advantage. The plan is for one of us to mentally connect to their shared consciousness and commune with the void.” 

“So you’ve found a way to actually communicate with the void?” Asgore asked. “That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Sans said while smiling. “And with that, we can maybe find out what the void is planning and get some answers to some of the questions we have surrounding it.” he finished explaining.

Asriel and Frisk smiled. “That sounds great! We can finally find out what those things are thinking!” Frisk said enthusiastically. 

“This is definitely good news Sans. With this information, we’ll be able to predict possible attacks before they even happen and formulate a plan around it.” Asgore interjected. 

“Yeah it’s pretty great plan isn’t?” the short skeleton casually said as he leaned back in his chair. “But there’s a catch…” Sans suddenly started to say. All four of them then looked directly at Sans. “It’s a problem we can’t exactly AVOID, heh.” he awkwardly punned. “We can only commune with them if we’ve got a live test subject. And you guys already know that they aren’t exactly easy to come by.” 

“Oh,” Asriel said with his and everyone else’s hope in the room seemingly drained away. “Well, what are you going to do then?” 

“The only thing we do is try and draw them out so that we can somehow capture them,” Sans told him. “And that’s actually where you and Frisk come in,” he said suddenly looking right at the two of them. 

“Wait why do you need the two of us?” Frisk asked confused. 

Sans smiled. “Well, we need your help to try and capture those things. My skill set is great for a lot of things but capturing blob monster alive is not one of them. I could use my blue magic if they had souls but they don’t so that’s out of the question.” he told the two of them. “But since your magic and attacks are less destructive than mine so it’s more likely you guys would be able to capture a subject,” he explained to them. 

“So what do you say are you going to help us?” Sans then asked the both of them.

“Sure if it means helping you guys ou-” Frisk began to say.

But before she could say anything else the protective mother in the room spoke up. “Absolutely not!” Toriel exclaimed.

“Mom it’s fine you don’t have to worry you know we can handle this. We handled that Undyne clone just fine.” Asriel quickly told her. 

“I won’t have the both of you put yourselves in danger like that again!” she shouted at the two of them. 

“Tori please be reasonable they’re just trying to help,” Asgore told her.

“They shouldn’t put themselves in a situation where they might get hurt!” she loudly protested. 

“He’s right. I want to help out any way I can if it means helping people from getting hurt including you.” Frisk explained with concern in her voice. 

Toriel’s fiery expression faltered when she heard the authenticity in her voice that could only come from a true desire to help people that she knew Frisk had. She looked downward but then her gaze shot over to Sans. “Sans please there must be somebody else that you can call on like Undyne or your brother Papyrus. Surely they can help you capture those creatures better than they could.” 

He shook his head. “Sorry, Tori. My brother pretty much has the same skill set as me. And Undyne is...Undyne.” Sans explained to her. He saw the look on Toriel’s face and sighed. “Don’t worry Tori I know you’re scared for their safety but your kids are capable of taking care of themselves.” 

“Besides I got a promise to keep, don’t I? And it’d be really bad for me to screw it up now wouldn’t it?” Sans said with a toothy grin.

Toriel sighed but then calmly smiled. She looked over at Frisk and Asriel. “If it’s what’s you two really want I won’t stop you. Just please be careful I don’t want the two of you getting hurt.” 

Asriel and Frisk both nodded. “We’ll try Mom,” Asriel replied.

“Alright, it’s settled then. Both of you will come and help Gaster and me tomorrow at around five o’ clock. You guys got that?” Sans asked them.

“Yes.” Frisk nodded. “We’re ready to help any way we can Sans.” 

Sans grin widened. “Heh, you’re always willing to help people kid, aren’t you?” 

Frisk smiled and happily nodded again. Sans then got up and said goodbye before teleporting away. 

The four of them then ate the rest of their dinner. With Asriel and Frisk thinking of the important day that was to come. 

The next day passed by rather quickly without much incident. The anticipation of that evening seemingly making most of the day a blur in Asriel’s mind. The only thing that was of note was that Toriel told them that she’d be off at teacher’s conference that night so when they came back it would just be the two of them and Asgore. 

After an early dinner, both Asriel and Frisk got ready to leave. Toriel drove them over to the prestigious university that Gaster worked at. Which had become the “Harvard” of monster studies as one newspaper put it.

As the two of them got out of the car Toriel got out with them. She walked up to them and gave them one of her trademark big monster hugs. “Stay safe you two.” she lovingly told them. 

“Of course Mom.” Asriel warmly replied. 

Toriel then smiled at the two of them and then drove away. 

Asriel and Frisk then started walking towards the building that Gaster had told them where he was located. It took a while to walk across the rather large and spread out campus grounds. While walking down the path to the building Asriel couldn’t help but think about his possible future at this school. 

He knew that it was obviously a little bit early to think about that sort of the thing but he couldn’t help it. “This school looks amazing. I wonder if Frisk and I would get accepted here if we applied. I wonder if we are even going to go to college? I mean we have a pretty bright future as diplomats for monsters and all Dad would really have to do is start paying us and we’d have a pretty stable job.” he began wondering to himself. 

“And it’s not like we wouldn’t work for them.” Asriel sighed as he thought of all of the late nights working on diplomatic work. “But I guess that’s to worry about later. It does seem kind of trivial to worry about that stuff when a bunch of blob monsters can pop in out of nowhere and start attacking.” he finished thinking to himself. 

“We’re here.” Frisk suddenly said as the two them finally reached the building. 

“Oh,” Asriel said as he broke out of his thought process. He then looked up at the building and saw the old imposing gothic architecture of it. He took a second to look at it then the two of them walk inside. 

They walked around a long hallway until finally, they reached the grand lecture hall that was Gaster classroom. Both of them could hear his voice with it sounding like he was talking to a class. “Wait he’s holding a class now but it’s the middle of summer,” Asriel said confused.

“Asriel sometimes colleges have classes in the middle of summer,” Frisk explained.

“Oh. Right.” he awkwardly said. 

“Now come on we can just sit in the back until he’s finished. We must’ve gotten here earlier than he expected.” Frisk told him. She then opened the door and the two of them walked inside.

The two of them entered the back of the classroom. It was a very large room with what seemed to be over two hundred desks for the students which only about forty of them currently filled at that moment. The both of them saw all of the students grouped up near the front where they were intently listening to Gaster speak.

“Now when it comes to the subject of magic a monster can tap into it much easier than a human can.” Asriel and Frisk heard as they made their way down the steps closer to the front of the room. “A human’s soul might be stronger but it takes a lot more for the few humans who do have the ability to use magic to unlock their power.” 

Gaster continued to speak with his students listening intently as he spoke. With Asriel and Frisk quietly sitting behind all of them. The doctor always had a voice that carried no matter where he went but it seemed to resonate best in a large classroom. 

Asriel and Frisk just calmly listened to the rest of the lecture. It was mostly just stuff that both of them already knew about magic and souls so they mostly tuned it out. Even if Gaster told it in a rather interesting way. 

A couple of minutes later the class ended and the students got up while Asriel and Frisk stayed put. The two of them got up and were about to walk down towards Gaster but then a voice stopped them.

“Guys?” A familiar voice suddenly asked.

Both Asriel and Frisk quickly turned their heads to the side and saw someone they didn’t expect to see standing on the staircase. “MK?! What are you doing here?!” Asriel asked the armless monster, surprised.

“I’m here taking a doing a dual enrollment class,” he explained. “What the heck are you two doing here?” 

“We came to see Doctor Gaster about something important,” Frisk replied. 

“Really what is it?” Monster Kid excitedly asked with a large amount of curiosity in his voice. 

“Not anything that you need to worry about, now be quiet,” Asriel told him. 

“Oh come on please?” he asked in a slightly whiny voice.

“No, like I said it’s nothing you need to worry about.” 

“What does it have to do with the void or something?” he suddenly asked them. 

Asriel and Frisk froze up. They didn’t expect him to answer correctly. Monster Kid smiled knowing that he was right. 

“Prince Asriel and Frisk what’s going on here?” An eloquent voice suddenly asked. 

All three of them turned and saw Gaster standing up front. “Oh, nothing Doctor Gaster just that we know one of your students and we were just saying hi.” Asriel awkwardly explained. 

“Well, I don’t see much of a problem with that. Just finish talking to them quickly so we can get started.” the doctor told them. 

“Yo, Doc! What’s this thing going on with you and the void that Asriel and Frisk are trying to hide from me?” the armless monster asked him.

Gaster expression quickly changed to a stern one and he glared at Frisk and Asriel. “You told him about what’s happening tonight?” he asked the two of them. 

“We didn’t tell him he just sort of...figured it out.” Asriel awkwardly answered. 

The skeleton doctor sighed. “MK please leave us be this matter doesn’t concern you.” he sternly told him. 

“What? Come on Doc I want to help out if I can.” Monster Kid pleaded. 

“MK you don’t even know what you’re signing up for and besides won’t your parents be worried if you stay here late?” Frisk asked. 

“Nah it’s fine I’ll just tell my folks that I’m going out with friends or something like that. It’s Friday so they’ll probably understand.” Monster Kid told them. “Anyway, can I please help. I know I don’t know as much about this stuff as you guys do but I really do want to help you guys out.” 

Frisk sighed. She knew Monster Kid could be attention seeking sometimes but he could tell from the tone of his voice that there was sincerity that there was a genuine want to help people. As soon as she heard that she knew that she couldn’t say no. “Alright MK you can help us out.”

Monster Kid’s face lit up. “Yay! I’m so glad you want me to help you out Frisk!” he happily exclaimed. 

Gaster and Asriel turned over to Frisk. “What the hell Frisk? Why are you dragging him into this?” Asriel asked slightly irked.

“Look he does seem like he really does want to help out so let's just let MK do that. We need all the help we can get. Besides Asriel, we wouldn’t be here if Sans hadn’t stuck his head out for us so we shouldn’t stop him if he does want to help out.” Frisk explained to him.

Asriel let out a sigh knowing that she was right. It would seem rather hypocritical to not let him help out. He nodded agreeing with Frisk. 

Gaster also seemed to be perturbed by roping in someone else but he also understood that it wouldn’t be the worse thing in the world for him to join in. They did need the help after all. “Alright young Ambassador I’ll also respect your judgment,” he said with a quick nod. 

“Now then let’s get moving to my laboratory. We have a lot to do and only a short time to do it. So let’s go.” The doctor then told all of them. 

Monster Kid, Asriel, and Frisk nodded in agreement and all three of them followed as he began to walk out of the room. The four of them followed him to his lab which was a smaller room with fluorescent lights at the top of the ceiling and many different pieces of scientific equipment that they didn’t really understand. 

But also in the room was a skeleton in his trademark shorts and hoodie. “Geez, you guys sure took a while getting here. What did you fall asleep during his lecture or something?” Sans jokingly asked as they walked in. “I know Gaster’s lessons can be a bit SKELETAL when it comes to entertainment value but it’s not that bad,” he said while winking. 

Frisk and Gaster were amused while Asriel and MK stood there annoyed. “Hi Sans how are you?” Frisk greeted him with a small smile on her face. 

“Oh, I’m fine just been waiting for you all to get here. I guess you can say I’ve been bored out of my SKULL.” he punned. Sans then looked over and saw that they had brought Monster Kid. “Oh, so you brought the armless kid to help us out huh? Well, more the merrier I suppose.” 

“Hey ya, Sans!” Monster Kid greeted. 

“Alright, now that everyone is here we can begin,” Gaster told all of them. Everyone looked towards him and he started to speak. “Now our plan for the evening is quite simple as Sans has explained we’re going to try and draw out the void creatures so we can capture one and use it to contact them through the hive mind they possess. With us containing it in this container I have,” he said with him then pulling up a glass cylinder with a lid on top. 

“Those things have a hive mind?” Monster Kid whispered to Asriel.

“Yes now be quiet.” he quickly whispered back.

“Now our strategy to draw out the creatures is quite simple. I’ll put myself in a position where I am alone which will most likely summon the void creatures. Then when they appear I’ll give the signal, Sans will then teleport you to me and we will begin our attack.” he said while looking at the three of them. “Do you understand?”

They all nodded. “Right will begin to move out shortly. Are there any question before we begin?” he then asked all of them. 

“What are we going to use to link up with them?” Frisk asked.

“We’ll be using that machine over there,” he replied while pointing over to the other side of the room. 

Frisk, Asriel, and MK turned their heads and saw the machine. It was a chair that had a metallic helmet on top that Asriel thought looked quite familiar. “Hey that helmet looks like the thinking cap we used on the machine Sans and I used to open the portal to the void.” 

“Yeah, Gaster and I built it out of some of the old parts from that,” Sans explained. “You have to THINK about recycling after all don’t you?” he jokingly asked.

Asriel let out a beleaguered sigh. He walked right into that one. 

The five of them then move out with them heading back to the grounds. The sun began to set as they made their way across the campus with the shadows get longer and the sky turning orange. The place was rather barren as most of the students and teachers had gone home for the evening. It was odd for Asriel seeing a place that usually had so many people looked so abandoned. 

On the way there Asriel asked Monster Kid if he was okay with fighting the void creatures. 

“Heck yeah, I am! Like I said I wanted to give those guys a good taste of my fire breath!” he happily exclaimed. 

Eventually, they came to a lone bench. Gaster turned towards the four of them. “Alright, I’ll stand by here alone and wait for the void to come for me. All of you have to get far away so the void doesn’t become suspicious,” he explained.

The four of them then told him that they understood. “Alright now grab onto Sans and he’ll teleport you away to a safe distance.”

Frisk, Asriel and Monster Kid then did as they were told. “Geez, three of you guys this is definitely gonna tire me out,” Sans said with a grin. His right eye then glowed a bright cyan and the four of them then teleported away. 

The world seemed to disappear for a fraction of a second and all Asriel saw was a blank black void but then the world reappeared around him. Monster Kid, Asriel, and Frisk were all briefly disorientated but they soon came to their senses. Asriel looked up and saw where they had teleported to. 

They were behind a large tree that seemed to be about a couple hundred feet away from Gaster. Asriel poked his head out and saw that he could barely see him from this distance. “He wasn’t kidding when he said we had to be far away. I can’t believe you actually got us here Sans,” he told Sans surprised. But all Asriel heard was silence. “Sans?” 

He then turned his head and saw the skeleton on the ground asleep. “Well, he did say it was going to tire him out I guess.” Asriel sighed. He then looked towards Frisk and Monster Kid. “So what’s our plan?” he then asked the two of them.

“I guess we just try to stay hidden and wait for the signal,” Frisk answered. 

Asriel nodded and the three of them all started staring off into the distance waiting for the signal. 

“I hope this doesn’t take too long. I have to go home and start on the homework Professor Gaster gave me.” Monster Kid began to say. “I wonder if me helping you guys out will count as extra credit? Does helping your professor and friends defeat monsters from another dimension count as extra credit?” he wondered aloud. 

“I don’t think they count that in the curriculum MK.” Asriel dryly told him. 

“Guys be quiet we have to stay focused so that we can see the signal,” Frisk said to the both of them.

Monster Kid and Asriel then fell silent. The three of them continued to intently look out for the signal.  
“Wait something is happening.” Asriel suddenly said after several minutes of waiting. He saw what looked to be Gaster standing up from the bench.

“What’s going on?” Monster Kid then asked. 

“I don’t know I can’t see clearly enough,” Asriel replied.

Asriel tried to look closer and see what was happening. He stared out and tried to get a better view of it. He saw Gaster stand there in front of the bench for a brief second. But then he was suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be void creatures. 

What he didn’t see was that Gaster grinned as he was surrounded. Gaster then put his hand up and snapped his fingers. “That must be the signal!” Asriel exclaimed. 

The second he said that Sans sprung to life and quickly teleported the four of them. They then all stood a few feet away from the void creatures. “Let's go!” Frisk shouted. 

She then summoned her shield while Asriel summoned his chaos saber and Monster Kid prepared his fire breath. Gaster and Sans snapped their fingers making their blasters appear. 

The five of them then leaped into battle and started to fight.

The void creatures did their standard fare of trying to strike them with their black makeshift tentacles. Asriel and Frisk blocked their attacks and then countered with their own. Frisk bashing them with their shield and Asriel sliced through them. 

Monster Kid meanwhile spewed fire at the creatures from his mouth. His breath was more controlled than Asriel’s fireballs or sudden flares of fire with it coming out as a stream of it. 

He burned them up rather easily but it was obvious that he wasn’t used to fighting like this. He started to pant heavily and cough. He felt weak in knees and his movements started to slow. Monster Kid knew he had to stay strong though. If Asriel and Frisk could handle this surely he could. 

Everyone kept up their attacks as the number of the void creatures started to decrease. “Remember we need to get a hold of one of them!” Sans reminded them as he blasted a couple of void creatures.

Frisk was defending herself from a couple of creatures that had grabbed hold of her shield and started to pull it off of her when she saw one of the dark blobs by itself a couple of feet away from her. She broke free of the creatures grasp and quickly disposed of them. She then lunged herself at the creature and slammed her circular shield on top of it with it successfully containing the creature. “I got one!” Frisk yelled to all of them. 

Everyone else finished up the last of the creatures attacking them and then hurried over to Frisk. 

She held down the creature as best she could but it still put up a fight even if it was trapped. “Alright let me take a look at it,” Gaster said kneeling down to the shield. He then pulled out the glass container that he had brought with him and quickly forced the creature into it. “There we got it,” he said while holding up the container.

A feeling of triumph was felt through the group. “We did it!” Monster Kid enthusiastically shouted. 

“Now then let us get back to the lab and will begin the procedure,” Gaster told them. 

The four of them started to walk back to the doctor’s lab. The only one who stayed behind was Sans who stood their silently with his head down. 

Frisk noticed this and turned around. “Sans what’s wrong?” she then asked him.

The skeleton looked up and smiled. “Nothing kid just got lost in thought is all,” he explained. 

The young pacifist felt like there was something that was bothering him but decided not to bring it up. “Alright if you say so,” she said turning to walk away. 

But Sans still stood there for a second more. Something about the fight they were just in didn’t feel right. 

It just seemed that it was too easy. The void took only minutes to appear and even when it did it didn’t seem to put up much of a fight when they did attack. Also, it seemed so convenient that one void creature was off by itself when all they needed was one. 

Sans knew it might just be him being paranoid but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. He sighed and started to walk to the lab like everyone else. He would just hope for now that it was just some baseless fear but he knew he should keep his guard up just in case. 

After a few minutes of walking the group of them came up to the building. Before they could all go inside it though a certain armless monster spoke up. “Uh hey, guys?” 

“What is it MK?” Asriel asked as they all stopped in their tracks. 

“I just realized that it’s getting pretty late and my folks are going to start worrying about me so I should probably head out,” he explained. 

“Oh, that’s fine MK we can take it from here,” Frisk told him. “Thanks for helping us out.” she then said with a smile. 

Monster Kid smiled back at her. “You’re welcome! And I hope that everything goes well for you guys!” he enthusiastically said. He then turned away and started to walk. “See you later!” 

“Bye MK!” Asriel and Frisk shouted in unison to him. They both watched as he walked away. 

Frisk and Asriel then started to walk again alongside Gaster and Sans. 

All four of them then made it to the lab. Gaster started to set up the equipment with him transferring the void creature into the machine. 

As Gaster was setting things up Asriel and Frisk just stood there and watched. But as he stood there Asriel realized that he hadn’t asked a question that seemed to be obvious. “So wait who’s going to be the one that talks to the void anyway?” he then asked Sans and Gaster. 

“It’s going to be me.” Sans quickly replied.

“Wait you?” Asriel asked. “Why wouldn’t it be Doctor Gaster or Frisk?”

“Well it’s simple I’m the one that has the least amount of risk.” Sans began to explain. “Gaster can’t talk with them because that has a chance of the void trapping his mind inside itself. Frisk can’t go because she has control of the timeline and god know what the void would do with that if it got control of it. And finally Asriel you don’t really have that much experience with the void as well as Gaster or I do.”

“So I just seem to be the best candidate to try and negotiate with this thing.” he finished explaining. 

“I guess you’re right.” Asriel agreed. “Even if I’m not comfortable with our future riding on you Sans.” 

The short skeleton then laughed. “Don’t sweat it, kid, I’ll do fine,” he said while winking. 

“If you say so,” Asriel said slightly concerned. 

The three of them then heard a loud whirring noise which made them look over at the machine. “It’s ready,” Gaster said to all of them.

Sans then got up and walked up to the machine. He then sat down and lowered the cap onto his skull while Gaster pushed some buttons on a nearby panel. 

“Be careful okay?” Frisk told him with some concern in her voice.

“I’ll try Kiddo,” Sans told her.

The whirring of the machine then got louder as Gaster turned up the power. Sans gave one last smile to all of them and then closed his eyes.

Sans eyes suddenly shot open. For a second he thought that he had kept them closed because all he saw was dark infinite blackness. No matter where he looked all he saw was a darkness that stretched beyond the horizon. 

“Hello there. Sans the skeleton.” a voice suddenly spoke to him.

He quickly stood up and looked around to see if he could find where it was coming from. Sans recognized the sound of multiple voices speaking as one. “Are you the being call the void?” he then asked.

“Yes we are the entity known as the void.” the voice answered. “And we’ve gathered from the information that we have seen that you have come here to converse with us.”

“Yep, that’s why I’m here,” Sans replied. “We just want you to answer a few questions.”

“Your questions are irrelevant. You know what we desire and you know what will do to accomplish our goal.” the void then spoke to him. 

“Well, we don’t know one thing. Why? Why do you want to imprison Gaster?” Sans asked the void. 

“Why?” the void asked. “You want to know why?”

“Yes,” Sans answered.

Sans then heard something he didn’t expect. A laugh. A loud deafening laugh that sounded as if every voice that made up the infinite being that was the void laughed maniacally at once. “HAHHAHAHAHA! You want to know why we want to trap him within ourselves! That absolutely hilarious! Considering that you above all else would understand!” the void exclaimed.

“Well then just tell me already,” Sans demanded.

“Oh we’ll tell you this tale of ours but we warn you won’t like it.” the void explained. 

Suddenly Sans was hit by a blinding light which made him cover his eyes. When he opened them he saw what looked to be a window into a lab. But not just any lab the royal scientist lab back in the underground. “This is the lab back in the underground when I worked there as a scientist,” he said as he looked at the window into the past.

“Yes this is back before the incident at the core.” the void told him. 

Sans looked into the screen and saw Gaster in his lab coat working at his desk that was filled with blueprints. “I remember this.” Sans then thought aloud. He then saw his past self walk up to Gaster. 

“Gaster I know it seems like we’re running out of time but I know that you’ll make a breakthrough soon enough.” he heard his younger self speak to him.

He then saw Gaster turn to his past self. “Get out! I don’t need any more of your pity!” Gaster furiously yelled at his son. 

“Dad please you haven’t slept in a week you have to rest.” Sans’ past self pleaded with him. 

“I SAID GET OUT!” the doctor’s past self yelled at him.

Sans then watch his past self leave the doctor. “I remember that conversation,” Sans said with his voice filled with regret. “That was the last time I ever talked to him before he fell into the void.” 

“Yes, it was.” The void told him. “This was the last time you two spoke but what you didn’t see was this.”

The memory then continued to play past the part that Sans had seen. “Damn it!” The doctor shouted as he threw away his documents. “There’s not enough time to do anything! And even if there were we’ve already wasted too many resources on earlier parts of the project!” he yelled to himself. 

“If only I could go back and fix my mistakes.” Gaster lamented with his face in his hands.

Sans then saw as his father stood there frozen for a second. But he then suddenly spoke. “What if I could?” Gaster asked himself. 

His eyes widened as Sans stood there in disbelief at what he had just heard. “Yes with the energy from the core I could...Yes, that’s brilliant!” the doctor madly exclaimed.

“No,” Sans said shocked beyond all measure. “He didn’t! He couldn’t have!” 

“That power would make me a god! I could make it so that I can control time itself! That’s marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! I’ll be able to reset!” he heard his father maniacally yell.

The word “reset” struck Sans at his very core and he fell to his knees. “That’s impossible! He couldn’t have almost caused the destruction of the core deliberately! It must be a lie!” Sans yelled trying to reject what he just saw. 

“But he did.” the void suddenly said. “His experiment failed and he fell into us. And because of his quest for godhood the temporal energy spilled out and made it so that anyone with a determined soul could control the timeline.” the void explained. 

“That’s right!” an overly enthusiastic voice suddenly said. 

Sans recognized the voice and gasped when he looked up and saw who it was. 

“Because of that old geezer, I could make all of you my little playthings!” Flowey exclaimed. His face then contorted into his sinister face. “I could kill you all over! Over! AND OVER!” the sadistic flower yelled. 

“And so could I.” A cold emotionless voice said.

Sans turned his head to his side and saw that it was Frisk. It wasn’t the Frisk he knew now though. Her eyes. Her eyes were a bright red that seemed to glow in the darkness of the void. The eyes that made him remember his worst memories.“He made it so that we could tear you apart and leave you as the lazy shell that you are.” she explained while tightly holding a knife. 

“And you forgave both of us so easily! Even though you know that we could change our minds at any moment.” Flowey sadistically whispered to him. 

“Stop! Frisk and Asriel would never do that! These are all lies!” Sans yelled.

“Are they really? You thought your father was innocent awhile ago so how do you know that we are not lying?” she asked her with a cruel precision to her voice. 

“It’s not true. It’s not true. It’s not true!” Sans said over and over again.

“Come on now Sans.” A deep voice suddenly told him. He looked up and saw his father’s melted face from when he was in the void. “Time to wake up.”


	19. The Stolen Spotlight

Chapter Fifteen: The Stolen Spotlight

Asriel watched closely as Sans sat in the chair while hooked up to the machine. With Frisk also staring beside him. Gaster meanwhile was staring directly at the panel monitoring Sans’ vitals. 

The doctor knew he had to watch his vitals intensely in case there was any sign of irregularity that could indicate if the void might be attacking him. His vitals having dropped down to the levels of someone in a deep sleep. This was all that Gaster could do as his son headed into the lion’s den of their greatest enemy. Sit, watch, and hope for the best. 

Suddenly Sans’ vitals started to tick upward. “He’s waking up,” Gaster told Asriel and Frisk as he looked up from the panel. 

Frisk and Asriel nodded, both looking a little relieved. The two of them along with Gaster walked up to Sans as they heard the machine start to power down. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Frisk then asked looking over at Gaster.

“His body and soul should be but I’m not sure about his mind.” The doctor began to explain. “I wasn’t able to monitor his mental state when he was communing with the void so I’m not sure what it will be. We’ll just have to hope for the best.” he frowned. 

Frisk’s mood also darkened. She hated the feeling of not being able to do anything if someone might be hurting especially when it was one of her friends. 

Asriel looked over and saw the grim look on her face. “I’m sure he’s fine Frisk. Sans might seem fragile but you know he’s tougher than he looks,” he said trying to comfort her.

“Yeah you’re right Asriel,” Frisk said with a smile. “I just hope he’s okay.” 

Asriel nodded. “I hope he is too.”

The whirring of the machine then fully stopped and silence filled the room as all three of them looked toward Sans. After a moment of silence, he started to move. He stood up from the chair with his head tilted down looking at the floor. 

“Sans you’re okay.” Asriel happily said with a smile on his face. 

“Glad to see you’re alright,” Frisk said with her own smile forming on her face. 

“Yes it’s glad to see you back Sans,” Gaster told him with a smile. “I know it was rather dangerous to send you to talk with the void like that but everything seemed to work out and…” he said but suddenly stopped. 

Sans was dead silent. He slowly stepped forward with his head still down walking closer to the doctor. “...Sans?” Gaster asked troubled by his silence. 

The skeleton continued to step forward with only the sound in the room being of his feet hitting the floor. He stepped closer and closer to Gaster. “Sans, what’s going on? What happened in there?” the doctor asked as he continued to step forward.

“You…” Sans began to say. “You maniacal bastard!” he then suddenly yelled out with his right eye blazing blue. Gaster was then hurled straight into the wall making a loud crash as he hit it. 

“Sans!” Asriel shouted at him. But then suddenly he felt his body move upward and then was flung to another wall across the room. He crashed into the wall. Asriel was then held into the wall by Sans’ magic holding him up by his neck, choking him. 

“Sans stop! What are you doing?!” Frisk yelled as she saw the two of them thrown against the wall. 

Sans quickly turned his head over towards her. What Frisk saw on his face was something she had never seen in his eyes before. Rage. The type of rage that only someone with the most unbridled hate could have. Seeing that in her once lazy friend terrified her and made her freeze. 

Frisk was then slammed into the wall just like the other two had been. All three of them were now pinned to separate walls as Sans held his hand high with his right eye still bright blue. 

“Sans stop, please,” Asriel said as he continued to be choked. 

“Shut up!” Sans yelled at him. The skeleton then turned his gaze toward Gaster. “I can’t believe I ever trusted you! After everything, you did to everyone and to me! All because you wanted power!” 

Gaster’s expression turned to one of absolute terror. His son had learned of his greatest sin. “Sans please let me explain.” he pleaded. 

Sans, however, tightened his grip on him. “You expect to believe anything you have to say after what you’ve done!” 

“Sans please stop he doesn’t deserve this.” Frisk choked out. 

“Don’t you dare defend him, Frisk! He tried to control the timeline!” Sans yelled back at her. Frisk’s eyes widened. “He tried to control and manipulate reality! He’s the reason that you and Asriel could reset over and over again! He’s the reason I had to live in fear that everything would reset! He’s the reason I had to watch everyone around me die including my own brother! He’s the reason for everyone suffering!”

“It’s his fault! It’s his fault! It’s all his fault!” He screamed as the three of them felt the weight on their necks get heavier and heavier. “I was such an idiot to trust him! I was such an idiot to trust any of you! You’re all just traitors and liars waiting to betray me!”

Asriel, Frisk, and Gaster felt as their windpipes were crushed harder and harder making them unable to breathe. They could all feel the life being strangled out of them. Gaster’s eyes closed.

“Sans please I’m...” Frisk said in a weak raspy voice. The skeleton turned his head and saw tears rolling down her face. “I’m sorry.” 

Sans eyes widened. Her voice reminded him of something. Something from long ago. A child begging for forgiveness. 

Frisk, Asriel, and Gaster suddenly dropped to the floor. Frisk and Asriel both gasped and coughed not being able to stand.

Sans stood there silent and motionless with his head tilted toward the ground. He looked over at his father and saw that he was out cold. The weight of what he had almost done to his own father suddenly hit him. 

“Sans. I...” Frisk began to say looking up at him. But before she could say anything else Sans ran out of the room. “Sans!” she called out but he was already gone. 

“Frisk are you okay?!” Asriel asked running to her side. 

Frisk looked up and saw the fear on his face. He was looking all over her to see if she was all right. “Asriel I’m fine,” she said comforting him. 

She then looked up towards the open the door. “But Sans isn’t.”

The skeleton ran down the long hallway as light from the sunset shined in. A whirlwind of thoughts blew through his mind. “What came over me? I haven’t been so angry in years. I could’ve...I was so close to…” he began to think to himself. He then stopped dead in his tracks. 

“I was so close to killing him. My own father.” he thought to himself terrified by the mere thought of it. He looked down at his skeletal hands. The hands of a killer. “I was so close to killing all of them.”

As he stared down at himself he didn’t notice the scurrying of something. A small dark creature that was there to finish the job.

Sans suddenly felt a void creature jump onto his face. It clenched down onto his face and he felt it start to slither down to his ribcage. He tried to struggle against it but it was no use. The black sludge-like substance wrapped around his joints in his arms restricting his movement like a puppet’s strings. 

The creature then reached down into his chest and wrapped around the white soul that was inside. Sans felt a sharp pain throughout his whole body and he fell to the floor. He felt as his soul was cracked and ripped apart. His mind and body feeling like they splitting in two. 

He then felt as the creature crawled back up his throut. He laid on the floor panting as the creature escaped out of his mouth. Sans tried to stand but he couldn’t. “Damn my body it won’t move.” he thought to himself. “It can’t take the stress of me not having a complete soul.” 

Sans was so physically frail that without his complete soul he couldn’t move let alone stand. “Damn it...I can’t let it...get away with...my soul.” He felt himself starting to lose consciousness. He held his hand up in a feeble attempt to stop it.

It was too late, however. “Damn...it.” Sans thought before he lay comatose on the floor. 

“Sans!” Asriel suddenly yelled out as he and Frisk rushed to where Sans’ body laid. The two of them ran to Sans’ body but stopped when they saw the now glowing void creature. Suddenly they saw a group of creatures appear around the translucent blob and started to merge together with it starting to form into the shape of their friend. 

Asriel and Frisk quickly summoned their weapons. Asriel gripped his chaos saber tightly and Frisk raised her determination shield. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that blinded both of them. 

The light faded and Asriel looked up where the light had been. His eyes widened as he saw that the creatures had taken the form of their skeletal friend. The duplicate’s eyes were two black holes with no pupils. Its stare was cold and emotionless. A stare that Frisk knew all too well.

Memories flooded her mind. The feeling of cold emptiness and the dust that once covered her. “No...no...no…”

“Frisk!” Asriel suddenly yelled. Frisk turned her head. She looked over at Asriel and saw the fear in his eyes which made her snap out of her distressed state. “Are you okay?”

“It’s okay Asriel...I’m fine.” she tried to assure him. 

He quickly nodded. Frisk and he then turned their heads toward the duplicate. They both got into their battle stances. The two of them both gripped their weapons tightly and stood there ready to fight.

Asriel, however, noticed that Frisk’s stance wasn’t as firm as it usually was. There was a worrisome shakiness to it. He hoped that Frisk could keep it together.

But Asriel had something else to worry about as the duplicate snapped its fingers which summoned a gaster blaster that shot off a blast of energy toward them. Frisk and Asriel quickly jumped out of the way of the blast. 

Asriel then snapped his fingers causing a blaze of fire to erupt. But the duplicate quickly dodged the attack. Asriel tried his fire magic again but Sans’ duplicate avoided the attack just as easily. But as it was in the middle of dodging Asriel quickly dashed to them. 

He quickly slashed at the duplicate over and over again trying to hit it but to avail. The duplicate then held his hand out and Asriel felt a tug on his soul. His soul had turned blue and he was then flung away from them, crashing onto the stone floor. 

“Asriel!” Frisk yelled. She then felt the ground suddenly shift beneath her feet. She quickly jumped out of the way of the pillar of bones that jutted up from the ground. 

She then turned her head and saw another gaster blaster above her. Frisk ducked with the beam of energy barely missing her. She felt as the energy surged over her. 

Asriel meanwhile had gotten to his feet. He was about to run over to Frisk but a blue light suddenly shone from overhead making Asriel cast a shadow. He looked up seeing a gaster blaster above him. He jumped out of the way of the attack with it barely missing him. 

Frisk ran herself up to the duplicate and swung her shield at it. But the duplicate dodged her attempts to strike them as easily as the real Sans would. Frisk soul then turned blue and she was hurled backward tumbling onto the floor. 

Asriel yelled out her name as he watched her fall to the ground. He again tried to run over to her but was stopped by a pillar of bones shooting up from the floor. 

Frisk laid on the floor with bruises and cuts covering her arms and legs. She picked herself up and looked up toward the duplicate standing at the end of the hallway. With her starting to pant feeling exhaustion from the fight.

The sun was shining down on it making it cast a long shadow on the floor. It’s right eye blazing blue contrasting with the bright orange-yellow light that the nearby windows flooded in. With it standing just like Sans’ with its hands in its pockets. 

It was all so familiar to her. The memories she had suddenly came back to her in a torrent. With them beginning to blur with the present. Frisk started to feel as if she were back in that long hallway in the underground fighting against the person who stood between them and their need for completion. 

Her breathing became erratic as the images of that battle piled up inside her mind. The pain of being skewered and blasted, the sounds of a knife missing it’s attended target, the masochistic feeling to keep going even though all that awaited them was suffering and agony, and the blood that dripped from her as she laid dying. 

Finally, she remembered a voice. The cold callous voice that had urged them to keep going. “Come on partner were so close. We can’t give up now.” 

She fell to the floor overcome by fear and anguish. Her shield disappeared. “No, I don’t want to do this anymore!” she shouted while clutching the top of her head. As she was overwhelmed by images of her past. 

Asriel looked over and saw the agony she was in. He felt the blood drain away from his face to see the once strong human on the floor. But then he saw something that terrified him. “Frisk!” 

Frisk suddenly snapped free from her memories. With her head down she saw a bright blue light on the ground making her cast a shadow. She looked up and to her horror saw a gaster blaster with its mouth open ready to fire. She stared with eyes wide at the blue energy.

Asriel without thinking moved. He ran to Frisk and pushed her out of the way of the blaster as it fired off. Asriel then got struck by the full force of the blast right onto his back letting out a cry of agony. 

“Asriel!” Frisk yelled as she saw him lying on the floor with his the back of shirt seared off with a large burn mark on his back. She heard his groans and cries from immense pain.

As she looked down at him she saw the same light as before. She looked up again and saw a pair of gaster blasters hovering over her. Frisk stared upward in horror. She held her arms over her face bracing for impact knowing that the next second they would fire. 

However, the next sound Frisk heard wasn’t the blast of a gaster blaster it was the sound of something else firing off. She looked up and saw two pink energy balls fly past towards the blasters. They then explode in a cloud of dust with magenta and blue light shining through them. 

“My, my. You certainly love summoning those things to blast them with, don’t you?” a theatrical voice dramatically said from behind. 

Frisk turned her head and saw a tall melodramatic robot. “Mettaton?!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh I was just in the neighborhood darling and I detected some high magical energy with my new energy scanner so I decided to investigate,” Mettaton explained while walking up to her with the sound of his heels hitting the stone floor echoing throughout the long hallway. “And I’m glad I did considering the dire situation you’re in.”

Mettaton looked up and stared at the duplicate of Sans that stood at the other end of the hallway. “Frisk.” Mettaton suddenly said causing her to look over at him. “You need to get yourself and Asriel and Sans out of here.” 

“What? Why?” Frisk asked confused. 

“You’re in no condition to fight darling and those two need medical attention,” he explained. 

Frisk frowned. She knew he was probably right. “But what about you? Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” she asked concerned. 

“Oh don’t worry about me, darling. I’ve gotten a few changes since we last talked.” Mettaton assured her. “I can take this thing by myself.” he confidently said with one of his eyes flaring up with energy. 

“Alright if you say so,” Frisk told him. She then quickly went over to Asriel and knelt down next to him. She put his arm over her shoulder bracing him against her. “Asriel can you walk if I prop you up like this?”

He weakly nodded. “Yeah…I think so,” he answered in a very tired raspy voice.

Frisk nodded back at him and then they both stood up. The two of them then made their three-legged walk over to Sans who was luckily lying on the ground by one of the windows. She picked him up and held him underneath one of her shoulders. He wasn’t that heavy but holding him along with Asriel up against her made it difficult to walk.

Nevertheless, she walked past Mettaton and started to make her way to the exit of the building. She left the room hoping that Mettaton would be alright. 

“Well now looks like we're alone,” Mettaton suddenly said to the duplicate. “So you’re a clone of Sans made up of those void creatures, huh?” 

The duplicate stayed silent. “Oh not much for conversation, are you? Well, I suppose you wouldn't be.” he then sighed. “I wish that I could’ve at least fought someone a bit more talkative. I mean there’s so much less drama in fighting someone that doesn’t even speak.”

Sans’ duplicate just gave Mettaton a cold stare as it stood there with its blank eye sockets. “So you’re probably thinking that this is going to be easy, right?” He rhetorically asked it. “You probably think that I’m not much of a threat. After all, I am just a silly little pop star, right?” 

Mettaton then let out a loud laugh that echoed off the stone of the high ceilings. “Darling you have no idea what a few upgrades can do to you,” he said with a grin. “Disable constraints and inhibitors. Backdoor code: Neon Spotlight!” 

A flash of pink light then suddenly radiated from Mettaton’s chest blinding the duplicate. His mechanical body then started to shift and change shape as the many interconnecting mechanisms and parts inside of him started to move. His hair flicked upward revealing an eye that looked much more mechanical than his right one. The heart on his belt turned counterclockwise until it was upside down locking itself into place. 

His torso turned around to the other side which then opened up revealing a heart-shaped screen that briefly displayed the words “Neo” on it. Mettaton then stretched out his arms. The joints connecting the arms then retreated into his chest but then they came back out with the joints connecting in a different, sleeker way with his arms locking into place. A buster cannon then assembled itself on his left arm.

Half of Mettaton’s legs unlocked themselves from the connectors that held them in place at the knee cap. They then flew up into the air while his legs on the bottom half of himself suddenly constructed a new bottom half. As the legs flew up into the air the top part of his back extended outward revealing two exhaust ports that started emitting energy that formed into pink energy wings. The legs then came down and attached themselves onto his shoulders. 

“I hope you’re ready you filthy clone because it’s time for me to show you…” Mettaton began to say. The blinding light then faded. “The power of neo!” he exclaimed making a pose in the air that revealed his completed transformation into his new form. 

With the transformation completed a heads up display appeared over his vision. It showed the scans of nearby magical energy readings along with an examination of his internal systems. There was also a timer at the top half of the screen that displayed how much time he had left. “Five minutes that’s all I got to defeat this thing.” Mettaton thought to himself. “I’ll have to finish this quick. I can’t let this cretin get away. Who knows what will happen to the doctor or Sans’ soul if it gets away.” 

Mettaton held up his arm cannon and aimed directly at the Sans’ duplicate. A target system popped up onto his display with two circles converging in on each other. When the two circles aligned with one another with the smaller one inside the bigger one that’s when he would fire. 

The two circles then aligned with each other with the both of them targeting the duplicate’s chest. Mettaton then fired off a shot of energy at it. The blast quickly flew toward them. Sans’ duplicate, however, snapped his fingers which summoned a blaster that fired off its own blast. The two blasts collided with each other causing a pink and blue explosion of energy. 

The duplicate then summoned two gaster blaster that quickly fired. Mettaton saw this and using his wings hastily flew out of the way of the attack. He then flew toward the duplicate at full speed. He outstretched his arm and from his cannon emerged a long silver blade. 

The theatrical robot then swung at the duplicate. It however easily dodged their attack. Mettaton landed on the ground and took another swing at it. 

Sans’ duplicate just sidestepped the attack. It then suddenly turned Mettaton’s soul blue and flung him away from them. 

Mettaton crashed down onto the floor. He then heard the sound of the duplicate’s fingers snapping. He looked up and saw a gaster blaster above him. Luckily the jets on his back fired off and he dodged the blast. The propulsion by the Jets getting him up from the ground making him stand up. 

The duplicate then summoned some bones and flung them right towards Mettaton. They flew right to him but suddenly the outline of a heart appeared right in front of Mettaton. The bones were repealed by the outline. The theatrical robot smiled. “I’m sorry darling but that’s not going to work on me, thanks to my D.T field.” he proudly said with a flare in his eye. 

The theatrical robot then pointed his arm cannon directly at Sans’ duplicate and fired another shot of pink energy. The blast of energy was however quickly dodged by the duplicate. It then snapped its fingers and summoned a group of gaster blasters that fired off their cyan energy. 

The jets on Mettaton’s back shot off and it propelled him away from the blasts. Mettaton then landed back on the ground but quickly noticed another pair of blasters above him. He shot at two of them with both of them exploding before they could fire off their attacks. 

However, Mettaton’s sensors suddenly picked up another energy reading to Mettaton’s side. Before he could do anything to stop it Mettaton's right side was hit by a blast of energy from a blaster. He seethed in pain from the attack and fell down to the ground. 

Mettaton started panting as he got up. “Damn I’m starting to run low on energy.” he thought to himself. He looked up at the timer and it read that he had fifty-five seconds left. He knew had to finish this quickly or else he would run out of power and shut down. 

He looked over to the duplicate. It appeared to be panting and showed other signs of fatigue. Mettaton smiled again. “Now's my chance.” He quickly thought to himself. He then held up his arm cannon “Right time to end this. I’ll finish this in one shot.”

The targeting system then flashed up onto his screen. The two circles started to align with each other as he stared over at the duplicate lining up his shot with him aiming it at its chest. But suddenly a warning flashed as his sensor detected an energy signature. 

His eyes widened as a large gaster blaster appeared in front of the duplicate and fired off its blast. The blast reached Mettaton and overtook him. He could barely stand as the energy rushed over him with his arm cannon falling to his side. 

Mettaton struggled against the bright intense stream of energy as he tried to reach his arm back up. The timer quickly ticking down to zero. He held up his buster and aimed it right to the duplicate’s chest. The yellow circles slowly started to drift together as Mettaton felt weakness in his knees. He had to shoot now or he would lose his chance. 

The timer ran down with Mettaton only having seconds left. The targeting system then finally aligned and Mettaton fired off his shot putting in every ounce of energy he could into it. 

His shot of energy and the blast from the gaster blaster clashed together for a moment. They fought against each other trying to impose dominance over the other. But then the blast of energy gave way to Mettaton's shot breaking through. It then flew right to the duplicate of Sans’ and hit it right through its chest putting a hole straight through it. 

The duplicate stayed together for a moment but then the same bright light from before shone from its chest with it turning translucent. It then exploded in a blaze of bright white light enveloping the room. 

The light faded and Mettaton stood there victorious. “Well at least I put on a good show.” he weakly said almost out of power. He then fell to the ground. “Thank you all. You’ve been a wonderful audience,” he said thanking an audience that wasn’t there. 

The timer on his view screen hit zero making a noise as it did. All of Mettaton’s systems shut down with him closing his eyes. His body knelt down on the floor as it sat there out of power.


	20. Too good to last

Chapter Sixteen: Too good to last

Frisk had gotten out of the building and slowly made her way into the courtyard. Asriel was walking alongside her with him still braced up against her right side. The two of them gradually moving away from the building. With Frisk also still caring Sans underneath her left shoulder.

Frisk then looked and saw a nearby tree on the campus ground. She thought that there would be a good place to stop and started to lead them there. They slowly trudged their way there and eventually Asriel and Frisk came up to it.

“This seems like a good place to stop.” Frisk then said. She then looked over and saw Asriel weakly nod in agreement. Frisk frowned as she saw the agony on his face, she knew he was in a lot of pain.

She carefully laid Asriel down with him sitting up against the trunk of the tree. The prince quietly groaned in pain as his heavily injured back was put up against the tree. Frisk then put gently put Sans onto the ground too, the skeleton still out cold from his body not being able to handle the stress of losing half of his soul.

Frisk knelt down to Asriel’s side. She then carefully shifted him forward. Her eyes widened as she saw the large magical burn mark on his back, she had no idea how bad it truly was until she saw it up close.

“Asriel I’m going to try and heal you.” she quietly told him.

“O-okay.” he raspily replied.

“This is going to hurt but try to stay still okay?” she asked.

Asriel slowly nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

Frisk built up the magical energy in her hands with a green light accompanying it. She then placed them onto his back.

The prince sharply breathed in as pain spread through his body with him flinching. He tried to control himself from squirming as he felt the intense agony from the burn as Frisk started healing him.

However, through the pain Asriel started to feel a comforting warmth. It spread through him as the magic did its work. After a couple of moments, Asriel felt the familiar rush of relief he always got when Frisk had finished her healing.

She pulled her hands away with the mark on his back having faded away with it being successfully treated.

Asriel looked up and gave her a small smile. “Thanks, Frisk.” he happily told her. Suddenly he felt her arms around him and felt her squeeze him tight. He wrapped his arms around her. “Hey it’s okay I’m fine.”

“Yeah I know,” she said as she squeezed him even tighter. Frisk then pulled away from her hug. She looked up at him. “Asriel, why did you jump in front of me like that? You know that it was dangerous.”

His eyes widened from her sudden question. “I…” he began to say but then stopped. His head then tilted down toward the ground. “I don’t know my body just moved on its own when I saw you in danger like that. I can’t explain it.”

There was a silence between the two of them as Asriel continued to look away from her. They both knew it was more than that but he didn’t want to say it. However, the silence was soon broken by a giant flash of white light coming from the nearby building.

“What the hell was that?” Asriel asked.

“Something must’ve happened with Mettaton and Sans’ clone,” she explained. Frisk then stood up. “We have to get back in there.”

Asriel nodded and got up from the ground. Frisk picked up Sans and they both started to quickly run back into the building.

They ran through the entrance and hastily made their way into the long hallway. The two of them stopped as they both saw the scene in front of them. They saw a small white glow at the other end of the hallway with the shape of half of an upside-down white heart at the center of it. The part of Sans’ soul that had been ripped from him gently floated above the ground.

But they also saw the body of a certain theatrical robot. “Mettaton!” Frisk exclaimed. The two of them then quickly ran over to his motionless body. Frisk and Asriel looked down at them.“What happened to him?”

Asriel took a closer look at him. “I think he just ran out of power as soon as he defeated the void creature.” He explained. He then shifted his gaze back over to the white half a heart. “Frisk we got to get Sans’ soul back in his body.”

“Right.” Frisk nodded. She then walked to the half of a soul. She carefully placed Sans onto the ground. The soul then slowly moved towards him. It hovered over his chest for a brief moment until gently going into his chest. “Sans are you okay?” Frisk asked while giving him a little shake. But all she got out of him was a slight groan. “Sans?”

There was a brief silence for a moment as both Frisk and Asriel stared at Sans to see any sign of movement. Suddenly Sans eyes shot open and he gasped. “Sans!” Asriel exclaimed.

The skeleton gripped his chest firmly with him quickly breathing in and out. He then looked to his side to find Frisk. “Sans are you alright?” she asked concerned.

He was silent for a moment but then smiled. “Yeah, kid I’m fine. Even if I did seem like I was pretty BONED back there,” he said with a wide grin while winking.

The tone in the room suddenly shifted. Asriel letting out a short annoyed groan. “Yeah, he’s definitely okay.” Asriel sarcastically replied. Frisk, on the other hand, laughed happy to see her friend was okay.

“So...uh everything okay? I mean the last thing I remember was half of my soul being stolen from me and then I was knocked out.” Sans asked them.

“Well Frisk and I tried to fight against your duplicate but we couldn’t defeat it.” Asriel began to explain. “We both got hurt pretty bad and I took a big blast straight into my back,” he told him.

“Geez kid you alright?” Sans asked slightly worried.

“Yeah I’m fine Frisk healed me up pretty good,” Asriel replied. “Anyway it seemed like it was all over but Mettaton luckily came in and made it so that we could escape.”

“Wait so Mettaton of all people saved you?”

“Yeah I was surprised too but if it wasn’t for him I don’t think we would’ve survived,” Frisk answered.

Sans smiled. “Well looks like Mettaton finally got to shine like the STAR he is,” he said with a wink. He then looked over toward him. “I just wonder though how was he able to go up against a copy of me and win?”

His question was answered by the arrival of a former royal scientist. “Oh my god!” A nasally voice suddenly shouted.

Frisk, Asriel, and Sans looked up and saw a familiar nerdy lizard running toward them. “Alphys?!” Frisk asked surprised.

Alphys then came up beside them and knelt down next to Mettaton. “Oh god what did you do?” she concernedly asked.

“Alphys what are you doing here?” Asriel asked her confused.

“O-Oh well you see…” she began to explain. “Mettaton was at my house for some upgrades he asked me for. We were in my garage installing them and I was just about to put in a new battery pack but he suddenly sat up from the table I had him on. He said that his sensors had detected a large discharge of magical energy at the school you guys were at so he was going to rush over here. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen and just flew off before I could tell him anything.”

Alphys looked back over at Mettaton’s body. “I should have tried harder to stop him. He could’ve gotten hurt if his power had run out at the wrong time,” she said with a frown on her face.

“Hey, it’s not your fault that he just ran off like that. Besides without him here we wouldn’t have been able to beat those void creatures.” Frisk said trying to comfort her.

“I guess you’re right but still I feel bad for putting him in danger like that.” Alphys sighed. But she then smiled. “I guess I should just be glad nothing bad happened.”

Frisk smiled at her and nodded in an agreement.

“Hey.” Sans suddenly said. “I know you guys are having fun talking to each other and everything but remember there’s still someone who needs our help in the lab.”

“Oh damn right Gaster,” Asriel swore. “We have to go see if he’s okay.”

“Wait what happened with Doctor Gaster?” Alphys asked concerned.

Asriel, Frisk, and Sans froze for a second. “He…” Sans started to say but then stopped. He had no idea what to say. He couldn’t tell her what had happened. “He got knocked unconscious before the fight started.”

“Oh…” Alphys said with a frown on her face. “Well go check and see if he’s okay. I’ll just stay here with Mettaton and make sure he’s taken care of.”

“Okay, Alphys see you later,” Asriel said as Frisk, Sans, and him got up.

Alphys waved goodbye and the three of them started to walk away. As they walked to the lab Frisk looked over to Sans. She saw how he was obviously troubled. She frowned. She knew that he was upset. He had to face his father, the man who no so long ago he had strangled.

The three of them entered the lab with them seeing the idents on the walls from before. They then looked down and saw Gaster laying on the floor.

Sans quickly headed towards him. Frisk and Asriel followed. The three of them stood over his body. Sans grabbed him and gave him a shake. “Dad, can you hear me?”

There was no response from him. He just stayed silent with his eyes still closed.

Frisk knelt down next to Sans. “Let me take a look at him.” A green light then shone on Frisk’s hands. She placed them onto his chest and started to heal him. Sans stared intently as Frisk’s magical energy flowed into him.

After a moment they all heard a small groan and Gaster stirred. Frisk pulled her hands away from him. “He’s waking up,” Asriel said.

“Sans…?” Gaster shakily asked as his vision came into focus. He sat up slightly and looked at him.

“Heya...Dad.” Sans replied awkwardly.

The two stared at each other for a moment with the two of them silent. “I’m sorry...” Sans told him.

“No, I’m sorry.” Gaster expectedly answered.

Sans’ eyes widened. “What…?” he asked with confusion washing over him.

Gaster’s eyes darted downward. “You had every right to be angry with me Sans. I’ve caused you and so many others to go through such pain and agony because of my actions,” he explained. “All because I had the selfish delusion of obtaining god-like power that no one should wield.”

“My mind had been clouded by thoughts of grandeur from experimenting with the powers of determination which at the time seemed like it offered limitless potential. Time itself could be my tool. It went straight to my head with it inflating my ego. I thought that I could do anything with that power and promised things that I would later find would be impossible to achieve.” he continued to explain.

“But reality came crashing down upon me as it became clear that there were limits that even determination could not break. I, however, kept trying to find some solution. Something that would make it so that I could satisfy all the promises I had made.” he told him.

“The stress of trying to live up to those high expectations along with my pride eventually broke me. I started to think that I alone was capable of wielding such power. And had to make sure that no one else would ever be able to. So I devised a plan that would make me the sole wielder of determination.” Gaster explained to him.

“My arrogance, however, was my downfall. I thought that I had planned for any outcome but it was not meant to be. Something went terribly wrong causing myself and four of my associates to fall into the void. I’m still not sure what it was maybe fate itself had decided that it was meant to happen but nevertheless it did.”

“After I fell I awoke to find myself in a place that was nothing but endless darkness. However, there was a light that shone through the darkness. It was a large mass of screens. Displayed on them were all the different versions reality might take. It was then I realized how small I truly was in the grand scheme of things. And I also realized how foolish I was to think of myself as someone who could be a god.” he finished.

Sans and Gaster stared at each other for a moment. Gaster looked down again and sighed. “Sans...there’s no excuse for what I did. I made it possible for so many countless individuals to get hurt because of my actions and I am sorry that you had to be one of them.” he apologized.

Silence fell upon on the room again. Everyone stayed silent for a good long moment. Sans stood motionless looking down towards the floor with him appearing like he was lost in thought.

Eventually, Gaster stood up. “Well I think we’ve all had quite a long day.” he then said. He looked over at Frisk and Asriel. “I suggest you two get home. King Asgore is no doubt worried about the two of you.”

Frisk nodded. “Yeah you’re right we should get home.”

“I could shortcut you there if you want,” Sans suggested.

“That sounds good,” Asriel replied. “My Dad is probably worried about us by now.”

“Well grab on,” Sans said while reaching out his hand.

Asriel and Frisk did so. “Goodbye Doctor Gaster,” Frisk told him.

“Goodbye Young Ambassador and Prince.” the former royal scientist told the two of them.

The three of them then teleported away.

Gaster looked around his damaged lab and sighed. “So many problems.”

 

It was a couple of hours later and Asriel was in the middle of taking a shower. The water washed over him as he stood there letting it rinse into himself. He enjoyed the nice feeling of the warm water flowing over his body washing off the dirt that was on his white fur.

While he continued to clean himself Asriel began to think of what had happened when Frisk and him had gotten home.

The two of them along with Sans teleported onto their doorstep. He remembered how the two of them said goodbye to Sans and with a smile he teleported away. The two of them then stepped inside and were immediately greeted by Asgore. His father told them that he had heard that an incident had occurred at the university because of reports by the news and that Toriel had called worried sick about the two of them.

Frisk along with himself explained what had happened. The two of them of then told him about how the void had manipulated Sans into attacking Gaster(while leaving out some details that he wouldn’t understand), how the void creatures had appeared and started to attack them, how they had to fight a duplicate of Sans, and how Mettaton had shown up to save them at the last minute.

After they were done explaining Asgore got a phone call. It was the monster embassy telling him that the local government wanted an explanation of what had happened. Asgore told them that he would make a statement on the matter.

Frisk asked if Asriel and herself should go with him but Asgore told her no. He said that the two of them had been enough that night and should just rest. After changing into a suit Asgore left for the embassy leaving the two of them alone together.

Asriel turned off the faucet and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and then put on his pajamas which were a dark green t-shirt and a fresh pair of underwear. He walked down the darkened hallway. The sun had set and it was night time.

The prince then came to the door to his room. He opened it and on the other end saw Frisk laying on his bed with all of the lights turned off with only the light of the bright summer night moon lighting the room. She was wearing her pajamas with her having taken her shower before him. Her pajamas being a blue tank top with her also just in her underwear. “Hey.” she casually greeted.

“Hey,” he replied while closing the door behind him.

“Have a good shower?” she then asked.

“Yeah it was good to get all of the dirt off of me from the fight we had,” he explained.

“Well that’s good,” she told him. “While you were in the shower I got a call from Asgore. He told me that he’s going to be stuck at the embassy for a while and he probably won’t get home until about two.”

“Geez I hope everything goes okay,” he said with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah I do too.” she sighed.

“How’s your back doing?” she then asked looking intently at him.

“Oh, it’s doing fine. You did a good job healing it up, ” he answered with a small smile. Frisk on the other hand frowned. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Asriel you shouldn’t have...jumped right in front of me like that.” she suddenly replied.

“Frisk I told you my body just moved,” Asriel explained. His head then turned down to the floor. “I didn’t want to do that.”

“Asriel that’s a lie and you know it.” Frisk suddenly spoke. Asriel’s eyes widened. “You aren’t the type of person who would just do something like that.”

“So why did you do that?” she asked while looking straight into his eyes.

Asriel tried to speak but then faltered with him looking downward for a moment. He then looked back up at her. “It’s just that…” he started to say but then sighed. “Frisk I’ve seen you hurt so many times throughout my life. I’ve seen you being pierced by spears, burned by fire, and blasted away by magic. And I don’t want to see you in pain like that. I hate seeing you like that.” he said with heart aching. “I want to protect you, I want to keep you safe and…”

The young prince paused. “I never want to see you hurt ever again,” he said while staring into her eyes.

Frisk stared at Asriel. She looked into his green eyes and saw how genuine what he had said truly was. A small smile then appeared. “Asriel I think I’m ready.” she suddenly told him.

Asriel looked at her confused. “What do you mean you’re ready?” he asked her.

“What you just told me made me realize that I think I’m ready for you to…” she then paused. A soft blush appeared on her face. “Make me yours.”

Asriel’s eyes widened with his cheeks turning bright red. He stood there shocked realizing what she meant. “You’re ready to…?” he awkwardly asked. Frisk nodded. He quietly gasped with his face getting even redder.“But wait I don’t have any protection...”

“Don’t worry I already took care of that,” she said with a hand on her neck. “Remember those pills I showed you?”

“Y...yeah.” he awkwardly stammered while turning his head down realizing why she had blushed earlier.

Frisk got up from the bed and walked over to him. “Asriel are you ready?” she softly asked.

Asriel looked up at her. “I-” he said but suddenly stopped. “I don’t know.”

“Do you not want to?” she intently asked.

“I want to. More than anything. It’s just that…” he paused again. “It feels like something is holding me back making me feel scared. Like something bad might happen,” he explained. “And aren’t you scared? Scared of what might happen?”

“I just... I don’t want to hurt you,” he said with a great amount of sincerity in his voice.

There was a moment of silence between the two them but it was broken when Frisk suddenly put a hand onto his face. “Asriel I know you would never do anything to hurt me. So please,” she said while staring into his eyes.

“I’m...still not sure,” he told her. He then turned away from her.

“Asriel please I...” she suddenly said. The tone of her voice made Asriel stop in place. She moved closer to him and whispered into his ear. “I want you.”

Those three words. Those three simple words made Asriel’s fear wash away. All the doubt he had in his mind went silent. He turned towards her and stared into her wonderful brown eyes. He then embraced her with his right hand gripping her waist. He kissed her. A kiss that was intense and passionate.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and he felt as her own muscle wrapped around his. For some reason, this kiss felt different from the others before with him feeling heat spread across his body.

After a moment the two of them slowly pulled away from each other. “Let’s make this beautiful,” Asriel whispered to her.

Frisk let out a small laugh. “That works for me,” she said with a smile.

The two of them then came together again and they both kissed each other as Asriel led Frisk to his bed. Frisk laid on the bed with Asriel over her as they both continued their passionate embrace.

Asriel didn’t want to pull away from her but he knew he had to. He slowly pulled away from her mouth and started to lead a small trail of kisses along the side of her mouth leading to her neck. He then gently sucked on it causing Frisk to let out a soft moan as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

Asriel sat up and took off his shirt. With him then only in his underwear.

Blood rushed to Frisk’s cheeks as she saw his muscular chest. The moonlight softly shining on his fluffy white fur. Asriel looked into her eyes and could tell that all her emotional barriers that she had set up were down. He stared into her eyes and saw that there was no trace of doubt or fear in them.

He brought his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. “You really aren’t scared, are you?” he softly said.

“No.” she whispered. “Because it’s you.”

Asriel descended onto her and they continued to embrace each other.

The two of them spent the night together growing closer than ever before.

 

The early morning sunlight shone into the bedroom lighting up the room. The room was quiet with the only sound being of soft snoring.

Asriel slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw being Frisk whose head was gently placed on the pillow next to him. He smiled as he heard the sound of her slow breathing.

He sat up with him slightly recoiling as he felt the cool morning air against his bare chest. He looked at the clock and saw that it was six o’clock. He then looked back down at Frisk seeing her still soundly asleep.

Memories of the previous night started to play in his mind as he looked at her. He thought back to the wonderful sounds and feelings of the night before. As he remembered it he thought of what he liked most about it. Of course, he enjoyed the pleasure that had come from it but what he liked most about was the intimacy of it. Being able to connect with someone like that not just physically but emotionally was amazing to him.

Asriel then heard Frisk starting to stir awake. He laid back down next to her and stared at her as he watched her eyes open. He smiled. “Morning.” he happily whispered.

She smiled back at him. “Morning,” she replied.

The two of them then kissed. “So last night was…” Asriel began to say.

“Amazing.” Frisk finished for him.

“Heh, yeah.” he awkwardly answered.

“I mean the way you made me feel last night was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that before.” she softly told him.

Asriel then smiled. He was so glad that Frisk had enjoyed last night as much as he did. However, his smile turned into a frown as he thought of something. “Hey Frisk I know this is awkward but what happens now?” he asked. “I mean we took a really big step and I’m just wondering what happens next.”

Frisk just smiled at him. “Well it’s simple really we just continue being boyfriend and girlfriend. The only difference now is that we know that’s now on the table,” she explained. She then blushed. “And I’m glad that it is because if it was that good last night I can’t wait to see what it’s like when we get some practice in.”

Asriel blushed for a second but then grinned. He then leaned over closer to her positioning himself above her. “We could practice more now if you want,” he seductively whispered.

“No.” she replied. “I don’t want to risk waking Toriel or Asgore. I mean I don’t think they want to hear that first thing in the morning.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” he said while moving away from her.

“Then again we probably wouldn’t want to wake up to them doing that either.” Frisk told him with a grin on her face.

“Oh god, definitely not,” Asriel said with disgust in his voice.

The two of them then both quietly laughed. Asriel then looked into her beautiful brown eyes again. He then gently kissed her. He then smiled again. “I love you.” he happily told her.

Frisk smiled back at him. “I love you too.”

The two of them then continued on with their relationship now closer than ever. The next few weeks seem to fly by as Frisk and Asriel enjoyed their summer vacation.

The incident at the university stirred up some media buzz but it quickly died down. And it seemed that everything sort of settle down for a while with everyone living their normal lives.

Alphys, of course, brought Mettaton back online. She scolded him for flying off in such a hurry and for putting himself in danger like that. Mettaton apologized and told her that it wouldn’t happen again after all what good would a star like him be laying out of power on the ground.

Sans and Gaster continued to work on researching the void. But it was obvious that there was a barrier between them now because of what had happened with the incident at the university. Most of the time didn’t speak to each other unless they absolutely had to and kept each other’s distance.

Papyrus tried to heal the rift between the two best he could. Planning get-togethers and demanding that the two talk to each other. However, it was obvious that only time could heal that particular wound.

But everything for a couple of weeks just seemed to relax and everyone just fell back into their regular routines,

A couple of weeks later Frisk and Asriel decided to go out for an evening stroll into the woods nearby their house. “Be sure to be back before dark and make sure you bring an umbrella it’s supposed to rain later,” Toriel told them as they gathered their things.

“Mom we'll be fine,” Asriel told her as he put on a jacket. “We probably won’t even be staying out that long.”

“Okay just stay safe alright,” Toriel told the two of them.

“Don’t worry Toriel we will,” Frisk said with a smile.

The two of them then waved goodbye as they walked out the door. They then closed it behind them and started walking to the woods.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached them and walked into the trees. They both admired the wonderful scenery around them as they chatted and enjoyed each other’s company. The two of them then came to a clearing inside the forest. They saw the sun starting to set with the sky starting to turn an orangeish yellow.

Asriel and Frisk both smiled looking up toward the sky. However, their nice viewing was cut short when Asriel realized something. “Shit! I forgot my phone back at the house,” he swore. He then turned to Frisk. “Is it okay if I go back and get it and you just stay here?”

Frisk nodded. “Yeah it’s okay I can wait for you here,” she replied.

“Thanks, I swear I’ll be right back,” he told her. He then waved goodbye and started to run away. “See you in a minute!” he shouted as he ran into the forest.

“Bye!” Frisk shouted back.

Frisk then stood there alone as she waited for Asriel to return. After a few minutes, she sighed realizing that they had gotten pretty far into the woods beforehand so she would most likely be waiting for quite a while.

“I hope he gets back soon I don’t wanna be here by myself too long,” she said to herself aloud. However, she soon noticed that she wasn’t alone as she heard the sounds of something moving behind her. She looked back and saw a group of dark amorphous blobs. “Void creatures?!”

She summoned her red shield and then the void creatures suddenly launched themselves at her. She dodged their attacks and quickly started to bash the creatures with her shield. They continued to attack her but she kept them at bay blocking and defending herself and attacking when she needed to.

Eventually, the void creatures numbers started to thin and Frisk stood there triumphant. “Well that’s the last of them,” she said as she looked across the now barren field. She then unsummoned her shield. “I guess I should be glad that was easy but I can’t help shake the feeling something is wrong-”

Frisk was then suddenly cut off by a void creature suddenly grabbing her head from behind. It quickly stuck to her face cutting off her ability to breath. She tried to fight against it but to no avail as it reached down her throat into her chest. She suddenly felt agonizing pain falling to the ground as the creature grabbed onto her soul.

She felt like her whole body and very being was being split in two as the creature tore her soul apart. The creature then quickly took the broken off half of her soul from Frisk’s chest. It then detached itself from her face.

Frisk knelt on the ground gasping for air with pain rushing through her body. She felt a sharp pain in her chest causing her to grip it. She looked up and saw the now translucent void creature had already gathered up with the other creatures and was starting to take shape.

“No.” Frisk weakly said trying to stand as she reached out her hand towards them but she then felt another sharp pain in her chest. She looked onward in horror as the creatures started to take form into a dark figure.

Frisk eyes suddenly widened. The creatures weren’t taking her shape they were forming into something similar yet different.

Suddenly a bright flash of red light then caused her to cover her eyes. She then stared back up and what she saw terrified her beyond measure. She saw a pair of cold red eyes. Red glowing eyes staring back at her with them belonging to a pale-skinned human. “Greetings Frisk.”

Frisk gasped. “Chara?”

To be continued in Out of the Void Part Five.


	21. The Choice

Intermission Four: The Choice

The sunlight shined in from the large grand windows that adorned the hallway walls. The high ceilings and columns of the room cast in bright yellow-orange light from the evening sun. Silence permeated the room giving it a cold atmosphere despite the bright light. 

The silence was broken as footsteps could be heard from the far end of the hall. A small figure who had a knife firmly gripped in their right hand. They walked forward with the distinct smell of dust on their clothes. 

Frisk walked forward and saw the short skeletal monster before them. “Heya,” he said looking towards them. “You’ve been busy, huh?” he asked. He then paused. “I have a question for ya. Do you think the worst person can change...? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?” 

The question didn’t faze Frisk in the slightest. They’ve heard it before. They’ve heard all of it before. The same plead to their conscious that was by then dead and buried. They knew what path they had taken and there was nothing that was going to stop it. 

“He’s really still trying to convince us?” A voice suddenly asked. “He really is an idiot if he thinks we’ll stop now after all we’ve done.”

Frisk noticed how cold Chara had become. The voice that had been guiding them through the underground had become just as detached as they were. 

“All right. Well here’s a better question.” Sans told them. “Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward...You are really not going to like what happens next.” 

Frisk stepped forward despite his warnings. They didn’t care. They didn’t care about much of anything anymore. All they wanted was to reach the end of this path nothing else mattered. 

“Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises.” Sans said to himself.

The battle then started. Frisk stood there while firmly holding the knife in their hand waiting for the opening attack.

“It's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming…” Sans started to say. “On days like these, kids like you…” he then paused. “Should be burning in hell.” 

Sans then quickly fired off his first brutal barrage of attacks with bones jutting up from the ground and gaster blasters firing off their beams of energy quickly killing the determined human. 

Frisk felt as their soul shattered into a million pieces. At first, the pain of their soul-shattering was agony to them but by now they had become desensitized to it like so many other things.

They were brought to the familiar small black void that appeared anytime they had died. As did the two orange buttons. One labeled continue the other titled Reset. 

“Well, we certainly weren't expecting that,” Chara told them in their cold steely voice. “But it won’t happen again. He just got the drop on us,” they explained. “Let’s keep going.” 

Frisk pressed the continue button and closed their eyes. They were then brought back to the same hallway as before and walked forward. 

“Heya,” Sans said casually. “You look frustrated about something. Guess I’m pretty good at my job, huh?” 

The fight then quickly resumed.

It was a long drawn out battle with the two of them clashing over and over again with Sans continuing to easily beat down Frisk while they kept reloading. They kept slashing at the skeleton with their knife but he dodged every single attacked they threw at him. 

Sans started to talk to them about their erratic behavior when it came to timelines. Why should they care about what he has to say about their choices? He was just another person in the way of their goal. 

Eventually, Frisk started to get the pattern of his attacks down and was able to live slightly longer each time. They died so many times to him that they started to lose count. It was getting rather tiring. 

“It will all be worth it in the end just keep going,” Chara assured them as the fight dragged on.

Suddenly after what seemed like an eternity, all the attacks stopped for a moment. “Ugh... that being said…” he began to say as he began to pant. “You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?”

He then paused. “Listen. I know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you.” he explained. “The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? Come on, buddy. Do you remember me?” 

“Please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.” Sans pleaded to them. 

“Heh, I can’t believe it he’s still trying,” Chara said with a laugh. “He really is a comedian, isn’t he?” 

Frisk firm stance that they had had suddenly waivered. For a brief moment, they remembered a time before all of this had happened. It felt like a lifetime ago by then. When they had come into the underground cold and alone but was taken in by a loving monster mother and made friends with so many others. 

But by then most of them were gone and Frisk was alone again. They thought back onto those memories and for a brief second questioned why they were even doing this. Why were they making themselves alone again?

“Hey.” Chara suddenly said. 

Frisk was brought out of their deep thought. “Are you really going to let a few stupid words get to you? Especially when we're this close to our goal?” they asked them.

They shook their head. “Good. I was starting to worry there for a second partner.” Chara said to them concerned. “Now come on I bet we can tire him out eventually.” 

Frisk nodded filled with determination. Chara was right all they were words, nothing that could actually stop them. 

They swung their knife at Sans restarting the fight. With that, the struggle between them and Sans continued with him being even more aggressive than before. He summoned more blasters and more bones while also using his blue magic. 

Eventually, the battle came to a head when Sans used his special attack. After a long intense assault where Sans went all out bringing Frisk to the brink of death. He told them that his plan was that he knew he couldn’t win against them so his plan was to make sure that they could never hit him again. 

Frisk, however, stood there silent. They had heard people saying that it would be impossible to win against them before and even if Sans was a strong opponent they knew he was bluffing. They saw how tired he was, they knew he couldn’t keep this up forever like they said they would. 

All that they would have to do was wait him out. They watched as his eye sockets slowly closed. And eventually, they heard him snoring. They honestly weren’t surprised at that point that he could fall asleep standing up. 

They then ran over to him and slashed their knife at him. But as they did he suddenly woke up and dodged the attack. “Heh, did you really think you would be able-” he began to say. However, Frisk felt a rush of determination and suddenly they slashed at him with lightning speed, striking them across the chest. 

The sound of blood dripping onto the floor echoed throughout the hall. Sans felt to the floor. Frisk just stared as he looked down at himself and saw the large gash on his ribcage. “So... guess that's it, huh?” he asked. “Just... don't say I didn't warn you.” 

He then slowly picked himself up and winked at them. “Welp. I'm going to Grillby's,” he said in a raspy strained voice before slowly starting to walk away from them. Frisk then heard them drop to the ground. “Papyrus, do you want anything?”

They then listened to the sound of him fading away. His dust spreading across the floor. 

“Good job partner,” Chara said acknowledging their achievement. “I didn’t expect you to pull off something like that, your determination really is something else.” they complimented. “Now come on we’re almost finished.”

Frisk nodded their head and starting moving. They walked down to the end of the hall. A cold silence followed them as they made their way to Asgore’s throne room. 

As they walked, however, their mind drifted to what they had thought of earlier. Brief flashes of times long since past showed in their head. And that question. That simple question of why they were doing this kept coming to the front of their mind. 

Why were they doing this? Why were they killing the people they had once called friends? Why were they such a...monster?

They walked into the room and saw Asgore looking down at the flowers on the ground. “How curious.” He said in his deep kingly voice. “I’ve never seen a plant cry before.”

The old king then quickly turned around. “You must be the one the flower just warned me about,” he told them. ”Howdy! Erm...What kind of monster are you?” he asked confused. “Sorry, I cannot tell.”

Asgore tried to say something else but Frisk suddenly pulled out the knife and point it at them. “Now, Now. There’s no need to fight,” he told them. “Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?” he asked them but Frisk just sliced them, cutting right through his golden armor. “Why...you…”

Before he could say anything else a circle of white pellets suddenly appeared around him. They then flew right into him making his body turn to dust. Frisk then saw their soul in front of them for a brief second until that too was surrounded by a circle of pellets that made it split in half during it to dust. 

Then something neither monster nor human popped up from the ground and smiled at them. “See? I never betrayed you!” Flowey exclaimed. “It was a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you! After all, it’s me your best friend!” he fearfully told them with their face turning into the shape of Asriel’s. “I’m helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won’t get in your way I can help...I can...I can…”

Tears flowed down his face as he looked into their eyes hoping that there was some semblance of remorse. “Please...don’t kill me,” he sobbed, begging for mercy with his voice being that of the long-dead prince. 

Frisk, however, seemed to ignore his pleas as their hand reached over their head with the knife firmly clenched in it. They stared at his face full of sorrow ready to destroy him. They knew this was what needed to be done to complete their journey. They knew this was what had to be done.

The knife came slicing down toward Flowey cutting through the air with his death all but certain.

However, the knife suddenly stopped. The sound of it falling onto the ground could be heard as well as another sound. The sound of a small crying child as they suddenly fell to the floor overcome by grief. 

Flowey looked up and saw a sight that he had never seen before. Frisk balling their eyes out as they knelt on the floor. The phrase “I’m sorry” being repeated over and over again in a sorrowful voice. 

“Chara…?” he asked concerned. 

The only response, however, were the same two words. “I’m sorry.” Frisk cried. “I’m so sorry.” 

They continued to weep as the weight of what they had done finally came crashing down on them. They realized had how much suffering they had truly caused and how horrific their actions truly were. They felt anguish with tears continuing to pour out of them. 

“What is this?!” A voice suddenly exclaimed angrily. “What are you doing?! Why did you stop?!”

Frisk didn’t respond. “Frisk! Get up right now and finish what we started!” Chara ordered them with rage in their voice. 

“No!” Frisk yelled back at them with tears continuing to roll down their face. “This is wrong! This is all wrong! I...I won’t do it!”

Chara scoffed. “Fine if you can’t do it! I’ll do it for you!” they shouted.

Frisk suddenly felt a burning pain in their chest coming from their soul. They dropped to the floor. The flamingly hot heat spread throughout their entire body. Frisk watched in horror as they felt themselves losing control of their body, with their arm suddenly moving. “Chara stop!” They cried out. “I don’t want to do this anymore!” 

Chara didn’t listen as Frisk’s eyes suddenly opened with them glowing bright red. Chara then made Frisk’s body pick up the knife that Frisk had dropped on the floor. They then shot a cold stare over to Flowey. 

“Chara please don’t do this! Please just stop!” Frisk pleaded as they saw their body move closer and closer to Flowey. Their body then raised the knife towards him. It then swung the knife down at him. “No!”

But suddenly the knife stopped right above his head. Frisk’s hand then suddenly shook as they tried to wrestle back control from Chara. “Stop it!” Chara yelled. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?!”

Frisk knew exactly what they were doing and what needed to be done. 

They felt a rush of determination suddenly regaining control of their body. They pointed the knife away from Flowey and straight at their chest. “No stop don’t-” Chara tried to say but was cut off by the blade of the knife entering Frisk’s body, with them stabbing their own heart and soul. 

Frisk then violently coughed up blood and fell straight to the ground. The pain of the fatal wound they had inflicted upon themselves surging through them. With them feeling their soul crack and start to fall apart. 

Flowey stared at them in shock. “Chara...no please.” he whimpered as he saw Frisk’s body on the floor, with blood dripping onto the ground. 

Frisk looked up at Flowey and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry Asriel,” they told him with tears coming down their face. 

They then felt their soul shatter into a million pieces. The world fell away until Frisk was brought back to the small dark void from before. They looked up and saw that the two buttons still remained. They reached their hand up to press the button when a familiar voice cried out. “Stop!” 

Frisk looked over and saw Chara next to them. “What on earth do you think you're doing?!” Chara angrily yelled. “We were so close to completing our journey! To finally put an end to this meaningless world! And you’re just going to give that all up?!”

There was a rage in Chara’s eyes and they stood there with gritted teeth. Frisk, however, remained silent. They then inched their hand closer to the reset button. “Don’t. You. Dare!” Chara shouted. 

But Frisk slammed their hand down onto the button and everything went black. There was a big bright flash of white light. They opened their eyes and saw that they were back on the bed of yellow golden flowers at the start of the underground. 

“You idiot!” they suddenly heard. “You have given up everything we’ve done! You’ve erased all of our hard work! All of our EXP! All of our Gold! All of our LV! Everything!” Chara shouted. “Tell me why?! Why?! Why did you do it?!” 

Frisk still stayed silent. “Say something! You goddamn traitor!” Chara yelled with their rage boiling over.

“Enough!” Frisk loudly exclaimed with their voice echoing along the cave’s walls. Chara looked at Frisk shocked. “Chara what we did it was...wrong!” They told them while choking up. “We hurt and killed so many monster and for what? Just to see what would happen? Just for the sake of completion?” 

“I was going to kill your own brother and you didn’t even care!” Frisk shouted at Chara. Tears flowed down their face as images of the entire Dreemurr family flashed in their mind.“I killed your Dad and your Mom right in front of you...the people that could have finally been my family.” 

“It doesn’t matter who we hurt! They’re all just apart of our game.” Chara coldly told Frisk.

“This is not a game!” Frisk yelled out in anger. “We made it into one! I don’t want to see life like that anymore. I don’t want to keep resetting over and over again. I don’t want to hurt people. I don’t want to play this game anymore. I…I want to live!” 

Frisk stood up and reached out their hand. Two orange buttons were summoned in front of them. “And no one else will ever have to deal with this pain!” they said suddenly grabbing the button labeled reset with both their hands on either side.

“What are you doing?” Chara asked with fear in their voice. They then watched as the reset button began to bend with the sound of it cracking. “Stop it! You have no idea what breaking that could do?!”

But before Chara could yell anything else the button snapped clean in half. They stood there in shock at Frisk, who was staring down at the floor. “You…” they began to say. “You idiot! Do you have an idea what you just did?! All the power you’ve given up just because of a few kind words!”

“None of these people matter! They never did! They're nothing but a bunch of characters in a game! Their lives don’t mean anything!”

That was the final straw. 

“Get out.” Frisk suddenly said.

“What did you just say?” Chara asked with anger still in their voice. 

“I said GET OUT!” Frisk yelled at the top of their lungs. “Leave! Get out of here! I don’t want to see or hear from you ever again!”

“Just get out!” they exclaimed with all the anger that they had towards them. 

Silence fell on the room. Frisk looked up from the ground and heard nothing. They quickly looked around the room. “Chara?” they asked concerned. But all they got was silence.

“They’re gone. They’re actually gone.” Frisk said to themselves in disbelief. They then felt the full weight of what they had just done. They had forced the person that had been guiding them through the whole underground away. Instead of comforting narration, there was now nothing.

After hearing their voice in their head for so long, the silence was terrifying to them. 

Frisk slowly picked themselves up. They then walked down the hallway and walked through the doorway into the dark empty room. The only thing illuminating the room was a single beam of light in the middle of the room from a hole in the ceiling. 

That beam of light was shining onto a familiar flower. “Howdy!” Flowey suddenly greeted. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower! You’re new the Underground, aren’t cha?”

Frisk looked at Flowey confused as he continued to speak. He should know who they were. They hadn’t done a true reset and Flowey was one of the few who kept their memories between resets beyond the occasional feeling of thinking that they had seen them before. 

They thought that he would be crying or at least say something about how they had just reset. But no he talked like as if this was the first time he had seen them. As in the first time, they had fallen into the underground that first time long ago.

“Hey, buddy you okay? You seem kind of out of it?” he asked in his cheery yet somehow sarcastic tone. 

Frisk nodded causing Flowey to continue. The events of their first meeting played out as usual. With Toriel eventually coming into save them.  
“What a miserable creature. Torturing such a pure innocent youth,” she said to them after flinging Flowey away. 

Those words burnt Frisk as they heard them, considering what had just happened. 

They then continued to go through the ruins and it became more and more evident that everything was just as it had been when they first came to the underground. It was almost refreshing to go back to a situation like that but they couldn't ignore that Chara was now gone.

Every time they would pick up an item or checked something they expected to hear their voice. But all there was uncomforting quiet. 

Eventually, they made it to the end of the ruins and fought with Toriel. They spared her like they had so many times before. But when Toriel came down to hold them they hugged especially tight with tears collecting in their eyes. 

They then made their way out of the ruins and went into Snowdin. They walked along the same path as before, passing by all of the trees. Finally Frisk made it to the small bridge. They heard Sans walk up behind them. “Human,” he said. “Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” 

Tears started to form in their eyes as his voice brought back memories. “Turn around and shake their hand-” Sans said but stopped. He looked over and saw their crying face. “You alright there buddy?” 

Before he could say anything else they were surprised by Frisk suddenly hugging them. “Woah hey. What’s wrong pal?” he asked confused.

Frisk however just kept their grip firm and kept repeating I’m sorry over and over. “I’m sorry for everything I did.” they then choked out through tears. 

“Sorry? What for-” he began to ask but stopped. The memories of the previous timeline came rushing back into his head. He stood there shocked for a second. 

If he didn’t stop the kid then who did? He wondered to himself. But he then wrapped his skeletal arms around Frisk. “It’s okay buddy.” he calmly told them in a comforting tone. “All that matters is that you made the right choice.”

Frisk weakly nodded and continued to weep into his jacket. 

If they had only known what that choice had really done to their world. And what would happen because of it.


	22. Consequences

Part Five: Mistakes and Broken Promises

Chapter Seventeen: Consequences

Frisk stood there with her eyes widened as she stared straight ahead at the figure that had formed only feet away from them. She was breathing in and out as she looked up. She couldn’t believe the person who was standing in front of them.

Chara. The long-dead member of the Dreemurr family. The person who had guided them through the underground. Was standing right in front of her.

Looking at her was like looking into an odd mirror. One that didn’t perfectly reflect them.

Her body was slimmer, their face having well-defined cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Her torso was also thinner with her hips being slender than hers. Their skin was paler and they had chestnut colored hair while hers was a darker brown.

However, the thing that set her most apart from Frisk was their eyes. Those red scarlet eyes of hers. The eyes that were cold and precise, that appeared to stare into her very soul every time she looked at them. The pair of eyes that glowed bright red, that contrasted against the orange-yellow light of the setting sun behind them.

And those eyes belonged to a face that wore a cold uncaring expression that terrified Frisk.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events isn’t it?” Chara asked her voice cold and sharp cutting through the air.

She stared at Frisk for a moment giving them a callous look. “You’ve certainly changed. But then again so have I.” she said in a detached tone while gesturing to herself. “You’re probably wondering where I’ve been for so long, right?”

Frisk kept silent, her ability to speak all but vanished. “Well, you see when I ran away from you. I couldn’t exactly leave you. I mean our souls are connected partner.” she explained with the word partner ringing in Frisk’s ears. “I couldn’t go out so I had to go in.”

“I went deep into your mind and found a place to hide away,” she explained. “A dark quiet place where it was cold and silent.”

“I hid there and while I was there the question of why you would give up everything we had accomplished burned inside of me. I couldn’t understand why you would do something so self-destructive like that. Why would you give up everything for them?” she wondered aloud. “It drove me mad.”

“But then I had an epiphany,” she said with their red eyes locking on to them. “You’re a coward.” Chara coldly told them. Frisk eyes widened with her blood rushing away from her face.

“You were scared of facing the true meaning of this world, so you decided to run away from it all into your fantasy. A world where you ignored the consequences of your actions and don’t face the hard truths of this world,” she said with firm conviction in her callous voice.

“Once I realized that I knew I would have to somehow escape from within you and make you somehow pay for your actions. But by then I was so lost inside of you that I couldn’t find any way to get out. I looked everywhere inside that darkness but I couldn’t find any way to leave the infinite blackness.” she explained.

“I thought my fate was going to be to reside within you with my want of retribution eternally out of reach,” she told Frisk. “However fate suddenly turned for me. The void came to me and offered its help to me.” she began to explain. “You see Frisk the void hates you. Not as much as Gaster obviously but it hates you. Its hate you because you made the boundaries between the void and this reality weaker with your little stunt.”

Frisk eyes widened as memories of her breaking the reset button flashed in front of them. “I...caused...that?” she quietly said to herself.

Chara grinned. “What you think that breaking a fundamental part of reality wouldn’t have any consequences? You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” she mockingly asked while shaking her head. “You breaking that button caused a ripple effect and made it so that he could eventually escape.”

“So the void offered me a chance to finally return to this world..” she explained. “It’s very beneficial for both of us you see. I’ll take the other half of that soul you have there and using my determination I’ll be able to fix that broken reset button.”

“I mean if your determination was able to break it, why can’t my determination repair it?” she coldly asked. “And once I do that I’ll reset and we can finish what we started. Except this time I’ll be in control so I won’t have to worry about you interfering. And Gaster gets to go back to the void without any hope of escape.”

Chara suddenly reached her hand to her side and a bright red knife appeared in the palm of her hand. “So why don’t you make this easier on yourself and…” she then pointed the knife at Frisk. “Just let me take your soul.”

“Chara please listen to me!” Frisk suddenly exclaimed. “What we did back in the underground was wrong. We hurt and killed so many people just for some selflish sense of completion. And we shouldn’t have done that.”

“Chara listen to me. This timeline it’s different. I don’t think that there’s any other timeline that’s like this. Asriel is-” she tried to tell her.

“I don’t care.” Chara suddenly said.

Frisk’s eyes widened.

“I don’t care how unique this timeline is or isn’t.” she callously told her. “And I don’t care if you find what I’m doing is wrong. All these people are nothing to me. Not anymore. They’re all just in my way of getting what I want. And what I want to is this meaningless world and the people in it erased. That’s all they deserve.”

She firmly clutched their knife and pointed it at Frisk. “Now get out of my way!” she exclaimed with her steely red eyes feeling like they were staring into Frisk’s very soul.

Chara suddenly bolted towards Frisk, kicking up dirt behind them. She then took a large slash at her.

Frisk quickly summoned her shield and with lighting speed blocked her attack. The two weapons clashed together causing a flash of bright red light to come off of their weapons contrasting with the rays of sunlight from overhead. Red sparks flew off of their weapons as they struggled against each other.

Chara then took another slash at her aiming for her chest. Frisk dodged the attack. She continued to slash at Frisk over and over again as she tried to land a killing blow. Only then would her soul be released.

Frisk knew she had to keep dodging. She knew with how powerful Chara had become they couldn’t risk being hit by a single of attack of theirs.

She continued to avoid Chara’s assault. Her attempts at trying to strike them started to get faster and faster. Frisk tried to keep her distance but Chara seemed to move at lightning speed.

Frisk had to rely more and more on her shield as Chara kept up her brutal onslaught. Sparks flew off of it as the knife made of Chara’s determination hit against it, the same flares of red light still occurring every time the weapons struck against each other.

Chara reached up over her head and brought the knife down at unimaginable speed towards Frisk with it slicing through the air. Frisk held up her shield and blocked the attack with them holding up against it. Chara pushed down the knife against the shield.

Frisk could feel the immense amount of force behind the attack as their weapons pushed against one another. She felt her feet start to shift under the pressure but she knew she had to keep fighting against them.

“I don’t even know why you continue to fight for these people,” Chara said with her voice full of malice. She continued to drive the blade further down towards her. Applying more and more force on the shield. “They’re just a bunch of playthings in our little game for our amusement.”

“They’re more than that,” Frisk said as she struggled against her. “They’re kind and caring. And they have their own thoughts and feelings just like we do.”

“You idiot.” Chara suddenly replied. “They’re nothing but a bunch of characters fulfilling their roles in a story.”

“You’re just an idiot who fell in love with their playthings and thought they were real.” She hateful said with her eyes burning with rage. “It’s hilarious how you stick up from them when it was your idea to kill them all. If it wasn’t for you I would have never started to see the world this way.”

Frisk stared at Chara stunned. Their words burnt inside of her because she knew she was right. It was her fault that she had become like this.

Frisk felt a sudden rush of energy and pushed Chara off of them. Frisk then stood up straight. She felt herself tiring out with her breath starting to become ragged and feeling weakness in her knees. Her gaze was on Chara who stood a few feet away from her.

“You really are lost aren’t you?” Chara suddenly said with their head down.“You really are lost in your delusions. Thinking that these people are worth anything. And thinking you’re above consequences.”

Chara then looked directly at Frisk. “Well, I’m here to tell you that it’s time to face your consequences and what see the world for what it truly is!" she yelled with rage in her eyes.

She then ran at Frisk at full speed with their arm stretched out with their knife in hand. She swung her knife as they felt a rush of determination through them.

Frisk blocked the attack but Chara began to swing at them over and over again each slash becoming more and more powerful. The flash of light became more intense, Frisk having to close her eyes.

Chara kept up her brutal onslaught continuing to hammer them with her attacks again and again. Frisk tried to hold up against them but with each strike, she felt her strength draining away from her.

Frisk held up her shield and Chara with one final slash of their knife cut clean through it. Frisk watched in horror as her shield shattered into a million pieces right in front of her.

Frisk’s eyes widened as Chara suddenly stabbed her knife right into their stomach. The blade lodged itself into her abdomen. Frisk felt the sharp agonizing pain of it and cough up some blood.

She fell with her back hitting against the ground as blood started to quickly spill out of her open wound. She tightly grabbed her stomach as the agony from the wound spread across her body.

Frisk then weakly turned their head up upward and saw Chara standing over them, their cold uncaring eyes staring at her. “Game over, Frisk.” she coldly told her.

Chara held her hand up high over her head. All Frisk could do was watch in fear as Chara prepared to cut her down. Frisk quickly closed her eyes as Chara brought the knife down towards them.

But what she heard next surprised her, as she heard the sounds of metal clashing against each other. She opened her eyes and looked up. She quietly gasped as she saw who was standing over her. “Asriel?”


	23. The Other Promise

Chapter Eighteen: The Other Promise

The air was tense and filled with energy. The world seemed to have stopped turning for a moment as two individuals weapons remained locked in place. 

Frisk looked up in shock as she saw Asriel’s saber up against Chara’s knife. The two of them remained firmly in place for a brief moment. 

Chara suddenly jumped back a few feet. She stood there silent as she coldly stared at Asriel with her red steely eyes. 

“Well this is certainly interesting, isn’t?” she said in a cool collected tone.“The void did tell me this timeline was unique but I didn’t think you’d be-” 

She suddenly stopped when she noticed the tears that had formed in Asriel’s eyes. “It’s really you,” Asriel said with tears starting to roll down his face.

“C-Chara you’re actually here,” he said with his voice becoming shaky, overcome by emotion. “I can’t believe it. I’m so happy to see you.” 

So many emotions and memories came to the front of Asriel’s mind. “How are you here? How are you alive? How did you-” 

“Such nice words coming from a traitor.” Chara suddenly said cutting him off. 

Asriel’s eyes widened with a cold chill running down his spine. “Oh, you think I’d forgotten how you betrayed me? And betrayed are plan?” she callously asked him with cold fury in her eyes. 

Memories of that horrible day all of those years ago flashed in front of him. “No Chara please I’m-” Asriel tried to say.

“Save your breath.” Chara said spitting venom at him. “You know what you did.”

She didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. He was just a loathsome traitor to her. 

Chara then looked down toward the bleeding human at Asriel’s feet. “And I see you’ve tried to replace me with them,” she said staring at Frisk with hateful eyes. “Someone who lives in a fantasy just like you where you can just pretend that consequences for your actions don’t exist.”

Blood ran away from Asriel’s face seeing Chara like this. Becoming so cruel and callous. His sister filled with such cold hatred for him and Frisk. 

“And you defend her like this even after all she’s done.” she viciously told him. “Why would you defend her like this?” 

Asriel’s firm stance weakened for a second. He shot a quick glance back toward Frisk with his face softening for just a brief moment with it being barely noticeable.

However, Chara saw that look and recognized it. She then did something neither Asriel or Frisk expected. She grinned. A malicious smile that made both of them fill up with dread.

She then started to laugh. A laugh that was filled with sheer disbelief of what they had just seen. It pierced Asriel and Frisk’s very soul as it progressively became louder and louder. “HAHAHAHA! That’s amazing! That’s absolutely fantastic!” she exclaimed. “I can guess it makes sense. A traitor like you falling in love with a coward like her.”

“What I can’t get it over is that you loved them despite all of the terrible things to you and to everyone,” she said with a wicked grin on her face. 

“What are you talking about?!” Asriel shouted back at them. 

The smile on Chara’s face faltered. “Oh. She never told you did she?” she sinisterly asked him. 

“About what? What didn’t she tell me?” Asriel said confused. He then looked back at Frisk on the floor. “Frisk what is she talking about?” 

Frisk weakly looked up at him with a solemn look on her face. Guilt was written all over it. 

“Ha. Even now she can’t bear to tell you after all this time.” Chara said with a laugh. “She can’t bear to tell you what she did because she knows it would destroy you and the trust they’ve built between you and her. 

“She can’t bear to tell you how she once tried to kill everyone you’ve ever loved,” Chara explained with a malicious grin. 

“What?! That’s impossible!” Asriel exclaimed. “Frisk would never do that! She-”

His voice cut off an image of Frisk in the underground came into his head. One that he had never seen before. An image of Frisk holding a knife in her hand. He felt his head start to spin. “She’s kind and caring. She would never even consider-” he said in disbelief. However more and more flashes appeared in his mind. “She couldn’t have…” 

“Oh poor Asriel you may have forgotten those memories but we both know that pain like that doesn’t stay hidden for long,” Chara said maliciously mocking him. 

Asriel fell to the ground as he started to remember more and more memories. They came in like a torrent, drowning his mind with thoughts of the past. “No! This is a lie!” he yelled with tears starting to flow down his face, his hands gripped his head tightly. “This is all a huge lie! This can’t be the truth!”

“But it is the truth.” Chara callously explained. Asriel looked up at her. “The truth is that she once used all of you to fulfill her own desires. Realizing that you were all just people fulfilling their roles in a game.”

Asriel’s breathing became heavy as he remembered more and more of the previous timeline. How cold and empty the underground had become. The memories of his father, mother, and all of his friends falling over dead before turning to dust shook him to his core. 

And then there was the memory that terrified him the most. The memory of the eyes. Those eyes that had no sense of mercy or care for those who stared into them. The eyes that Frisk wore as she slashed and beat their way through the underground. 

He realized that same person who had worn those eyes had been the one he put so much trust into. The terrible realization that Frisk the person they loved most in the world had once been a cold cruel killer. But another thought then crept up from the dark recesses of his mind. 

If she had once used everyone in the underground for her own desires, what does that say about him? Had she just been using him to satisfy her desires? Had she said that she loved him just so she could get some sort of pleasure out of it? 

“No...no...no…” he repeated to himself as his breathing was shaky. He felt as anxiety overtook him over as the memories, along with the questions repeated in his mind. He wanted it all to stop. All the pain and agony he felt. He begged and pleaded internally that it would all just stop.

Asriel felt like he couldn’t take much more of this. He felt as if he was going to break under pressure. 

However, suddenly he heard something. “Asriel...”

He looked up and saw Frisk. He saw tears in her eyes as she stared at him, her face covered in regret and grief. 

That look on her face reminded him of something. One moment from his past long ago. The memory of a young child crying on the floor and how they yelled that what they had done was wrong. The memory of Frisk with a knife in their hand stabbing themselves through the chest to stop herself from destroying everything. And the words she told him as her soul shattered. 

The memory of her doing that was just enough to break him out of his downward spiral of anguish. His breathing slowed and his mind began to clear. He started to pick himself back up while looking forward. “Chara,” he said still slightly out of breath. “I know Frisk did some terrible things but...If she can change your mind so can you.”

“You don’t have to live like this. You don’t have to fight.” Asriel sincerely explained. Chara titled her head downward. “Chara please I don’t want to fight you so please just put down your weapon and we’ll find some way to help you.”

“You really are an idiot.” Chara suddenly replied staring up at him. Asriel’s eyes widened. “If you think you can make me stop!” 

Chara held up her knife and ran at him at full speed. She then slashed his knife at him. Asriel quickly resummoned his chaos saber and blocked the attack. 

The blades clashed and Asriel could feel the power behind it. The absolute desire to strike their opponent down where they stood. 

Chara backed away but then started to barrage him with multiple amounts of slashes. Asriel parried and blocked as they came for him. Sparks flew off of the blades as they struck against each other, the high pitched clangs of the metal hitting against each other resonating throughout the clearing. He dodged the attacks as best he could as they flew toward him at lightning speed. Chara was truly ruthless. 

Asriel ducked as Chara tried to hit him with a slash aimed at his head. He stood up and then deflected another one of her attacks. “Chara I know you’re in there. Please just listen to me.” he pleaded to her. 

“There’s nothing more that needs to be said.” Chara coldly replied. “You’re obviously just as lost as the rest of them. You can’t bear to recognize the truth of this world so you hide yourself in a fantasy like everyone else.”

Chara suddenly shifted the momentum behind her slash and made Asriel lose his grip on his chaos saber causing it to twist out of his hand. The sword fell onto the ground. Asriel quickly dogged Chara’s follow up attack and he ran toward his sword. 

But Chara followed right behind him and took a slice at him. Asriel was, however, able to reach for his sword just in time and blocked her strike. 

The two of them went back to clashing against one another. “What’s wrong Dreemurr?” Chara mockingly asked. “Where’s your family’s fire magic? Or is that just enough another thing you’ve failed to achieve.”

Asriel knew he was holding back. At this point in any other fight, he would have tried to set his opponent ablaze. But he couldn’t bring himself to use it on her. He knew that she was in there somewhere he just had to keep fighting. 

Both of them continued to fight against one another. Asriel was determined to fight on but he could feel himself starting to get weaker. His breaths grew shorter and heavier with sweat starting to pour down his face. 

This was in contrast to Chara who seemed to have a limitless amount of energy behind her. Her determination driving her forward. 

Chara noticed his weakness and made sure not to let up on her attacks. She hammered him over and over again not letting up for a single second. 

All Asriel could do was continue to try and hold out. But his movements started to get slower. More and more of Chara’s attacks became near misses and his attempts to parry or block her attacks became clumsier. 

And that eventually became his undoing. Asriel parried Chara’s ceaseless attacks. However suddenly in a fraction of a second, his parrying waivered which gave Chara the opening she needed to knock his saber out of his hand.

The saber logged itself into the ground a few feet away from them. Chara slashed her knife at Asriel. He hastily leaped out of the way of the attack, straight toward his weapon. He fell onto the ground next to it. He quickly reached for his chaos saber and grabbed its hilt. 

Suddenly Chara slashed at him from overhead. Her knife cut through the air at lightning speed. Asriel pulled his blade from the ground and held it above him blocking the attack. Asriel laid with his back onto the ground as Chara and his blade went against each other. 

“Chara, please.” Asriel weakly said while barely being able to hold his blade against hers. “You’re my sister. I love you.”

Chara’s eyes widened for a second. “Just stop Asriel.” she callously told him. “You don’t have to fight anymore.”

Asriel tired with all his might to push back against the knife. He pushed harder and harder against her. The blades grind against each other with the two of them not letting up any of their strength. 

However, the chaos saber’s blade suddenly broke off, Chara’s knife cutting clean through it. Asriel’s eyes widened as the two pieces of the saber fell onto the ground. Chara’s blade then sliced Asriel right into his chest. 

Asriel yelled out in agony as the knife made a gash open up on his chest. Pain spread across his entire body as blood started to pour out from the wound staining his white fur. 

Asriel looked up and saw Chara staring down at him. Their red glowing eyes were still uncaring, unshaken by his cries of pain. 

Chara stood over him. Asriel’s eyes widened as Chara lifted her knife up into the air. She stared at him and saw tears flowing down his face. 

It was all over then. The knife flew straight toward Asriel. “Chara.” Asriel sorrowfully pleaded one final time as the knife came down. Chara’s eyes suddenly widened as a flash of a memory came into her mind. 

A memory from long ago. 

 

“Chara come on open it!” Asriel exclaimed.

The young boss monster was practically jumping up and down with excitement as Chara looked down at a small box. Chara and he were alone sitting on Chara’s bed in their room. 

“Okay, okay. Geez, you can’t give me one second to open up a present,” she told him, trying to calm him down. 

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m excited! I never gave anyone a present before that wasn’t Mom or Dad,” he explained. 

Chara rolled her eyes. She then grabbed the top of her present and took it off. She was surprised by what she found. A small golden heart-shaped locket. 

“A locket?” she wondered aloud.

“Yeah and look what’s inside!” he said with a smile on his face. 

She opened it up and saw a picture of the two of them with Asgore and Toriel along with an engraving. “Best friends forever?” she asked him. 

“Yeah, I thought it would be a great idea to give you something to show off our friendship,” Asriel told her. Asriel then pulled out a similar looking locket from his pocket. “And I have my own locket too.”

He then put it on. “Now as long as you wear it whenever anyone sees us they’ll know we’re friends.” he happily explained.

Chara smiled. “Yeah, best friends forever…” Chara quietly told herself. “Friends that will stay together no matter what.” 

“Yeah, and we’ll always be there to protect each other,” Asriel said, smiling back at her.

Chara nodded. “Yeah, I promise I’ll always be there to protect you Asriel.”

 

The sound of the knife falling onto the ground could be heard across the clearing. 

Chara stood there silent as her eyes suddenly stopped glowing. “No.” Chara suddenly cried. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

The tears began to pour down Chara’s face. Realizing what she had become. Someone who was no better than the people she hated. Someone who couldn’t protect their own brother. “He’s my brother.” she sobbed.

“Chara,” Asriel said as he looked up at her. He tried to sit up but he felt a sudden shot of pain from his wound.

“I won’t do it.” she cried well staring downward. “I won’t kill him!”

Asriel slowly picked himself up. He then looked over at Chara and saw the anguish on her face. “Chara are you okay?” he sincerely asked. 

Chara stared up at him with their eyes meeting each other. “Asriel…” she began to say with her voice filled with emotion. “You have to kill me.” 

Asriel eyes widened as he stood there stunned. “What?!” he yelled. 

“Asriel you don’t understand…” she began to explain. “The void creatures that make up my body they’re going to force me to kill you. To kill everyone.” 

“So please you kill me,” she told him while staring downward. 

“I can’t!” Asriel suddenly shouted through tears. Chara head turned upward and looked into his eyes as she watched tears roll down his face. “I can’t kill you. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Chara simply smiled. “You know what? I’m glad you couldn’t,” she explained. 

She then reached to her side and resummoned her knife. Asriel’s eyes widened as he saw her turn the knife towards her chest. He realized what she was about to do. “No don’t do it!” he shouted.

However, the knife flew through the air toward its target. Asriel watched in horror as the knife entered Chara’s body.


	24. Caught in the Rain

Chapter Nineteen: Caught in the Rain

Asriel stared forward with his eyes widened as he saw Chara stab herself with her own blade. He stood there rigidly still as her bright red knife drove itself right into the pale-skinned human’s chest. 

As he watched it happen a memory flashed in front of him. The memory of another determined human doing the same all of those years ago. 

The sky darkened overhead, with clouds starting to move in. The sound of distant thunder could be heard. 

Blood started to drip from the wound in Chara’s chest. Her knees weakened and then bent. She stumbled forward but then suddenly fell back towards the ground.

The knife dropped to the ground. However the moment it hit the ground it disappeared.

“No.” Asriel sorrowfully cried. His eyes began to water as he saw her laying with her back on the ground. 

Asriel walked over to Chara as fast as he could with his hand still pressing against the wound on his chest. He knelt himself down next to her. Tears fell from Asriel’s face dripping onto her shoulder.

“Chara no please.” he sobbed with shakiness in his voice. 

Asriel felt like he was right back in that bedroom all of those years ago on that terrible day. He could remember himself being that young monster helplessly weeping over her body. Remembering how he pleaded for her to wake up and how he shouted at her that he didn’t want to do their plan anymore. 

“This is all my fault, I know it is,” Asriel said while choking up. 

“It’s not your fault Asriel.” Chara suddenly answered. Her voice was strained and weak. Asriel turned his head and looked toward her face. “I was the one who decided to do this not you.”

“Chara please there has to be a way...” Asriel started to say. “There has to be a way to save you.” 

“Alphys, Gaster there has to be something they can do.” Asriel weakly said with tears pouring down his face.

“No Asriel this is the only way to keep you and everyone else safe from me,” Chara explained. “And besides I can feel my grip on this world slipping. My determination is waning.”

“It’s ironic really. My murderous intent. My goal of wanting to erase this world. The thing that threatened you and everyone else. That was the only thing keeping me here with all of you.” she told him. 

Asriel turned his head down and started to sob uncontrollably. 

Chara looked up at him and frowned. “You shouldn’t be wasting your tears on me.” she quietly told him. “Not after everything I did to hurt you and everyone else. And also after failing to protect you like I promised.”

“I don’t care!” Asriel shouted. 

Chara’s eyes widened.

“I don’t care about all of the stuff you did. You’re still my sister. You’re still a part of my family.” He explained. He then choked up. “And I can’t just let you die again!”

Chara stared at him. Even after all she had done she still cared about him. “I’m sorry Asriel.” she then apologized. “I know this isn’t the happiness you wanted and deserved. But at least I can finally protect you from something. Even if it is just myself.”

“Chara,” Asriel muttered under his breath. A silence then fell on the two of them for a moment. The only sounds being Asriel’s tears dripping onto the ground.

The silence was broken by the sound of slow-moving footsteps. 

Asriel looked up and to his surprise saw Frisk standing there. The two silently stared at each other. He saw that she had healed herself but he could tell that she was physically drained. 

Frisk slowly walked over to Chara and him. She dropped to the ground on the side opposite of Asriel. Tears filled up her eyes as she looked down at Chara. “Chara I’m sorry...” she began to say. 

She fell down toward the ground. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” she cried. “If I hadn’t been such a monster you wouldn’t be…”

“Frisk.” Chara suddenly said. Frisk looked up at her.“Thank you.”

Frisk stared at her shocked. 

“Thank you for stopping me and thank you for breaking the reset button.” Chara thanked her. “You made the right choice.”

She stared right into Frisk eyes. “Just promise me that you’ll do something that I never could…” she began to say. Chara then turned her head over to Asriel. “And protect Asriel. That’s the least you could do.” 

Frisk silently nodded in reply. 

Chara slowly turned her head over to Asriel. She watched as he continued to weep over her. She then slowly reached her arm up and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Asriel stared at her with tears in his eyes, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes. “Don’t cry Asriel.” she softly told him.

Asriel felt as Chara’s hand slid down his face. “You have so much to be happy about,” she said as she stared into his eyes one last time. 

He watched as Chara slowly closed her eyes. She then quietly disappeared in a flash of bright red light, vanishing without a trace. 

For a moment Asriel stared at the ground in shock. He didn’t move or even breath. All he did was stare at the ground where his sibling once was. The only thing left being the half of Frisk’s soul. 

A drop of water suddenly fell onto his shoulder. Soon more and more of them came down from the sky as it started to rain. The rain poured down onto Asriel and Frisk as they were both silent. 

The half of Frisk’s soul gently floated back into her chest. Frisk then looked over at Asriel as he did the same. Her heart ached when she saw the amount of pain on his face. 

Frisk closed the small distance between them. She then wrapped her arms around him tightly as she held him up against herself.

Asriel wrapped his arms around her as he cried into her shoulder. He was rendered speechless; his emotions overwhelming him. 

The two stayed together for a moment. With the rain being the only sound between them. 

They then slowly pulled away from each other. Frisk put her hand on Asriel’s chest and healed the wound with her magic. 

“We...we need to get home,” Frisk said looking up at Asriel. 

He slowly nodded and the two of them got up. They both started to walk down the path they had used to get there. 

The two of them remained silent the whole way through the forest. The rain continued to cascade down on them as they walked, soaking the two of them. 

Eventually Asriel and Frisk made it back to their house. They opened the door and quickly headed inside. 

As soon as they got into the house the two of them heard a warm motherly voice from the living room. “Asriel? Frisk?” 

Toriel was sitting in one of the large armchairs reading a book. “I was starting to get worried especially when the rain started.” she started to explain while slowly turning her head up. “But I guess it all worked out-”

The large goat monster froze as she eyes locked onto Asriel and Frisk, her hands instantly covering her mouth. She saw how the two she had spent years caring for were covered in cuts and bruises. How their clothes were soaked in blood. 

Tears gathered in her eyes as Asriel and Frisk slowly walked closer to her. “What happened?” she sorrowfully asked. “What happened to you, my children?” 

Asriel weakly turned his head up and stared into his mother’s eyes. “Mom.” he suddenly cried. He then fell into his mother’s arms and held her tight as he started uncontrollably sobbing into her chest.

“I just stood there and watched it happen.” he tearfully whimpered. “I stood there and watched her die again.” 

He continued to repeat similar phrases as he bawled his eyes out. Toriel stood there shocked by her son’s agony. 

She looked over to Frisk. “What happened?” Toriel asked again. “My child what happened?!” 

Frisk could only look at her with tear filled eyes.


	25. His Grief

Chapter Twenty: His Grief

The next few weeks were hard on both Asriel and Frisk. After the incident with Chara, it was as if the world had gotten greyer and less lively.

The night of the encounter, Frisk had the painful task of explaining to Toriel and Asgore what had happened. She remembered how Asgore had quickly burst through the front door after getting a call from Toriel.

The old king looked and saw how distraught Asriel and Frisk were sitting next to each other. He turned his head toward Toriel and saw a grim expression on Toriel’s face. His eyes widened because he recognized that face, the face of a mother in pain because her children were hurting.

Asgore, of course, asked what happened. Frisk looked toward Asriel and she saw the pain on his face. It was at that moment she knew she would have to be the one to tell them.

Frisk told Asgore to sit down as she prepared herself to tell the two of them. He sat down and she started to explain. Frisk watched as the looks on their faces went from concerned to shocked and dismayed as she explained what had happened to them.

She told them how Chara had suddenly appeared when the void creatures had taken half of her soul, also explaining the connection that had formed between the two of them. Frisk explained how when she fell into the underground she started to hear a voice in her head. The voice she explained belonging to Chara with her consciousness somehow being awakened by Frisk’s determination revealing her secret to them.

However, Frisk told them that the voice had fallen silent once she left the underground with them. It felt bad to lie to them Frisk thought to herself as she told them this but she knew that she couldn’t tell them the truth of what had actually happened. She couldn’t tell them that on top of everything else she was about to explain to them.

She went onto explain the rest of what happened. However, she left out the part about Chara being corrupted by her, telling them that it was the void that made them fight her. She explained how Asriel had come to save her at the last second after she was stabbed.

Frisk explained how Asriel and Chara were forced to fight each other. How Asriel tried to convince her to stop but Chara still kept up their attacks. She told them that it took until the last possible moment until Asriel was able to break Chara from the Void’s control.

However, Frisk explained that Chara was able to wrestle back control for only a moment. Frisk told them how Chara knew that the void would just keep forcing them to try and kill everyone so Chara made the choice of killing themselves to save everyone.

Once Frisk was done explaining Toriel and Asgore brought the two of them into a tight hug. It was one filled with tears from all four of them. After that Frisk and Asriel went upstairs and tried to fall asleep.

Sleep, however, seemed to elude them. The two of them were both exhausted but they couldn’t seem to get to sleep. How were they supposed to sleep after all that had happened that day? However, the two of them did eventually dozed off.

The next few days after that day passed by in a blur. The world for both Asriel and Frisk appeared to had gotten colder and less bright, contrasting with the summer sun and heat.

Both of them were affected by Chara’s death but it was Asriel that was obviously most impacted by it. He seemed to close himself off from pretty much everybody including Frisk. He became disconnected and despondent, with him often staying in his room for practically the whole day lying in his bed.

The times he did leave he would remain silent. Every time someone stared into Asriel’s eyes it was clear that the joy and energy had left them. All he did now was blankly stare at most things.

Frisk tried to keep close to him, however. She would still sleep in his bed with him at night and tried to give him the support he needed. Frisk was hurting herself but she knew she had to stay strong. She had to stay strong for him.

She would try and talk with him about what had happened but Asriel would usually just tell her that he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about how painful it was. He didn’t want to burden her with it. He just wanted to ignore them as long as he could.

Asriel would lay in his bed on his phone trying to distract himself but it never worked. The memories would always break through whatever he would distract himself with. He still tried however not wanting to feel the pain of confronting it.

There was one place though where Asriel couldn’t distract himself. His dreams.

The night terrors that had become less frequent over the years came back in full force. Every night Asriel would wake up screaming or crying from the nightmares his mind cooked up for him. Frisk was there to comfort him holding him tightly while telling him that everything was going to be alright.

However, one nightmare would cause Asriel to push even her away.

-————————————

Asriel's eyes slowly opened. For a brief moment, Asriel thought that his eyes were still closed because all he could see before him was pitch blackness.

He looked around in every direction and all he saw was infinite darkness stretching in front of him. “Hehehe.” A high pitched voice suddenly laughed cutting through the darkness.

Asriel froze in place as he recognized the voice with blood rushing away from his face. “Flowey?!” he fearfully asked.

“Hehehe.” Flowey’s disembodied voice laughed once again.

“How many more?” Flowey’s coldly asked.“How many more people will die because of how much of a coward you are?”

Asriel looked forward and saw that Chara suddenly stood in front of them. He stared at her with his eyes widened as he saw her covered in blood with the same red knife stuck in her chest. “Chara!” Asriel exclaimed.

“Asriel why...?” Chara began to say in a weak voice. “Why didn’t you save me?”

Tears started to pour down Asriel’s face. “Chara no please I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. It was the only way.” Asriel sorrowfully cried.

“Liar.” Flowey suddenly said with hate permeating from his voice. “You know it was because you were too much of a coward to save her. That’s what you are a coward that should be dead instead of her.”

Asriel closed his eyes as he started to cry harder and harder. He was overcome with grief and regret as so many tears fell from his face.

“Who will be the next person that you love that you’ll have to watch die?” Flowey asked maliciously.

Asriel suddenly heard the sound of someone coughing as if they were choking. He looked up and opened his eyes. He gasped feeling terror spread across his body when he saw what was in front of him.

Frisk had suddenly appeared in front of him covered in blood. Asriel looked down and saw a chaos saber logged into Frisk’s stomach with his hand on the hilt. His eyes widened as he stared at her bruised, cut up body.

“Asriel…?” Frisk asked him with tears in her eyes. “Why? I thought you loved me.”

“No Frisk please,” Asriel said with tears streaming down his face.

Asriel closed his eyes again. Memories of Frisk dying by his hand as Flowey or the God of Hyperdeath started to play in his mind over and over again. “No. No. No.” he cried to himself over and over again.

“Frisk!” Asriel shouted at the top of his lungs.

Asriel’s eyes suddenly shot open. He loudly gasped and he violently jerked upward. He sat up in his bed as sweat poured down his face. He quickly breathed in and out with the sound of his fast beating heart ringing in his ears.

“Asriel?” he heard a concerned voice ask. He turned his head upward and saw Frisk next to him. He stared at her face and saw how worried she was. “Asriel, what’s wrong?” she asked him while reaching her hand up to him.

Asriel eyes widened as the image of her face in his dream appeared right in front of him. “Stay away from me!” Asriel shouted as he suddenly outstretched his arms pushing Frisk away from him.

Frisk fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Asriel’s eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. “I’m sorry.” he apologized. His eyes starting to water as he suddenly remembered more and more memories of him hurting her.

“I’m sorry.” he weakly cried. His hands fell into his face he started to cry as he repeated over and over how sorry he was. He curled up into a ball as he became overcome by grief.

Frisk got up from the ground and got back into bed. She moved closer to him and gently put her arms around him as he continued to weep bringing him into a tight hug. “It’s okay Asriel I’m here.” she softly whispered. She then squeezed him tighter. “I’ll always be here.”

-—————————————

It was a couple of hours later and Frisk was sitting alone. The afternoon sunlight shined into her room from the nearby window as she stared at her phone. She sighed, turning off her phone, she found nothing interesting. She then looked up at the ceiling. She thought back to how she had stayed and comforted Asriel that morning as he worked through his grief.

Frisk suddenly heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she told the person at the door.

The door swung open and Asriel walked into the room after closing the door behind him. “Hey.” he quietly greeted.

“Hey,” Frisk replied. Frisk stared at Asriel for a moment. He had bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep with his eyes also being glassy.

“So I came in here because I wanted to tell you something,” Asriel told her.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I don’t think we should be sleeping in the same bed anymore,” Asriel explained.

Frisk’s eyes widened. “Wait, why?” she asked concerned.

Asriel looked down at the floor. “After what happened this morning I don’t want to risk hurting you again like that,” he explained. He then paused for a moment. “I just think it’s better if I’m left alone.”

Frisk felt a sinking feeling. She knew it wasn’t good that Asriel was pushing people away. “Are you sure? I mean I’m not sure it’s a good idea,” she said, concerned.

“No, I’ll be fine. Trust me.” Asriel replied.

Frisk couldn’t help but press the issue. She knew this wasn’t a good idea. “Asriel, please don’t push me away.” she pleaded to him.

“Frisk it’s okay I’m just trying to protect you,” he explained to her.

“Asriel, you can still protect me without pushing me away-” Frisk tried to explain to him.

“Just let me do this for you!” Asriel suddenly shouted angrily at her.

Frisk's eyes widened as she stared at him shocked by his sudden outburst. Asriel’s eyes were filled with anger but then suddenly softened. “I’m sorry, just...” Asriel began to say. He looked down away from her ashamed. “Don’t come into my room tonight, alright?”

Asriel turned around and walked to the door. “Asriel wait-” Frisk tried to tell him as he opened the door with her arm reaching out, but Asriel just opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Frisk stared at the door somberly for a moment with her arm still outreached. Still reaching out for him.

-—————————————

A few days past and Asriel had continued closing himself off from everyone.

He at first regretted his decision to force Frisk away from him. He felt very isolated as he laid against his pillow the first night they were apart staring at where she used to be.

Asriel had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with Frisk. He missed the sound of her gentle breathing as she laid on his bed. He longed to feel the warmth of her body laying next to him.

However, Asriel knew that it was better this way. He didn’t want to risk hurting her again. What if he had an even more terrifying dream that caused him to attack her or use magic? He knew he would never forgive himself if he hurt her like that.

Frisk and Asriel seemed to talk less and less as the days went on. Since the two of them didn’t sleep in the same room they didn’t have that excuse to interact with each other. Frisk had tried a couple of times to talk with him but he always told her that he didn’t feel up for it.

Asriel laid alone on his bed when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” Asriel answered.

The door slowly opened revealing Frisk. She walked into the room getting close to his bed. “Hey...” Frisk greeted him.

“Hi...” Asriel awkwardly replied. The two stared at each other for a moment, not saying a word.

“So today it’s training day with Undyne and Papyrus,” Frisk said breaking the silence.

“Are you going to come with me?” she then asked him.

Asriel frowned. “No, I don’t really feel like going. I just want to be alone right now,” he explained to her.

Frisk sighed. “Are you sure?” she asked him concerned. “Because it’s been a while since we’ve talked with the two of them and it’s also been a while since you’ve been outside, so I think it’d be good for you to get out there especially to get some exercise.”

“It’s alright I’ll just stay here and do some exercises,” he explained. It wasn’t the craziest idea in the world. Whenever there was really bad weather on a training day Undyne just told Asriel and Frisk to do basic exercises inside. Asriel’s room had enough space to do that stuff if he needed to.

“You go on and be with Undyne and Papyrus, I’ll just stay here,” Asriel told her.

Frisk sighed again. She didn’t want to leave him alone again, but she knew she had to get going soon if she wanted to avoid being berated by Undyne. “Alright... Goodbye, Asriel.” she said as she got up.

“Goodbye,” Asriel told her as she left.

Asriel watched the door close behind her. He stared up at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t want to get up but he knew he had to.

He stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled open the drawers and took out his usual workout clothes a tank top and some shorts. He put them on and walked to the middle of his room which had an open space of floor that he could use.

Asriel then started his exercises. They were standard exercises, push ups, sit ups, running in place, and a few others. Asriel started to make a half decent sweat as he did them. Exercises that in the past that he struggled to barely do a few had now become easy to him. He thought it was nice doing something so simple, something repetitive and easy to take his mind off of things.

He eventually finished doing them and stood up from the ground. Asriel panted for a second and then wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He reached down to the ground to pick up his regular clothes when he heard a knock at the door.

“Asriel?” he heard a warm older voice ask.

Asriel recognized the voice belonging to his mother. “Yeah, Mom?” he replied.

“May I come in for a moment?” Toriel asked.

“Yeah, you can come in if you want,” Asriel answered while sitting down on his bed.

The door opened and the large female boss monster entered the room. She saw that Asriel was in his usual exercise clothes. “Oh I’m not interrupting anything am I?” she asked him.

“No, you’re fine, Mom, I got done with my work out.” Asriel told her. “Anyway, why are you here?”

Toriel sat down next to him. She then looked over towards him. “Well, I came in because I was wondering why you didn’t go with Frisk to go train with Undyne and Papyrus,” she explained.

Asriel gave Toriel a sad look, looking down at the floor. “I just didn’t really feel like going today, okay?” Asriel told her.

“Alright I just wanted to hear your reasoning,” she said to him. “And I understand if you’re not feeling up to it today, considering what you’ve been through.”

“Yeah.” Asriel awkwardly replied.

There was a short silence between the two of them. Asriel pulled up his knees and placed his head on them and started staring at the ground.

“Asriel, your father and I are worried about you, as are so many others,” Toriel said breaking the silence while frowning.

Asriel’s eyes widened for a second but kept looking down at the floor. “It’s just that you’ve been staying in your room a lot lately and you haven’t been really talking with anyone,” Toriel explained. “We’re just concerned if you can handle this or not.”

“It’s okay Mom I’m sure I can work it out by myself,” Asriel told her.

Toriel gave him a solemn look and sighed. “Alright my child, if you’re sure you can handle this I won’t stop you.” Toriel sincerely told him.

“Just remember that there are people you can count on,” Toriel said to him. She then wrapped her big fluffy arms around him bringing him into a tight hug.

“Okay Mom, I will,” Asriel told her while snuggling into the hug.

Toriel smiled and left the room leaving Asriel all alone again with nothing but his thoughts to accompany him.

-—————————————

A few nights later Asriel laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was late at night and he knew he probably should be asleep.

However, Asriel didn’t want to be asleep. The nightmares he had been having had seemed to had only gotten worse the past few nights and he was afraid of what horrors he would have to face if he fell asleep.

He continued to stare up at the ceiling. The moonlight coming in from his window was the only thing illuminating the room. He watched as the soft white light danced on the ceiling and walls.

Asriel sighed and turned his head down. He pulled out his phone the thing he’d been using to keep himself occupied. He had never been much of a phone addict before but now it seemed like he was almost always on it trying to distract himself from the dark thoughts in his head.

He turned it on and the bright light caused his eyes to squint from its intensity. He saw that the time read 1:15 am on it. For a moment he remembered how he used to be able to fall asleep before eleven but now that seemed like an impossibility. It hadn’t started with the current emotional state, however.

Asriel had started staying up later because of Frisk and him staying up late waiting for his parents to go to bed so they could get physical with each other. He remembered how agonizingly long it felt to watch for his parents’ bedroom light to go out to tell the two of them they could start.

He sighed again as he thought of Frisk. He stared at his phone background, it being a picture of them together with Frisk giving Asriel a quick peck on the cheek and him blushing. Asriel looked over to the side of his bed that had been where Frisk had slept.

The prince again wished like he had so many times before that she was there, but like always he remembered him pushing him off the bed. He felt pain in his chest at the thought of hurting her.

Asriel turned his head back to his phone. He looked at the apps displayed on the home screen and saw that there were some messages he hadn’t read. He opened up the app and saw some usual ad messages. However, there was one from someone they hadn’t heard from in a while.

“MK?” Asriel quietly said to himself shocked. He opened up the chat that the two of them had and saw that there was a long message from him. He began reading it with it saying:

“Yo! It’s me MK. I just wanted to check if your alright bro because well...I haven’t seen you in a while and I’m starting to get worried. Frisk told me what happened with you and your sister Chara...I’ve only ever heard about Chara and what happened with her and you through the stories that the adults used to tell all the monster as kids. I just can’t imagine what it was like losing her like that-”

Asriel stopped reading in the middle of a sentence. “Of course he doesn’t understand what it’s like.” He angrily thought to himself. “Nobody understands what it’s like to-”

His thought process stopped dead in its tracks as images of Chara laying on the ground dying came into his head. Asriel’s hands started to shake and his heart started beating at a much faster rate. “Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.” he started repeating to himself over and over again as he began to quickly breathe in and out feeling like he was suffocating.

However, Asriel couldn’t stop the torrent of memories flashing in his mind. Every time the memories came back to him he felt this terrible feeling inside his head. He didn’t know how to describe it, it just felt like all the happy thoughts inside his head just disappeared.

Slowly his breathing started to slow slightly and his hands started to shake a little less. He desperately reached for his headphones and phone and quickly turned his phone on. He quickly navigated to his preferred music app. He desperately had to listen to something, music had always calmed him down before, so he knew that it would help him.

Asriel put on the playlist that he always used to calm down. However, when he heard the sounds start to come from his headphones, he felt... nothing. He didn’t feel any better or much of anything, it was just noise to him. He tried to play a different song and still; nothing.

Why wasn’t this working?! Asriel thought to himself filled with a mixture of fear and anger. It was supposed to make him feel better. However, it just made him feel nothing.

“God damn it!” Asriel shouted throwing his phone off the bed. It was useless to him if it couldn’t even do that for him.

Asriel sat there in his bed with the only sound in the room being his heavy breathing. He put his hands on his face and tightly gripped the hair on top of his head. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to sleep again at that moment.

However somehow through some form of exhaustion, he fell asleep. Into a nightmare.

-—————————————

Asriel’s eyes blinked open. He was standing in the kitchen close to the dining room table. He looked around for a second wondering how he got there. However, all attention suddenly became focused on the table he was next to, and the person who was sitting at it.

“Chara?” Asriel quietly asked. Chara was sitting at the table hunched over with her forehead against her hands looking down at the table. Asriel was so happy to see that she was okay, but he looked at her and saw that she looked like something was making her upset. She wasn’t crying but something was obviously bothering her.

Asriel walked over to her. “Chara, what’s wrong?” he asked standing over her. Chara just turned their head away from him. “Chara, please, I want to help you just tell me what’s wrong.”

Chara still remained silent. “Chara, please just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Asriel pleaded.

“Don’t do anything.” Chara quietly told them. “Just leave me alone. There’s nothing you can do for me now.”

“Chara, please, I just want to help you,” Asriel begged. “Chara, please let me help you!”

“How can you help me if you never even understood me?” Chara coldly asked.

Asriel’s eyes widened as Chara stared blankly at him with her piercing red eyes. “You never saw who I actually was, you just saw what you wanted to believe in!” Chara suddenly shouted getting up from her seat.

Asriel started slowly backing away from her, walking alongside the table. “You never understood me, you never got me, you just saw what you wanted to see!” she berated him. “You threatened the entire underground because of some perfect image of me you had in your head!”

“Chara, no please let me explain.” Asriel nervously said to her as he continued to back away.

“You do this with everyone!” Chara shouted at him with her voice full of hate. “You ignore all of the terrible things they did and make some perfect version of them! Mom! Dad! Even the one you supposedly love!”

“Chara, no it’s not like that!” Asriel pleaded begging for her to stop as he froze in place.

“Don’t lie to me!” Chara yelled back at him. “You’d rather see things the way you want them to be, instead how they actually are!” She then pushed Asriel causing to fall to the ground. He landed hard on the hardwood floor.

Chara coldly stared down at him. “Pathetic,” she whispered under her breath.

Asriel laid on the cold hard ground. At that point, he truly felt alone in the world. He slowly picked himself up from the ground. “Help me…” he said under his breath as he got up from the ground, begging for someone to show him some mercy. “Somebody help me.”

He stood up with head still facing downward. “Somebody, help me.” he repeated, louder this time. Asriel firmly grabbed the table. “Somebody help me!” Asriel screamed out at the top of his lungs as he suddenly flipped over the table causing it to crash down onto the floor.

“Don’t leave me alone!” Asriel said screaming once again as he swung around a chair. Images of him being alone as Flowey flashed in his mind. “Don’t abandon me! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” he finally yelled out as he threw the chair to the floor.

Asriel stood there silent as he panted as he stared down at the floor. Chara looked at him with disgust and said the one thing he didn’t want to hear. “No.” she quietly answered.

Asriel stayed still for a second with a deathly silence permeating the room. Asriel suddenly moved forward locking his hands on Chara’s neck, strangling her.

Suddenly Asriel jolted awake with his eyes flying open. He sat up with sweat pouring down his face and his eyes widened. He sat there for a second in shock, but soon he remembered his dream.

He stared down at his hands and remembered the image of Chara’s neck being choked by them. He was silent for a moment but then a noise suddenly left his mouth. A small quiet noise. “Heh.” he laughed. “Ha ha hah.”

Asriel continued to laugh louder and louder. A cold empty laugh that had no sign of joy inside of it. “HAHAHA!” he laughed louder.

However soon that laughter turned into sorrowful tears. “She’s gone.” he sadly sobbed with anguish washing over him. “She’s gone.”  
He repeated that phrase over and over again as tears ran down his face. The full weight of losing her had finally hit him and all he could do was uncontrollably weep for her.

As he continued to sob, however, the door to his room opened and who would walk in, but Frisk. She had been wanting to check in on him and had heard him crying. “Asriel?” she softly said as she came in.

Her eyes widened when she saw the state he was in. “Asriel!” she cried. She rushed over to him and quickly started trying to comfort him. “Shhh...It’s okay.” she warmly consoled him placing a hand on his back. “I’m here, Asriel.”

His crying came to an abrupt stop with Asriel looking upward with his eyes widened. He had made a realization. A realization that put him and his grief into an entirely new perspective. “It’s all your fault.” he quietly said to himself.

“What?” Frisk replied, confused.

“I said…”Asriel coldly said to her as he got out of bed. Frisk backed away from him as he stood up to his full size. “It’s all your fault!” he yelled at her with rage in his eyes.

Frisk stared at him in horror as he started moving closer to her. “Chara wouldn’t have been like that if you hadn’t gone on and broken my promise about not killing anyone!” he hatefully yelled at her as he continued slowly coming closer and closer to her. “I wouldn’t have had to watch them die again if you hadn’t mercilessly killed all of those monsters!”

“Asriel, please calm down. You're grieving, you aren’t thinking straight.” Frisk pleaded as she continued to back away from him. “This isn’t you!”

“No, I understand now,” he said with his eyes burning with fury as he backed her against a wall. “You never cared about Mom, Dad, me, or anyone! This is all just some sick game to you isn’t it-!?”

Asriel suddenly stopped as soon as he felt Frisk's hand slap him across his face. His eyes were wide as he felt the pain of her strike. “...Don’t you dare say I don’t care about you after everything I’ve done for you,” Frisk said with tears in her eyes.

“She doesn’t understand…” Asriel began to think to himself. Asriel then raised his chaos saber above his head. Frisk looked at him with wide terrified eyes as she saw the blade above him ready to strike her down. “Nobody understands that in this world it’s killed or be killed-”

Asriel froze as he stood there in shock of what he had just thought. His chaos saber dropped to the floor. His eyes watered as he stared at Frisk realizing what he had almost done. “I’m sorry,” he said with tears starting to flow down his face.

Asriel fell to his knees as he was overcome by regret. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he sorrowfully apologized through his tears. Asriel thought back to the terrified expression on Frisk’s face as he had his saber over his head and remembered all of those years ago when she wore that same face when they had fought. He realized that for a brief second he had once again become the thing that he had feared most in his dreams.

Frisk kneeled down to Asriel and warmly embraced him. “Asriel.” she warmly said to him.

“I...I wanted to hurt you.” Asriel woefully told her with tears dripping onto her shoulder. “I wanted to kill you.”

“Frisk, why? Why did I have to watch Chara die in front of me again?” he said while choking up. “Why can’t I just have her back and be a part of our family again? Is it so wrong for me to ask that?”

Frisk held Asriel tighter as he continued to sob. “It’s okay, I understand.” Frisk quietly told him. Asriel then felt tears fall onto him that weren’t his own. “She was my friend too.”

Asriel tightly gripped Frisk. “Frisk don’t you go anywhere, okay?” he asked her through tears. “I don’t think my heart could take it.”

“Don’t worry I won’t,” she said while grabbing him back.

The two of them stayed there embracing each other as tears flowed down them.

-—————————————

A couple of days later, Asriel was sitting at his desk on his computer browsing. He heard a knock at his door. “Come in,” he said casually.

Frisk opened the door and entered the room. “Hey.” she greeted.

“Hey,” he replied.

“Welp, Toriel and I are going out to the grocery store,” Frisk said to him.

Asriel quickly remembered that it was his family’s usual grocery shopping day. An event that he along with Frisk and Toriel had done together every Friday since he had become alive again.

“Do you want to come with? Or, are you not feeling well enough yet?” Frisk asked him.

“No, I don’t really feel like coming,” he replied. “I’m just not feeling up to it today.”

Frisk sighed. “Alright, but at least try to go outside today. I mean you’ve been cooped up in here for a while,” she told him.

“Yeah, I’ll try,” Asriel answered. “Have a good time at the store with Mom.”

“Alright,” Frisk said as she started to move toward the door.

“...Frisk, wait.” Asriel suddenly told her. She turned around and faced him. Asriel smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her check. “I love you.”

Frisk smiled at him. “I love you too.” she warmly replied. She then waved goodbye to him as she left his room closing the door behind her.

Asriel smiled. He hadn’t kissed her in so long he had forgotten how good it could feel even if it was just on the cheek.

He sighed, however as he looked back at his empty room. Asriel walked back to his desk and sat down on the chair next to his computer. He looked at the screen for a moment but then quickly turned it off.

He stared up at the ceiling and started thinking about the past couple of days. Asriel had not started feeling entirely good but he had started to feel better about himself. He knew that it was going to take a while longer to fully get over what he had been through but he also knew that with Frisk’s and everyone else’s help he could feel better.

“I’m okay.” he contently thought to himself. “Or at least I’m going to be.”

Asriel closed his eyes and felt relaxed. But without his knowledge, something had appeared right outside his bedroom door. Something that was looking for him.

Asriel opened his eyes and calmly smiled. But suddenly Asriel felt a void creature attach itself to back of his head. It quickly moved to the front of his face and began to suffocate Asriel.

He squirmed as he felt the creature crawl down his throat with him not being able to breathe. He tried to pull the creature off of his mouth but like everyone, it was no use. The creature then reached Asriel’s chest and grabbed onto his soul. Asriel felt like he was being torn in two as the creature he ripped soul in half, falling to the floor in pain.

The dark blob then slithered back out of his body. Asriel coughed and gagged as he sat kneeling on the floor. He looked up and saw that the void creature had become translucent with a white light radiating from it.

Asriel snapped his fingers, summoning his chaos saber. “I have to destroy it before it can transform.” he quickly thought to himself. He ran towards the creature and raised his chaos saber above his head.

He swung it down towards the creature with all his might. But it was suddenly stopped by a vine. A thick green vine. “Golly, is that any way to greet an old pal?” A high pitched voice suddenly asked.

The blood drained away from Asriel’s face as he felt fear come over him. He turned his head down and to his horror saw exactly what he feared with his eyes widening. “Flowey?!” he fearfully asked.

“That’s right!” Flowey said maliciously happy. “It’s me your best friend Flowey the Flower!”

“Now then goat boy...” he said with a sick demented smile. “Want to have some fun?!”

End of Part Five


	26. Hidden Truths

Intermission Five: Hidden Truths

Three months ago:

Asriel woke up with a start, quickly sitting up with his heart beating at a brisk pace. He sat in his bed immobile for a second feeling the cool late spring air on his sweat covered face. 

Asriel had woken up many times like this ever since he had gotten his body and soul back. Nightmares of the terrible things he had done in the underground as the soulless creature he had become. 

However, the dream that had woken him from his slumber that morning was much more embarrassing. “Another dream about her,” Asriel said breathlessly with a hand on his forehead. 

The sixteen-year-old boss monster sighed as images of a certain determined human played in his mind. The human who had saved him all of those years ago. “Another dream about Frisk.” he quietly said to himself. 

A blush appeared on Asriel’s cheeks as he remembered parts of the dream he had just had. He couldn’t really remember a lot of the specific details but he could remember the feelings from it. The feeling of his lips against Frisk as he kissed her soft warm lips and the warmth that spread across his body. 

His blush deepened as he remembered more and more of the dream. The warmth of her body pressed against his and the feeling of her smooth skin against his soft fur. 

Asriel shook his head trying to get the thought of out of his head. Ever since he had realized his feelings for her a week ago during an ambassador trip to South Africa he couldn’t get Frisk out of his head no matter how much he tried. 

He looked down at himself as he remembered the initial panic of first understanding his feelings for her. He recalled his head spinning as he first thought of them being together. “No I can’t think of her like that!” he remembered internally yelling to himself. “I don’t deserve someone like her!”

“I don’t deserve someone that amazing. Someone who’s that kind and caring. Someone that smart and beautiful.” Asriel remembered him saying to himself, filled with self-hatred. The memories of his time as Flowey played in his mind. The terrible images of him hurting her played in his mind. “Not after everything I’ve done.” 

Asriel recalled the whirlwind of images that were inside his mind. “I just can’t love her like that,” he said trying to reject how much he loved the idea of it as images of being together with Frisk romantically. His hands fell into his face. “I just can’t.” 

The prince sighed as he finished remembering that night. It had been a week since then and he could still barely wrap his head around the fact that he had feelings for her. 

Asriel stood up deciding it was better to get up and start the day than stay in bed and think about his confusing feelings. He had a lot to do that day anyway considering what day it was.

That day was, of course, the fourth anniversary of the monsters returning to the surface. It had become a big holiday for all monsters and Toriel was hosting a party for all of Asriel and Frisk’s friends. With the two of them along with Toriel having to set everything up for that evening.

Asriel walked across the room and grabbed a set of clothes from his dresser. He took off his pajamas and quickly changed into the shirt and pants he had chosen. 

As he changed into his clothes he took a second to look down at himself with his shirt off. He stared at his muscular chest and wondered if Frisk would enjoy it. “I wonder if she would like snuggling against it?” he said with the image of Frisk snuggling into his chest causing his cheeks to burn. 

He shook his head knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking about that at that moment. Asriel finished changing into his clothes and walked down the hall toward the bathroom. He did his standard getting ready for the day routine styling his hair, brushing his teeth, along with everything else. 

After he was finished with his routine Asriel stepped back out into the hallway. Asriel began to walk toward the staircase. He stopped however when he came up to Frisk’s room. He stood there for a moment and wondered if he should check to see if she was awake. 

Asriel decided that there would be no harm in just knocking on the door. He raised his hand up and knocked on her door. “Frisk are you awake?” he asked through the door. Asriel heard only silence. “Frisk?”

However, there was still no reply. Asriel stood there confused. She was usually up before he was. 

Asriel pressed his ear up to the door. To his surprise, he heard the sound of a violin being played. Asriel pulled his head away from the door and decided to open it, placing his fur covered hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned it and opened the door to the room.

He walked into Frisk’s room. He looked up and saw Frisk calmly standing near her window with her violin in her hand. The sweet sounds of the instrument echoed throughout the room as she beautifully played the song she was performing. It was a gently soothing song that Asriel recognized from a game she had once played. 

The young prince stood there silent as he waited for Frisk to finish not wanting to interrupt her playing. He didn’t want to interrupt such wonderful music coming from her. After a minute or so Frisk finished the piece of music she had started. “Wow.” Asriel suddenly said aloud. “That was amazing.” 

Frisk quickly turned around. “Oh good morning Asriel, I didn’t hear you come in,” she said looking at him surprised. “I’m sorry I guess I didn’t hear you knock.”

“No, it’s fine.” Asriel quickly told her, slightly embarrassed. His hand went onto the back of the neck. “I don’t think anyone would really be able to hear someone knock if they were playing music.” 

Frisk smiled at him. “It’s okay. Besides it’s not like you’re going to walk in on me playing my violin in my underwear.” Frisk casually joked. 

Asriel’s cheeks turned a very deep red as the image of her that undressed entered his mind. “Yeah I wouldn’t want to see like that!” he exclaimed with a laugh, that went on slightly longer than he guessed it should have. 

Frisk gave Asriel a glare that caused him to stop talking. Asriel could feel himself starting to sweat the longer Frisk stared at him. He knew he had to quickly change the subject, he couldn’t bear this silence between them. “So um...do you think you’re ready for the party later today.” he awkwardly asked.

“I think I am ready even if there’s going to a lot of work setting it up,” she replied. 

“Yeah, I think we can handle it too I mean we’ve dealt with a lot worse together,” Asriel told her. 

Frisk happily nodded with a smile on her face causing Asriel to smile back at her. It was always nice for him to see her cheerful. He swore her smile could light up even the grimmest room.

“I think I’m going to head downstairs now. I need to get something to eat.” Asriel suddenly told her.

“Yeah, breakfast sounds really good right now,” Frisk replied. “I’ll come downstairs in a second I got to put away my violin away first.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs then,” Asriel said as he started to move toward the door. “See ya, Frisk.”

“Bye Asriel.” She waved at him as she watched Asriel leave her room.

Asriel stepped out into the hall closing Frisk’s door behind him. He then let out a heavy sigh as he put his back against the nearby wall. “I’m not sure how long I can keep my feelings secret,” he said feeling exasperated. 

Asriel stood up straight deciding that he needed to keep moving. “I don’t need to focus on that right now. What I need to focus on is the day ahead.” he thought to himself as he started to walk down the hall. 

He made his way to the stairs and started to slowly head down them. However, as Asriel was going down then he started to hear something coming from downstairs. Asriel stopped dead in his tracks seeing his mother downstairs with her phone in her hands watching something. “Mom?” He quietly whispered to himself, confused. 

The teenaged boss monster became silent and leaned forward as he tried to listen in on what she was viewing. “Forgiveness truly is one of our greatest qualities. Especially when it comes to forgiving people of the wrongs they have done to us.” Asriel heard a deep powerful voice say. 

“Wait is that the speech Dad gave to the U.N. a couple of weeks ago?” Asriel thought to himself, surprised hearing the recognizable voice of his father come from the device’s speaker. “Why is Mom listening to that speech?”

“It displays our greatest traits. It demonstrates humility, kindness, compassion, and love.” Asgore said through the speaker. “Humility in saying to the person that wronged you that ‘I was wrong about you.’ Showing kindness by telling them that ‘You did wrong before but I hope that we can now make a better future together.’ Compassion with how we tell them that ‘I understand that I hated you for your past actions and I know I caused you pain.’ And finally, love by saying to them that ‘We will now go forward together not apart.’” Asgore spoke to the crowd with applause punctuating almost every sentence.

“I stand here now today because one child years ago decided to show me all of those things by forgiving me for what I had done-” The recording of Asgore said before suddenly being cut off by Toriel shutting off the phone with her setting it down onto the kitchen table. 

Asriel stood there confused wondering why his mother had stopped the video there. He knew then that it was time to stop eavesdropping, he had too many questions that needed answering. 

He slowly walked down the stairs. He stepped off the last step onto the kitchen floor. “Mom?” he asked Toriel as he looked at her. 

Toriel quickly turned around. As soon as she turned around Asriel saw the look on his mother’s face. Her expression was one that seemed torn between sadness and confusion. An expression that showed a great amount of internal turmoil. 

“O-oh Asriel my child I didn’t hear you come down the steps. H-how are you this morning?” she shakily greeted him. 

“I’m doing fine Mom but I overheard you watching something as I came down the stairs,” Asriel replied. 

Toriel’s eyes suddenly widened. “Well my child I was just simply...watching some silly video that Alphys sent me.” she quickly explained. “Nothing that you would be interested in.” 

“Really?” Asriel questioned. “Because I could’ve sworn I heard Dad’s voice coming from the phone.” 

The former queen froze her falling dead silent. “It just must’ve been your imagination, my child.” Toriel quickly told him. Toriel suddenly stood up from her seat. “Now then I must go quickly prepare breakfast, we have a lot to do today.” 

Toriel quickly walked away toward the stove. Asriel stood there alone confused. “Why is she acting like this?” he wondered to herself. 

Asriel had noticed a shift in Toriel’s mood toward Asgore. Ever since Asgore had given that speech on monster rights to the U.N. she had started acting differently whenever he came up. Her opinion of him had been shifting to a more positive light over the years especially with him taking good care of Asriel and Frisk on their ambassador missions.

Asriel thought over it more and more. A sudden thought then entered Asriel’s mind. “Wait she couldn’t finally be thinking about forgiving him. Is she?” he questioned himself.

The idea of his mother finally forgiving his father for what he had done was something that Asriel had thought about for a long time. Growing it up he wanted it more than anything for his parents to be reconciled. However, it always seemed out of reach even while their relationship did improve. 

“Could she really be ready to forgive him after all he’s done?” Asriel wondered to himself.

He didn’t know the answer to that question. So he decided that the best thing he could do was brush it away for now. However, there was still a glimmer of hope inside him. Hope that he’d finally see his family reunited. 

\-------------------------------------------

The party took several hours to set up. Even though it was a small gathering it took a great amount of work to get everything together. Asriel and Frisk spent the majority of their afternoon setting up tables, putting out snacks, and making sure the sound system for the music worked correctly. 

The first of the party attendees started to show up at around 5:30. Undyne with her primed royal guard sense of timing showed up first along with Alphys. Papyrus soon followed bringing both Doctor Gaster and Sans. The tall skeleton complained that he would’ve gotten the three of them there sooner if it wasn’t for Sans somehow falling asleep on top one of their kitchen cupboards with him having to get a ladder to get him down. 

Asgore showed up which caused Toriel to make a rather short greeting then quickly retreat Monster Kid arrived soon after and an hour or so later Mettaton showed up fashionably late. The reason apparently being a recording a track for his new album. 

The party proceeded to go rather well with seemingly everyone having a good time. It was nice for everyone to get together like this. With how busy a lot of their lives had gotten it was good to see all of them together to celebrate a day like this. A day where they could all reminisce about the time they had shared in the underground. 

A couple of hours past and as the party wore on the sun started to set. It shined a bright orange goldish light onto all of them as they continued to enjoy each other’s company.

However, Asriel was sitting alone. He had decided that he just wanted to take a second to stare at the sun. He always enjoyed just taking a moment to just enjoy the beautiful view of a setting sun. 

His mind, however, started to wander as he stared at the sun. He couldn’t help but again think of Frisk. “If it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t even be here to look at this sunset.” Asriel thought to himself. He looked down at himself staring at his large boss monster form. “It wasn’t for her I wouldn’t be alive.”

He continued to think about how much Frisk had done for him. All of the times she’s helped him out whenever he felt bad or felt like he couldn’t do something. She had given him so much and he just wondered if he’d be able to do something that could live up to that.

His thought process, however, was broken by the sudden arrival of a certain short skeleton. “Heya kid.” A relaxed voice suddenly greeted from behind him. 

Asriel tensed up, his eyes widening from the sudden sound of the voice with him slightly stumbling backward. He looked up and saw his skeletal friend. “Sans where the hell did you come from?!” he shouted, surprised. 

“Geez kid,” Sans replied. “I was just saying hello. No need to JUMP OUT OF YOUR SKIN.”

Asriel stared at him with an annoyed look on his face. “Sans what do you want?” he said with a beleaguered sigh.

“Just wanted to see how you were doing with you looking so intensely at the son and all.” Sans casually answered. 

“I’m fine Sans just thinking about some stuff,” Asriel explained. 

“What type of stuff?” Sans asked. 

Asriel’s cheeks reddened as the image of Frisk appeared in his mind. “You know…nothing really in particular.” Asriel awkwardly replied. 

Sans looked at him with a devious look in his eyes. “Oh, that type of stuff.” he cheekily told him. “I didn’t know the prince was thinking about that.” 

“Sans shut up it’s not like that,” Asriel said, annoyed. 

“Oh what are you embarrassed that you’re thinking about someone finally getting your GOAT?” he jokingly asked. 

“Sans!” Asriel angrily exclaimed. He really didn’t want to talk about his love life right now especially with Sans. 

Luckily for him, someone was ready to interrupt them. “Sans I think that’s quite enough.” An eloquent voice suddenly told him.

Asriel looked up and saw a tall skeleton dressed in a dark jacket had appeared next to them. “Oh come on Dad I was just joking around with him,” Sans said looking up at Gaster.

“Sans I know but you have to respect the prince’s privacy. It’s unbecoming to pry into his romantic affairs.” Gaster scolded him.

“Well, I guess you’re right. I was a little too hard on him.” Sans sighed. “I guess I’ll just leave the lover goat be I suppose.”

Sans quickly got up and walked back toward the rest of the party. 

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief glad that it was over. “Thanks, Gaster,” he said thanking him.

Gaster smiled at him. “It was nothing my dear prince just making sure to help out the royal family wherever I can,” he explained. 

“Oh right,” Asriel said feeling a bit embarrassed. Even though Asriel was royalty he didn’t really feel like it most of the time.

The two of them fell silent as a feeling of discomfort fell upon them. Asriel and Gaster hadn’t really spoken ever since the doctor had been saved from the void. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least considering what Gaster had done to him.

As Asriel sat there however he thought about all Gaster had put him through he realized that there was a question that he had always wanted to ask him. A question that had been burning in the back of his mind for years. A question that he needed the answer too. 

“Doctor Gaster,” Asriel said trying to get his attention. 

“Yes, my young prince?” He replied.

“Why did you decide to revive me?” he asked. “Why did you make a new body and soul?” 

“Young prince I already told you the reason all of those years ago.” Gaster casually explained with a smile. “I wanted to observe what would happen if a soulless being regained the ability to feel.”

“Gaster I know that’s a lie.” Asriel suddenly said. 

The doctor’s eyes widened. He stared at him shocked. 

“I know that can’t be the reason because that doesn’t make any sense really,” Asriel explained. “I mean it’s not like you’ve been monitoring my progress or anything like that. So I can’t help but ask why you would do all of that for me.”

Gaster looked at him solemnly for a moment. He sighed knowing that he could no longer hide the truth. “It was supposed to be my final act of kindness.” the doctor suddenly replied.

Asriel stared at the doctor shocked. “One final act of kindness?” he asked, confused. 

“Prince Asriel when I was trapped in the void I saw so many different timelines.” Gaster started to explain. “With me being outside of reality I was able to witness every possible form the underground might take. However, all I could do was observe I could not influence or interact with them.” 

“I saw so much suffering and pain because of it with too many instances to count,” he said with sorrow in his voice. “I watched as those I once knew suffered while I was able to do nothing to help them.”

“However through all of that, I realized that there was one monster who had suffered more than possibly any other monster. A monster that had touched the lives of so many in the underground.” Gaster continued to explain. 

“A prince who had lost not only his body but the ability to love. A prince who always seemed to want to bring a smile to those around him.” the doctor told him. “A prince that lacked a happy ending even though so many others had gotten one.”

“I realized that he deserved to have a second chance to live. To once again bring joy to those around him. It would be my one last act of kindness, the least I could do to make up for all of the lives I’ve managed to ruin.” he finished explaining. “I would give them their prince.”

Asriel sat there speechless with his eyes wide. He had no idea what to say or what even to think. What Gaster had just told him he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “Did I really bring happiness to all of those people?” Asriel wondered to himself. 

He sat there and began to think about all of the lives he had touched in the underground. So many questions piled up in his mind. 

“Geez, what did you do to the goat boy, Dad?” A voice suddenly asked.

The prince looked up and saw Sans had reappeared next to Gaster. 

“Oh, nothing Sans,” Gaster replied. A smile appeared on his skeletal face. “I just told the prince something he needed to hear.”

Asriel watched as Gaster turned away and start to walk back toward the party. Sans followed alongside him. 

Asriel sat there alone with only his thoughts to accompany him. He stared down at himself and began to think of what Gaster had said. “I wonder if I really did bring happiness to all of those people…” he began to think. “Can I bring happiness to Frisk too?”

He continued to stare out at the beautiful sun with him lacking an answer. 

\-------------------------------------

Toriel stood at the end of one of the snack tables. She was standing there alone as she watched the party from afar. A smile appeared on her face as she saw all of the party goers enjoying themselves, her taking pride in the gathering she had helped set up. But that smile turned into a frown as her gaze turned over and saw the monster she had been avoiding this whole time. 

Asgore turned his head toward her and their gazes met for a brief second. Toriel quickly turned down away from him. She looked down into her cup and saw her reflection stare back up at her. She stared at the slightly distorted mirrored version of herself from the lemonade she had been drinking.

Seeing him had always been hard for her since they had made it to the surface. At first, it was because of hatred. Hatred for how he had declared war on humanity. Hatred for how he had killed the children that she had tried to protect. And hatred of him being a coward. 

However, as the years wore on he became harder to look at for a different reason. She saw how he had fought for monster rights alongside Frisk and Asriel, taken good care of them as they traveled the world. This slowly caused her to remember the good in him. The parts of him that she remembered she used to love. 

Now when she looked at him she couldn’t help but remember when they were together. The love that they shared as they ruled as king and queen. The life she used to know. 

She sighed as she looked up from the cup she was holding and looked over to see if he was still standing there. But when she looked up she saw that he was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head back and forth trying to see if she could spot him but no matter where she looked she couldn’t spot him.

Toriel stood there confused wondering where he could have gone off to in such a hurry. She moved forward toward the rest of the party goers. She saw Undyne loudly chatting with Papyrus. She knew that if anyone knew where Asgore had gone it would be her. 

“Greetings Undyne,” Toriel said greeting her. 

“Heya your majesty. What’s up?” she casually replied.

“Well, I’ve noticed that Asgore has gone missing,” Toriel explained to her. “Have you seen him?” 

“Yeah I saw old King Fluffybuns head inside, why did ya ask?” Undyne answered.

Toriel felt herself tense up slightly. “Oh, nothing just trying to keep track of everyone. You know how it is when your hosting guests,” she said with 

“Well, I’ll just be off then. Thank you for answering my question, Undyne.” she quickly thanked her. 

“You’re welcome,” Undyne said as Toriel began to walk away.

Toriel made her way to the back entrance to her house. She opened the door and quickly went inside. She entered the empty quiet house and began to walk around seeing if she could find any sign of him. She looked around walking through the living. However, he again was nowhere to be seen. “Where could he have gone?” she wondered. 

Suddenly Toriel heard a sound. It was a faint sound that even her sensitive monster ears could only barely detect. “What’s that?” she thought to herself. She walked forward following the sound realizing that it was coming from the guest bedroom.

She moved close to the bedroom door and turned her head to the side. She leaned her head closer to the door as she tried to hear. Toriel’s eyes widened as she heard the sound of crying from the other side of the door. 

Toriel leaned her head back and slowly moved her hand to the doorknob. She grabbed onto it and slowly opened the door. She stared into the small room and shocked to find the scene that she found. 

Asgore was sitting at the room’s desk. His hands were in his face and tears were dripping onto the wood of the desk. Toriel could hear his pained agonized sobs as he wept into his hands. 

“Asgore?” Toriel quietly asked with her eyes still widened.

Asgore turned his head and Toriel saw the tear pained soaked face that he had. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked up at her. “Oh, Toriel I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.” He said as he wiped the tears away from his face, his voice sounding hoarse. 

Toriel walked up to him. “Asgore what are you doing in here? And why were you crying?” she asked with concern written on her face. 

The old king was taken aback by how much Toriel seemed to worry for him. “I…” he began to say but faltered. “I’m sorry I just needed to get away from everyone I couldn’t bear for any of them to see me like this.”

Toriel watched as Asgore’s head slowly turned downward. “It’s just with the celebration going on today I couldn’t help but start to remember all of the terrible things I’ve done,” he said with his chest starting to ache. “I know I should be happy on days like this celebrating are achievement but I can’t help it.” 

Tears started to flow down Asgore’s face. “I can’t help but remember all of the monstrous acts I had to take for us to be able to be here!” he exclaimed with his voice growing shaky. “All of the lives I had to destroy so we could be on the surface once again!” 

Asgore began to sob as he felt immense regret for all of his past mistakes. “Even after all of these years I still feel the weight of my sins,” he said as more and more tears streamed down his face. “I look at Asriel and Frisk and I’m so proud of the wonderful young man and woman they are growing up to be. And yet when I look at them I’m reminded of all of the pain and suffering that had to happen. I'm reminded of the children that I had to kill.” 

“I still remember all of their names and voices. The looks they gave when met.” Asgore cried as sorrow filled every fiber of his being. “Some of them were so innocent not knowing what was about to happen. While others stared at me with solemn eyes accepting their fate.” 

“And now whenever think of them all I can think is that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” he sobbed to himself. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Asgore broke down his hands falling to his face. Tears dripped onto the desk as he continued to repeat over and over again how sorry he was. 

Toriel stood there shocked with her head spinning. In all of the years since she had left him she had never seen him like this. The powerful king of all monsters sobbing like a child. Him shedding tears over the children she had cared for. 

She realized that he had kept all of this pain inside of him for years. He kept it secret from everyone even her. She realized that he had to do it. He had to hide away his pain because he had to look strong for his people. 

But now as Toriel stared at him with tears running down his face she knew that there was only one thing she could do. To tell him something that he needed to hear. “It’s okay Gorey.” Toriel suddenly warmly whispered. 

Asgore’s eyes widened and he quickly looked up at her. Toriel moved in closer to him placing one of her fur covered hands on his back. “You don’t have to carry this pain alone anymore.” she quietly spoke. She stared into his large tear-soaked eyes. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.” 

Suddenly Toriel moved her face in closer to his. She then pressed her lips up to his. Asgore tensed up as Toriel slowly brought him into a gentle but passionate kiss. The feelings the two of them felt as their mouths were indescribable. So many memories of years gone by mixed with so many different emotions. 

Toriel slowly pulled away from Asgore’s face. He stared at her shocked at what had just happened. Questions began to populated his mind as he looked into her eyes. “Tori, what does this mean?” Asgore quietly asked. “Does this mean you want to get back together with me?”

“I don’t know Asgore. I’m not sure what this means for us.” Toriel admitted to him.“But I do know one thing and that’s this.”  
Her eyes firm locked on to his. “I forgive you.” she warmly said with a smile. 

Asgore felt as tears ran down his face. Unlike the ones before they were happy joyful tears. She had told him the three words that he had wanted to hear from her all of those years. 

“We should get going Asgore,” Toriel said while getting up. “We don’t want people to get worried about where we went.” 

Asgore nodded and stood up from the desk. He walked to the open door with a smile on his face knowing that he had finally reconciled with her. 

The two of them walked back out together knowing that their relationship could be saved. 

\---------------------------------------

The party wrapped up after a couple more hours with everyone starting to leave after the sun went down. Asriel, Frisk, and Toriel all said their goodbyes as they watched each of their friends leave. 

With the party over the three of them had to pack up all of the party supplies along with throw away all of the trash. Luckily for all of them cleaning up didn’t take too long and everything was soon put into its proper place. 

After all of that was done the group of them decided to turn in. It had been a long day for all of them and they deserved a good rest. 

Asriel laid around in his room for a while on his bed listening to some relaxing music before bed. As he relaxed though he looked out of his window and saw the gorgeous clear spring night. He turned off his music and removed his headphones. He got up and walked up to his window. He opened it up and felt the cool night spring air on his fur. 

He stepped out onto the roof and carefully sat down. He turned his head up to the night sky and saw all of the countless stars overhead. Asriel marveled at the beauty of seeing the lights in the sky with time seeming to fly by.

“Wow, the stars are really pretty tonight.” A voice suddenly said from behind him. 

Asriel felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He quickly turned around and saw a certain determined human poking their head out the window. “Frisk?! What are you doing here?” he asked surprised.

“I just came in to come and say good night,” Frisk explained while stepping out onto the roof. She sat down right next to him. “So doing some star gazing while sitting on the roof, huh?” 

Asriel felt a blush appear on his face. “Y-yeah.” he stuttered feeling a twinge of embarrassment. “I saw how beautiful it was and wanted to get a better look.”

“Well, you were someone who always had their head up staring at the night sky whenever you could,” Frisk said with a smile.

“Yeah I’ve always loved looking up at the stars,” he said while wearing his own smile even if it was smaller than hers. “It makes me feel so relaxed.”

“Heh, I remember the first time you saw the stars the night you came back to life. You were so amazed seeing them.” she happily recalled. 

“Well, how could I not be!” Asriel happily exclaimed. “Finally being able to see how wonderful looking up at the stars was felt so incredible. Seeing just how beautiful the night sky was I couldn’t help but stare at it.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Frisk said while nodding. “Staring out at the night sky seeing how wonderful it is and having the knowledge that you and all the other monsters can do it too makes me smile. Makes me think about all of the good I’ve done by helping all of you get here.”

Asriel sat there speechless for a moment looking at her. He couldn’t help be moved by what she said. It was just so beautiful. For a brief moment, he felt like he was finally able to tell her how he felt. 

“Frisk I…” Asriel began to say.

Frisk turned her head over to him. “What is it Asriel?” she asked him. 

It was at that moment Asriel felt himself tense up. He could feel the words caught in his throat ready to be spoken at any moment. The words that he wanted to say more than anything to her. 

But as he stared into her deep brown eyes he just couldn’t bring himself to say them. He looked at her and all of these thoughts of self-doubt just appeared. “Nothing I’m just glad that I have a friend like you to stare up at the stars with,” he told her.

Frisk smiled. “I’m glad that I have a friend like you to Asriel.” she happily said to him.

Asriel smiled back at her as well as he could. He knew even though that he wanted to tell her how he felt at that moment he just wasn’t ready. “Yeah, I hope we’ll always be able to do this together no matter what happens,” Asriel said while looking back up at the stars.

Frisk happily nodded and looked up at the stars as well. The two of them stared up at the night sky with Asriel thinking of what the future might bring. 

If he only knew what the months ahead had in store for both of them.


	27. The Peacemaker

Part Six: Souls and Wings 

Chapter Twenty One: The Peacemaker

Frisk and Toriel walked down the long aisles of the grocery store. The two of them heard the sounds of the other shoppers in the store as they browsed the shelves trying to find the items on their list. 

Toriel, pushed their cart forward as she scanned the shelves trying to find the right brand of cinnamon for her butterscotch-cinnamon pies. Frisk meanwhile walked alongside her. Usually, she’d be intently looking right alongside the boss monster but she was lost in thought. She stared toward the ground as she thought of the person that wasn’t there with them. 

“I hope, Asriel, is doing okay.” she thought to herself with a sigh. 

In truth, Frisk wished that Asriel was there with the two of them. She missed having him there to chat with her. However, she was also concerned about how he was all alone back at the house something she knew wasn’t good for him. He was still working through so much pain from what had happened to him. 

A smile, however, appeared on her face as she remembered how much progress he had made in the past couple of days. The kiss he had placed on her cheek earlier that morning was a big step along with him telling her that he loved her two things he hadn’t done in weeks. Those simple signs of affection really stood out to her. 

“Maybe he is finally getting better.” she wondered internally. “Maybe he’ll start showing more and more affection to me again.”

Frisk cheeks reddened as she happily imagined his lips against hers. She felt a feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Her face only got brighter as she thought of more and more things she remembered loving doing with Asriel. Just the idea of him being close to her while in a loving embrace caused her to feel flustered. 

Toriel and Frisk made their way to the fresh produce section after that. The two of them needing to pick up some fruits they were running low on. “I’m sure will be able to find some decently priced apples around here somewhere,” Toriel said to her as they walked into the wide open area of the store.

Frisk nodded and followed alongside her. Toriel proceeded to walk forward until stopping to grab something from the nearby shelves. Frisk simply silently waited next to her, looking around aimlessly. 

However, a voice suddenly caught her attention. “Brother like I have told you before you need more healthy food in your diet!” 

Frisk’s eyes widened recognizing the distinctive voice of a particular pasta loving skeleton. She looked up and was surprised to see who was standing across from them. “Sans and Papyrus?!” she thought to herself shocked. “What are they doing here?” 

“Come on, Paps, I’ve been eating plenty of food that’s made of vegetables,” Sans told his brother with a smile. 

“Sans, ketchup does not count.” Papyrus sighed.

Frisk was surprised to see the two of them out and about together. The last time she had heard about Sans it was at the training session with Undyne and Papyrus awhile ago. Papyrus had explained that Sans had been practically working nonstop with Gaster to try and find some way of dealing with the attacks by the Void. 

She continued to look over at the two of them as they talked with each other. Frisk had questions that needed answering so she knew she had to get over there. “Hey, Toriel,” she said to her.

Toriel looked up. “What is it my child?” she asked.

“Look who’s here,” Frisk said while pointing toward the two skeletons. 

Toriel’s eyes brighten. “Oh would you look at that,” she said with a smile. “Why don’t we go say hello.” 

Frisk nodded and she along with Toriel made their way over to them. “Greetings Sans and Papyrus.” Toriel waved as she walked up to them. 

“You’re majesty queen Toriel and Frisk!” Papyrus exclaimed. “How wonderful it is to see the two of you!”

“Yes it has been awhile, hasn’t?” Toriel replied. 

“Heya, Tori.” Sans also greeted but with much less energy. “Hey, there kid.”

“Hey, Sans.” Frisk casually answered.  
Frisk noticed how tired Sans seems to be at that moment. Now that she was closer to him she saw how tired the short skeleton actually looked. She was surprised to see that Sans appeared to be even more exhausted than he had been back before Gaster had returned. There was just a certain look in his eye sockets that showed how drained the constant work had made him.

“Sans, are you okay?” Frisk asked concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine kid,” Sans replied. “Just a little BONE-WEARY.”

“Ugh, Sans,” Papyrus said annoyed, irked by his brother. Toriel meanwhile let out a small giggle with Frisk just smiling. 

However, the smile quickly turned into a frown. She knew Sans was stressed out by constantly working. “You sure you are alright? I mean you seem even more tired than usual.” Frisk said still worried. 

“Ah don’t sweat it, kid.” Sans casually said to her. “Gaster has just been wearing me down to the BONE a little bit harder than usual.”

“Yes, and the two of them have barely come out of that lab in weeks.” Papyrus suddenly interjected. “It took me a whole week of pestering just for me to convince Sans to go grocery shopping with me.” 

That statement cause Frisk to pause for a second. She knew Papyrus always had always been able to persuade Sans to do about anything. So hearing that Papyrus had struggled to entice him into doing something was definitely concerning.

“Was it because Sans is trying to make up for what happened before with the machine?” Frisk wondered to herself. “Is him staying up working with him some way for him to repay for what he’s done?” 

“So what have you been doing at the lab?” Frisk asked aloud.

“Well ever since...the incident involving me communing with the Void the Doctor has been trying to find another plan to stop it somehow,” Sans explained. Sans let out a sigh. “But they’ve all led pretty much nowhere.” 

“However us working together hasn’t been entirely fruitless,” Sans told her.

“Really? What have you done?” Frisk asked him. 

“Well for one we’ve made an early warning system along with a tracker,” Sans explained to them. “That way we can at least warn people whenever those things show up and be sure to keep track of them when they do appear. Which is good because we don’t want what happened to me, Undyne, and Frisk to happen to anyone else.” 

Frisk nodded. “Well all of that is good and very helpful even if it doesn’t solve the problem with the Void,” she told him.

“Yeah, it’s all we really can do considering the plan with me talking to them didn’t work.” Sans sighed.

“I guess it is,” Frisk replied. 

Frisk frowned. She could tell from Sans’ voice that he thought it was hopeless when it came to stopping the Void. Then again she knew he would probably be the most pessimistic about it. He had experienced the full force of what the Void could do to a person’s mind.

However Frisk thought about the plan more and more and she thought of something. An idea that seemed obvious considering what the plan was about. That idea made her feel something that she hadn’t felt for some time. 

The feeling of determination.

“What if someone else tried talking to the Void?” Frisk suddenly said aloud.

Sans looked at her confused. “What do you mean kid?” he asked.

“What if someone else tried convincing the Void to stop what it was doing?” she told him. “Someone like well...me.”

Sans eyes widened. He looked at Frisk shocked. “Kid, what are you saying?” Sans asked her, hoping she wasn’t suggesting what she think she was.

“What if I were to go talk with the Void?” Frisk explained.

Sans felt a chill run down his spine. “Frisk, that’s too risky!” he exclaimed. Frisk’s eyes widened hearing her name spoken aloud by him noticing the fear in his eyes. 

“Do you have any idea what that thing could do to you? What type of damage it might be able to do if it got a hold of your soul?” he asked her while his voice filled with dread. 

“Sans, I know it’s going to be dangerous but this might be our last chance to stop this,” Frisk told him. 

“My child, are you sure you want to do this?” Toriel suddenly interjected wearing an expression of worry on her face. “From what I’ve heard about the incident that happened with him it could be quite treacherous.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine Toriel.” Frisk calmly answered. A small smile appeared on her face. “If you’ve noticed I kind of have a talent for convincing powerful people.” 

“Kid, you just don’t understand. the Void it’s ruthless.” Sans said as he remembered how his mind had been twisted by it. “I don’t think anyone can change that thing’s mind.” 

“Sans, please I’m sure I can do this.” Frisk pleaded. 

Sans sighed. Frisk had made a couple of good points but he still wasn’t sure. It was true that she had persuaded so many others to change their minds and stop fighting. But he knew that the Void was something completely different from what she had faced before.

However Sans looked at the expression that Frisk wore on her face. He knew that there was no way anyone was going to be able to stop her. “You really are set on doing this, aren’t ya?” he sighed. Frisk gave him a quick nod. 

“Welp I guess I got no choice but to help you,” Sans said while casually shrugging. “I mean it’d be easier just to go along with you. And you know how much I love taking the easy route.” 

“Thank you so much, Sans,” Frisk said happily. “I’m sure I’ll be able to help everyone.”

“Well if we’re going to do this plan we might as well get it over with now.” Frisk suddenly explained. 

“Wait you want to go now?” Sans asked confused.

“Makes sense doesn’t?” Frisk replied. “I know it might seem a bit sudden but we have to stop that the Void as soon as possible. We don’t know when it’ll next attack. So it’s only logical that we leave now.”

“Isn’t it a bit sudden?” Sans told her.

“I agree with Sans, Frisk,” Papyrus said to her. “I do like how you are taking the initiative but I think it is a little hasty. After all, I don’t want to leave all of these wonderful nutritious vegetables here after all!”

“Yes, it does seem like a waste leaving all of these groceries behind,” Toriel said to him. 

“Then again I suppose stopping the end of the world is a bit more important than remembering to eat your fruits and vegetables,” Papyrus said to himself with his hand on his chin.

“Heh, I guess you're right Paps,” Sans said with his toothy skeletal smile. “Well if everything is settled I think we should get going then.” 

“Yeah,” Frisk said with a confident nod. “Let’s get going.”

“Alright then,” Sans said to all of them. “Everyone grab on.” 

The three of them huddled around Sans and grabbed onto him. “Alright everybody hold on tight,” Sans told all of them.

The group of them teleported away, vanishing without a trance. 

\----------------------------------------

Gaster sat in his chair next to his desk. He sat there hunched forward with his head turned down. 

He stared at the palm of his right hand. In it contained a small device. A small rectangular shaped object with a few buttons on it. There was one button on it that the Doctor was transfixed on. 

His skeletal thumb moved toward the button. His appendage hovered over it. For a brief moment, he wondered if he should press it. He knew that so much pain and suffering would end if he all he did was move his finger slightly downward.

The thought of just the thinnest amount of pressure being placed onto his thumb would end it all. All of the blood that had been shed, all of the tears that have been wept, all of the agony endured by those he loved. All of it would end if he just pressed that button in his hand at that moment.

However, he knew he couldn’t do it. He knew that even though it might stop the fighting he also knew how much grief and heartache it would cause those closest to him. 

He shifted his finger away from the button. He sat up and sighed, wondering how much longer people would have to keep suffering because of his choices.

Suddenly the group of Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus appeared in the room. Gaster nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw all of them arrive at once. 

“Phew! That took a lot out of me.” Sans said while wiping his forehead with the back of his hoodie’s sleeve.

“Well all of us made it here in one piece so you did a good job,” Frisk told the short skeleton.

“Yes, truly tremendous teleporting brother!” Papyrus happily exclaimed. 

“Sans?” Gaster asked as he stood up from his seat. “What’s going on?”

“Oh heya Doc.” Sans casually greeted. 

“Sans, what are queen Toriel, Papyrus, and Frisk doing here?” Gaster asked bewildered by the people he saw.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story,” Sans explained. “Has something she wants to tell you that I think you want to hear.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Gaster said looking toward her.

“I have a plan that might be able to help us stop the Void,” Frisk told him. “But it’s a bit risky.” 

“What is it, young ambassador?” Gaster asked her.

“I want to use the machine you and Sans used to talk with the Void. I want to see if I can somehow persuade the Void to stop what it’s doing.” Frisk explained.

“You want me to do what?” Gaster said with his eyes widened. 

“I know it might seem dangerous but it might be our last chance-” Frisk began to say.

“No. Absolutely not.” Gaster suddenly interrupted with his voice being stern and cold. 

“Come on Doc give the kid a chance,” Sans said trying to calm him.

“No Sans, we can’t risk it,” Gaster explained filled with fear. “You know what those things did to you when you tried to commune with them. It’s clear that they cannot be convinced.”

“Gaster, please I feel like I’m the only one who can do this.” Frisk pleaded.

“Yes! If anyone has a chance of stopping the Void it’s Frisk!” Papyrus exclaimed. “After all if she can convince me, the great Papyrus! I’m sure they can stop them.” 

“Papyrus, I admire your optimize but you just don’t understand. the Void is relentless. It cannot be stopped.” Gaster told him.

The doctor turned toward Toriel, looking for someone in the room that was acting sensibly. “My queen, even you are along with this plan?” Gaster asked concerned. “Even though it might hurt one of your own children?” 

Toriel looked at Gaster with an indecisive look in her eyes. However, her eyes softened. “Doctor Gaster, I know it might seem odd for me to support something like this. But they have proven time and time again that they are capable of handling situations like this.” Toriel explained with her finishing with a small smile.

“Gaster, please, I just want to help save everyone I can.” Frisk pleaded to him. 

Gaster gaze shifted toward the ground with him looking pensive. He didn’t want to put Frisk into danger. He knew the damage the Void could do to not only her mind but what it might do if it were to somehow take control of her soul, the long-lasting damage it could do to the timeline.

However, he knew that what the young human said was most likely true that this might be their last chance. Their last chance at stopping the entity that has caused so much suffering. Their last chance to correct his biggest mistake. 

Gaster looked up from the floor. “Alright,” he said to all of them. “I’ll do it.”

Frisk face lit up. “Thank you, Doctor Gaster,” she said with a bright smile. “I’ll be sure not to let you down,” she said with a firm nod.

“I’m sure you won’t young ambassador,” Gaster replied. He looked toward Sans. “Come on Sans, I’ll need help setting up the machine.” 

Sans nodded. “Alright Doc.” he replied. 

The two of them got to work setting up the machine. It took a couple of minutes with the Doctor having to recalibrate the machine for a human consciousness. It became apparent that it would take more energy for Frisk to commune with the Void. 

“We’re going to have to reroute some power from the other devices in the facility,” Gaster explained to Sans. “Including the early warning system and the Void tracker.” 

“Yep don’t sweat it Doc,” Sans told him. “I’ll try not to be too much of a DRAIN.”

Both of them continued to set up with them having to draw power from pretty much everything in the room causing all the other machine to power down.   
Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus meanwhile sat on the sidelines as they waited for everything to be set up. All they could there was sit and wait. 

As they sat there however Frisk remembered something or to be more accurate someone. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot to tell him,” Frisk said hitting her hand on her forehead. 

“What is it, my child?” Toriel asked.

“I completely forgot to tell Asriel that we were coming here,” Frisk replied. “I didn’t send him a text.”

“Oh, that is worrisome,” Toriel said concerned. “He must be wondering where we are by now. You should call him.”

“Yeah let me just get my phone out,” Frisk said as she buried her hand in her shorts pocket. She pulled out her phone and quickly went to the phone app. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Asriel’s number. 

She called his number. Frisk pressed the phone up to her ear. She heard the phone ring several times. “Huh that’s odd he would usually pick up his phone right away.” Frisk thought to herself.

Asriel’s phone rang several more times but still no answer. “He didn’t pick up,” Frisk said concerned as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

“Do you think he’s alright?” Toriel asked. 

“Yeah,” Frisk answered. “He just probably went to the bathroom or something and forgot to bring it.” 

However Frisk could tell something was off. Asriel was never late at picking up the phone. She hoped he was okay but she had this sinking feeling in her chest.

“Young ambassador Frisk.” Gaster suddenly called out. “The machine is ready.” 

Frisk nodded and got up from her seat. She would just have to hope for the best, for now, she knew she had to keep focused. 

She walked toward the machine. “So is everything is prepared?” Frisk asked with her eyes fixed on the machine. 

“Yes, I have been able to calibrate it for you. Everything should be fine.” Gaster explained.

Frisk took a deep breath. “Alright well here goes.” she quietly said to herself.  
She walked up to the machine and sat down. She slowly lowered the metallic cap onto her head. 

Gaster pressed a couple of buttons on his console and the machine whirred to life. 

“Good luck my child,” Toriel said a bit shakily. It was clear that she was still rather nervous. 

“Good luck Frisk!” Papyrus enthusiastically exclaimed. “I know you can do it! I believe in you!” 

“Yeah, good luck kid.” Sans casually told her. 

“Thanks, guys." she thanked all of them with a smile on her face. “I’ll make sure not to let you down.” 

The noises from the machine grew louder and louder as the amount of power increased. Frisk closed her eyes and waited.

\----------------------------------

Frisk’s eyes suddenly opened. She looked around in every direction. She saw that there was nothing but darkness all around her. 

As she stared into infinite blackness she realized it reminded her of the place that she would appear in between saving and loading her file back in the underground. Were those two places connected somehow? 

“Greetings Frisk Dreemurr." a mysterious voice suddenly called out from the dark. 

The sound of the voice surprised Frisk. Unnerved by the unnatural sound of one voice speaking for many. She quickly looked all around her trying to find the source of the voice. However, there was still nothing but the blackness that lay in front of her. 

“We have been expecting you for quite some time now.” The voice chimed in again.

“Am I speaking to the Void?” Frisk asked. 

“Yes, we are the entity known collectively as the Void.” The voice answered. “Now what is the reason you have come to speak with us?” 

“I’m here to ask you to stop your pursuit of Doctor Gaster.” Frisk began to explain. “This war between the two of you has gone on long enough. There has to be a way for peace-” 

“Why should we listen to you?” the Void suddenly asked interrupting Frisk. “You preach the language of peace but you above all others are the one who has caused the most pain and suffering.” 

Frisk’s eyes widened in fear as she felt all of the blood drain away from her face. Suddenly black tendrils formed beneath her feet. They quickly wrapped around Frisk’s arms and legs and forced her to the ground onto her hands and knees. Frisk tried to move but the more she struggled the tighter the tendrils became. 

“You are the one who killed countless innocent monsters and caused irrevocable damage to the timeline with your actions!” The voices that made up the Void yelled at her. “You made it possible for Doctor Gaster to be freed from his imprisonment!”

Frisk kept struggling against the Void with all of her might. However the sudden of a voice froze her in place. “Y...you...really hate me that much?” she heard a familiar voice ask her. 

Her eyes widened recognizing the voice. She looked up and to her horror saw the image of Toriel in front of her with a deep slash across her chest. “Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you... ” she began to say. A demented smile formed on the old queen’s face. “But them!”

Toriel fell to the ground and let out one last pained laugh before turning to dust. “Toriel!” Frisk cried out with tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

Suddenly Frisk watched as more and more images of her brutality formed in front of her. All of the memories of her mercilessly turning monsters to dust. She started to hear the voices of her friends from that timeline. 

“St...Still, I believe in you!”

“And with that power...This world will live on…!” 

“Guess you don’t want to join my fan club…?”

“Papyrus, do you want anything?” 

“Why...you…”

“Please don’t kill me.”

Tears flowed down Frisk’s face as the voice got louder and louder with them becoming more numerous. “All of these people you called friends or even family you turned to dust to serve your own selfish desires!” the Void berated her. “Not to mention how you corrupted the human known as Chara Dreemurr because of it!”

“If it wasn’t for you I would have never started to see the world this way.” Frisk suddenly heard. 

Frisk laid there panting on the floor with tears dripping down her face. She took in a deep breath. “I know what I did was wrong,” she told the Void. “I’ll spend the rest of my life regretting it and trying somehow to make up for it.”

“But please just listen to me!” Frisk exclaimed. “People have gotten hurt because of this and it needs to stop.” 

“Irrelevant!” the Void suddenly yelled back. “Gaster has already ruined many more lives with actions! Collateral damage is a small price to pay for his imprisonment.” 

“The Doctor must serve out his punishment! It is the only way for him to pay for what he has done to countless lives!” the Void shouted. 

“Hasn’t he suffered enough?!” Frisk suddenly cried.

the Void became silent for a moment. “What did you just say?” they sternly asked.

“He had to watch as his friends and family suffered and died right in front of him over and over again.” she started to explain. “He couldn’t do anything to comfort the people he loved and cared for as they went through so much pain that even I committed. All he could do was sit there and watch as all of his worst nightmares for those around him play out.”

“Irrelevant!” the Void yelled again. “That’s not sufficient!” 

“But Isn’t that enough?! Wasn’t him having to go through that torture enough?” she asked with her eyes red from tears. 

“God knows I know how hard it is to let something go.” Frisk tearfully told the Void. “But sometimes you just have to realize that you have to move on.” 

A silence fell onto the Void. Frisk wondered if what she had said had finally convinced them. If she had finally broken through to them. 

The bounds on Frisk suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened as a bright white light started to surround her. The infinite darkness had been replaced with light. She looked all around her, wondering was going on. The ground beneath her disappeared and she started to float in the whiteness. 

“Thank you Frisk Dreemurr.” the Void told her in a voice much more controlled and collected than before. “Our mission to capture Gaster is over...Goodbye.”

The light that surrounded Frisk got even brighter and brighter. She closed her eyes and covered them as she continued to float on. 

\---------------------------------

Frisk’s eyes slowly started to open. Her vision was blurry and everything around her sounded muffled. She could see silhouettes standing around her and she could tell one of them was shouting something to the others. 

She watched as one silhouette came closer to her becoming more distinct. She saw that the dark shape had two what appeared to be ears on either side of its face.“Toriel?” she asked her in a strained voice. 

“Frisk!” she suddenly heard. Before Frisk could say anything in reply she was wrapped in a pair of two large yet soft fluff arms. “My child you’re back!”

“Of course I am Toriel. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I couldn’t,” she explained to her. 

Frisk looked up and saw Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster standing behind Toriel. “Glad to have you back, Frisk!” Papyrus happily exclaimed.

“Yeah good to have you back kiddo,” Sans told her. 

“I’m glad to see you well young Ambassador,” Gaster said with a smile on his face. However, that smile quickly disappeared. He walked over to the chair Frisk was sitting on. Toriel unwrapped her arms from her. 

Gaster looked at her intently. “So were you able to do it?” the tall thin skeleton asked. “Is the war over?” 

“Yes,” she replied with a big smile on her face. “The Void agreed to stop its pursuit of you. We won’t be hearing from them ever again.

At that moment Gaster’s face was one of shock and surprise but also immense happiness. The look on his eyes showed that a massive weight had been lifted off his psyche. “I can’t believe it,” he said with astonishment in his voice. “I’m finally free.”

He looked over directly at Frisk. “Thank you Frisk!” he exclaimed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Frisk replied with a nod. 

“That’s wonderful my child,” Toriel told her.

“Wowie! Frisk, that’s absolutely stupendous!” Papyrus excitedly exclaimed. 

“Congrats, Kiddo!” Sans said with a massive grin. 

Frisk couldn’t help but smile again. “Thanks, guys.” she happily said to them. 

“We’ll have to inform his Asgore quickly,” Toriel explained. “I’m sure he’ll want to hear the good news.” 

Frisk nodded in reply. “Yeah, I’m sure King Fluffy Buns will love to know how we’re going to aVOID anymore conflict.” Sans joked while winking.

Toriel let out a big belly laugh alongside Gaster. Frisk meanwhile just grinned. 

“Brother you’re ruining this joyful moment with your accursed puns!” Papyrus exclaimed annoyed.

“Oh, it’s fine Papyrus,” Gaster said with a laugh. “After all we’ve been through we need some levity.” 

Papyrus continued to fume while the rest of them looked at each other with happy expressions. They all were glad this seemed to be finally over. 

However, all of their attention was taken away from one another when they all heard some whirring noises from behind them. “What’s that?” Frisk asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Gaster replied. “Just the rest of the equipment in the lab having their power restored now that the machine isn’t sapping away power.”

Gaster turned his head away from them as more and more of the lab equipment turned back on including the computers. Each of their monitors quietly switched back on one by one. 

However, as one of the computers regained power a loud noise suddenly came from it with the monitor beginning to flash red. All four of them quickly turned their heads toward the screen. “What the hell is that?!” Frisk shouted over the cacophony. 

“It’s the early warning system for the Void!” Gaster exclaimed surprised. “But that’s impossible there shouldn’t be any void creatures left in this dimension!”

Gaster quickly ran over to the computer with it still flashing the warning sign on its screen. He hastily typed on the keyboard opening up a scan of the area. He let out a gasp and his eyes widened as he read it. The scan showed there was one last void creature located right at the home of the Dreemurrs. Along with six other powerful energy signatures. 

“Gaster, what’s wrong?!” Frisk loudly asked them. 

Doctor Gaster looked up from the screen. “There’s one last void creature at your’s and her Majesty Toriel’s residence!” he quickly explained. 

Both Toriel and Frisk’s eyes widened. “Asriel.” Frisk quickly thought to herself. 

“We need to get moving right now!” Gaster told all four of them. 

Frisk along with Toriel quickly nodded in agreement. Papyrus and Sans also agreed. 

Gaster along with everyone else quickly gathered around Sans. “Two multiple people teleports in one day! Geez, you guys are grinding me down to the BONE.” Sans quickly said as everyone grabbed on.

All four of them grabbed tightly onto Sans and they quickly teleported away. As they began to teleport Gaster thought to himself. “We’re not going to be fighting against any void creature,” he said to himself. “Will be facing one with the power of six human souls.”


	28. Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter Twenty Two: Your Worst Nightmare

The air was thick with tension inside Asriel's room as he stood there with a look of absolute terror on his face. His weapon was dug deep into a thick thorny vine that lay just in front of him. The vine belonging to the creature that terrified the prince.

“Aw come on Goat Boy, aren’t you glad to see me?” Flowey mockingly asked him with his demented high pitch voice. “It’s your old best friend Flowey the flower.” 

Asriel was frozen to the spot. He was paralyzed not being able to move a single inch. He wanted to get away from him but fear kept in place. The feeling of absolute dread as he stared into at Flowey. The symbol of all he feared lay right in front of him. 

“Well you’re being awfully rude and I thought princes were supposed to be polite.” the sadistic flower said overly cheerful. “But don’t worry pal that doesn’t mean I won’t give you a nice warm welcome.”

A deranged grin formed on his face. “Come here, let me give you a hug!” Flowey manically exclaimed. 

Asriel’s eyes widened as he suddenly felt the ground beneath him shake. Vines violently burst from the ground. Before Asriel could move they wrapped themselves around most of his body immobilizing him. They lifted Asriel up from the ground and pinned him to the wall with them suddenly wrapping around his neck. 

He tried to struggle free from them. He struggled as hard as he could to break free but to no avail. No matter how hard he tried every attempt to escape failed.

“Hehehe!” Flowey viciously laughed. “It’s so nice to see you squirm like this. Trying to escape the inevitable.”

“Why are you doing this?” Asriel choked out. “I remember what it was like being you and you weren’t like this. You didn’t want to hurt people anymore.” 

“Heh, you really are an idiot.” Flowey suddenly answered. “But then again not even that useless bag of bones of a scientist figured it out so I guess it’s somewhat excusable.”

“To put it in words even you can understand I am not the same Flowey you knew.” he started to explain. “You see all of the duplicates created by the Void are made up of all of the hatred the person has for themselves and others around them. The clones are their hatred and self-loathing given shape.” 

“And oh Goat Boy you have so much hate inside of you!” Flowey exclaimed with a wicked grin. “So much hatred buried inside the darkest corners of your mind from so many different timelines. Hatred of your family, your friends, and even the one you claim to love most.”

Asriel felt an immense feeling of dread as he stared with wide eyes down toward Flowey. “Put all of that together and you get me, your good old pal!” he finished explaining. “And now that I’m here I can’t wait to do what you couldn’t…Turn everyone you know into dust!”

“Starting with you,” Flowey said with a malicious smile. The vines wrapped around Asriel suddenly started to tighten. He felt as they started crushing his body and constricting around his neck choking him.

Asriel frantically moved and shifted trying to escape from being wrapped up in the vines. However, just as before all his attempts to get out of them were in vain. “I got to do something quick or I’m going to die.” he quickly thought to himself.

He continued to struggle against them but still, nothing happened. Asriel could feel the life being squeezed out of him. He knew he only had a few moments to break out. He had to think of something quick he thought to himself. Something that could get him out of this. 

Asriel gasped for air as he struggled to breathe with the vines around his neck. He felt as certain parts of his body started to lose feeling from lack of oxygen. “Damn I can barely feel anything in my fingers or toes,” he said to himself concerned. 

“Wait a minute my fingers!” he suddenly exclaimed internally feeling a sudden spark of inspiration. “It’s risky but if I could somehow gather up enough of my remaining strength to snap my fingers and cast a short-ranged fire spell to burn him, forcing them to drop me.”

Asriel began to constraint as hard as he could to gather up his magic into one attack. He knew this would be his only shot at this. 

“Come on Goat Boy you don’t have any last words to say?” Flowey sarcastically asked. “I thought someone as sappy as you would have something to say-”

Before Flowey could finish his sentence Asriel snapped his fingers causing a burst of fire to erupt near him burning his vines. Asriel suddenly dropped to the floor with him coughing and gagging.

“AH! You damn idiot!” Flowey angrily cried as he recoiled in pain.

Asriel took in some deep shaky breaths trying to get the air he so desperately needed. He knew he would only have a moment’s rest before having to move again. He looked up and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he saw the damage he had done. 

The prince quickly got to his feet and ran to the door. His fur covered hand landed on the doorknob and he quickly turned it. The door swung open and Asriel ran through it into the hallway. 

“You’re not getting away Goat Boy!” Flowey furiously shouted. 

Asriel watched as vines suddenly burst out from both the ground and the walls around him. He ran toward the stairs with the large vines close behind him. 

He reached the stairs and hastily made his down them. Asriel could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he rushed into the living room. He ran through it as fast as he could with more and more vines bursting from the walls, floor, and even the ceiling.

Asriel noticed that all of the vines were doing damage to the building’s structure. Pieces of the walls and the ceiling fell to the ground. The whole place would come crashing down at this rate. 

With the vines close behind him and the house itself ready to fall apart at any moment Asriel ran forward. He had to reach the front door to escape them and his home falling down onto him. 

Asriel ran to the front door. He stopped for less than a second to open it but he could feel the pressure to hurry with the vines getting closer and closer, the integrity of the house getting weaker and weaker. The door flew open and Asriel ran right through it onto the porch.

The moment Asriel ran onto the front yard the house suddenly collapsed in on itself behind him. Asriel quickly turned around and saw as it fell apart right in front of him. His home, the place that he had shared so many fond memories with his family crumbled in front of his very eyes. 

Suddenly a cloud of dust was kicked up by the falling derby. Asriel covered his eyes as the dust swallowed him whole. 

He slowly opened his eyes. All he could see around him was the dust obscuring his vision. He quickly looked all around him trying to see in the dust cloud. Asriel snapped his fingers summoning his chaos saber. 

A vine suddenly shot out from in front of him. Asriel barely dodged it with him only becoming mere inches from being struck. More and more vines came toward him with him continuing to barely avoid them. 

Asriel jumped back and turned his head from side to side. The dust had begun to clear and he saw that he was surrounded by rumble. His eyes widened as he sees some dark blob-like creatures suddenly form next to him. 

The void creatures quickly lunged toward him. Asriel quickly sliced right through them as they came at him. He looked to his side and saw that more had appeared. He snapped his fingers and the creatures were engulfed by fire. 

“Hehehe.” Asriel heard from his side. A bunch of vines suddenly shot toward him. He leaped out of the way of the attack luckily not getting a scratch on him. 

The dust surrounding him cleared and Asriel looked to his side and saw Flowey lifted into the air by their vines. “I am in real trouble now,” Asriel told himself as he stared up at him realizing that he now had to face both Flowey and the void creatures. 

A sadistic grin formed on Flowey’s face. “This is going to be very fun! Isn’t it Goat Boy!” Flowey exclaimed. “Seeing how long you can last against me along with the void creatures! They’re sure to give me plenty of useful help!”

Asriel gritted his teeth while gripping his chaos saber firmly. He knew that he couldn’t face Flowey along with the void creatures. But he knew he had to try and hold out as long as he could until help came for him. 

A mass of white “friendliness” of pellets appeared right behind Flowey. They flew toward Asriel at lighting speed. He quickly sidestepped out of the way trying to avoid them. However, a couple of the pellets hit Asriel right on the side of his chest. Asriel inhaled sharply as he felt the sting of the bullets 

Asriel retaliated with him quickly snapping his fingers setting some of Flowey’s vines alight causing him to falter for a moment. However, the void creatures suddenly sent their black tendrils toward Asriel. Asriel hastily parried their attacks with his saber.

A void creature lunged itself toward Asriel with him jumping out of the way before setting it ablaze with his fire magic. Asriel ran forward and slashed through some nearby void creatures. 

The earth beneath Asriel suddenly shook. He quickly looked down and saw the groundbreaking open. In a split second, he jumped back as vines burst up from under him. 

The vines shot toward him. Asriel snapped his fingers once again but in the split second before they were set on fire a vine tore into his right shoulder. Asriel gritted his teeth as he felt the pain of his skin being ripped open. He staggered backward as blood began to drip down his side. He panted feeling exhaustion starting to overtake him. 

A bunch of vines suddenly erupted from the ground and quickly rushed toward Asriel. Asriel held up his chaos saber trying to defend but the vines whipped the saber out of his hand. Flowey’s vines shoved Asriel toward the remains of a nearby wall. He violently slammed into it, knocking the wind right out of him.

The long green thorny vines wrapped around Asriel and moved him up off the ground. They held him in place against the debris of the wall. Asriel tried to struggle against the vines but once again it was useless. 

Flowey emerged from the ground close to Asriel. He looked up at Asriel and wickedly grinned. “Well looks like our game of ours is at an end Goat Boy.” Flowey joyfully said to him. “Or at least that’s what I think that lousy excuse for you defending yourself was.”

“Monster kind really is doomed if that’s the best you can do. You are a weak pathetic little prince.” Flowey viciously told him with his words burning like poison. “You’re unfit to rule over any of those idiots!”

“But hey don’t worry pal!” Flowey over cheerily exclaimed. “I got a special surprise for you! Something I think you’ll find very interesting.” 

Asriel watched as six void creatures appeared next to Flowey. They were all glowing with a bright light inside of them. Glowing in colors he recognized. 

“You see while we were having our little pow-wow. The void creatures were off gathering something that’s very useful to me.” Flowey gleefully said with a demented grin on his face. “Something that I think you remember using before.”

Asriel’s eyes widened as blood rushed away from his face. He realized what the void creatures had gotten for him. He watched in disbelief as the void creatures opened up revealing one small glowing hearts inside of each of them. Human souls. Six human souls. All of the void creatures contained one soul each. 

“The void creatures stole six humans soul?” Asriel said terrified beyond all measure. “They killed all of those people.” 

“That’s right!” Flowey happily exclaimed. “They realized I wasn’t really much of a threat on my own. There is just one of me after all and if someone more capable were to show up like Fish Breath or that Smiley Trash Bag I’d be outmatched.”

“This will make turning all of those troublesome friends of yours into dust so much easier.” He malicious explained to him. A twisted smile formed on his face. “However you won’t be around to see any of that.”

Asriel felt as the vines around his body started to crush his body. He cried out as pain filled his entire body. Flowey started to laugh a sick demented laugh as he crushed him. That same laugh that Asriel recognized as the one he had laughed so many times before when he was about to kill.

Asriel struggled as much as he could but it was no use. He knew that any moment now would be his last. Flowey cackles got louder and louder as his body grew weaker and weaker. He knew this would be his end.

However, suddenly the vines around Asriel loosened. Asriel coughed and gagged as he gained the ability to breathe again. 

The laughter from Flowey became silent. “What? What do you mean our mission is over?” Flowey angrily asked himself. 

Asriel looked down and saw Flowey with a look of both fury and fear on his face. “What do you mean he doesn’t matter anymore! You were just commanding me to use any means necessary to capture him!” He yelled at himself. Suddenly the void creatures started to disappear leaving the souls behind. “Stop you, idiots! We aren’t finished here yet! I am not-”

Flowey suddenly stopped dead. He looked down at himself and gasped. His body was falling apart right in front of him. It was turning back into the black amorphous form that he once was. 

His vines were turning into the slick black like substance that made up the void creatures. He could feel his roots beginning to dissolve underneath him. Half of Flowey’s face started to melt and lose its shape. “Stop! I don’t want to disappear again! I don’t want to die!” Flowey yelled out in horror. 

Asriel watched as he fell apart more and more. He saw how became more blob-like as he continued to deteriorate with their head drooping downward. Even the vines that held Asriel up turned blacker and more liquid. 

However, Flowey suddenly looked up with rage in his one remaining eye. He stared at the six human souls. “No, we're doing this my way now.” Flowey viciously said with his hoarse voice. 

The earth shook as a group of long black tendrils burst from the ground. They grabbed the six human souls and quickly dragged them over to Flowey. 

“No!” Asriel yelled out as he watched with terror in his eyes as the souls came in contact with Flowey. 

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light. A light so bright that it was enough to block out the sun. An explosion of energy occurred kicking up a cloud of dust beneath it. 

Asriel slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a dark silhouette in the dust. A shape that Asriel recognized. A form that he had once taken. 

He watched as the dark silhouette moved its arm upward. Asriel felt a weight on his soul and realized that it had turned blue. Suddenly Asriel felt as he was pulled by the very essence of his being. 

His body tore straight through the vines that bound him up to the wall. He quickly flew through the air towards the dark figure. He abruptly stopped as his neck was put into the grasp of a clawed white fur covered hand much like his own.

The dust around the figure blew away and Asriel saw what he had feared Flowey had become. 

There staring right at him with black dark eyes with white slits for pupils, holding him a foot off the ground by the neck was a copy of himself in his god of hyperdeath form. He was dressed in a robe much like the won he had worn but slightly different. There was now a long flowing white cape and the collar was a different shape. 

However, their clothing wasn’t the only thing different about him. Instead of the demented smile that he remembered wearing on that form’s face, Asriel saw that there was a calm and cool look in their eyes. One that sent a chill down his spine as he stared into emotionless black eyes. 

Asriel suddenly felt the hand that was holding him up started to choke him. The duplicate’s claws buried hard into his neck drawing blood. “Goodnight, sweet prince.” the god of hyperdeath callously told him with a cold insidious voice. 

The god of hyperdeath using his empty hand up and snapped his fingers. A chaos saber appeared in his hand and he raised it up. A smile appeared on the god of hyperdeath's face while he stared into Asriel's fearful eyes as he began to swing blade toward him.


End file.
